


深度开发（Deep exploit&Chinese original）

by byocean



Category: architect and PartyA
Genre: 1v4, 4P, M/M, 兄弟, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 135,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byocean/pseuds/byocean
Summary: 从单纯到淫乱需要哪些步骤呢？在欲海里不断沉沦。这是个幸福的深渊，不需要拒绝、反抗、恐惧，只需要坦然面对即可。这是一个建筑设计师与自己甲方爸爸不得不说的非狗血故事，4p心机受x霸道总裁温柔攻（炮友）、健气小狼狗攻（炮友的弟弟）、抖s强攻（炮友的爸爸），不虐身，不虐心，只是从非常现实的角度来描写人类本能的潜在欲望。结局1v1的he、后期非常甜了！理由：性爱按其本性来说就是排他的——恩格斯咸鱼作者个人群：841083270微博：BY-OCEANps：虽然有剧情，但是车非常多，请注意鼻血，准备好卫生纸！！！





	深度开发（Deep exploit&Chinese original）

**Author's Note:**

> 从米国度搬运过来，我是作者本人，可以去米国度观看https://myrics.com/studio/novels/4336  
还有番外1：海底密室  
番外2：兄弟3p  
番外3：父子三人4p  
都在米国度网站！

第一章 中标

这是一个被窗帘遮住了阳光的房间，许是光线太强，倒也没显得过分昏暗。  
这间房里像是个小型图书馆一般，摆满了书架。而被书架团团围住的是一张巨大的桌子，桌子上凌乱散落着各种各样的稿纸和书籍，还有两台电脑。  
一身白色T恤，灰色短裤的青年正坐在桌前看着电脑，双手飞快地敲着键盘。他看了看电脑上的时间，已经中午十二点多了，接着他停下了手上的工作伸了个长长的懒腰。他英俊的脸上透露着些许疲惫，眼眶下也泛着一圈乌青。  
他懒散地从椅子上站了起来，赤着脚走到桌子对面，看着上面堆着乱七八糟的书籍，随手拿了一本看了起来。  
他打开这本名为《你不知道的星座小秘密》的书，津津有味的看了起来。看名字都知道是十分不可信的垃圾书类，但是他却看的意外认真，甚至还做起了笔记。  
“狮子座的男人在谈恋爱时的表现……。”书上大多数的内容都是关于恋爱的话题，虽然喜欢研究星座的大多都是女性，但是他却显得十分感兴趣。  
就在这时，电话的声音突然响起。  
“喂，白姐，有什么事吗？”  
“王子鹤，你今天又不打算来公司了吗？我是特地告诉你一个好消息，戴普斯在s市的五星级酒店的项目被我们拿下了！天哪！没想到这次的竞标居然能中，真的是多亏了你！”电话那边的女声激动地说道。  
“哪里哪里，多亏了大家一起赶图，才有现在的成功，那么接下来的对接工作就由我来接手好了！”青年放下了手中的书，直接从椅子上站了起来。嘴角也微微上扬，即使他很努力克制自己不要太激动，但是依旧很看出他此时此刻喜悦的心情。  
“那是当然，工作室的其他人现在已经在准备了，你也得好好打起精神来哦！”  
“我知道了，我准备一下资料，明天就去公司。”青年在房间里一边踱着步子一边说道。  
“好的，那么明天十点见。”女人兴奋的挂断了电话。  
青年放下手中的电话，直接出了书房。他来到厨房打开冰箱，看着里面空荡荡地忍不住皱了眉头，就剩下几个士力架了，青年直接拿了一个，吃了起来。  
哎，已经一周没出门了啊······已经在家宅了一周的他，天天靠着熟食和高热量零食度日，反正他是怎么都吃不胖的类型，平时吃饭只要满足身体所需能量就行了。  
刚吃完一个士力架，不过一会便又饿了。王子鹤叹了口气，准备收拾收拾出们吃饭。当他穿好鞋准备出门时，突然想起来关于这次设计的细节部分还没有整理出来。接着他便将脚上的鞋又脱了下来，去书房将ipad放进背包里，走到玄关处时，又仔细地照了下镜子，看黑眼圈似乎没那么明显，这才慢条斯理地穿好鞋子出门。  
他用手机搜了一下，正好在小区不远有家人气颇高的西餐厅，安静的气氛倒是很符合上班族的需求，可以吃完之后顺便再继续办公。  
王子鹤去地下停车场取完车便直接出发，看了看时间，才下午三点左右，这个时间餐厅人应该不多。   
过了两个十字路口，便到了餐厅。他进了餐厅之后随便找了一个双人卡座，在服务员的推荐下，点了时下的人气套餐，一边吃一边用pad查找资料，倒是十分闲适。  
就在这时，身前空着的座位，突然多了一道影子遮住了他的光线。  
“哟，是小鹤啊，今天真的是巧了。”说话的是一个穿着一身黑色西装打着酒红色领带的中年男子，一头短发整齐地向后梳起，眉眼温和，难得的是身材保养的也很不错，丝毫没有中年人的油腻感。  
“诶？！是李总啊！今天真的是巧了。”王子鹤抬起头，看着眼前的人立马反应过来，笑着回道。  
接着他又在李总的身边看到了一个穿着深蓝色西装的男人，这个人身材高大，目测有将近一米八五，一头柔顺的栗色微卷的短发向后梳起，露出饱满的额头，他眉眼深邃，高挺的鼻梁和微薄的嘴唇，似乎是一个混血儿，看起来像是模特一般，俊美而充满了力量感，是一个气场强大并且非常有存在感的男人。

“哦，给你介绍一下，这位是戴普斯中国分公司的总裁，莫亦。”李总微笑着说道。  
“你好，我是wio建筑设计事务所的首席设计师，王子鹤。”说着，他站起身来，伸出手微微一笑道。  
没想到在这里居然能遇到戴普斯的总裁！虽然做了这个公司的设计，但是对于这个公司的了解却并不是很多。毕竟对外交接的一直是公司里的白姐，并且这次设计是五星级酒店这样的商业公建，设计费往往是最高的。所以总的说来今天要是能和这位大老板打上关系，对于明天的交接十分有帮助。  
“你好，我叫莫亦。”这位气场强大的男子握住他的手说道。他的脸上没有什么表情，既不热情也不冷淡。  
“说起来十分有缘，前段时间刚好获得了贵公司的x分部办公楼的竞标，非常感谢贵公司的赏识。”王子鹤明显比平时显得更有热情，他满脸微笑地说道。  
“哇，那确实是有缘，小鹤啊，还不赶紧套套近乎。”中年男子非常客气地帮莫亦拉了一下旁边的座椅，一边自己坐在了王子鹤的对面。接着一边用手示意两人坐下，一边对王子鹤调侃道。  
“嗯，这个我也听说了，那么希望接下来的工作能合作愉快。”莫亦的回答依旧不冷不热，直接了当地说道。  
这人还真是·····好歹稍微客套一下吧，怎么就直接把天给聊死了呢。王子鹤内心忍不住吐槽。  
不过他也是见过各式各样性格甲方爸爸的人，并不在意，并且这个人明天开始就正式成为了他的甲方老板。所以王子鹤倒是没把这些放在心上。  
“其实莫总也是刚来中国不久，正好我接他到处走走，没想到就遇到你了，正好你们差不多大，要不你帮我个忙，带他四处逛逛。”中年男子笑着说道，说起来对于这个面冷话少的莫亦正感到头疼呢，在看到王子鹤之后，他便有了主意。  
“诶？这···可以吗？”听到李总的话，王子鹤一愣，正愁没办法好好了解这位戴普斯的大boss呢，这个李总可真的是雪中送炭啊。他内心一喜。  
“莫总，你觉得怎么样？不看他年轻，在设计跟人品上绝对值得信任。”李总对莫亦笑着说道，他对王子鹤似乎非常熟悉与信任。  
“嗯，都行。”莫亦点了点头，这时他才认真地打量着这个坐在自己对面的青年。白皙的皮肤，棱角分明的脸庞，大而有神的桃花眼，神采奕奕。干净整洁的白色衬衫，让他看起来非常有精神。看到这里，莫亦倒是觉得这人还算看的过眼。  
“说起来，莫总有wx号吗？”王子鹤拿起手机问道。  
“这个你不用担心，手机号，wx，zfb一个都不缺，正好你来教教他怎么用。”李总热情地说道。  
王子鹤自然是十分热情地直接站到莫亦身旁教他怎么使用这些app。他距离莫亦不过三十公分，便闻到了他身上一股特别的香水味，像是石榴的味道，但是还带着一股香料的辛辣，十分温和中又带着一股刺激，与他的气质十分相合。  
当他打开莫亦手机中的wb时，以外地发现他已经有了一个外文名字的黄v账号—Mercer，备注是美国戴普斯中国分部总裁。已经有了近百万的粉丝，但是微博内容寥寥无几。其中最近发的一篇倒是吸引了王子鹤的视线。  
“第一次来中国，请大家多多指教。”并配上了，这位莫总裁被接机的画面。照片里他的背后一群穿着黑色西装的保镖，戴着墨镜的他迈着笔直的打长腿，气势十足，这强势的阵容不输国际一线明星。20万的转发量也是惊人，想不到这位在中国居然这么有人气。  
莫总在看到自己wb账号上的内容之后，也是一愣，他根本不知道自己有发过这些。  
“哇，想不到莫总在zg居然这么有人气，来我们互关一下。”看了莫亦脸上一闪而过的尴尬，王子鹤其实已经猜到了，这肯定不是莫亦发的，估计这账号以前一直都是有专门的人在打理。  
“嗯，好。”莫亦点了点头。  
他也看到了王子鹤的账号，九十万粉丝，备注是设计博主，wb的内容都是关于建筑设计方面的，连一张自己的自拍都没有，也是十分低调。  
事实上莫亦的账号总共才关注了三个人，现在加上王子鹤就是四个。看到这里，王子鹤确实有点开心，傍上了一个大佬，能不开心吗？！  
看着他们两人的交流，李总的一颗心也就放下了，看来还是同龄人一起好说话。  
“你们俩好好聊，我就先走了，莫总就交给你了，记得得请人家好好吃一顿，尝尝我们s市的特色，最后别忘了送他回家啊！”李总站起来，拍了拍王子鹤的肩膀，显得格外亲热，然后带着满脸笑容地就走了。  
“诶？！等等！”王子鹤有点懵逼了，怎么突然变成了我的事？还吃饭送回家？？？当保姆一日游吗？！毕竟李总是他非常重要的富豪甲方之一，这个面子总是要给的，相互帮忙才能有更多来往。  
“说起来，莫总有什么爱吃的吗？”王子鹤哪敢有丝毫不满？！他立马转头笑着问道。  
莫亦看到已经潇洒离去的宇飞集团的董事长，便觉得脸上有些不好看。  
“不用了。”说着，莫亦拿起手机头也不回地走了。  
“······？？？”就这么走了？！此时独留下站在椅子旁的王子鹤，我抱大腿的机会就这么没了····他无奈地叹了口气，又坐回自己原来的位置上，继续整理资料。  
大老板的紧大腿不好抱啊····但是不知道是不是错觉，他在莫亦的身上发现了同类的气息，如果是这样的话，倒是好办了。王子鹤用手摩挲着嘴唇，勾起嘴角，露出了与以往完全不同气质的笑容，似乎在算计着什么。

第二章 会议前夕1

第二天，王子鹤八点起床，花了一个小时的时间将自己打理地清爽而帅气，并且还精心做了下发型。差不多九点的时候才出门，到达公司的时候，已经十点半了，他倒是一点都不着急，还顺便在公司楼下的商场给自己打包了一份早餐。  
“终于舍得来公司了？！”说话的是一位梳着中分长发，身材凹凸有致的性感美女，看起来28岁左右，但是事实上这位成熟性感的美女已经有35，并且还是两个孩子的妈妈了。她在看到手上还拿着早餐的王子鹤之后，扭动着性感的水蛇腰向他走来。说完，还用手勾了勾他的下巴。  
“好了，一来你就调戏我。”王子鹤拍开女子的手说道。  
“姐姐是看你可爱，要是别人我才懒得搭理呢。”说着，性感的女人从桌上拿了一个u盘递给王子鹤。  
“这个是你今天下午的行程安排，这次由小路跟着你，到时候你多指导他点。”  
“没问题，白姐。”  
“对了，我仔细看了下报价单，并且昨晚还和田云知聊到了很晚，才不到五亿，向来财大气粗的戴普斯这次怎么会这么抠门，又是一个想花一千的钱买到一万东西的无良奸商。”王子鹤打开还冒着热气的咖啡，一边往里面加奶，一边说道。  
“这是c国嘛，人家公司好歹已经在这里扎根有五六年了，早就入乡随俗了好吗？！”白姐叹了口气。  
“其实，我仔细想了想，这个也不是没办法解决。”又加了一盒糖浆之后，王子鹤才开始搅拌起来，他抬起头，脸上露出了神秘的笑容。  
“那么这次的对接工作，就拜托你了。”白姐看着眼前的青年，充满了信心。作为一起工作了五年之久的伙伴她非常很了解他，他从来不说没有把握的话，也不做没有把握的事，看来这次的总设计费又可以涨上不少了。  
“等着加工资吧。”王子鹤朝白姐调皮地眨了眨眼。  
说着，王子鹤吸着咖啡走出了白姐的办公室。  
王子鹤并没有回到自己的办公室，而是直接来到了办公区，wio建筑设计事务所并不大，所有员工加起来也不过40人，但是办公区域却很大，环境也非常好，设计的也十分有特色，也是国内外知名的明星事务所。  
加上王子鹤，公司的首席设计师一共只有两位，还有两位造价师，三位结构设计师，其他的都是制图员和公司的管理运营部门，其中跟王子鹤联系最多的是，白姐，白希芸也就是刚才的性感美女，是公司的管理策划总监，事实上白希芸跟公司的每个人都很熟。其次就是公司里的另一位首席设计师丹尼尔，是位来自丹麦的年轻帅哥，比王子鹤还要小上两岁，年纪轻轻就已经揽获无数国际知名大奖，参与的竞标数不胜数，是一位王子鹤都不得不服的明星人物。不过最近因为有个英国的博物馆竞标成功，他已经呆在英国快有两个月了。  
其次跟王子鹤关系比较亲密的就是田云知，是公司的结构设计师，虽然嘴巴很毒，但是是个有真材实料的人。王子鹤一贯对于有能力的人都十分宽容。  
这次跟着他一起去x市的就有田云知几人，当然还包括两个设计师助理，另外还有白姐刚才提到的新人小路。  
“点到名字的人，立即放下手中的工作，回家打包行李，下午三点，s市机场第2航站楼门口集合，林晓月，这个是你们的登机账号和二维码，还有酒店的信息，你负责他们的行程。”王子鹤将一封邮件发给了站在一边的短发女孩。  
“是，王总。”短发女孩干净利落地答道。  
“这次出行的名单都在上面，你来念名字。”王子鹤继续说道。  
说完，他立马起身去了田云知的办公室。  
“云知，这次出行的资料都准备好了吗？”王子鹤手上依旧拿着咖啡杯。  
“早就弄好了。”  
这间办公室很大，但是只有四个办公桌，其中一张巨大的绘图桌占了房间的大半，办公室里只坐了一个穿着白色T恤的中年男子，就跟他的名字一样，他有股儒雅的气质，像一块洁白无瑕的软玉，优雅，充满了书生气，是一位少见的还没有秃头的工程师。（因为没有秃，一直觉得自己是业界大神）然而此人的性格却温润儒雅搭不上一点边，脾气暴躁易怒，说起话来满嘴毒液，四处喷洒，中招的人，十有八九不是中毒而亡，就是想要武力回击，然而此人除了嘴毒，还有拳头快的特点，一般人不出三招就会被打倒在地，这也是为什么王子鹤每次外地出差都会带上他的原因，这么好的保镖带着不用，简直就是暴遣天物。  
“行，下午两点我们机场集合，这是你的登机号和二维码。”王子鹤一边将手机上的信息截屏发给了田云知，一边说道。  
“ok，收到了，到时候你跟我们住同一个酒店吗？”田云知在面对王子鹤的时候，态度要比别人好上许多，也许他自己都没有发现。  
“应该不会住一起，不过我已经给你安排了豪华套房，你不用担心。”王子鹤笑着说道，虽然他也很希望这位保镖能住在他的隔壁，但是这次的行程，他已经有了另外的十分重要的安排。  
“知道了。”说完，田云知继续看着电脑，不再搭理王子鹤。

“莫总，在吗，你今天去s市吗？”  
自从昨天分开之后他们俩并再无交流，但是为了工作，王子鹤只好厚着脸皮上了。然而wx消息发出去之后就仿佛石沉大海，毫无反应。他不禁有些气馁，叹了口气，他回到了属于他的办公室，距离下午的飞机还有两个小时，他还能在办公室墨迹一会，昨晚他就已经将行李打包了，今天早上来公司的时候，便把行李放在了车上，等公司的事情处理完，就准备直接去机场。  
等不来回信，王子鹤也不甚在意，这也是急不来的事情，他倒是没想过直接打电话，因为他明显感觉昨天两人相互交换的号码有问题，那个手机号估计是他秘书的，并不是他本人的号码。  
就这样，王子鹤在拷贝完白姐给的u盘里的资料之后，看了看手表已经11点半了，便关了电脑，带好资料，去了楼下的商场，计划着吃个午饭后便立马赶往机场。  
正当他点完餐时，手机的提示响了。  
“我昨晚就已经到达s市了。”  
看着微信里莫亦的回信，王子鹤忍不住笑了。很好，鱼，已经上钩了。  
“诶？！这么早吗，我估计晚上6点到s市，但是现在还没有定好酒店，莫总你住哪里啊？”王子鹤回复道。  
“赫顿。”  
“那，赫顿还有没有空房啊。”  
“不知道。”  
看着微信上的讯息，王子鹤对这位总是冷着脸的莫总裁有了一点认知，明显能感觉到，他是个不太擅长拒绝他人的类型。有问必答，虽然回答都十分简短，看起来就像是在敷衍一样。  
“好的，那我打电话问问。”  
王子鹤当然不会真的去订一间房了，他早就已经有了一个大胆的想法。  
“那么，不到扰你了，莫总。”王子鹤打完这几个字之后，正好服务员也把菜端了上来。他放下手机，吃了起来。

王子鹤自己单独买了商务座，没有和田云知坐在一起，并且他的飞机和田云知是同一趟，而其他员工则是3点的那一趟航班。  
当下飞机之后，他和田云知两人一起去了行李出了机场之后。  
“我已经定好其他的酒店了，就不跟你一起了，明天工作再见。”王子鹤看着田云知说道。  
“嗯····好····你注意安全。”看着眼前的那双总是微笑着的桃花眼，不知怎么的他又有些欲言又止。  
“嗯嗯，我知道的，你也是。”说着，王子鹤便拦到了一辆出租车。田云知主动走上前，帮他把行李放在了后备箱。  
“谢谢。”王子鹤笑着朝他挥了挥手。  
看着王子鹤已经坐上车远去的身影，田云知不知怎么的，感觉脑海里全是王子鹤向他微笑的样子，好奇怪，田云知摇了摇头。

当王子鹤到达赫顿酒店的时候才下午五点，距离他跟莫亦说的六点，提前了一个小时，当然他这是故意的。  
他带着行李，走进这金碧辉煌的酒店，便立马有门童立马接过他手上的行李，亲切地问他是否有预约。  
“送我到休息区，等会有人过来接我。”王子鹤吩咐道。  
到达休息区，便立马有漂亮的服务小姐送上茶点。  
事实上，虽然王子鹤不缺钱，但是他却很少来这么高档的酒店，他对住方面倒是要求不太高。  
在休息室里，王子鹤便拨通了前天与莫亦交换的那个电话号码，不出他所料，接电话的人正好是莫亦的私人秘书长。  
“你好，我是wio事务所的首席设计师王子鹤。”  
在听到对面的声音之后，这位正在办公室帮莫亦整理资料的秘书长，愣了一下，她倒是没有想到这位知名的建筑师有自己的联系方式。  
“冒昧的打扰了，我现在还没有定酒店，想问一下莫总裁住在哪里，最好是还告诉我一下房间号，我等会有点工作上的事情要去找他。”王子鹤一本正经。  
“原来如此，您稍等。”  
秘书长没有多想便把具体的房间号告诉了王子鹤，事实上作为莫总裁的私人秘书，大部分公事之外的事情她都不了解，这位有名的青年继承人向来神秘感十足。所以她便私以为王子鹤跟莫亦私底下有交情。  
“好的，非常感谢，我想问一下现在莫总在房间里吗。”  
就在这时，秘书长正好看到了正回到办公室的莫亦，便有些慌乱地回答道：“不，总裁正在s分公司。”  
“是谁？”莫亦听到关于他的话题后问道。  
“wio的设计师王子鹤。”秘书长捂着手机，回答道。  
“告诉他，我六点回酒店。”莫亦看着秘书长说道。  
秘书长迅速地传达了消息，王子鹤能感觉到这位秘书长应该正好和莫亦呆在一起。他皱了皱眉头挂上了电话。  
王子鹤躺在柔软的沙发上，忍不住揉了揉眉心，坐了一个多小时的飞机，让他感觉有些疲惫。看着手机上的时间5：36分，按照他对莫亦的那点了解，感觉他应该会在六点之前到达酒店。  
闲得无聊，王子鹤刷起了wb，自从上次他跟莫亦互关了之后，他就没再上过wb，这次当他在看时，消息那一栏已经时+999了，想不到莫亦的能量这么大。他的粉丝数也从90万涨到了100万，才两天就让他涨了十万粉。事实上他的粉丝里面都是一些同专业或者相近专业的人，男粉居多。这一次增加的粉丝里面却大多数都是妹子。  
莫亦的那条微博已经转发超过了60w，评论大多数是喊帅，或者是老公的。不过还有一些科普的，把莫亦的生平信息写的完完整整，什么从小就读于美国常青藤，哈佛毕业，甚至就连小时候的照片都被扒了出来。还有一条关于家庭背景的信息，美国著名华侨莫玺珏长子，从小含着金汤匙长大的豪门贵公子。后面还有很多信息，总之就是一般人永远都接触不到的那种世界顶级富豪名流。  
看到这里，王子鹤有些心惊胆战，这个背景真的超出他的想象，他以为莫亦的家庭差不多就和那个李总差不多，属于有钱的生意人，但是顶级富豪名流什么的，大概还是他第一次有机会接触，虽然业界中的传奇人物能够跟各国总统，世界名流打交道的也不少，但是王子鹤自己几斤几两还是非常清楚的，他这辈子，如果能不断进步学习，到了七八十岁还是有可能的，但是现在·····他才二十八岁······这些事根本想都不敢想。  
王子鹤暗自心惊，他心中的计划恐怕就要付诸东流了，这、不是他能惹得起的人物啊·····  
就这样看着手机，王子鹤突然感受到头顶有一片阴影。  
“我到了。”莫亦依旧冷着一张脸。  
“你来了啊！走吧。”王子鹤立马将手机锁屏，满脸笑容地站起来显得丝毫不分生，仿佛是和莫亦相处多年的老友。  
王子鹤自从业以来接触的甲方业主，基本上都是有钱人，但是要是将这些有钱人划分等级，莫亦无疑是站在金字塔的顶端，跟这些有钱人打交道说难不难，说简单也不简单，关键时投其所好。这就非常有讲究了，所以王子鹤练就一番非常好的眼力和观察、逻辑推理能力。  
从一些细微之处来发现这个人的性格和喜好，从与莫亦第一天接触的那天，王子鹤站在他身边所闻到的香水味，还有一系列言行举止，他大胆的猜测出莫亦应该是一个表面冷静严肃的双。没错，男女不羁的那种，并且他也没有感受到莫亦对他有恶感。没有恶感的潜在含义······就是有机可乘。  
看着透明的观光电梯上的数字不断跳转，王子鹤拉着行李箱的手有些潮湿。  
两人就这样沉默地上了电梯，沉默地到达了莫亦的房间门口。  
正当王子鹤想跟着莫亦进门时，莫亦将他拦在了门口，并且手上还拿着另一张房卡。  
“你的房间在17楼。”  
“我可没拜托你帮我订房。”说着王子鹤低着头从莫亦的胳膊下穿过，溜进了房间。  
莫亦皱着眉头，他看着将行李箱随意放在一边，直接坐在沙发上的王子鹤，默默地关上了门。  
他走到酒柜边，打开了一瓶，倒了两杯。他拿着杯子走向了王子鹤。  
“谢谢。”王子鹤拿起酒杯，抿了一口，丝毫没有客气的意思。  
“很爽快嘛，你不怕我在里面下药吗。”莫亦琥珀色的眼睛盯着王子鹤，脸上难得露出了一丝笑容。  
王子鹤端着酒杯，走近莫亦，他微微仰着头，凑近他的耳朵带着笑意轻轻地说道：“哦，是下了春药吗？”说完，便立马离开他，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

第三章 会议前夕2

莫亦感觉耳朵痒痒的，他看着眼前穿着短袖衬衫的青年，似乎能透过薄薄的布料看到他腰线的弧度，他的漂亮的桃花眼此时微微上扬，带着勾人的笑意；性感的双唇，泛着红酒的光泽，似乎要比杯中的酒更加美味，醉人。  
他感觉喉咙突然很渴，他学着王子鹤将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
接着他有些粗暴地一把拉过王子鹤的腰，另一只手捏着他的下巴，吻上了他的唇。  
“嗯······。”一把被亲上的王子鹤有些没反应过来。  
王子鹤顺从地一手搂着莫亦的腰，一手勾住他的脖子，仰着头，回应着。我果然没有猜错······王子鹤睁着眼睛看着莫亦，接着又微眯起双眼，他感受着莫亦的舌头搅开了他的嘴唇，带着红酒的香味，还有他身上的那种带着辛辣的石榴般的香甜的味道。  
那沾了酒的双唇比想象中还要更加的柔软····莫亦一边吻着王子鹤的唇，一边想着，接着他发现有双手在他的胸前摩挲着。他挑了挑眉，放开已经被吻道快要缺氧的王子鹤，他握住那双在他胸前作乱的手，将唇贴在他的耳边低声笑了起来，接着笑声越来越大：“我突然发现，你比外表看上去更加有趣。”（莫亦是个文明人，说不出口比外表看上去骚浪这种话）  
莫亦琥珀色的眸子里清澈见底，倒影着王子鹤的脸。王子鹤发誓，他从来没有觉得一个人的眼睛如此好看过，仿佛是一片琥珀色的湖泊，反射着熠熠灼光；又像是太阳，那么的炙热，充满了自信与热情。  
“怎么，是不是爱上我了。”王子鹤仰着头，他特别想将唇印在那双眼睛上，想用自己柔软的唇，来感受一下，这双仿若太阳一般的眸子，是不是有着能灼烧灵魂的热度。  
“说吧，你想要什么？”莫亦像是吸血鬼一般，在王子鹤的脖子上，轻吻着。  
王子鹤捧起在他脖子上做坏的脸，面对面轻笑着说道：“把预算再加一个亿怎么样？”

“想的倒是很美，那你今晚好好伺候朕，朕满意了就答应你。”莫亦微微勾起的嘴角，没有了初次见到的冷淡，反而透露出几分邪魅与霸道。  
“朕···哈哈哈，你什么时候还看过古装剧。”王子鹤忍不住笑了起来，他发现这个莫亦也比他原本印象中的要有趣的多。  
“妾，明白了。”王子鹤双手勾住莫亦的脖子，主动地吻上了他的唇。他的身体紧紧地贴着莫亦，不仅如此他用下身蹭着莫亦，显得非常饥渴。  
莫亦也不客气，他掀起了王子鹤的衬衫，解开了他的皮带，将手摸到他的股间，感受着双手上软滑柔嫩的两团圆肉，大力的揉搓起来。  
“嗯·····啊·····。”感受到屁股被来回揉弄，前面的欲望忍不住有微微抬头的趋势，好舒服，还想要更多·····王子鹤向来是个忠于欲望的人，他忍不住张大了嘴，探出粉嫩的舌头，发出性感的呻吟声。  
莫亦的前面不断地被眼前的这个小妖精蹭弄着，也已经有了抬头的趋势。他们一边相拥着亲吻，一边朝浴室走去。  
这所豪华酒店的浴室，设计的十分与众不同，由黑青色的石砖铺面而成，中间便是浴池，浴池是长方形，并且越往下水越深，类似于自然的湖面一般，池子下面是斜着的，倒也没有很长，估计也就一米八左右，池子的入水口，也是十分讲究，弄了一个类似于瀑布的水帘，水帘两边做了竹子乱石之类的小景，且时不时还有白雾飘过，像是仙境一般。  
莫亦搂着王子鹤，站在池子前，将他的衣服全部扒下，连内裤都没有剩。  
“清理过了吗？”莫亦从背后亲吻着他的后颈。  
“下飞机就立马过来了，哪里有时间。”王子鹤呆愣了一下，确实需要好好清理一下，一时激动都差点忘了。  
“那正好，跟我过来。”莫亦低笑着，似乎十分满意，说完便搂着他的腰来到了隔壁的洗手间。  
什么叫正好·····王子鹤感觉有些不妙，难道他还带有鬼畜s属性？！很多富豪都又一些奇怪的性癖，这让王子鹤心里既紧张又感到恐惧。  
来到洗手间，莫亦将他双手用自己的领带反绑在背后，并将他的上身压低，让他撅起屁股，为了让自己不太幸苦，王子鹤不得不直接跪在地上。  
“一会，可要好好听话。”说完，他摸了摸王子鹤的头，像是哄小孩的语气，但是并没有起到一点安抚效果，王子鹤感觉心跳有些加快，充满了对未知的恐惧。  
王子鹤扭头便看到，莫亦不知道在洗手间的柜子里找些什么，接着他一抬头便看到莫亦手上拿着一套工具，不是吧······这个酒店的卫生间里连灌肠器都有，想的可真是周到，王子鹤有些汗颜。  
接着，他感觉到莫亦沾着润滑剂的手在他的后穴周围打转，动作倒是十分轻柔。至少不是他脑补中的那种超级变态，这让王子鹤一颗悬着的心也落了下来。  
随着他富有技巧的按抚，王子鹤开始放松起来，后穴的肌肉也没有先前那样紧绷了。莫亦看着青年跪在地上撅起屁股让自己随意玩弄的样子，让他的心里得到了无比的满足感，他一边用手抚摸着王子鹤纤细的腰，一边用手指在后面继续扩张着，感受到后面已经变得柔软，他将一根管子插入了这个透着粉色的肉穴。  
王子鹤清晰地感受到了插入自己后穴的灌肠管，接着温水灌了进来。倒是没有什么太大的感觉，但是这是第一次人被压迫地跪在地上，屈辱地撅起屁股，插入灌肠器。让他非常不适应，虽说性爱是相互的，可是作为同是男人的他，依旧有着较强的自尊心。  
王子鹤仰着头，直起身来，但是双膝依旧跪在地上。他扭头看着正蹲在他身后，衬衫被解开，头发有些凌乱的男人说道：“过来。”  
乍似命令的语气，却让莫亦听出了一丝幽怨。  
莫亦觉得这个表面看似英俊干净的青年，总透着一股子魅惑，就像是石榴花，深红的颜色，层层叠叠的花瓣，无时无刻不散发着一股惑人的糜烂香味。  
他走到王子鹤的面前，单膝跪下。双手似虔诚地却力道十足地捧起他巴掌大的脸，看着他泛着水色的桃花眼，莫亦微微一笑，低头噙住他的唇，撬开他的牙关，缠住他的舌头，时不时地发出令人羞涩的声音，缠绵悱恻。  
又是那股特殊于他身上的迷人的香味，王子鹤不禁沉迷，这个吻实在是太过于色情，深深地勾起了他的欲望，浑身开始不自觉地泛着粉色，一股燥热感直冲脑海。  
这个吻不知持续了多久，他渐渐地感觉小腹有些酸胀。他低下头，结束了这个令人脸红心跳的法式长吻。  
“差不多够了，帮我把手上的领带解开。”  
“好，我在隔壁浴池等你。”莫亦这次倒是没有继续留下来，一改第一次见面的生冷，逐渐变得温和起来。他一边帮王子鹤把绑在手上的领带解开，一边将他扶起。  
王子鹤看着莫亦将洗手间的门关上之后，这才把插在自己后面的管子拔出来。他仔细将自己后面清理之后，便又顺便冲洗了一番。

第四章 价值一亿的夜晚1

他没有擦干身上的水，便直接走出了洗手间，浑身赤裸地走向隔壁的浴池。接着他看到了全裸着的莫亦，此时正站在人造瀑布的下面，冲刷着身体，白皙的皮肤却并不瘦弱，修长的双腿和发达的腹肌让王子鹤一阵眼热，他呈倒三角的身材充满了力量感，微卷的短发此时被水冲乱耷拉在额前，棱角分明的脸还有微闭的眼睛，像是古典油画中的神子。  
王子鹤不得不感叹造物主的神奇，单从外表上看，实在是一件完美的艺术品。  
“过来。”此时的莫亦睁开双眼，看着眼前赤身裸体的青年，嘴角微微上扬，是马上吃掉猎物的兴奋感。他能预感到，眼前的这个青年能给他意想不到的快乐，那种从内而外地快乐。  
王子鹤顺从地跨下水池，来到莫亦的面前，抚摸着他充满了力量感的性感的腹肌。  
他的手轻轻地，带着诱惑。莫亦盯着王子鹤的眼睛，吻了上去，接着一路向下，掠过了他早已被吻地通红的嘴唇，来到他的脖子，之后继续一路向下，来到他的胸前。  
王子鹤靠着瀑布后面的石壁，挺起胸膛，享受着微眯着眼睛，像是一只被抚弄的猫咪。  
“啊·····嗯······哈······哈······。”好舒服······  
他感受着，自己的乳首被一片湿润包裹着，有些尖锐的牙齿时不时骚刮而过，仿佛过电一般，身体忍不住跟着颤抖起来。接着另一只也被含在嘴里，用牙齿轻咬，随之而来的刺激，让王子鹤忍不住呻吟出声，他明显感觉到自己的那处欲望又开始抬头。  
接着，莫亦的吻继续向下，路过他的小腹，来到他的勃起前停下。温热的呼吸打在上面，让王子鹤的身体忍不住轻颤。之后，不等王子鹤反应，便被莫亦一把握住，不紧不慢套弄起来。之后，莫亦一边用手套弄着，一边站起身来看着王子鹤沉醉在欲望中的脸。  
“想要我帮你用嘴吗？”王子鹤有些震惊地看着在他耳边低语的莫亦。他的胆子还没有大到想象出这样的画面，一时之间到不知道该如何回答。  
王子鹤的手也是一路向下摸去，他也将莫亦的肉棒握在手中，上下掏弄着，这家伙的尺寸真是惊人，感受到手中那家伙的尺寸，暗自心惊。  
“不·····不用了。”虽然很想试试被人含在嘴里的滋味，但是一想到是眼前的这位，便忍住拒绝了，他实在是想不出，他在给别人口时，是怎样的一副表情，再者他怕明天醒来之后，无颜面对他，搞不好一看到他的脸就会想到给他口交的画面，实在是太过大胆，不敢想像。  
“那么，就换你来吧。”刚说完，还不等王子鹤反应，便一把将他的肩膀往下压。等王子鹤反应过来时，他已经跪在了莫亦的面前，脸正好对着那根粗大的肉棒。  
王子鹤倒是不介意给别人口交，只不过他很少有这方面的经验，并且眼前的这根，实在是超过了他的预期，他忍不住往下咽了咽口水。  
他先是用手上下套弄两下后便扶着眼前这根粗大的肉棒，之后便一口含在了嘴里，倒也没有什么恶心的感觉。没有什么异味，只是感觉有些咸，当他用舌尖钻入龟头顶上的小洞时，明显能感觉到有什么液体流了出来，咸咸地。虽说没什么经验，但是不能用牙齿还是知道的，毕竟谁都知道，这个地方非常脆弱。  
“嗯······”当他将舌头钻入那个小孔时，听到了莫亦发出的低沉的呻吟声。  
王子鹤松开肉棒，口水混着不知名的液体顺着嘴唇流了下来，再搭配上那张英俊秀气的脸，显得十分地淫靡。看得莫亦有些口干舌燥。  
“嗯·····这次先放过你·····。”莫亦一把拉起他，王子鹤有些站不稳，顺势倒在了莫亦的身上，他们紧紧地贴着，肌肤相亲。莫亦再次吻上他的唇，这家伙简直就是接吻狂魔，王子鹤忍不住吐槽。  
莫亦一边吻着，一边用手上下套弄着王子鹤的肉棒，他的手又大又粗糙，特别是在娇嫩的龟头上揉搓时那过电般的快感直达大脑，他忍不住发出呜咽的呻吟声，简直爽死了。他感觉全身发软，异常燥热，身体紧紧地贴在莫亦的身上，仿佛以此能得到更多的快感。  
当王子鹤已经完全站不稳，靠在背后的石壁上，莫亦放开已经他直挺挺的肉棒，向后面的粉穴探去。刚刚清理过的菊穴十分柔软湿润，十分顺利地进入了一根手指。莫亦的手指灵活地进进出出，像是在按摩一般，又酥又麻，刺激地王子鹤不停地扭动着腰肢。  
“啊·····哪里····就是哪里。”王子鹤撇过头，一口咬在莫亦的肩上。太刺激了·····王子鹤浑身颤抖不已，他紧紧地搂着莫亦的腰，发出难耐的呻吟。  
“嗯····你是狗吗？轻点。”莫亦笑着说道，其实肩上被咬的地方一点都不痛，反而十分刺激，他用另一只手来回轻抚着王子鹤的背，感受着混着水的如丝绸般的肌肤的触感。  
手指逐渐变成了三根，可是还是不够。莫亦感受着越来越柔软的穴口，接着伸入了第四根手指。  
“嗯····。”感觉有些涨涨地，倒是不痛，王子鹤发出了一声鼻音。  
在感觉后面已经被扩充地差不多了之后，王子鹤越发地觉得想要更多便说道：“够了，可以进来了。”  
“你确定？！可不要后悔。”莫亦松开手，走向池子边的矮几，拿着一片安全套。说完还看了看自己身下已经血脉喷张的肉棒，他的尺寸可不是一般人能受得了的。  
“快点，插进来，我想要。”不等莫亦走向他，王子鹤直接抢过他手上的安全套，用嘴撕开，动作干净利落，一气呵成。接着，他直接蹲了下来，将莫亦的肉棒放进嘴里，深深地吞了进去，接着又吐了出来，接着用嘴将安全套慢慢地套在了这根青紫的大肉柱上。  
一系列的动作，让莫亦有些反应不过来，感受着深喉的那一下的刺激，震撼人心。心脏莫名地加快了跳动的频率。真是个小妖精·····  
莫亦从来不会将主导权放在别人手上，他将王子鹤一把拉起，推向石壁，有些粗鲁地将他的一条腿抬起。手扶着自己的粗大向那朵粉嫩的穴口探去，先是在外面一阵研磨，接着慢慢地进入。  
“啊····哈·····好粗·····啊······。”王子鹤仰着头，张着嘴深呼吸，虽然知道这玩意很大，但是没想到连龟头都没有进入，却已经感觉肉穴被撑的满满的。  
“乖，慢慢地就不疼了。”莫亦也皱着眉头，按抚着。他也没想到，这肉穴实在是太过紧致，他慢慢地向前继续探入着，直到最粗的龟头部分完全进去，才感觉稍微松了口气，看着忍着痛，脸上突然有些苍白的王子鹤，莫名地动作变得十分温柔起来。  
“嘶····好疼······你怎么能那么粗······嗯·····。”王子鹤的眼里泛着泪光，抽噎着。  
“······”不是你自己说已经扩张好了的吗？莫亦有些无言。感受着王子鹤体内的温暖，他的肉棒越发粗大了，亦是感觉浑身燥热，他深呼了口气，现在还是不行。  
“你全部进来吧。”最终眼泪还是不争气地流了下来，王子鹤狠了狠心喘息地说道。  
这次，莫亦并没有回答他，他吻着他的脸颊，按抚着。接着，他将王子鹤的另一条腿也抬了起来，将他的背部抵着石壁，这样的动作，让王子鹤不得不双手搂紧了莫亦的脖子，身体的重心也压在了他的身上。  
“唔唔······哈啊······痛·····。”由于被莫亦抱起，身体的重量全压在他的身上，顺势王子鹤感觉他的肉穴被贯穿，又涨又痛，仿佛撕裂了一般。他颤抖着，眼泪流地更多了。  
看着被刺激得有些发不出声音的王子鹤，哭的梨花带雨，俊秀的脸庞带着欲望的薄红，早已被吻的发肿的红唇，微张喘息着，时不时有水流滑过，仿佛一株被雨水浇淋的妖莲，实在是秀色可餐，性感至极。  
看到表情痛苦的王子鹤，莫亦有些担心地用手摸了摸他的穴口附近，好在没有撕裂流血。他松了口气。此时他的欲望已经完全被王子鹤粉嫩的肉穴紧紧含住，柔软炙热的内壁不停地蠕动着紧紧地吸附在他的肉棒上，让莫亦仿佛身处天堂，欲仙欲死。  
“你后面的小嘴，可要比你前面的小嘴诚实多了。”  
莫亦忍住舒爽的呻吟，他用舌头舔弄着王子鹤的耳垂，一边说道。  
因为太过刺激，王子鹤不自觉地来来回回地收缩着肉穴，竟慢慢地适应了这样的粗大。被舔弄的耳垂痒痒的，让他发出了如小猫般的细哼声。

第五章 价值一亿的夜晚2

“怎么？！你不喜欢诚实的啊？”刚才突然将他抱起，将他吓得不轻，王子鹤又在莫亦另一边的肩膀上不轻不重得咬了一口。  
“我要开始动了。”莫亦已经有点忍不住了，刚说完，他急不可耐地便快速抽插起来。  
“嗯·····唔嗯······。”  
粗大的肉棒在体内来回抽插，逐渐越来越快，每一次进出都能正好摩擦到前列腺，酥麻的感觉源源不断直窜大脑，前面的肉棒也开始不断吐出蜜水，此时的王子鹤只感觉大脑一片空白，那刺激的爽感遍布全身，身体忍不住痉挛颤抖。  
“哈·······嗯······哈·····”莫亦感觉自己浑身都被吸进了一片柔软紧致的肉洞里，缠绕着他的神经末梢，他感觉身体已经不受大脑控制，似是被激发出了原始的兽性，忍不住大力地抽插起来。  
随着越来越快的频率，王子鹤肉穴处的肌肉也跟着有节奏地吸紧肉棒。两人配合十分默契，原始的律动，激起了直达顶点的至感快乐，让人上瘾沉迷。  
随着肉棒越插越深，龟头抵着王子鹤的敏感点猛烈摩擦，到达了从未涉处的地方，一阵强烈的过电般的刺激，王子鹤身体一阵痉挛颤抖，前面的肉棒终于忍不住刺激射了出来，白色的浊液全数喷洒在了莫亦的胸前。他紧皱着眉头，张着绯红的嘴唇，发出舒爽的喘息声。  
“这么快就被我插射了啊。”感受着胸前一片灼液，莫亦调笑着。紧接着，他将王子鹤的双腿慢慢放下，肉棒就这样插在他的体内，将他慢慢放倒，压在身下。  
随着粗大的肉棒一阵搅动，王子鹤把莫亦搂的更紧了。  
躺在斜面的水池中，倒是轻松了不少，王子鹤虽然已经射了一次，但是却并不满足，刚才的快感让他仿佛在天堂一般，他还想更多，所以在躺下之后，他自觉地用双手勾住自己的双腿，让自己的后穴全部暴露在莫亦的眼前。  
莫亦看着有些急不可耐的王子鹤，让他的自信得到了充分的满足。他知道，此时只有他才能满足这个欲求不满的妖精。他跪在水池中，让王子鹤白嫩的肉臀靠在他的膝盖上，好减轻王子鹤的负担。  
接着他看着还吞吐着自己肉棒的粉穴，忍不住想要拔出自己的肉棒，看看这个让人欲仙欲死的肉穴。  
“啵。”地发出了让人脸红心跳的声音。  
“嗯·····哈啊····”王子鹤忍不住呻吟出声，听到那色情的声响，只觉得一阵脸热。  
莫亦看着离开了肉棒依旧没法合拢的肉穴，只觉得这粉嫩的小花美艳绝伦，他伸出手指在再探入这个神秘的小穴，顿时一阵吸力从湿润的洞壁传来，像是一张饥饿的小嘴，将他的手指越吸越深入，真是让人欲罢不能。  
看着眼前的景色，莫亦感觉自己的肉棒又涨大了一圈，他抽出手指，将肉棒再次送入这张饥渴的不断蠕动的小嘴里。  
“啊····等等·····嗯·····”还不等王子鹤再次适应，莫亦再次快速抽插起来。  
“回答我，舒服吗？”莫亦将双手撑在王子鹤脸颊两边，将他完全压在身下。  
“哈····啊·····舒····服······唔······嗯·······”随着来回的抽插，王子鹤发出了断断续续的声音。  
“啊····哈····好···舒服···莫总····唔嗯·····再快些····”肉穴随着上下起伏地抽插使得身体时不时在水里起起伏伏，得到了与刚才不同的刺激感。  
听到身下人的鼓励，莫亦如狼似虎地快速抽插起来。啪啪啪的声音不绝于耳。  
“再····深一点·····嗯·····哈······”已经被操弄的说不出话的王子鹤依旧发出不满足的声音，此时的他张着嘴，白皙的皮肤透着绯红，一双纯洁的桃花眼早已布满了情欲的水光，就如一只发情的猫，饥渴似火。  
“嗯····fuck·····。”王子鹤此时一定不知道他是有多么的饥渴，后面的小嘴紧紧地啜着莫亦巨大的肉棒，来回蠕动，吮吸着。刺激着棒身和龟头，让莫亦忍不住用英语骂了一句。他感觉此时他就像被一条发情的淫蛇缠住的雄狮，他已经不知道主导权是否还掌握在他的手上了。第一次让他有种遇到对手的感觉。莫亦双手握住王子鹤的腰，猛烈抽插， 随着速度越来越快，他直接释放了出来，他感觉避孕套已经被他灌得满满的。当他拔出肉棒，王子鹤也抽动着身体，用力地捏着手里的肉棒，没两下便射出了第二次。  
王子鹤躺在冰凉的水中，急促地呼吸着，直到完全射不出来，才缓缓地睁开那双泛着水光的桃花眼。  
他看到莫亦扔掉了满是精液的套子之后，又给自己戴了一个新的。不是吧？！还来，这家伙真的是远比他想的持久，他都射两次了，他才出来一次。重要的是今天他还没来得及吃晚饭，经过这番激烈的运动，已经有点体力不支了。并且背下面的石板十分粗糙，他感觉背后又些疼，估计是被磨伤了。  
“去床上吧，我背好疼。”王子鹤撑起身来，他搂着莫亦在他的耳边轻轻用略微撒娇的语气说道。  
此时的他声音又些沙哑，还含着几丝情欲，显得十分勾人。  
“转过来，让我看看。”莫亦的身体同样也泛着潮红，在他白皙的皮肤上显得异常显眼，此时的他似乎要比之前温和了许多。  
王子鹤站起来转过身，背对着莫亦。  
只见他白皙的背上被擦出条条红印，有些地方已经冒出了点血，看起来倒是比想象中要严重许多。莫亦站在他的背后，两人紧紧地贴着，十分暧昧，伸出舌头，低头轻轻地舔着已经流血的伤口。  
“啊·····唔嗯·····”温热的舌头滑过伤口，又热又疼，异常的刺激，王子鹤忍不住仰起头，发出一声撩人的呻吟声，暧昧婉转。  
接着莫亦一边搂着他，一边引着他朝卧室走去。借着身高差，莫亦时不时地亲吻着他的耳朵，一只手捏着他胸前的乳首另一只手握着他的肉棒来回揉弄，整个过程十分色情暧昧。  
接着两人就这样慢慢悠悠地走到了床边，由于两人的身上还有些湿，莫亦便拿来了一条浴巾，他将王子鹤擦干之后，就着同一条浴巾，不紧不慢地也将自己擦干。王子鹤躺在床上看着他依旧气势昂扬的欲望，暗想着他倒是十分有耐心。  
莫亦将浴巾放好回到床边，便看到王子鹤正撅着屁股，胸前还垫着一个枕头······看到这一幕，他忍不住挑了挑眉，估计这是他第一次遇到这么自觉求操的······  
莫亦跪在柔软的床上，看着眼下又白又嫩的屁股，忍不住用手来回揉搓，手感真好，接着他一巴掌拍在圆润的臀瓣上，白皙的臀肉立马印上了一个手掌印，真的是美极了，这场景看的莫亦心理一阵火热，就想这立马操进这白嫩的股缝间。  
随着“啪”的一声，感受到屁股上挨了一巴掌，王子鹤忍着没发出声音，瞬间从屁股上传来又疼又麻的感觉，让他十分羞耻，他将头完全埋在了枕头里，天呐，这是怎么了，难道自己是抖m体质吗？！！王子鹤在这之前交过两个男朋友都还是在大学的时候，那个时候大家都还比较单纯，做这种事也没有那么多花样，之后毕业分手再到现在，一直都忙于工作的他，除了用手打飞机自己解决一下，便没有再跟任何人上过床，时隔这么多年，王子鹤除了欲望强一点，在性事的其他方面，可以说跟初哥没什么区别。  
紧接着又是“啪啪”几声，眼前的两团嫩肉全都被染上了红色，白里透着红，好看极了，接着莫亦又继续揉搓着，王子鹤前面的欲望已经又有抬头的趋势，明明都已经射了两次了·····他感觉今天可能要精尽人亡。  
看着眼前的臀肉已经被玩弄地像熟透了的蜜桃，这时莫亦才放过他，接着他又将自己的肉棒对准了早已湿的不成样子的蜜穴，顺利地全部插了进去。  
“嗯·······”又湿又热的蜜穴，让莫亦从喉咙深处发出了舒适的声音。接着他开始缓缓地抽插起来，不再像先前那么快速，而是缓慢地又缠绵地研磨着。  
第六章 价值一亿的夜晚3

“唔·····啊······”感受到那根火热的肉棒再次插入自己的蜜穴，王子鹤又忍不住跟着节奏来回蠕动起自己穴口的肌肉。  
随着那张蠕动的小嘴越吸越紧，莫亦的肉棒又涨大了一圈，他强行忍住自己立马操死这个小妖精的想法，依旧缓慢地来回抽动着，他双手扶稳王子鹤的胯部，用自己的肉棒在他的肉穴里画着圈，充分地感受着他体内的每一寸地方。  
“啊····不要·····哈···哪里·····”天呐，他在干什么，王子鹤身体一阵痉挛，激动地抓紧了身下的床单，他感觉体内的那根肉棒像是一跟火柴将他的全身瞬间点燃，像是着了火一样，刺激地他发出一阵阵舒爽的呻吟。  
由于王子鹤的激动，他后面的蜜穴一阵紧缩，将莫亦的肉棒紧紧地吸着，将他也是狠狠地刺激了一下，他都感觉肉棒被绞的有些发疼了，他直接一巴掌拍在王子鹤的屁股上，让他放松一些。  
“那你到底是，要还是不要啊。”莫亦有些戏谑地说道，明显他是又找到了前列腺的位置，并且由于画圈的原因，比刚才直接表明上的摩擦，更加深入地刺激到了G点，所以才会让王子鹤突然那么激动。  
“唔嗯····要····要·····我要····求你了。”王子鹤将头埋在柔软的枕头中，发出呜咽的声音。  
那句“求你了”似乎是打开了什么不得了的开关，莫亦又将自己的欲望在蜜穴里深入了几分，他探入前列腺的位置，直捣那里，快速地摩擦挑弄起来。  
然而对于被直接刺激G点地王子鹤来说，简直就是欲仙欲死，他感觉整个身体都不受他的控制，像是交配中的母兽，被雄兽完全压制着，他的大脑直接一片空白，由于刚才已经射了两次，本来身体就十分敏感，而现在的刺激比刚才更甚，让他有了自己可能会被操死在床上的错觉。实在是在舒服极了，他全身都在颤抖，这一次，仿佛是打开了新世界的大门，让他对做爱，有了全新的认识与感受。原来，快感也能达到如此强烈的地步。  
“唔嗯······哈·····哈······”  
“我要死了·····唔嗯····不要了·····唔·····”  
“哈·····好爽·····不要·····停····”  
王子鹤已经被操的语无伦次了，他翻着白眼，随着一连串过电一般的刺激，尿道口一阵发疼，接着射出了一些稀稀拉拉泛着水色的液体。之后，他跪在床上的双腿也感觉一阵疲软，要不是腰还被莫亦扶着，他就要直接趴下了。  
在王子鹤射完之后，莫亦依旧没有要射的意思，反而抽插的速度越来越快，当他看到已经射了的王子鹤便知道他已经没有体力了，速度也慢慢缓和了下来。感受着肉穴里凹凸不平的软肉吮吸着自己硕大的肉棒，莫亦也喘着粗气，将自己的欲望拔了出来，立马拉开束缚的套子，用手撸了两下便将又浓又多的精液射在了王子鹤白里透红的屁股上。  
莫亦喘着气，闭着眼睛，似乎还在回味蜜穴中炙热的温度。  
待他缓和好了之后，他看着趴在床上，随着快感和运动的缘故，随着呼吸不断颤动的身体地王子鹤，露出了满足的微笑，看来这一亿花的很值。  
他用毛巾将王子鹤身上的精液擦干净后侧身躺在他的身边，凑近他的耳朵：“我的技术，你满足了吗。”戏谑的语气中，带着满足感，这个十分会吸的小穴，简直让他流连忘返。  
“我累死了，别烦我。”王子鹤扭过头，不去搭理他。  
“·······”   
面对突然冷淡的王子鹤，莫亦愣了一下。  
他皱着眉头，看着耳尖还泛着绯红的王子鹤一阵无语。  
他是被人当成人形按摩棒了吗 ······  
然后，他将被子拉好关灯躺下，黑夜中，他的手依旧不老实地覆盖在王子鹤柔软的臀肉上，那手感真的是舒服极了，就这样莫亦一边缓慢地揉搓着那两瓣让他爱不释手的软肉，一边进入了梦乡。

由于关着窗帘，阳光照不进来，无法分辨现在是什么时间，但是由于生物钟的原因，已经醒来的莫亦猜测应该才早上八点左右。看着正趴在床上依旧睡着的王子鹤，不由得想起昨晚做完之后冷漠的样子，心情有些复杂。  
然而就在他迷糊发呆的这会，床头柜上的手机突然响了起来，听铃声应该不是闹钟。莫亦看着由于突如其来的声音导致王子鹤不安地动了一下，他皱着眉头将手机拿了过来。是王子鹤的手机，来电显示着“丹尼尔”一看就是外国人的名字。不知道是怎么了，莫亦并没有叫醒王子鹤，而是鬼使神差地接了电话。  
“小鹤，你醒了吗？”  
接着从电话那边传来了一个带有广播腔，十分温柔的男声。  
“……”一阵沉默。  
看着正处于通话中的手机屏，莫亦这才反应过来，突然觉得他是不是昨夜阳气损失太多，导致智商下降，为什么脑子一抽，居然按了接听键。  
“喂？小鹤？在吗？。”听不到回应，那个温柔的声音突然变得着急起来。  
“你好，王子鹤还在睡觉，有什么事，等他醒了再打给你。”莫亦说完立马挂了电话。  
接着他皱着眉头看了看依旧还在熟睡的王子鹤，犹豫了一下，最终放弃了叫他起床的打算。他看着手机上的来电显示，又看了看王子鹤，便将手机对着他的脸解锁后，迅速地将刚才的通话记录给删掉了。这莫名其妙的操作，就连莫亦都有点搞不懂自己。为什么他会那么介意那个打电话过来的男的？传说中男人的第六感？！（谨慎使用iPhonex´･Д･」）  
莫亦揉了揉眉心，下床洗漱。  
等他洗漱完，再次回到卧室的时候，王子鹤依旧没有醒。  
“都已经九点多了，赶紧起来。”莫亦毫不客气，直接将薄薄的被子拉了起来，顿时洁白的肌肤暴露在空气中，白透红的臀肉，暴露在了他的眼前。  
莫亦将自己的手掌放在这白里透红的臀上，用力一捏。  
“啪”的一声，迅雷不及掩耳之势，王子鹤一手将放在自己屁股上的手拍了下来，这力度着实出乎莫亦的意料之外，只见他白皙的胳膊上已经浮出了红色的手指印。  
“嘶……你.....”莫亦忍不住揉了揉发红的胳膊。  
“嗯……？”王子鹤也觉得自己的手有些疼，这才悠悠转醒。  
看到莫亦揉着发红的胳膊，忍不住笑了出来。  
“忘记告诉你了，千万不要在我睡着的时候碰我，不然我会误伤的。起床气有点严重。哈哈哈哈哈。”王子鹤边笑边起床，光裸着身子毫不避讳地下了床。  
莫亦一时之间竟然无法反驳，便一手将站在床边准备去找衣服的王子鹤用力推到在床。似在报复一般，一只手抚着他的脸，对着他的唇，便吻了上去。又是一个深吻，直到王子鹤有些喘不过气了，莫亦才放过他。  
“我硬了。”  
接着莫亦在王子鹤的耳边轻声呢喃，之后便将他的双腿抬起来·····

等到两人完全梳洗完毕，已经是11点多了，正好会议被安排在下去一点，还有充裕的时间可以去吃个午餐。  
王子鹤经过一夜外加一个上午的洗礼，脸色变得有些苍白，腿也忍不住打颤。重点是，他已经有将近15个小时没有吃东西了，早就饿的不行，他坐在餐厅里一边迅速地解决食物，一边用有些幽怨的眼神看着莫亦。  
看着脸色有些苍白的王子鹤，莫亦总是冷着的一张脸难得露出了一丝笑意。  
“看来你需要多锻炼一下身体了。”  
“谢谢，我会的·····”一个男人怎么可以被人说不行，即使是被操的那个也是有尊严的好吗？王子鹤计划着以后一定要多加锻炼。他不得不承认莫亦作为男人的雄厚资本，像昨晚那样酣畅淋漓的性爱，他还是第一次遇到，让他的身体与内心都得到了无限的满足，但是不由得想到莫亦的身份·····他应该是没有下一次机会了。  
“等会的会议里，记得将预算多加一亿。”王子鹤喝了口水说道。  
“当然。”莫亦吃的并不多，他喝了口杯中的咖啡说道。  
“我先走了。” 说完，莫亦擦了擦嘴后，直接走了，看不出什么表情。  
“······”  
王子鹤看着对面已经空去的座椅，不知为何竟有些不舍。鬼使神差之间他竟然将对面还散发着热气的咖啡杯端了起来喝了一口，不由得皱了皱眉头，真苦啊······

第七章 会议中

水饱饭足之后，王子鹤便联系了田云知，之后两人带着其他人一同去往参加会议。  
戴普斯s市子公司大楼会议室中，由莫亦为代表的众人与王子鹤为代表的几人相对而坐，在简短的相互介绍之后，一身墨蓝色西装的王子鹤便站在屏幕边前，随着ppt的切换，详细地介绍着整个项目的规划细则。  
莫亦双手交叉支撑着下巴，看着前方成熟自信的王子鹤，与昨夜性感妖艳的神色判若两人，当然做完就翻脸睡觉的样子也是让人印象深刻。  
“以上是这次计划的全部内容，请问有什么疑问吗？”王子鹤英俊的脸上洋溢的自信的笑容，非常容易让人产生信赖感。  
由于这份作品本身就来自于世界竞标，能被层层选中就已经说明了这份方案的可取性，除了一些细节以外，大体上需要争论的地方并不多，而唯一的最大的问题就是在整体预算上。对于这个问题大家都心知肚明，在王子鹤的话音刚落，会议桌上代表着戴普斯的众人便发出了一些讨论声。  
“我再将预算加三亿，但是我要求绝对完美的高标准施工还有材料，所以这部分钱，将大力地投入施工和材料购买上。”莫亦发话了。  
“五星级酒店确实不能在材料和施工上出问题，我非常同意莫总的投资。”坐在莫亦右手边的中年男子说道。  
“那么施工方还是要用菲希尔公司吗？但是在他们是美国的会不会不太方便。”坐在那位中年男子旁边的以为女性高层说道。  
“高层指挥用菲希尔公司的人，毕竟他们跟戴普斯已经合作有十几年了，非常有默契，底层的工人就请本地的，毕竟便宜。”莫亦做出了最为合理的计划，得到了其他高层的一致认可，施工可是一件大事，美国的施工方经验丰富且技术先进，确实要比直接用zg的人明智太多。  
投资三亿但是却用在施工与材料上！那个菲希尔公司在业界也是赫赫有名，尤其是在施工上，这一点王子鹤不得不承认，在不差钱的情况下是最优选择。但是昨天晚上的答应的一亿都是放屁吗？王子鹤心理怒火中烧，但是现在还在会议中，他也只能憋着。  
他坐在椅子上，看着还在讨论的戴普斯的众人，脸上还带着一副淡淡的笑容。  
“那么材料方面的话······”  
关于施工方面已经确定下来，那么就只剩下材料了。那位坐在莫亦右手边的中年男子继续说道。  
“关于材料方面的话，我认为交给我们wio更为合适吧，刚才大家应该也看到了，原本的设计中就已经将材料确定下来了，只不过还没有确定货源。”回答的是王子鹤温和磁性的声音。  
莫亦看着正对他微笑着的王子鹤，挑了挑眉说道：“可以，不过关于货源的话，戴普斯旗下有很多小公司，到时候直接用就可以了，我相信这些小公司的生产标准应该符合你的要求。”  
这样不仅成本降低并且效率也提高了，确实是对戴普斯非常有利的计划。但是这些对于wio事务所来说，利益锐减。  
原本总投资是五亿，再加上这三亿，一个八亿。也就是说设计费从总投资的八亿中提取抽成，但是如果这后加上的三亿中如果全部来自于甲方业主找其他合作方，这个钱是不算入总投资的，总的来说跟设计师一点屁关系都没有，从头到尾只不过是甲方业主（戴普斯）的运营。  
总的来说，对于其他不知情的wio的人来说，无关痛痒，只要原本的四亿投资不变就什么事都没有。但是对于王子鹤来说，就像是被狠狠地打了一巴掌······这更让他清楚的认识到莫亦不是他能惹得起的人物，以后还是不要再车上关系才好，昨晚就当找了只厉害的鸭子吧，反正他昨天也爽到了，虽然钱没拿到，但是也不亏。  
一直到会议结束，他才将高度集中的神经放松下来，事实上对于王子鹤来说，做五星级酒店并不是什么难事，对比一下以前的设计甚至要更加简单一些，首先这次事竞标投中，设计方面已经非常地完善，投资方面就更不用说，资金不缺。施工方也是鼎鼎有名的大公司，材料也是有甲方担着，都省去还要找其他公司定做了。  
但是不知怎么地他那颗心总是悬着，果然还是因为被欺骗了感觉到不甘心吧······明明已经跟自己说要想开点的······  
一边跟田云知商量着刚才会议中提到的内容，一边走出戴普斯s市子公司。就在这时，一楼大厅的服务台坐着的美女突然走出来叫住王子鹤等人。  
“您好，请问是王子鹤先生吗？”前台小姐礼貌地微笑着。  
“你好，我是，请问有什么事吗。”王子鹤微微一愣问道。  
“莫总裁请您去23楼的会客厅一趟。”  
“好的，我知道了。”说完，王子鹤看着田云知等人，便又说道：“你们先回去吧，不用管我，今天晚上自由活动，难得来一次s市，你们好好玩吧。”

“哇！王总最好了。”  
“那我们先走了。”  
“那，王总明天见。”  
众人叽叽喳喳地说完，跟王子鹤打了个招呼，便出去了。  
王子鹤看着身边还没有回到服务台的前台小姐有些疑惑。  
“其实，莫总是让王子鹤先生您去他的办公室一趟，在37楼。”前台小姐看到王子鹤身边的人都走了之后便又说道，脸上依旧是那张公式化的笑容。  
“好的，谢谢。”  
这个莫亦，什么意思？王子鹤皱着眉头。  
当王子鹤上到37楼，跟着导向牌一路走来到了总裁办公室的门口。  
他站在门口敲了两声。  
说真的如果说刚才在会议中听到莫亦说的那些话而怒火中烧的话，那么现在王子鹤的心情是非常平静的，他清楚的知道自己与莫亦之间身份、甚至社会地位上的差距，就是因为这道差距仿佛天堑，以至于他完全明白，对于莫亦这种人他所能做的就是附和，仅能做的也只是附和，就更不要妄论其他不该有的想法了，不然怎么死的都不知道，就怕下一秒尸沉东京湾。  
王子鹤如此这般想到。  
“进来。”  
听到话之后，王子鹤推门而入。  
一推开们，王子鹤便看到站在他面前，带着一丝笑意的莫亦。紧接着还未等他反应过来，他的手便被莫亦拉着来到书柜前面，不出所料，莫亦在拿开书柜中间的三本书之后，露出一个指纹锁。  
随后书柜自动向两边分开露出一扇看起来非常厚重的黑色铁门，铁门上居然还装有密码跟虹膜锁，在莫亦一番熟练的操作之后，黑色铁门自动打开之后，是一个冷色系简约却又无时不透露奢华的卧室，在看到那张kingsize的墨蓝色大床之后，王子鹤以为自己已经猜到莫亦想要干什么了，估计又想着来一发。

第八章 癖好

然而莫亦却依旧沉默地拉着他的手，打开了浴室的门 ，穿过屏风之后是一个能容下两人左右的圆形浴缸，这个全部由深蓝色系的马赛克制成的浴缸装满了水，就在王子鹤以为已经要干些什么的时候，便看到莫亦按了一下浴缸的排水按钮。  
看着浴缸的水慢慢排走，王子鹤越发的疑惑不解，这是什么意思？  
他皱着眉头疑惑地看着莫亦。  
“稍等。”莫亦等着浴缸的水逐渐排完。  
直到浴缸的水全部流走，莫亦才松开拉着王子鹤的手。他跨入浴缸之中后站在边缘微微蹲下，王子鹤看着他在铺满了马赛克砖的浴池底部用左手在不同的地方按了几下，接着同样又用右手在不同的小砖块上按了几下 。之后便站起了身，看着王子鹤，示意他看着浴池底。  
王子鹤看着他一顿操作之后，浴室底部露出一个小一点的圆形（类似于井盖），接着这个圆便向下一沉，自动往左移露出一个仅能容一个成年男子进入的洞口。  
这下，王子鹤有些目瞪口呆，这地下是藏有什么宝物吗？花费这么大的代价做密室。重点是这应该也不是什么地下，也就是37层的下一层36楼？之后，莫亦蹲在洞口边，按了一下洞口里面的开关，之后漆黑的洞口便亮了起来，不过灯的颜色却是蓝色······王子鹤忍不住吐槽，这家伙真的是对蓝色爱的深沉。  
“你先下来。”莫亦将王子鹤拉入浴缸，还没等他站稳，便将他一把推入洞口。  
被人推了一把的王子鹤想骂人，但是当他看到周围的景色时，不由得目瞪口呆。此时的他仿佛是来到了大海一般，周围是一群水母还有各种各样的海鱼，像是一个异世界一般。王子鹤这才发现他身处于一个滑滑梯与海洋馆透明隧道相结合的地方，随着这个仅能一人通过的透明滑梯和周围的景色，使人仿佛置身于大海一般，异常的梦幻。当然这一切不过几秒的功夫，转眼王子鹤便顺着滑梯到了终点。  
映入眼帘的是整个s市的夜景，回想起上一秒的海洋世界，下一秒便是一望无际霓虹通亮的人类都市，真的让人惊叹不已。  
“能建出来吗？”  
看着远处的夜景，不知何时莫亦的声音在背后想起，王子鹤转过头，看着莫亦。  
此时的莫亦，表情依旧没有什么变化。  
“这里不是36楼吧？”  
“看出来了？没错它是不存在的楼层。”莫亦看着玻璃幕墙前的景色，微微一笑。  
“如果我猜的没错的话，从30层开始到40层每一次的层高都不一样，然后将预留出来的尺寸给了这里夹在36楼与37楼之间的这层不存在的楼，然后只要在电梯的显示上去除这一层的楼号，这样通过电梯的时候也不会发现每层停留的时间不同，并且由于外部装饰和楼层太高的原因，即使在外面也看不出来。还有这一层应该只能进不能出，想要出去，只能继续往下，下到真正的36楼，同时36楼也没有办法上来，没错吧？”王子鹤目不转睛地看着莫亦的脸也笑着说道。  
“看来，你可以将它建出来······那么请你帮我将那栋酒店的地底做一个直接深入大海的密室，要求完全保密，不管花多少钱，建完之后我单独给你一个亿。”  
“什么？你的意思是？”王子鹤完全呆住了。  
“其实刚才开会的时候，我说将三亿全部投入施工和材料，你什么都没捞着，其实很生气吧？表情都变了。”  
“放心吧，我不会骗你的，昨晚答应的一亿都会给你，只要你帮我把海底密室做出来。”莫亦走过来，搂着王子鹤的腰，在他的耳边小声说道。  
“我可以问一下为什么要做这个密室吗？”王子鹤顺势也搂着莫亦的脖子，身为身高差的缘故，他只能将头靠在莫亦的肩膀上。  
“你不觉得很有趣吗？”莫亦咬了咬他的耳垂。  
“·······”花费这么多钱只是因为有趣？行吧，有钱就是任性，王子鹤服气了。  
之后，莫亦便带着王子鹤将这个不存在的楼层逛了个遍，因为是整整一层的原因，它非常的大，一间极其豪华的总统套房还有健身房，厨房，游戏室，游泳池，花房，应有尽有，简直就是大开眼界。王子鹤此时可是见识到了有钱人的为所欲为。  
“好了我们出去吃饭吧。”说完莫亦便带着他来到某个房间的衣柜前，在王子鹤瞪大了的眼前，莫亦摸索着柜子里角落的按钮，之后柜子底部一个仅能容一人通过的圆洞便出现在了眼前。行吧，相同的套路。  
这次，莫亦先进入洞口，之后王子鹤便也跟着出来了，和进来时一样，也是一个仅能容一人通过的滑滑梯，不过周围没有了那么绚丽的海洋世界，随着惯性在滑梯里转了好几圈，才到达地面。  
当王子鹤出来便看到了莫亦向他伸过来的手，他握住这只手顺势被拉了起来。之后便又看到莫亦用虹膜和指纹开门，走出来之后才发现是那个跟37楼办公室一摸一样的书架，除了这以外就连房间的摆置和样子全都一摸一样，仿佛刚才所看到的都是虚幻的一般。但是王子鹤很确定这就是36楼，不是37楼的那个总裁办公室。  
看着有些愣住的王子鹤，莫亦拉着他的手带着他走出了这间办公室。  
不出意外，他们快走到员工办公室时，才看到有人，员工们看到他们的莫总裁跟另一个男的手牵着手，基本上惊讶的下巴都要掉到地上了·······这是什么情况！但是很有意思的是，没有一个人敢拿手机拍照，看来他们公司真的很厉害，王子鹤默默观察着。  
两人路过员工的工作区才走到电梯口，当王子鹤看到电梯里显示的数字“36”时，微微一笑。

第九章 规划

自从那天会议结束之后，除了王子鹤借口想要顺便回家看望爸妈以外其他人全部返回了b市，在之后的几天里，王子鹤一直跟莫亦住在赫顿里，按理说以莫亦的家世在s市应该是有房产的，但是却一直没见过他去住，反而是跟他一起住酒店。以王子鹤的猜测，应该是觉得跟他这个炮友在一起不太方便回家，他现在的身份确实是临时工+炮友，的确没有资格跟着别人去家里，这么仔细想想貌似一点错都没有。  
在跟莫亦呆在一起不过一个星期，王子鹤再一次地感受到了自己的身体是多么的不行，明明对方才比自己年轻三岁，他非常苦恼，已经在想要不要买些滋阴壮阳的保健品了。  
“你今天先休息吧，我要去上班了。”莫亦作为总裁非常的勤奋，雷打不动的朝九晚五。对比一下露着还泛着红的屁股趴在床上死睡的某人，差别异常明显。毕竟肾不好的人就要多休息，这个道理是一点都没有错。

莫亦说要去上班之后晚上便没有回来，只是在wx上给他发消息说他的弟弟放暑假了，要来zg玩，没有时间出来，但是那间豪华的房间还给他保留着，王子鹤看着手机上的消息微微一笑，本着能省一笔是一笔的心态，毫不心虚地住了一个星期，反正他多的是时间。  
“喂，白姐，我不在的一周公司里应该没什么事吧？”  
“没有，不过你倒是轻松了，我可就忙死了，已经差不多定下来了，这个月末开始申请拆迁手续，拆迁跟修整土地，估计得弄到明年，还有一大堆资料和手续，烦都要烦死了。”  
“x区是不是也在拆迁范围内？”听到白姐的抱怨，王子鹤很没良心的微微一笑。  
“嗯·····？卧槽，我说你小子怎么那么积极！你爸妈不就是住在x区吗？卧槽！！！！”电话那头的白希芸惊讶的都骂出来了，她能不惊讶吗？  
这个项目从今年一月开始发布竞标，本来对于wio这种刚起步的小型私人事务所参加竞标就是非常不明智的选择，既浪费时间又可能讨不到什么好，重点是还有可能被暗标！难怪王子鹤当时年都不过了，拉着丹尼尔还有全公司的人陪他一起做设计，那时好多员工都向她抱怨，在加三倍工资跟年后补假的诱惑下才压下来，没想到居然最后的目标是这个？！  
“好小子，你居然瞒着所有人闷声发大财，我告诉你死定了，等你回来之后看我怎么收拾你！”白希芸感觉十分嫉妒，但是却又为他感到高兴，她一边笑一边开着玩笑说道。  
“好的好的，年末我请全公司的人去迪士尼怎么样？”王子鹤全身就穿了一条内裤，一边打电话，一边看着窗外的夜景说道。  
“我不得不说，你真的很抠，行了，你好好玩吧，记得帮我跟伯父伯母问个好。”说完白希芸就挂了电话。  
王子鹤看着窗外的夜景露出了计谋得逞的笑容。他一开始的计划就是将自己爸妈的那栋房划在拆迁区，但是由于离海近、房子老旧但是占地面积却意外的很大，虽然很多投资商都很想拿下这块地，但是一直都没有那个资金和人脉，然而作为著名侨商莫玺珏旗下的戴普斯公司却有这个资格，这样难得一见的好机会，王子鹤怎么会放过。事实上他爸妈所在的x区房子离海稍微有点远，要是按照一般的地商是不会将x区划进拆迁区，但是换成是财大气粗的戴普斯就不一定了，作为设计师的王子鹤便有了更多的理由将x区带进拆迁区。  
至于莫亦的事情是他着实没想到的，他原本以为跟他打好关系之后好方便行事，但是在竞标成功来到s市之后，他看到了白希芸发给他的真正的项目规划红线图（中标不等于签署合约，所以白希芸告诉王子鹤竞标成功的意思就是已经在s市跟戴普斯签好了合约，签好合约之后甲方才会给设计公司精确的红线图）而x区正好就在红线以内，根本就不需要他再跟莫亦多此一举。  
但是他本人确实很想跟莫亦来一次一夜情，之后便顺势而为，当然他是怎么都没想到莫亦有密室的爱好，那一个亿的价格确实是让王子鹤极其心动，毕竟没有人会跟钱过不去。  
所以为了顺利拿到那一个亿，他决定要好好地跟莫亦维持炮友关系，情侣关系他是想都不敢想，先不说莫亦这么聪明根本就钓不到是一回事，像他这种背景一旦被他父亲莫玺珏知道了，绝对是分分钟尸沉东京湾的节奏，当个小情人炮友还是可以的，各取所需对大家都好。  
王子鹤计划着要不要回家一趟，把这个消息告诉爸妈，让他们也有个搬家的心理准备。并且确实是好久都没有见过面了有些想他们，正好住酒店也住腻了。  
正当他收拾行李的时候，突然传来了敲门的声音，看到屋内的显示的影像，没想到居然是莫亦。  
王子鹤打开门。  
“莫总，居然是你，有什么事吗？”王子鹤依旧一脸笑容。  
“要走了吗？”莫亦直接进了房间，看到他正在收拾的行李箱问道。  
“对啊，是该走了。”  
王子鹤继续收拾着，这时他才反应过来自己全身上下就穿了条内裤，还没来得及穿衣服。  
“要不要来我家住？”  
“哈？开玩笑的吗？”  
王子鹤这些彻底愣住了，虽然他是有当长期炮友的计划，但是却没想过要住他家里啊，太不合适了。  
“怎么你想拒绝我？我可是特地过来接你的。”莫亦棱角分明的脸色看不出喜怒，当然因为总是没什么表情，亦很难让人相信从他嘴里说出开玩笑的话。如果是说着这种稍微带一点威胁语气的话，那就更加让人胆战心惊了。  
“怎么会，我乐意至极。”  
看着莫亦微挑了一眉头，王子鹤不得不十分从心地回答。正好他对富豪名流的生活非常好奇，在这之前他只在网络新闻上看到，但是真正的近距离接触这还是头一次，就当是满足他的好奇心了。  
“很好。”莫亦看着正在急忙穿衣服的王子鹤，皱了皱眉头。  
不到两分钟，王子鹤便穿好衣服收拾完毕。  
他一手拉着行李箱，一边特别主动的拉起莫亦的手说道：“我们走吧。”  
感受到手心微凉柔软的触感，莫亦皱着的眉头也放松下来。

当王子鹤跟着莫亦坐上了那辆低调奢华有内涵的黑色轿车，看着窗边迅速向后退去的城市夜景，一阵沉默无言。  
“你吃晚饭了吗？”为了打破这种尴尬，王子鹤开口了。  
“吃过了。”  
“我也是。”王子鹤回道，他知道莫亦是那种不太喜欢说话的人，但是并不代表他不喜欢跟人交流，至少，王子鹤再跟他交流方面毫无障碍，重点是别看他平时一本正经，床上的时候可是没少说骚话。   
“可以听一下歌吗？”  
“自己点。”  
“这首怎么样。”  
“你喜欢英文的还是中文？或者纯音乐？”  
伴随着优雅舒缓的小提琴曲，两人简短的对话依旧在继续·····  
作为s市的本地人，王子鹤对这里非常熟悉，看着街道两边的建筑物，没猜错的话应该就是那片有名的富人豪宅区。  
没过多久，通过了一闪巨大的门验证完身份和指纹之后莫亦开着车继续往前，在经过了一片树林和两个巨大的花园和一个湖泊之后，王子鹤才看到一栋五层的现代别墅。之后便又是一扇大门，这个门应该就是属于莫亦的家门了，在通过指纹验证之后，王子鹤此刻才看清了这栋豪宅的原貌，修建的十分整齐的花园和现代简约的喷泉池，主干道两边的路灯，使得这片前院即使是夜晚也是亮如白昼。  
嗯，看起来跟书上还有网络上的照片没什么差别，王子鹤将这一切看在眼里。  
待莫亦将车开往地下车库之后，王子鹤便跟在莫亦的后面坐上了电梯。  
“前些天看到你发的消息说你在美国读书的弟弟过来玩······”王子鹤看着身边比他高了半个头的莫亦说道。  
“你不用担心，他现在不在家。”莫亦看着王子鹤说道。  
话音刚落，电梯门已经打开。  
“跟我来，这里是三楼我跟我弟弟的房间在这层，五楼是我父亲在住，当然他现在不在，四楼是办公娱乐区，一楼跟二楼除了客厅和客房等一些设施以外，是管家和仆人的房间。”莫亦介绍道。  
“那我住哪里？”王子鹤点点头问道。  
“你想住哪里？”莫亦停下脚步。  
“我想住在你的心里。”王子鹤突然想到这个梗，不自觉的便说了出来。  
“······”  
第十章 颜射

得到的回答是一阵沉默，突然之间气氛有些凝固。  
就在王子鹤一时之间不知道该怎么打破这种尴尬氛围的时候，莫亦一把拉着他的手，疾步走去。  
在经过一巨大的客厅和一个房间之后，莫亦便拉开一扇房门，非常霸道地直接将王子鹤推向旁边的书柜上，单手捏着他的脖子，略微粗鲁地撬开他的嘴唇，不断啃咬吮吸。  
王子鹤松开还拿着行李箱的手，接着双手勾着莫亦的肩膀，他伸出舌头主动配合起来。  
“嗯····唔····哈···哈····怎么被我刺激到了？”  
一阵激烈的拥吻之后，王子鹤笑着说道。  
“一起去洗澡吗？”说完不等王子鹤回答便一把拉起他的手向浴室走去。  
看着莫亦转移话题的样子，一度让王子鹤怀疑他是不是害羞了。  
此时两人光裸着身体站在淋浴头下面，王子鹤用沾满了白色泡沫的手握住莫亦已经微微抬头的头棒，来回抚摸着。  
“我想去床上做。”他用的舌头舔了舔莫亦肩上的水珠说道。  
“把泡泡冲干净。”  
说完，莫亦取下淋浴头，将王子鹤转过身背对着自己，为他清洗起来。  
“我先出去等你。”王子鹤看着自己身上已经没有了泡沫，便先出去了。  
他走到隔了一扇玻璃的浴室外，拿着墙上早已挂好的干净浴巾，将身上的水渍和头发擦干。

不过多时，莫亦也从浴室走了出来，正擦着头发的他正好看到赤裸着身体的王子鹤弯腰在床头柜里找东西。  
“在找什么？”莫亦将浴巾搭在一旁的椅背上，将王子鹤拉进怀里问道。  
“怎么没看到套子？”王子鹤找了半天没找到。  
“我今天不想用。”莫亦搂着王子鹤的腰将他推到在床，由于床太过于柔软以至于两人的身体都陷了下去。  
“不行，我有洁癖。”  
“不，你没有。”  
“·······”  
说完，莫亦便将他粉嫩的乳首含着嘴里，一手将他的胳膊按在头顶，一手向下抚摸着他已经逐渐抬头的肉棒。  
“啊····嗯····”接着便听到从王子鹤喉咙里传来细碎的呻吟声。  
莫亦沿着他的胸膛，一路向下亲吻着，直到到达他的勃起处，接着在他的错愕之间，将他一口含在了嘴里。  
“唔····嗯····你···怎么会。”王子鹤又惊又怕，这大概是他有生以来第一次被人口交，但是他万万没有想过到这个第一次的对象会是莫亦。  
第一次感受到被温热的口腔包裹着，滑嫩但是却又有些许粗糙的舌头在他的龟头处来回添弄，舌尖用力地探入他的尿道口，又麻又痛的刺激，让他忍不住一阵颤栗。  
他不由自主地将手指插入莫亦的发间，企图让他吞入的更深一些。  
“啊·····哈····好爽····唔····我要死了·····哈·····”  
莫亦的一个深喉直接让王子鹤欲仙欲死，直达顶峰的快感让他不住地颤抖着身体。  
“不行，要去了····啊·····要去了·····”  
王子鹤的双手紧紧地抓着床单，他皱着眉头紧闭着双眼，因为快感而缩着的泛白的脚趾，浑身都透着一股淫靡的绯色。  
“啊·····”接着随着一声呻吟，王子鹤射了出来，正好都喷在了来不急躲开的莫亦的脸上和头发上。  
一阵过电般的快感让王子鹤不禁流出了眼泪，他喘息地撑起上身，看着被他的精液喷了一身的莫亦，忍不住笑了起来。  
“对不起啊，我不是故意的。”看着脸上沾着属于他的白色液体的莫亦，王子鹤的心脏突然剧烈地跳动起来，他的眼睛一眨不眨地看着正皱着眉头准备用手擦脸的莫亦。  
只见他英俊立体的脸上沾染着淫靡的白浊，透露着一股野性的魅惑，他紧锁着好看的眉头，琥珀色的眸子里似乎隐含着怒气。  
王子鹤见势不妙赶紧赔礼道歉，他双手抚着莫亦的脸庞，低垂着眼帘，伸出粉嫩的舌尖将他脸上白色的液体一点一点的舔舐干净，动作又柔又魅，带着挑逗的意味。  
自己的精液好难吃，王子鹤在内心如此吐槽着。  
“你绝对是故意的。”  
“我不是，我这是第一次被人口，没有忍住，对不起·····”说完王子鹤凑上去亲了亲莫亦的唇。  
“想要我原谅你可以，你自慰给我看。”莫亦伸出手捏了一下王子鹤的臀肉说道。  
“什么？可是我刚射了一次。”王子鹤有些惊讶。  
“没事，你可以弄后面。”莫亦露出了计谋得逞的笑容。  
“·······”王子鹤的脑子里已经能想象到他自己自慰后穴时的模样了，难得的脸色一红。  
“怎么？不愿意啊？”莫亦的脸上露出邪恶的笑容，凑近他的耳旁说道。  
“愿意，怎么会不愿意呢。”王子鹤红着脸笑着说道，似乎想要以此来掩盖自己的从心。  
反正自己什么样都被莫亦看干净了，又有什么好害羞的，炮友之间相互挑逗增加性爱乐趣也是一件再正常不过的事。  
王子鹤拿着枕头靠在床背上，身体靠在上面，抬起双腿，用一只手腕勾住大腿，另一只手则穿过肉棒到达菊穴附近。为了能让自己看的更清楚些，王子鹤不得不将背向上绻起，不过这样直接导致他的身体不稳，险些要侧倒下去。  
莫亦直接跪在他的屁股前面，用大腿抵住他的背，给他支撑。  
“现在好了吗？”  
“······”  
就这么想看他自慰的样子吗······

第十一章 自渎

莫简回来s市已经有一个星期了，这一周的日子用极其疯狂来形容不为过，先是跟着自己的那几个狐朋酒友轰趴了两个晚上，之后便又去了飙车，每天晚上都有一群赶着巴结他，花样百出地逗他开心这让莫简如同出笼狮子，压抑的内心得到了极好的释放。  
好不容易从寄宿学校放假出来，不释放一下自己的天性，简直对不起他提前完成假期作业的勤奋。最重要的是他的老爸莫玺珏不在，真可谓是天高任鸟飞，海深任鱼游。  
自从一周前他的哥哥莫亦给他接机见过一面之后就再也没见过了。今天，他正好有些事情要跟哥哥商量一下，便在外面吃完晚餐之后回来了，虽然不能确定莫亦就在，但是他几天也确实玩累了，正好回到家里休息一段时间。  
莫简看着这栋位于s市的豪宅，露出了满意的笑容，比起那种到处都金灿灿复杂花纹的欧洲风格，他更喜欢这种现代简约款，看起来也显的干净有格调重点是非常符合年轻人的审美。  
才十七岁的莫简，身高早已达到了一米八左右，英俊而又立体的脸庞如刀削一般，与莫亦十分相似的容貌更多了几分硬朗，一双深邃的琥珀色的眸子像是夜间的星火闪耀着灼灼光芒。他的身材比莫亦还要更加健壮，一身肌肉即使是隐藏在宽松的T恤下依旧十分显眼。  
看着三楼的灯正亮着，想来哥哥应该在家里。  
莫简坐着电梯到了三楼，穿过客厅和一个房间之后，便看到原本属于莫亦的房间的门正开着，并且还从里面传来了一些不可描述的淫靡之声。  
听到声音的莫简暗自心惊，他从未想到过他的那个不苟言笑的亲哥哥会把人带到家里的那一天，虽然并不是美国那个真正的家，但是也已经让他十分惊讶了。他忍不住咽了咽口水，好奇心驱使着想要看清里面的景象。  
他悄悄地躲在门后面，只露出半个脑袋，看着不远处的床上，发生的惊人的一幕，也是映刻在他的脑海里久久挥之不去的一幕。  
他看到一个男人正骑在他哥哥的身上，上下耸动着略显纤细的腰肢，两团白皙的臀肉如同棉花一般被他哥哥的那双大手揉搓成各种形状。那个长相秀气而又精致的男人正皱着眉头，微眯着眼睛，性感的泛着水色的嘴唇里露着鲜红的舌头，一声声缠绵淫靡的呻吟从里面不断泄出。  
“啊····好棒····啊····操的好爽····”  
“唔·····嗯···啊···哪里···哈····啊····”

看着眼前这疯狂的一幕，莫简的裤子里居然撑起了小帐篷，肉棒抵着内裤让他觉得十分不适。看着眼前在他哥哥身上扭动浪叫的人，他再也忍不住地将手伸进裤子里，用力地在肉柱上来回抚摸着。而眼睛却还是盯着床上正在翻云覆雨的两人。  
莫简觉得自己要疯了，操了两年女人的他，居然也会觉得男人也很性感的那一天，简直颠覆了他十七年以来的三观。  
此时他的右手在自己的肉棒上来回撸动着，看着床上正打的火热的两人居然又换了一个动作。  
只见，刚才还坐在他哥哥身上的那个身材略显纤细的男人此时正跪在床上，他的哥哥以后入的姿势迅速抽动着，一只手抓着他的头发按在床上，一只手正握着他的勃起处，身体前倾压在这个男人的背上。  
因为体型上的差异，显得那个被压着的那人如同被雄狮按在地上交配的母狮一般，莫简只觉得下身一阵火热直冲脑门，连带着鼻子也有些灼热感，他赶紧摸了摸鼻子下面一片干燥，好险······差点以为流鼻血了，看着眼前他哥哥在那个男人体内横冲直撞的样子，不禁将自己代入进去，仿佛正操着那个男人的是自己一般。  
莫简不断撸动的手不自觉地加快了速度，不行了，忍不了了······他皱着眉头保持着一些理智，迅速又安静地回到了客厅另一边属于自己的房间。  
一回到自己的房间，莫简便拱着身子将房门锁好，躺在床上拖下衣裤后，右手再次向下身探区，他早已经勃起的肉棒依旧挺立着。  
作为一个未成年的男孩，莫简的资本绝对是极其雄厚的，勃起的肉柱又长又粗并且还泛着些许少年人的粉红色，红色的龟头上因为手的来回揉弄，顶端的小口冒出了许多透明的粘液，莫简忍不住发出了些细碎的呻吟声，脑海里也不断浮现着刚才看到的画面，仿佛刚才他就是他的哥哥，在那个男人的身体里抽插，而那个被他压在身下的男人的小嘴里不断发出舒爽难耐的呻吟声，一想到那个男人的嘴里吐出的猩红又色情的舌尖，莫简感觉自己的肉棒仿佛又涨大了一圈。  
一阵快速地撸动之后，粉色的大肉棒终于吐出了大片白色的浊液，在一阵舒爽之后，他闭上了眼睛，胸口也因为激动而不断上下起伏着，脸色也透着绯红，似乎还沉浸在刚才的余韵之中。

第十二章 口交（肉）

“滋····哧·····啵·····”  
“嗯····哧·····唔·····”  
半梦半醒之间，莫亦感觉自己的下体正被一处温热湿滑的包裹着，似乎又有一个灵活的东西不断地想要往他的马眼里钻，之后便传来一阵让人颤栗的吸力，让莫亦彻底清醒过来，他迷迷糊糊之间看到被子似乎有个东西不断地在他的两腿之间上下耸动着，接着他一把将身上的薄被掀起。  
此刻，王子鹤的嘴里正含着他的那根肉棒，脸色倒是十分平静，不过眼里似乎带着一丝不怀好意的笑意。  
“醒啦。”王子鹤抬起头，看了眼正一脸惊讶的莫亦笑着说道，接着便不等他反应再次将那粗大的肉棒含在嘴里。  
“你干什么？”莫亦皱着眉头。  
“我想试试你会不会肾虚，看你什么时候会被我榨干。”  
莫亦听到这话，额头上仿佛冒出了一个井字。  
“我这几天因为你天天觉得肾虚，你必须补偿我！”王子鹤的胆子越来越大。  
经过这几天在一起的缠绵，他大概知道了莫亦是什么样的性格，平时严肃又严于律己，话虽然不多但是却也不会让人觉得过于冷漠，生活有格调，略微有些洁癖，是一个不怎么会说情话跟骚话的人，当然这一点在床上的时候正好相反。总而言之，是一个非常完美的闷骚型炮友，王子鹤目前为止都没有发现他身上有什么毛病和缺点。  
“我想你今天忘记了一件事情。”莫亦伸过手将王子鹤的下巴抬起。  
“什么事？”手上还握着别人那事物的王子鹤微微一愣，总觉得有什么不好的预感。  
“今天周六。”  
接着在王子鹤错愕之间，莫亦一把将他拉起转过身，按着他的后颈脖迫使他不得不趴在床上，对比莫亦男模一般健壮的身材，两人力量上也是差距悬殊，王子鹤就是一个弱鸡，被死死地按到在床一点反抗挣扎的余地都没有。  
“该死。”王子鹤懊悔地锤了下床。  
莫亦扒开他的臀肉，将自己还沾有王子鹤口水的肉棒直接一杆进洞。  
“天呐，你都没有润滑······嗯·····”后穴一下子被撑满，让王子鹤一阵惊呼。  
“你的小骚穴早就被操熟了，那需要什么润滑？”  
似乎是为了报复一般，一进入那个温暖的肉穴，莫亦就不留情面的猛烈抽插起来。  
“你····啊····不行了······哪里·····”  
就着这一个姿势，莫亦来来回回的操了有将近十分钟，王子鹤感觉后穴被磨的火辣辣的痛，而里面因为肉棒快速摩擦在敏感点上刺激着他分泌着肠液，又爽又有些火辣辣的痛感，让他被操的只能发出断断续续不成调的哼声，嘴巴也不自主地张开，口中的津液划过下巴滴落在枕头上。  
“嗯····哈·····唔······”  
到后半随着莫亦的动作越来越快，王子鹤已经将整个头埋进枕头里，随着他的一阵呜咽声，下身的肉棒射出了稀稀拉拉透明的白色液体，这次王子鹤是直接被操射了，就在他射完整个身体还沉浸在那种兴奋感中，突然莫亦一个深刺，直接将自己的精液全部送入王子鹤的体内深处。  
在停顿了十几秒之后，莫亦才将插在粉嫩肉穴里的巨棒抽出来，连带着大量白色的浊液沾湿了大片的床单。  
“唔···嗯····你居然射进去了·····”  
“混蛋·····说好了不准内射的····”  
“我都允许你不带套了·····唔····嗯·····”  
王子鹤感受着体内突如其来的一阵灼热，兴奋得全身发抖。刺激得他的眼泪都流出来了，但是一想到自己不仅被人操射，还被人内射到兴奋的流下眼泪又让他的内心倍感羞耻，他不得不以指责的态度来掩盖自己的心虚。  
他转过头，漂亮的桃花源满含着泪水，一副要哭不哭的样子，配着他那种英俊精致的五官，显得格外的我见犹怜。  
“对不起······”  
莫亦看着王子鹤那双泛着水色仿若闪着光的钻石般的眸子，心里不禁一软。他一边抱住王子鹤的腰一边用手帮他擦着因为眨眼而夺眶而出的泪水。  
看着莫亦一改平时的粗暴直接的动作，温和的俊颜和突然柔情似水的眼神，像他这样的男人一旦温柔起来，谁又能招架得住啊····依偎在他怀里的王子鹤如是想到。

莫简迷迷糊糊之间醒来只觉得下身又冷又湿十分难受，他掀开被子发现内裤的前面已经湿了，不禁皱着眉头，该死的······他脱下脏掉的内裤看到自己的那处居然还是挺硬着，不禁感到一阵头疼，该死的······  
看了看时间才早上7点（寄宿学校很严格，他的生物钟还没调过来），莫简赶紧去冲了个澡穿好衣服之后，看了看客厅另一头的走廊，最终还是离开了。不知为何他感觉十分心虚，一想到可能要面对哥哥还有那个让他想了一夜的小情人就觉得无比的尴尬。  
就当什么事都没发生过好了······  
莫简回到市中心的酒店一连住了两天，自己一个人逛了一下s市的旅游景点之后，一时之间竟不知道该干什么，原本计划回家好好休息的，但是现在是已经不可能了。  
就在他发呆的这会手机突然响了起来，来电显示的名字是“阿泽”。  
“喂，阿泽什么事啊？”  
“你这家伙回来了怎么发了个消息就把我给晾在一边了？”  
“抱歉啊，最近玩的太high了。”  
“居然不找我，过分了啊！”  
“行，我现在找你可以吧？”  
“没问题，你在哪我来接你，带你来我们s市好好玩玩。”  
挂下电话，莫简便笑了起来，看来等下不会无聊了。

第十三章 酒吧

自那天的双休，王子鹤与莫亦在家里腻歪了两天之后，莫亦又开始了雷打不动的朝九晚五的生活，再次让王子鹤自愧不如，有钱长得帅也就算了，比你优秀还那么努力的富n代真的是让人想嫉妒都嫉妒不起来。对比一下经常一周都不去公司的王子鹤，在自律方面王子鹤就落后了一大截。  
最让他觉得无语的是，那天做完王子鹤觉得自己身体受不了之后，莫亦还真的没有再碰他，并且还让管家安排了好多滋阴壮阳的膳食，但是谁要他准备这些？这下整栋房子里就连修理庭院的园艺师都知道了莫总裁的情人肾虚······王子鹤觉得自己仅剩下的那点自尊再一次受到了践踏，就莫亦这么猛的类型，一般人根本就承受不住好吧？！问题根本就不是出在他身上。  
当然这种事情也没有解释的必要······  
王子鹤在莫亦开始上班之后一个人在家也觉得十分无聊，所以他把自己的行李留在了莫亦的房间后，在莫亦家车库里随便挑了辆风骚的红色跑车出了门。

坐在自己家里吃着妈妈亲手烧的菜，王子鹤一脸幸福，果然还是妈妈做的最好吃。  
“怎么突然回来了？不用上班吗？”  
看着自己儿子突然跑回来，两位老人自然是非常开心，但是王妈妈还是觉得很奇怪，最近又没有什么假期。  
“最近接了个大单子，所以我临时休假，反正公司现在也没我什么事。”王子鹤扒完最后一口饭说道。  
“那不错啊，好久没回来了，这几天在家住吗？我给你收拾收拾。”王子鹤的爸爸王央鸣是个家庭主夫一般家务活都是他在做，在王家一家之主是王妈妈杨曦，跟别的家庭俨然相反。  
“嗯嗯好啊，我估计就住两三天。”  
“我现在跟朋友约好了，晚上估计12点才回来，到时候你们不用等我。”  
说完，王子鹤便拿着手机钥匙准备离开。  
两位老人也没看他而是继续说说笑笑着吃饭，聊着最近的家里长短。看着满脸笑容的爸妈，王子鹤的内心一阵温暖，现在的他真的非常幸福，不，应该说王子鹤从小就非常幸福。  
王子鹤从小因为长得可爱成绩好性格也好，一直都是那种别人家的孩子，不管是小学，初中还是高中，他的从未缺过朋友。  
并且由于父母都是非常有文化的知识分子，妈妈杨曦是t大学的心理学教授，爸爸是某艺术学院的钢琴老师，可谓是书香门第之家，所以他们思想开明，从来不会对王子鹤有过多的要求，在教育孩子这方面可以说是模范家长都不为过。  
以至于王子鹤从小生活顺风顺水，从来没有因为任何事情苦恼过，除了高中青春期那会发现自己对女孩不感兴趣，喜欢男孩的事情让他难受过一阵以外，当然后来因为他妈妈——这位厉害的心理学教授的开导与家庭的理解之下，这个对于他未成年中最大的劫难也顺利解决，自那之后王子鹤真的很少去烦恼什么。  
当然这也导致他的生活非常的平淡，除了闷头学习研究以外无非就是去酒吧（高级的那种静吧）、打网球、上网打游戏等等极其单纯的娱乐活动，就连跟莫亦在一起那样刺激的性事也是他二十八年的平淡人生中的头一遭。原本王子鹤就是一个非常忠于自己天性的人，基本上就是想做什么就立马去做的类型，他非常享受跟莫亦在一起的生活，不过如此想来恐怕以后都会拿莫亦当作找对象的衡量标准，他王子鹤怕是一辈子都找不到男朋友了。  
此时他正开着那辆从莫亦车库里选的骚气十足的红色跑车来到了s市最为繁华的地方。一下车，他便看到了正向他招手的青年。  
“难得一见啊，王工头。”青年一见到王子鹤便小跑过来。  
“去你的工头。”王子鹤翻了个白眼。  
“走吧，xx路新开了一家非常不错的酒吧。”  
青年带着一副黑框眼镜，长相非常普通，还穿了一身特别符合他气质的灰色格子衬衫，从脸上看年纪应该跟王子鹤差不多大，但是却比王子鹤还矮了半个头，身材也十分瘦弱的样子，整体气质而言跟王子鹤差距悬殊。  
这个青年是王子鹤大学时一起参加社团认识的好友杨威，自从他毕业出国留学读研究生之后就很少联系了，后来回国工作两人在一次同学会上又熟悉了起来，正好黄威一直在s市工作，两人又都喜欢去酒吧喝酒便又逐渐熟念起来。  
两人边走边聊，说说笑笑地到了目的地。  
这是一家地下酒吧，走下窄小灰暗的楼梯之后，便看到一扇做旧的木门。  
一进入这家店，看着店里的装饰，王子鹤便笑着点了点头，果然没有让他失望。  
酒吧装饰的如同加勒比海盗中的船舱一般，非常复古有格调，装修也非常的精致。  
“这家店没有菜单，你想要什么样的就直接跟调酒师说就行。”  
说真的杨威这身衣服与这家店非常的不符，但是作为程序员的他头发还没有秃，光是这一点就非常值得人敬佩了。（你是魔鬼吗）  
“我喜欢番茄汁，酒精度低一点的。”对于这种酒吧，王子鹤早就轻车熟路，其实根本就不需要黄威介绍，毕竟留学的那会国外很多酒吧都是这种类型。  
“我就要old fashioned好了（喜欢酒精度高一点的可以点，基本上每家店都不太一样）。”黄威向对面的调酒师说道。  
“你居然还是点这种女生喝的类型。”杨威调笑道。  
“喝个酒还分什么男女？”王子鹤看着眼前的调酒师专业却又没有过分花哨的动作，就知道这家酒吧可能真的名不虚传。  
没错，王子鹤虽然喜欢喝酒，但是却酒量很差，酒精度稍微高一点都会醉，同时他非常讨厌喝醉之后的感受和样子（害怕自己失控）所以他每次点酒基本上都是非常适合女性喝的那种，水果、花香之类的元素。  
不过一会，王子鹤的酒被端了上来，透明的玻璃杯里盛着红色的液体，中间堆着两颗切割整齐的冰块，冰块的顶端还放着一只小的青椒和一块黑色的巧克力。  
拿起来凑近问了问，略微辛辣的青椒和香甜的巧克力完美的融合在了一起，还有一股属于番茄的清爽的味道，微微抿了一口，口感细腻清爽，让人惊艳。  
“怎么样，非常不错吧。”这时杨威的酒也被端了上来，调酒师还在他的酒杯周围弹了些柠檬皮的汁水，以此来丰富香味。  
两人一边喝酒一边聊着大学时的趣事，没过多久王子鹤的酒杯就空了。

第十四章 强奸1

莫简跟阿泽等几人吃完晚饭便又去了酒吧，当然是非常劲爆的那种，非常适合这群年轻人。  
一群年轻人随着劲爆的音乐声扭动着身体，五颜六色的灯光下像是群魔乱舞，这里的劲吧倒是跟美国那种非常相似，对比一下刚来s市被那群狐朋酒友拉去玩的高级会所，莫简更加喜欢这里。  
英俊帅气的莫简一来到舞池就吸引了大批女性的目光，性感的肌肉和爽朗的笑容，像是欧美电影中的男明星。  
不断地有衣着暴露的女性在他周围舞动着性感的腰肢和臀部，更有甚者直接用身体去蹭他。这种众星捧月般的场景让莫简十分享受，在昏暗而又五光十色的灯光中，空气里弥漫着各种香水和酒精的味道，他笑着摇晃着脑袋与这些可爱漂亮的姑娘们共舞，还有什么比这更加令人放松的呢？  
阿泽身边的一个少年坐在一边的沙发上看着在舞池里的莫简笑着说道：“泽哥，这是哪里找的混血帅哥？”  
“我在美国的初中同学。”蒋蕴泽喝了口酒回道。  
“怎么从来没见过？”这时坐在另一边穿着性感的少女问道。  
“哦，他家是华侨，算不上zg人，他这是头一次来zg。”  
事实上蒋蕴泽是知道莫简的身份的，两人是在美国一所著名常青藤学校认识的，不过后来因为某些事情他只在那里读完了初中就转走了，不过那个时候他们的关系非常好以致于一直到现在都还有联系，不过对比莫家这样的名流富豪，蒋蕴泽家里是比不上的，虽然他现在才高二但是能够跟莫简搞好关系绝对是他目前最好的投资，以他从小的耳濡目染，自然清楚很多富豪们奇怪的性感和癖好。  
像莫简这般跟他年纪一样的少年人，普通的交往最为合适，最为忌讳攀附献媚。所以他对莫简并没有显露出非常特别，只是把他当作是自己非常好的兄弟来对待。  
在众人七嘴八舌的问题中，蒋蕴泽虽然没有透露出莫简的家世背景但是也是非常明确地表现出跟莫简的关系很要好，这让其他少男少女们心里也有了个底。  
跳完舞正觉得有些口渴的莫简坐到蒋蕴泽身边，端起自己的那杯酒一口饮尽。  
“阿简还没有给你介绍，这位是xxx······”  
在听完蒋蕴泽的一顿介绍之后，莫简才开始仔细打量其周围的人。  
这次跟着一起来的人有四人，正好两男两女，都是跟蒋蕴泽一个高中的同学，都是家里非常有背景的富家子弟。  
因为都是年轻人，没过多久大家都打开了话匣子，聊了起来，一时间氛围十分活泼热闹。  
“来，大家喝一杯。”  
“来，为了莫简我们干杯！”  
“干杯！”  
众人举起酒杯，碰的一声之后纷纷将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
之后气氛越来越活跃，坐在蒋蕴泽另一边的一个长相清纯可人的女孩明显对莫简有意思，一个劲地拉着他聊天，之后还拉着他的手一起进入舞池共舞。  
莫简以前交往的女生都是欧美人，跟zg的女生勾搭上倒也是头一回，所以对于这个女生的主动并没有推辞，两人手拉着手在舞池里随着音乐声扭动着身体。

正当莫简透过女生看着周围舞动着的人突然一个身影出现在他的眼前，那个人是·····莫简此时只感觉那个人非常眼熟，但是他认识的亚洲面孔并不多，随即他便联想到了前些天晚上在自己哥哥房间里偷窥到的一幕。  
他心里一动，跟对面的女生说了一声之后便挤过人群来到刚才他看到那人的地方。  
等他挤过人群寻找时却已不见了那人的身影，正当他环顾四周时，便看到那人正坐在另一边的沙发上喝着酒。待他走近，看清那个男人的脸就更加确定了，绝对没有错，他就是那天晚上让莫简做了一晚上春梦的人。  
虽然人是找到了，但是莫简却又一时不知道该怎办才好，以往都是他被人搭讪，主动出击的事情他从未干过。  
但是随着周围音乐的声音越来越劲爆，莫简的胆子也跟着大了起来，反正那人也不知道他是谁，就这么想着，他再次穿过人群来到那人的面前。  
“请问可以请你跳舞吗？”嘈杂的音乐声很好地掩盖了莫简因为紧张而略微颤抖的声音。  
看着眼前英俊高大的男孩，王子鹤愣住了，倒不是因为被请去跳舞而是这个男孩与莫亦非常相似，他怀疑这个人是不是跟莫亦有什么关系？似乎是为了确认一般，王子鹤放下手中的酒杯站起身来，凑近莫简仔细地看着他的脸。  
昏暗杂乱的灯光下王子鹤看着对方的眼睛，果然是和莫亦非常相似的琥珀色眼眸，但是不知是不是灯光的原因，他眼睛的颜色还偏一点绿色。  
王子鹤的突然凑近让莫简直接愣住了，他看着对方英俊精致的面孔呼吸一窒，此时的距离他仿佛能感受到对方因为呼吸而散发的热气，一股属于这个男人身上清爽的味道直钻入他的鼻腔。  
“你跟莫亦是什么关系？”王子鹤毫无顾忌直接发问。  
“如果我猜的没错，你应该是他那个在美国读书的弟弟吧？”不等莫简回答，他继续说道。  
“你怎么知道？”莫简有些语无伦次。  
“当然是他告诉我的啊。”王子鹤微微一笑。  
“要一起喝一杯吗？”  
说着王子鹤在桌子上拿了一杯酒递给莫简后示意他做到后面的沙发上。  
“你们认识？”坐在王子鹤另一边的正是杨威。  
“哦，一个客户的弟弟。”说着王子鹤还跟莫简碰了下杯。  
“你好我叫莫简。”莫简喝了一杯酒之后才想起来还没有自我介绍。  
“我叫王子鹤，他叫杨威，是个程序员。”王子鹤十分恶趣味地加重了“阳痿”和“程序员”这个两个字眼。  
“喂，不用强调的好吧。”杨威皱着眉头不爽地说道。  
就在这时，他的手机震了起来。因为酒吧里声音太吵，他直接翻看了wx，接着杨威无奈地叹了口气，他挠了挠头一脸歉意地看着王子鹤说道：“我又要回去改程序了，哎，先走了，你们好好玩。”说完便急急忙忙地走了。  
王子鹤看着迅速消失的杨威一阵无语，干什么不好偏要当程序员·····  
“那个·····我····”此时沙发上只剩下莫简和王子鹤两人。  
“要去跳舞吗？”王子鹤站起身。  
“诶？”莫简一愣，接着他便被王子鹤拉着进了舞池。  
看着正在他面前笑着扭动着身体的王子鹤，莫简不自觉地胡思乱想起来。毫无疑问，他对王子鹤充满了好奇心，那天的偷窥他只是远远地看着，现如今这个人距离他不过二十厘米，他甚至可以清楚地看到他脸上的毛孔，他的皮肤白皙细腻，俊秀的脸上有着与西方人不一样的细腻美感，一双桃花眼仿佛无时不刻不在放电一般，微薄的嘴唇不大不小，笑起来的时候尤其好看。  
这大概是莫简头一次盯着一个男人的脸看这么长时间，想想刚才他对自己的介绍“客户的弟弟”，这正好的说明了他跟哥哥莫亦的关系应该并不密切，当然着只是猜测，不过莫简主观性的倾向于这个猜测。  
“我有点渴了先上去了。”跳了一会之后，王子鹤对莫简说道。  
“我跟你一起。”  
王子鹤随便拿起杯子中的酒一饮而尽。  
“咳咳····咳·····咳·····。”一股辛辣的酒气直冲脑门，不擅长饮酒的王子鹤忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“你没事吧？怎么了？” 看着弯着腰剧烈咳嗽的王子鹤，莫简拍了拍他的肩。  
“该死，这是杨威点的酒。”看了看手中的酒杯，王子鹤坐躺在沙发上。  
“你不要紧吧？”看着脸上迅速红起来的王子鹤，莫简皱着眉头问道。  
“······”杨威这家伙的酒量一直都非常好，这次点的酒估计是四十度左右的威士忌，可怜的王子鹤平时喝的酒最多也就是五度左右，基本上二十度的酒随便喝两小杯就会醉的他此时非常的不舒服。  
酒到是不难喝，但是由于酒精度数大导致王子鹤此时头非常晕，脸色也很红，一副已经醉酒的样子。  
“你喝醉了？”莫简直接用手摸了摸王子鹤发烫的脸。  
“嗯·····应该是·····算了，我们走吧·····”  
“麻烦你扶我一下。”此时的王子鹤还算清晰，他伸过手搭在莫简的肩膀上说道。  
“我不知道你家住哪里啊？要不你先跟我回去？”莫简看着完全靠在自己身上显得有些昏沉的王子鹤问道。  
“嗯·····唔·····都行。”王子鹤这次直接将头靠在了莫简的脖子上，灼热的呼吸喷洒在莫简的脖子上让他心中一热。  
看着完全倒在他怀里的人，莫简忍不住冒出了很多不该有的邪恶想法，他甩了甩头让自己清醒一些。  
当他扶着王子鹤出了酒吧之后便看到了那辆骚气的红色跑车，这不是他特地让哥哥给他订购的吗？莫简挑了挑眉后将王子鹤身上的钥匙掏出来解了锁，然后便将他放在了副驾驶上。  
接着便给蒋蕴泽发了个消息，随后才开着车去了他这两天留宿的高级酒店。

不一会儿莫简开着车到达了酒店，当他将副驾驶的王子鹤扶出来时，他就跟睡着了一般，靠在莫简的肩上一动不动。  
对于比莫亦还要强壮一点的莫简来说，一路将王子鹤扶上床着实是小事一桩。

第十五章 强奸2

看着躺在床上的王子鹤，坐在床边的莫简便又不由自主地想到了那天偷窥到的一幕。顿时便觉得喉咙有些渴，他用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身轻轻地吻在了王子鹤的唇上。  
而王子鹤依旧像是睡着了一般没有反应，看到这里莫简便直接伸出舌头企图撬开的嘴唇。  
“嗯····唔····？是莫简对吧？”王子鹤将莫简推开，当然此刻的他没什么力气，只是稍微降莫简推开了一点而已。  
“是我，我想要你······可以吗。”说着莫简像是再也忍耐不了了一般直接压在他的身上，在他的颈脖出啃咬起来。  
“等等，你还没有成年吧？我可不会跟未成年人做这种事。”此时的王子鹤已经有点清醒了，他继续用力企图将莫简推的更远一些。  
“这有什么关系，不管是按照美国的法律还是zg的法律可都没有规定未成年人禁止做爱。”说着便不等王子鹤反驳，直接双手将他的胳膊禁锢在头顶，吻向他的嘴唇。  
“嗯····唔····。”  
莫简粗暴地撬开他的嘴唇，将舌头伸了进去跟王子鹤的舌头纠缠在一起，莫简的吻技一流，王子鹤根本不是他的对手，只能被他按着亲吻。  
“咳咳·····哈·····”好不容易莫简松开了嘴，王子鹤才得到一丝喘息的机会。  
“这是我个人的原则问题。”  
“你是想要强奸我吗？”王子鹤皱着眉头问道。  
“······”简直就是一语击中，莫简早就已经在脑海不知道将王子鹤操了多少遍了。  
“你不愿意吗？只要你愿意就不算（强奸）。”莫简一边用手在王子鹤被吻的绯红的唇上来回抚摸着，一边用那双迷人的琥珀色眼睛看着他，语气中似乎还带着几分乞求。  
“你死心吧，这是原则性问题。”王子鹤盯着莫简的眼睛不为所动。  
“可是我觉得你等会会求着我操你。”  
听到王子鹤斩钉截铁般的话之后，莫简不怒反笑，他很讨厌被人拒绝，更何况现在他的下身早已邦硬，已经是箭在弦上不得不发的时候，根本不允许反驳，既然来软的不行那就直接硬上好了。  
只听他话音刚落便毫不留情地将王子鹤翻过身跪坐在他的腿上，将他两条修长的腿死死地压住，接着把他脖子上的领带取了下来后将他的手腕绑在了一起。  
莫简将领带系的非常紧，疼的王子鹤直皱眉头，随后莫简又粗暴地将他的裤子扒下（今天王子鹤穿的休闲裤，没有皮带），瞬间两团诱人的白色臀瓣便暴露在了空气之中。  
看着那两团浑圆的臀肉，莫简只觉得呼吸一窒，便忍耐不住地伸出双手大肆揉搓起来，弹性柔软的触感更是让他爱不释手。  
“唔·····哈······”感受着那双粗糙的大手在自己屁股上胡作非为，王子鹤被惊的发出一丝呻吟。  
“你······必须戴套。”  
被莫简压在身下动弹不得的王子鹤酒已经醒了大半。  
“听你这么一说，那我就偏不戴。”  
王子鹤命令的语气成功地激起了莫简的逆反心理。  
“······”  
“这就是我为什么讨厌小孩和未成年的原因。”王子鹤十分无奈。  
“是吗？我保证你等会爽起来的时候绝对不会讨厌我。”  
听到他无奈的声音，莫简突然觉得这个人比想象中要更加有趣，他压在王子鹤的身上将头凑到他的耳边说道。  
“哦，对了，忘了告诉你，我是学校的优秀橄榄球选手之一，我想你等会应该会对我的体力感到非常满意。”说完还用舌头舔了舔他早已通红的耳垂。  
“······”  
听到这话王子鹤确实胆战心惊，难怪这家伙长的比莫亦还要强壮，一想到可能又是一个跟莫亦不相上下的家伙，让他内心不禁生出一股恐惧感。  
“那么，我要开始强奸你了，王子鹤先生。”

恶趣味一般，莫简一脸阳光的笑容凑近王子鹤的脸说道，说完便一口亲在了他的额头上，不知道的还以为是两个情侣之间在相互调情呢。  
“你······”王子鹤无言。  
由于他被压在床上，根本就没办法转过头来，只能侧着头趴在枕头上，所以他根本没有办法看清莫简在他背后干什么，由此不禁加大了他的恐惧感。  
果然未成年人是最不可控的，做事不仅毫无逻辑可言，你不知道他们心里在想什么、也猜不透他们要做什么，王子鹤此时就像是砧板上的鱼，任人宰割。  
莫简看着眼前让他肖想了数个夜晚的男人，不由得露出了一丝兴奋的笑容。  
他趴在王子鹤的背上亲吻着他的背脊，火热的呼吸喷洒在上面让他忍不住颤抖。之后顺着他白皙的皮肤一路向下，来到他那两块白嫩的臀瓣上，便恶作剧一般一口咬了上去。  
“嘶····你是狗吗？”  
王子鹤被惊的浑身一震，刹时痛感便从敏感的臀肉上传到大脑，条件反射般地扭动着臀部企图将莫简甩开。  
“嗯～我可不是狗，是狼。”莫简微微一笑又在另一瓣臀肉上咬了一口，这次的力度更大了一些，疼的王子鹤直皱眉头。  
莫简粗暴地掰开他的臀瓣露出了他粉嫩的穴口，他看着眼前镶嵌在股间的粉白肉穴，竟然不自觉地咽了咽口水，他伸出食指轻轻地沿着褶皱处抚摸着，然后将手指缓缓地探入洞口。  
瞬间手指便被灼热潮湿的软肉包裹着，似乎还从里面传来了若有若无的吸力，他忍不住操控着手指在这片湿滑的软肉中探索起来，随后手指的数目逐渐增加。  
当手指增加到三根的时候，探索也变得困难了起来，因为没有被润滑过，穴口显得有些干涩。  
“喂，你是不是没有润滑剂。”  
随着穴口处手指的增加，逐渐让王子鹤感受到因为摩擦而引起的轻微痛感。  
“要求还真多。”莫简嗤笑一声，将插在他粉穴中的手指抽了出来，然后将染上了些许肠液的手指伸到他的嘴唇附近，也不等他反应便直接将手指插入了他的口中。  
“唔····嗯····”  
“你可要好好舔湿哦，不然等会疼的可是你。”莫简根本就没有过跟男人上床的经验，但是大致的情况他还是知道的，从后面进入确实要比较麻烦一点。（今天莫简能遇上王子鹤纯属偶然，自然不可能提前准备好润滑剂跟套套）  
嘴上说着让王子鹤自己舔，事实上却是莫简的单方面玩弄，他粗大的手指不断地在王子鹤的口腔中肆意搅动，时不时地揪住他的舌头来回揉搓，导致王子鹤的嘴巴不得不张大，涎水也不受控制地流在了下巴上。   
看着王子鹤英俊的脸皱着眉头让他肆意玩弄的诱人模样，莫简只觉得下身又涨大了一圈，他将手指从他的口中退出，来到那个不断蠕动着的粉嫩肉穴附近再次插了进去。  
因为有口水的润滑，这次的探入要比上一次更加容易一些。  
像是为了满足自己的好奇心一般，莫简的手指在肉穴里大力地探索着。  
“啊·····哈·····嗯····”  
就在这时，一直忍着没有发出声音的王子鹤突然发出一阵媚吟，菊穴也因为激动不断大力收缩着，紧紧地吸附着那几根手指。  
“嗯·····？看来这里是敏感点？”

第十六章 是狼

感受着手指上突然传来的巨大吸力和那声令人兴奋的呻吟，莫简像是发现了游戏窍门的小孩，不断地用手指在那块敏感点上来回抚摸摩擦。  
“等等······啊·····不·····不要·····”  
一阵阵令人颤栗的快感不断地刺激着王子鹤的神经，他的扭动着身体企图摆脱那令他疯狂的快感，但是由于他的双手被绑住，身体也被莫简死死地压着根本就动弹不得，只能趴在枕头上喘着粗气。  
此时莫简的眼神一暗，呼吸也变得急促起来，他抽出手指在自己早已挺立的肉棒上来回撸动了两下，便握着自己的肉棒前端抵在那个还在不断蠕动着的粉穴前，用力地将粗大的龟头挤了进去。  
王子鹤只觉得自己的后穴被一个火热的硬物强行撑开，比起刚才的手指更加粗大，并且还在不断地深处前进着。  
他紧闭着双眼，忍不住发出细小的呜咽声。  
已经进入体内的那根滚烫的巨棒还在不断地深入，随着深入那粉嫩的肉穴也被越撑越大，仿佛是要将它撑破一般，以致于王子鹤不得不强行让自己放松身体，好让那根巨棒更加容易进入。  
看着自己的欲望逐渐整根被那粉嫩的肉穴含住，火热的肠壁不断蠕动着刺激着他的龟头和棒身的敏感点，莫简便再也忍不住地快速抽插起来。  
当然他可没忘记重点关照一下刚才他用手指找到的那块敏感点。  
“啊·····嗯·····哈·····。”  
剧烈的活塞运动让王子鹤全身白皙的皮肤瞬间泛起一丝绯色，因为快感他激动地全身都缩了起来，紧紧着抓住床单的手也泛起一阵青白。  
从后穴传来的剧烈的快感瞬间直达大脑后又发散到全身，像是打开了某个开关一般，他前端直挺挺的欲望也开始吐露出透明的粘液，耳朵也因为刺激而充血泛着红色。  
莫简双手抬起王子鹤的臀部让他不得不支起膝盖跪在床上，显然这个姿势更加方便了他的操入，他的肉棒又粗又长，每一次抽插都是直抵根部并且十分迅速，两人肌肤相撞拍打在王子鹤的臀部上更是传来一阵令人脸红心跳的“啪啪”声。  
莫简就这样来来回回操了近十分钟后才缓了下来，让不断呻吟的王子鹤有了一点喘息的时间。  
接着他俯下，胸口紧紧地贴着王子鹤的后背，伸出舌头舔舐轻咬着他早已通红的耳廓，由于他身体的前倾，导致还插在王子鹤体内的硕大的肉棒越发的深入了，瞬间给了王子鹤觉得自己要被他给捅穿的错觉，惊的他又发出了几声诱人的呻吟。  
此时莫简的姿势简直与他那天偷窥看到的他哥哥操干王子鹤的姿势一摸一样，这一切都让莫简的心里充满了一种莫名的兴奋感和刺激感。  
“是我厉害还是我哥哥厉害？”接着他忍不住问出一个十分幼稚的问题。  
“哈·····啊·····什么？·····嗯·····”听到莫简在他耳边的低语，同时伴随着的快感让王子鹤一愣。  
“那天·····我都看到了，我哥哥也是用这个姿势把你操射的对不对。”说着，似恶趣味一般，莫简在他的敏感点上缓慢地来回搅动着。  
“你·····嗯·····哈······”这一阵快感让王子鹤头皮发麻，爽的他一句话都说不出来。  
“你·····居然都知道了。”王子鹤仔细回忆了一下，那天他在莫亦家里做的事情肯定是都被莫简给看到了，此时他又是羞耻又是愤怒，莫亦可是亲自告诉他了他弟弟不在家的。  
“那时，你也是这般，用又热又紧的骚穴吃着我哥哥的肉棒的吧······就像这样·····。”  
莫简一边说着无比露骨的话一边对着那处敏感地带一个深刺，激得王子鹤本能地收紧后穴的肌肉，顿时肠道里也跟着剧烈收缩，包裹着硕大肉棒的媚肉紧紧地吸附着，仿佛是肉做的绞肉机一般，爽的莫简差点呻吟出声，同时被媚肉死死咬住的龟头似乎也分泌出了不少透明粘液。  
险些就这张销魂的小嘴给缴射了，莫简自尝试性事以来还是第一次体会到如此快感，简直比女人还要爽了无数倍。  
“·····啊·····哈·····你闭嘴·····唔·····。”听着那又羞又燥的话和后穴的刺激，王子鹤忍不住反驳。  
“好，我闭嘴。”说完，莫简便直起身，将插在那处销魂肉穴的肉棒拔了出来。  
失去了那根火热的硕大，粉嫩的小穴依旧微张着，并且还从里面流出一些淫靡的透明肠液出来，同时还随着王子鹤身体的起伏一张一合，似乎有要逐渐闭拢的趋势，看到这里莫简竟然觉得有些可爱。  
此时莫简胯下的欲望依旧直挺昂扬，他虚跪在王子鹤的背后看着他因为挣扎和激动被绑着的手腕已经被磨出了红色的勒痕，便将绑着的领带解了下来。  
在解下绳子之后，他又将王子鹤趴着的身体翻了过来。  
此时两人面对着面，他看着王子鹤因为陷入情欲而泛着魅色俊颜，一时之间竟然说不出话来。  
他温柔地亲吻着他因为情欲而变得绯红的桃花眼，本就艳丽的双眼此时更是平添了几分魅惑。  
一路吻向下，他来到王子鹤早已充血变红的双唇上，他轻轻地嘬起他的下嘴唇含在嘴里用粗糙的舌头来回舔弄，与他的哥哥莫亦的深吻不同，莫简的吻显得孩子气十足。  
之后，他便伸出舌头探入王子鹤的口腔，缠着他的舌头发出“啧啧”的水声。  
王子鹤闭着眼睛，双手插入莫简微长的深金色发丝中，他不甘示弱地伸出舌头与莫简纠缠在一起，不过一会儿他就缴枪下阵，喘着粗气，不得不将莫简的头轻轻推开。  
莫简看着被他吻到微肿的双唇露出了满意的笑容，他再次在王子鹤的脸上啄了一下后便又在他的脖子上又亲又舔，像是匹玩着玩具的狼。  
看着王子鹤陷入情欲的脸庞和从他嘴里泄出的细小的呻吟声。莫简的心脏剧烈的跳动起来，他将王子鹤的双腿抬了起来，此时那朵已经完全合拢的菊穴再次暴露在了他的眼前，将他的双腿继续向下压，以致于王子鹤不得不用胳膊勾住双腿。  
莫简再次握着自己硕大的欲望靠近粉嫩的穴口，看着还泛着水色的嫩穴，他露出了不怀好意的笑容，只见他一个挺刺，没有任何前戏地直接将整根粗大的肉棒埋进肉穴里，硬挺的欲望瞬间便被火辣紧热的肠壁包裹着，让莫简不禁从喉咙里发出了一声舒爽的低吟。  
“嗯····啊····你····轻·····啊·····”  
接着莫简便直接打断了王子鹤的呻吟，如发情的公狼一般在他的身体快速抽插起来。  
又快又狠的抽插，每一次的进入都是直没根部，巨大的快感直冲大脑，王子鹤根本控制不住扶着自己双腿的手。  
并且因为着可怕的快感的刺激他还主动用腿夹住了莫简的腰。  
“爽吗？我操的爽不爽？”看着已经完全陷入情欲之中的王子鹤，莫简的心里一阵火热。  
“唔····嗯····好爽·····好爽·····啊·····哈······”  
王子鹤的双腿紧紧地夹着莫简的腰部。  
他简直是要被爽死了，体内那根火热的肉棒又粗又大，每一次深入都紧紧地挤压在他敏感的前列腺上，凹凸不平的棒身带来了仿若置身于天堂般的剧烈快感和刺激。  
王子鹤的身体被操动的在床上来回耸动，因为快感的刺激，此时他那双明艳的桃花眼也不断地流出兴奋的泪水。  
因为这源源不断的快感刺激他的身体也本能地配合着莫简的抽插，来来回回地收缩着穴口的肌肉，然而随着莫简的动作越来越快，越来越凶狠，他早已经被快感冲刷地大脑一片空白，只能凭借本能紧紧地缩紧穴肉，以此来加大不断因摩擦而产生的巨大快乐。  
莫简感受着随着他越来越狠的动作，反而从肠壁传来越发紧致的吸力，让他不禁倒吸一口凉气，难怪他的哥哥会把他带到家里来······  
当然这样也愈发刺激得莫简更加凶狠，加快了抽插的频率。  
“嗯····啊·····啊·····”在一阵高频的抽插中，王子鹤几乎泣不成声。  
“啊····不行·····不·····要去了·····要去了······啊······”他皱着眉头紧闭着双眼，张着嘴如同一条濒死挣扎的鱼，随着身体一阵剧烈的痉挛，他挺立的肉棒终于在后穴处源源不断的快感刺激下，射出了一股股白色的浊液。  
“·····吼·····哈····”  
伴随着王子鹤的射精他剧烈地收缩着自己的穴口和肠壁，让莫简感觉自己的肉棒被绞的都有些发疼，但是这种轻微的疼痛感给他带来的是更加强烈销魂的快感，从肉棒上传来的快感直冲脑门刺激着他的神经，使他的脑海里同样也是一片空白，接着他像是失去理智的野兽凭本能用力地握住王子鹤的腰，在他的体内疯狂抽插，做着最后的冲刺。  
没过多久，一阵过电般的快感让他一个深挺，似乎是要将自己的欲望埋入肉穴最深处一般，一个激灵，一股又浓又多的滚烫浊液喷洒在那还在不断收缩的销魂肉壁上。  
莫简的呼吸急促，胸口的肌肉也因为射精剧烈地起伏着，他的脖子到胸口处也泛着欲望的绯色。  
他身体前倾，双手撑在王子鹤的脑袋两侧，一边喘着粗气一边发出了爽朗的笑声。  
而他还埋在王子鹤体内的肉棒还在断断续续吐露着精液。  
滚烫的液体仿佛喷洒在王子鹤的小腹深处，使他的身体忍不住剧烈地颤抖着。  
“你知道吗？我还是第一次知道原来做爱可以这么爽，这么刺激。”莫简磁性的声音还带着些许情欲的沙哑。  
他握着王子鹤的手与他十指交叉，既温柔又缠绵。  
“······小屁孩，你不知道的事情可多得去了。”王子鹤红着眼睛，咬牙切齿。  
他这次不仅被一个未成年操哭还又一次被直接操射和被无套内射。  
连着半个月不到，他的基本原则被人连续打破两次，让他既觉得又恼火又无可奈何，当然十有八九又是那股羞耻感在作祟，这种疯狂致死的快感让他既兴奋又害怕，他本能得想要反抗、拒绝这种让他仿若处在生死边缘又让他欲罢不能快乐。  
他害怕这种难以启齿的事情被人窥探被人发现，甚至是被人嘲笑，这种恐惧感和快感夹杂在一起，让他愈发矛盾和不知所措。  
所以他只能以愤怒和语言攻击来掩盖自己的羞耻之心。  
“哦······是吗？那就请王子鹤老师再教我一次好了······。”莫简眉头一挑，性感的嘴唇又一次吻向王子鹤。  
在一阵呜咽声之后，莫简再次将自己的欲望送入王子鹤早已潮湿、还粘着白浊糜烂不堪的肉穴深处，这一次的他显然愈发的轻车熟路了······

第十七章 怀疑

王子鹤赤裸着身体，看着镜子里他白嫩的臀部上两个明显的红色牙印，眉头紧锁。  
昨天晚上莫简在他的身体里连续内射了三次，不仅如此早上的晨勃还是看在他红肿不堪的后穴的面子上，才就着他的股缝和腿又射了一次。  
直到他睡到晚上9点才稍微补充了一点体力，这该死的家伙简直就跟野兽一样，完全不知道节制，让王子鹤一度怀疑自己是不是真的要被人操死在床上。  
看着镜子里，到处布满了各种痕迹的身体，王子鹤深深地叹了口气。  
他觉得自己这一个月简直就是行走的欲望机器，就像是一片平静的湖水突然被砸入巨大的石头惊起了无法控制的惊涛巨浪，他觉得自己估计很久都不有做爱的想法了，这次真的是让他身心俱疲，真的是一个月之内做了自己十几年的量。  
揉了揉眉心，穿好衣服的王子鹤躺倒在床上，再一次进入了睡眠。

看着空无一人的凌乱的床，莫简忍不住露出了失落的神色，同时心里又觉得十分的烦躁，正当他准备坐在床上是，突然看到了床头柜上的那把车钥匙后眼前一亮，随后他一把拿起了车钥匙冲出了房门。

当莫简开着那辆骚气十足的红色跑车回到别墅的时候，已经是晚上十二点多了。不出他所料，三楼的灯果然还是亮着的，他深呼了口气迈着平静的步伐来到了他哥哥的门前。  
“咚，咚。”他看着眼前深色的房门，心情复杂。  
“门没锁，进来吧。”  
此时的莫亦正躺在床上看着报纸。  
“·······”  
莫简推门而入，他看着自己的哥哥莫亦那张与自己相似的脸，不知怎么地再一次想到了那天发生在这张床上，他的哥哥压在那个人身上的场景。  
“有什么事吗？”莫亦看着站在门口处的莫简问道。  
“······我······我准备回来住。”莫简死死地盯着莫亦的床，沉默了一会儿说道。  
“你在找什么？”莫亦犀利的眼神看着莫简。  
“···不···没什么····我先走了。”  
说完，莫简便迅速地关上了房门，消失在了莫亦的眼前。  
看着言不由衷的弟弟，莫亦不禁皱起了眉头，这时他转过头看着自己右边的枕头和床铺，刚才他明显能感觉到他弟弟的视线似乎是在透过他寻找着什么······  
转过头继续看着报纸的莫亦，他面无表情的脸上竟然露出了一丝神秘的笑容·····

金色的阳光穿过白色的窗帘，照在了王子鹤的床上，迷迷糊糊之间他揉着眼睛，看着已经蔓延到床尾的阳光，即使是呆在空调房里似乎还是能感受到这夏日夕阳的炙热温度。  
他揉了揉头发看着手机，已经是晚上7点了，似乎是因为睡过了头，他反而觉得更加昏沉，再加上浑身上下的肌肉都散发着酸痛感，让他的眉头皱的更深了，但是他知道自己不能再睡下去了，肚子里的饥饿感明显是在向他抗议。  
“妈？在吗？”王子鹤穿着睡衣打开了房门。  
“你醒啦？你妈去跳广场舞了，饿了吗？我给你把饭菜热一下。”回答的是他的爸爸王央鸣。  
“哦好，谢谢老爸。”说完，王子鹤便坐到了客厅的沙发上，看着手机上的消息。  
wx上的消息很多都是群里的，待他一个个查看之后，突然看到了那个灰色天空的头像所发出的消息让他滑动手机的手指一顿。  
“晚上来我办公室一趟。”显示的消息时间是今天早上8点。  
此时的王子鹤心情十分的复杂，他前天刚跟这位的弟弟做过，这一切都让他不知如何去面对莫亦，气愤当然是有，毕竟他是被他的弟弟给强上的，但是这件事情从头到尾莫亦应该是不知情的，这使得他根本就没有理由去指责他，更重要的是，他的心里竟然生出了种自己背叛了他的错觉······  
不对，他们只是炮友关系，根本就不是情侣，他要跟谁上床似乎也跟莫亦一点关系都没有，王子鹤内心非常矛盾。  
不过最后他还是恢复回复了消息。  
“什么事？”  
“现在立马过来。”  
王子鹤的消息一发过去，没想到对方居然秒回。  
“等我吃完饭。”  
本来王子鹤就不是很想去见他，在看到他这命令的消息之后，心情就更加不好了，他发完消息之后便将手机扔在了茶几上不再搭理。  
等他吃完饭后，又慢悠悠地去洗了个澡，在看到屁股后面依旧明显的牙印之后，王子鹤的心情就愈发的差了，他皱着擦干身体后，看着镜子中自己那显得非常颓丧的脸色，不禁又叹了口气。  
他并不希望在莫亦的面前表现出自己懦弱颓废的一面，所以他不仅打了领带还穿了条深灰色的西装长裤。之后又对着镜子仔细地用发蜡造型了头发，就连眼下有些泛青的黑眼圈也用化妆品进行了遮盖，看着镜子中跟刚才像是换了个人的王子鹤，心情总算稍微好了一些。  
他戴好手表之后，还喷了一些以前留在家里许久没用过的香水，一股好闻的清新的竹叶香围绕着他的身体，深吸一口，这股清爽的味道仿佛正好抵消了几分夏日的闷热，让王子鹤的心情彻底放松下来，他在心中再三思量着。  
如果他猜测的没有错，莫简应该是没有把跟自己发生的事情告诉他哥哥莫亦，他们兄弟两人的性格正好相反，且不说一个沉默寡欲，一个活泼好动，两人的年龄就相差了有将近7岁，估计两人平时聊天都很难聊到一起去，况且以莫简的少年心态，这种事情最好的分享对象根本就不可能是自己的家人，顶多会拿去跟自己的兄弟朋友吹嘘自己在床上时多么勇猛持久······一想到莫简，王子鹤就觉得一阵头疼。  
虽然他不知道莫亦这会叫自己有什么事，但是只要他不说，莫亦根本就不会知道他跟他弟弟的关系，所以这样想来这件事也没有那么复杂。  
当王子鹤穿好鞋子站在玄关处的时候已经晚上9点了，也不知道莫亦有没有继续呆在公司等他，想到这里，王子鹤觉得自己这花费了大量时间的精心打扮，估计是没有什么用了。  
“路上注意安全啊，有什么事记得跟家里人联系。”看着王子鹤要走，正在擦着餐桌的王央鸣说道。  
“嗯好，老爸你不用担心。”说完，王子鹤便关上了门。  
看着手机上的消息，自他说要吃饭之后，莫亦并没有回复。  
“还在吗？”王子鹤再次发消息。  
“在。”  
得到的依旧是莫亦的秒回。  
看着手机上讯息，王子鹤不自觉的笑了笑。  
当他到达戴普斯的办公楼时已经是晚上10点了，此时里面大部分的员工早已下班，很多楼层的灯都已经被关掉了，门口的保安在看到王子鹤之后并没有阻拦，反而还对他点了点头，显然是莫亦提前示意后的结果。  
王子鹤坐着电梯，当他看着电梯的数字迅速从36跳到了37之后，便想到了那层不存在的楼层，不自觉地竟然觉得有些好笑。  
看着虚掩着的办公室大门，王子鹤直接推门而入。  
“来了。”坐在办公室里正看着电脑的莫亦说道。  
“久等了。”王子鹤修长的腿走到办公桌前看着他的脸，略微有些歉意的说道。  
“跟我来。”说着莫亦关了电脑，站起身来。  
他绕过王子鹤走到书架前，和上次一样，待他解开锁之后，隐藏在书架后面的门便再一次暴露在了眼前，在通过虹膜与密码解锁之后，铁门自动挪开。  
莫亦拉起王子鹤的手进入了这个隐密的房间。  
和上次的操作一样，两人一起从浴缸里的圆形滑梯下去。即使已经是第二次来到这里，王子鹤都不得不为之惊艳，转眼即逝的蓝色深海和远处霓虹通明的城市夜景，这一切都让他记忆犹新、难以忘却。

第十八章 晚餐

两人来到这“不存在的楼层”之后，莫亦便继续拉着王子鹤的手来到了餐厅。  
当王子鹤看着靠着玻璃幕墙的圆形餐桌上放着精心准备的烛光晚餐，露出了惊讶的表情。  
“可惜我已经吃饱了。”他看着莫亦的脸说道。  
“可惜都已经冷掉了。”然而莫亦的脸上却看不出半点可惜的表情。  
他依旧带着王子鹤坐到餐桌面对面坐下，随后又拿起刀叉吃着这盘冷掉的牛排。  
坐在对面的王子鹤就这样看着他逐渐将牛排吃完，一时之间只能听到细微的餐具与盘子发出的碰撞声。  
“喝酒吗？”吃完牛排的莫亦擦了擦嘴后问道。  
“不了，你今天找我是什么事？”这样沉默的氛围让王子鹤有些不适。  
莫亦没有回答，而是自顾自地将桌上泡着香槟的从早已融化的冰块里拿了出来，他拿着布不急不缓地将瓶身上的水渍擦干后，拿着开瓶器将酒塞拔出，动作娴熟老练并且姿态优雅，而被打开的香槟也没有撒出一滴泡沫。  
他拿着酒将两人面前的高脚杯里分别倒入了香槟，之后他又将瓶子放好，至始至终都没有说一句话。   
当他拿起酒杯微微抿了一口后说道：“把衣服脱了。”  
听到莫亦的话后，王子鹤愣住了，他在脑海里演练和猜测了许多遍都没有预料到他会这般直接与突然。  
“我今天不想做。”他皱着眉直视着莫亦的眼睛说道。  
“为什么？”莫亦用左手撑着下巴盯着王子鹤，突然露出了一丝笑意。  
“我累了。”莫亦的眼神仿佛能透过他的皮肤看到他的内心，在这样的眼神下，王子鹤的不得不收下眼帘，不再看向他。  
“为什么会累呢？为什么呢？”  
连续的两个为什么问得王子鹤越发心惊，他····果然是已经知道了吗？他忍不住往最坏的结果去猜测。  
他低垂着眼，看着桌上杯中还冒着气泡的酒，竟然不知道该如何回话。  
“我们可是有五天都没有见过面了吧，你······为什么会“累”呢？”莫亦一边笑着说道，一边翘着二郎腿，用皮鞋的尖部在王子鹤的小腿处来回摩擦着。  
听到他在“累”字上的重音，虽然是笑着说的语气，但是却莫名的从背后升起一股凉意。  
此时王子鹤便觉得小腿处痒痒的，他掀开桌布，果然看到了那只在他腿边不断挑逗着的黑色皮鞋。   
“我累不累似乎跟你见不见面没有必然关系吧。”王子鹤将腿缩回到一边。  
“嗯···确实是没什么联系。”此时莫亦突然站了起来，他走到王子鹤的身边居高临下的看着他又说道：“把衣服脱掉，我不想再说第三次。”  
他琥珀色的眸子在烛光的反射下，显得颜色更加地晶莹剔透，同时从里面显露出来仿若太阳般地灼热感。  
王子鹤抬起头，看着莫亦英俊帅气的五官，一改刚才的笑脸突然冷下的来模样更是令人胆战心惊，此时他的心脏竟然如战鼓般剧烈跳动起来。  
他看着莫亦冷酷的俊颜，忍不住咽了咽口水，突然间竟然觉得十分口渴，他的双手像是被莫亦操控着一般竟然十分乖顺听话的解起了领带。  
王子鹤略微颤抖着双手，纤细修长的手指慢慢地拉开了系在脖子上的黑色领带，白皙的手指与黑色的领带形成了鲜明的对比，看似简单的动作之间竟然让人生出几分正在被引诱的错觉。  
当他解下领带后又继续解开了衬衫的两颗扣子，他一边解扣子一边抬着头眼睛一眨不眨地看着莫亦，黑白分明的桃花眼似乎还含着笑意，配合着他此时的动作，就像是一场无声诱惑的默剧。  
看着王子鹤从不愿到顺从，再从顺从变为无声的诱惑，莫亦突然觉得这个人愈发有趣起来。  
他就这样居高临下地看着不断解着扣子的王子鹤，原本严肃的表情也逐渐放松下来，他双手交叉抱胸，饶有趣味地看着王子鹤缓慢又充满了诱惑的动作。  
此时王子鹤已经解开了衬衫的所有扣子，之后便又开始解皮带，将皮带一点一点地从裤子上抽离后他便站起身来，这时他与莫亦的距离极近，嘴唇几乎已经要亲在了他的下巴上。  
似乎是无声的抗议，王子鹤脱的毫无保留，就连脚上的袜子也一并脱了下来。  
他就这样如出生的婴儿一般，赤身裸体地毫无保留地站在了莫亦的面前。修长白皙却又不会让人觉得过分瘦弱的身材，倒映在背后的玻璃幕墙上倒没有显得过分淫靡，反而生出一种干净纯洁之感。  
灯光略微昏暗的餐厅，再加上一旁明亮的烛光映衬在他白皙光滑的肌肤上，充满了神秘的诱惑感。  
莫亦看着浑身赤裸的王子鹤，盯着他白皙的皮肤上留下的几处明显的爱痕，两处手腕上的勒痕非常明显，还有脖子上的好几处吻痕，胸口上的齿印······将这些看在眼里的莫亦只觉得心里仿佛有一股怒火在燃烧。  
“转身。”莫亦的眼神一暗，命令道。  
王子鹤看着眼神越来越犀利的莫亦，默默地服从着指令。  
当他转过身，看到玻璃幕墙外一览无余的城市夜景，陡然一股无法言语的羞耻感侵蚀着他的内心，他忍住想要颤抖的身体，不自觉地深吸了一口气。  
莫亦看到他背后还未消散的齿痕和屁股上几乎是对称的印记最深的牙印时，突然笑了出来。  
肆意的笑声让王子鹤内心一震，正当他想回头时，莫亦从后面一把搂住他的腰，推着他向前走去，直到他不得不趴在玻璃上，莫亦才停止。  
“是我的弟弟干的吧？”此时莫亦停止笑声，贴近他的耳边轻声问道。  
莫亦从背后紧紧地搂着王子鹤，从背后看着他倒映在玻璃墙上的脸，似乎是想要看清他的表情。  
“是你将我的事情告诉你弟弟的吧？”出乎意料，王子鹤的脸上并没有露出惊讶的神色，而是一脸平静。  
“说真的，当我看到你身上的痕迹的时候，我只能知道你又跟别的人做了，但是并不知到对象是谁，不过······当我看到你屁股上的牙印之后，我猜很有可能就是莫简干的了。”莫亦将头埋入王子鹤的颈脖处，深深地吸了口气，似乎是在品尝他身上的味道。  
“······”  
听到他的话，王子鹤一时之间竟然说不出话来。  
此时两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，王子鹤感受莫亦身上的布料摩擦在他光裸的皮肤上的感觉，深吸了一口气之后，他迅速转过头，靠在莫亦的身上扒开他的衬衫领口，在他的脖子与肩膀之间狠狠地咬上了一口。  
“你弟弟犯的事，就由你来偿还好了。”  
微微刺痛的感觉从脖子根处传来后，又看着王子鹤似乎害羞一般染上了几许绯红的脸颊，莫亦再一次笑了起来。  
“我一定好好偿还。”说完，他一手撑在王子鹤背后的玻璃墙上，一手握着他的脖子将他抵在玻璃墙上，之后便狠狠地吻向他的嘴唇。（是壁咚哟）

作者要说的话：关于里面人物的推理和猜测，我都是尽可能通过合理运算得出的结果，尽可能得符合每一个人物的性感特点，我非常不希望自己笔下的角色像个傻子，我希望他们都能是丰满的有血有肉的，实际上现实生活中人的性格要更加复杂的多，逻辑推理能力也非常的强，我希望我比下的人物也能是这样，所以有什么疑问的小伙伴，可以在评论区留言，我都会仔细看的。

第十九章 缠绵

周六的早上，王子鹤悠悠转醒，只觉得自己的股缝间正被什么火热硬物抵着，他忍不往前挪开。  
当他完全睁开眼睛时，便看到了身边的莫亦正撑着胳膊看着他。  
俩个人四目相对。  
“醒了。”莫亦轻轻地在他的额头上留下一吻。  
“你硬了。”王子鹤拉开盖在两人身上的薄被，看着自己正赤裸着身体躺在莫亦的身上，正好他那硬热的事物就抵在他的股缝处。  
“正常的生理现象，别管它。”莫亦侧过身，让王子鹤躺在床上后，一边抚摸着他的脸，一边在他的耳边低语着。  
此时两人的距离极近，莫亦甚至能看清王子鹤眼睫毛的根数，他看着那双明媚的桃花眼柔声说道：“我代替我的弟弟跟你说声抱歉，对不起。”  
说完，他便吻向那如同正被春风吹过般轻轻颤动着的眼睫。  
“······”王子鹤看着莫亦柔和的眉眼，与平时不苟言笑的他仿佛变了一个人一般。  
“好奇怪，不知道为什么，我竟然说不出“原谅你”这样的话······”他的手指穿过莫亦的发间、抚摸着他手感极佳的头发，皱着眉头说道。  
“人心中的怨恨和不满不可能会因为他人的一句“对不起”而消散，你不用觉得奇怪。”听到他王子鹤低落的语气，莫亦再次轻轻地在他的脸颊上落下一吻。  
他的话就像是被风吹落的花瓣掉落在平静的湖面上而荡起地一层薄薄的涟漪，王子鹤忽地将自己的头埋入他肌肉匀称的胸膛，双手也死死地搂着他的肩膀和腰，仿佛是要将自己揉进他的身体一般，紧紧地拥抱在一起。  
莫亦抚摸着他柔顺的黑色短发，在他的耳边和头上轻轻地吻着。  
两人就这样相拥着，不知时间过了多久，王子鹤才将头从莫亦的胸口抬起来，此时他双眼泛红，脸颊上也有些许泪痕，含着泪水的眸子就像是被雨露淋湿的花瓣，这无声的眼泪就像是针一般扎在莫亦的心里，他颤抖着指腹轻柔地将他脸上的泪痕抹去，就像是怕弄坏了宝物一样，格外地小心翼翼。 

莫简坐在椅子上看着餐盘里的刀叉皱着眉头，巨大的餐桌上虽然摆满了食物，但是享用它们的却只有他一个人。  
这两天他都没有见到哥哥莫亦的身影，整个家里只有管家和几个仆人，诺大的别墅里显得十分的清寂。  
从前两天回到别墅他就再也没出去过，好多人叫他出去玩都被他给全部拒绝了，不知怎么的明明身体还是很有精神但是心里却觉得十分疲惫，完全丧失了出门玩乐的欲望。  
这两天他不是在健身房疯狂锻炼就是在外面的游泳池游泳，整个生活变得非常平淡。  
在吃过早餐之后，莫简看着窗外毒辣的夏日阳光，此刻他就连出去游泳的欲望都没有了······闲来无事的他直接去了客厅看着巨大的屏幕玩起了游戏。  
玩乐时的时间如白驹过隙般的飞快流逝着，不到一会儿又到了午餐的时间。  
正当他回到餐厅吃着丰盛的午餐时，突然从窗外传来了汽车的轰鸣声，他拿着叉子的手一顿，大概是他的哥哥莫亦回来了，他如此猜测着。  
不过一会儿，他便听到了皮鞋踏在地板上的声音，奇怪的是，听声音似乎是有两个人······当他喝了口水抬起头时便看到了令他惊讶的一幕。  
只见他的哥哥莫亦正牵着王子鹤的手，不紧不慢地向他走来。  
“哥哥，你吃了吗？这位是？”看到两人紧密地站在一起，不知为何莫简迅速地站了起来，因为匆忙背后的椅子在地板上摩擦着发出了刺耳的声音，接着他又连忙说话，似乎是想要以此来掩盖自己的紧张。  
“哦，相互介绍一下，这是我的弟弟莫简。”莫亦琥珀色的眼睛看着动作慌乱的弟弟微微一笑。  
“如你所见，我的“朋友”王子鹤。”之后他又转过头，依旧笑着看着王子鹤说道，并且加重了“朋友”两字，加上他们牵着的手，隐含的意思不言而喻。  
“你好，我是莫简。”此时的莫简强行让自己迅速镇定下来，他拉开背后的椅子走到王子鹤的面前伸出手说道，显得非常地有礼貌。  
“我当然知道你叫莫简，小狼孩先生。”王子鹤并没有回握他伸出来的手，而是满脸微笑，但是明明是笑容的表情，却让人猜不透里面的任何情绪。  
听到他说的话，顿时让莫简手脚冰凉。  
他看着满脸微笑的两人，刹那间只觉得一股寒气从脚底升起直冲大脑，带来的是无法言语的胸闷之感······他僵着微笑着的表情，讪讪地收回了伸出去的手。  
“走吧，好久没有“运动”了，我们去“锻炼”一下。”王子鹤转过头看着莫亦说道。  
“走吧。”说完，莫亦便带着王子鹤去了四楼。  
“·······”  
看着满桌的食物，莫简顿时觉得食欲全无，他闭上眼睛深深地吐出一口浊气，偏绿的琥珀色眸子看着两人离去的方向逐渐变得阴郁起来。  
他脱下T恤随手扔在椅子上后迈着步子走出了客厅来到室外的泳池边。  
他看着眼前的透明的蓝色水池，闭上了眼睛深吸了口气后便一头扎了进去，激起的水面泛起了巨大的水花。

而到达四楼的王子鹤两人则是在更衣室换好衣服后去了室内网球场。  
“会吗？”王子鹤从置放着十几幅球拍的柜子中取走了一只。  
“当然。”莫亦也从里面随意地挑了一只。  
巨大的室内网球场中，王子鹤与莫亦两人远距离面对面站着，最先发球的是王子鹤，他右手拿着球拍，左手拿着网球，当左手将球抛向最高处时，他弯下膝盖迅速跃起。  
“碰”的一声，网球以肉眼不可见的速度，高速旋转着冲着莫亦的脸飞射而去。  
看着冲着自己的脸飞速过来的网球，由于速度太快，一时之间莫亦只能靠着本能反射，扭过头才勉强躲过，堪堪躲过的他依然感受到了高速飞来的网球与他的发丝擦过而产生的空气碰撞声。  
不过他却并未生气，而是转身信步走到场外，在球框里拿起一颗球。  
这次是莫亦发球，他跳着挥拍，网球高速地越过中间的隔网，来到王子鹤所站着区域。  
看着飞速过来的网球，王子鹤早就提前准备好了姿势，他微蹲下身体降低自己的重心，双手握着球拍迅速地跑到隔网附近，在球还没有落地之前，一个跃起扣杀。  
对面的莫亦根本就来不及接球，只能眼睁睁地看着越过隔网的球落在地上，任由它弹在地上，滚了许久才停下。  
“认真一点。”王子鹤站在隔网前，皱着眉头看着莫亦说道。  
“······”  
我已经在认真了好吗？莫亦琥珀色的眸子盯着手上的球拍后，又在自己手上转了转。  
接下来又是王子鹤发球，这次他没有朝着莫亦的脸打，而是将球打在了右边的角落，虽然这次莫亦是接到了球，但是当他把球打到王子鹤那边时，王子鹤极快地接球反打，一套动作行云流水、干净利落。被打回来的球落在了跟他完全相反的角落，导致莫亦不得不快速跑过去接球。  
两人就这样来来回回地打了将近一个小时，基本上可以说是王子鹤压着莫亦打。  
莫亦放下网球拍，坐在椅子上喝着水，此时他的球衣已经完全被汗水浸湿，一头微卷的棕色短发也沾着汗水黏在他的额头上，看起了刚才的剧烈跳动消耗了他不少体力。  
“啊！好爽！”而坐在一边的王子鹤像是没事人一般，一边喝着水，一边撩起衣服的下摆擦着额头上的汗水。  
看着王子鹤因为撩起衣服而暴露出来的白皙匀称的腹肌，原本喉咙就十分干渴的莫亦，更加觉得口干舌燥。  
“还可以继续吗？”王子鹤看着躺在椅子上喘着粗气的莫亦问道。  
此时他的眼睛格外的明亮，似乎是还想继续根他再打下去。  
“不了，我累了。”莫亦摇了摇头，这次他错误的估算了王子鹤的体力与球技，没想到他的网球能打的这么好，刚才的一小时里，自喻球技不差的莫亦被打得毫无还手之力，让他彻底没有了继续跟王子鹤打下去的欲望。  
“好吧。”王子鹤略显失望地点了点头，随后他又自己拿着球对着墙玩了起来。  
等他将球拍还回置物架上时，已经过了一个小时，看着依旧活力十足的王子鹤，莫亦头一次发现他的体力这么好。（射精跟体力没有关系，个人体质不同，莫亦把王子鹤的肾虚归根于是他体力不好是错误的，两者没什么联系。）  
“去洗澡吗？”王子鹤将自己已经被汗水完全打湿贴在皮肤上的运动服拉起，看着依旧坐在椅子上的莫亦问道。  
“好，跟我来。”  
莫亦站起身，带着他来到四楼的浴室。  
这间浴室非常大，除了大浴缸以外，远处还有一个非常深的像是小型游泳池一般的浴池。  
看着被风吹动的数片白色纱制窗帘，和透过巨大的落地窗所看到的风景，让王子鹤再一次感受到有钱人是多么会享受生活。  
两人在冲洗干净身上的汗渍之后便躺进了那个巨大的浴池中，这个圆形浴池是用淡金色的马赛克拼贴而成的，柔和的颜色配合着池中浅蓝色的水，显得格外的和谐优雅。  
看着王子鹤闭着双眼显得非常闲适舒适的模样，莫亦的心也跟着放松下来。  
王子鹤的肩膀以下全都浸泡在了水里，温和适中的水很好地祛除了刚才剧烈运动后的疲惫，他深呼吸一口气，睁开眼睛看着自己浮在水面的双手，此时手腕上的勒痕已经恢复了一些，不过还是能看得出来上面的印记。  
事实上那天莫亦嘴上说的要“偿还”他，但是却并没真的对他做什么，晚上两人只是洗完澡之后直接搂在一起睡了，醒来之后便回到了别墅。  
就在王子鹤正看着自己的双手愣神的之际，莫亦一把将他拉入自己的怀里，搂着他的腰将自己的下巴靠在了他的肩上，灼热的呼吸夹杂着淡淡的石榴花的香味喷洒在他的耳后和脖子上，让王子鹤感觉有些痒痒的。  
而他亦是将头靠在莫亦的肩上，呼吸着带着他身上的淡淡香味的空气，不自觉地闭上了眼睛，与此同时他的身体随之完全放松下来，他将全身的重量全都依附在了莫亦的身上，此刻仿佛他的大脑和心脏全部都得到了放松和平静。  
完全赤裸着身体与莫亦的相拥着，两人相互交融的体温从似乎可以透过紧密相贴的皮肤传达到心底，甚至似乎还可以听到彼此之间血液流过血管的声音。  
夏日的微风轻轻吹拂，微微荡漾起来的白色窗帘和远处传来的几声蝉鸣，构成了一副宁静祥和的夏日美景，这一切的一切都让王子鹤的大脑和心灵得到了完全放空，给他带来了无与伦比的舒适感和安心感。

第二十章 春色

晚餐时间，蜡烛的光芒投射在丰盛的美食上不禁勾起令人想要品尝一番的欲望，餐桌上除了一些餐具碰撞而发出的声音以外再无其他，以致于如此美轮美奂的场景竟然透露着几分凝重的氛围。  
此时，餐桌上的三人所坐的位置也十分令人觉得十分有趣，只见长方形的桌子上，莫亦与王子鹤远距离地面对面坐着，而莫简则坐在莫亦的身边，这幅场景看起来着实透着几分诡异，王子鹤就像是局外人一般看着不远处紧挨着坐在一起的兄弟二人。  
当然他自己并未觉得有任何的不妥和尴尬之处，他只是单纯的觉得这个位置离莫简最远。然而对比起分别坐在长桌两端神闲气定的两人，坐在莫亦身边的莫简觉得这晚餐简直就是非人般的折磨，他机械般地将食物送入嘴里，却没有品尝到半分的美味。  
“我吃好了。”说完，莫简擦了擦嘴角，拉开身后的椅子走出了餐厅。  
至始至终他都没有抬起过头，从用餐开始到结束都是低垂着眼帘。  
看着莫简离开后，莫亦突然举起手边的红酒对着远处的王子鹤示意，他嘴角微微上扬，含着神秘的笑意。  
看到这里，王子鹤原本没什么表情的脸也不禁露出一丝笑容来，他也端起身边的酒杯，在虚空之中对着莫亦做了一碰杯的动作，之后两人同时喝了一口杯中香醇的红酒。  
这无声的碰杯与对饮显得默契十足。  
酒饱饭足之后，两人便在花园里散起步来。  
两人并排地走在室外的羊肠小道间，王子鹤看着两边挂满了星星点点灯光的树林叹了口气说道：“我准备过两天就回到b市。”  
“是工作上的事情吗？”莫亦转过头看着他。  
“不，不是······我······”他的声音逐渐变小，小到被周边的蝉鸣声完全盖过。  
“是已经讨厌我了吗？”莫亦看着他的眼睛问道。  
“你知道的，我并不讨厌你。”王子鹤躲过他的目光，依旧看着远处点缀在树上的点点荧光。  
“也不喜欢对吗？”莫亦继续问道。  
“······”  
然而得到的回答是一阵有些烦人的蝉鸣。  
“我很讨厌你的弟弟。”沉默了一会儿，王子鹤回答道。  
“我知道，所以你想离开？”莫亦突然停下脚步。  
“是，这是理由之一。”王子鹤突然转过头看着莫亦的眼睛说道，明亮的眸子在黄色荧光的映射下愈发显得晶莹剔透。  
“你在逃避什么？”莫亦皱着眉头看着他。  
“这怎么能叫做逃避呢？只不过是离开自己不喜欢的地方而已。”看着莫亦严肃的表情，王子鹤的脸也冷了下来。  
炎热的夏日夜晚，一阵风拂过，来带的不是凉意而是潮湿黏腻的热流，而此时王子鹤的手心亦是冒着潮湿的热汗，不知是因为天气，还是因为莫亦的话。  
“是不是逃避，你心里应该很清楚才对。”在莫亦犀利的眼神之下，仿佛能穿透人的表面直达心底，太过于锐利和透彻，王子鹤感觉自己内心所有的想法和秘密都无所遁形，就这样赤裸裸地暴露在他的眼前。  
“我拒绝回答。”王子鹤不自觉地深吸了一口气后看着莫亦说道。  
“随你。”莫亦舒展了自己皱起的眉头。  
说完便拉起他的手，转身向别墅走去。  
“等等，你要干什么？”王子鹤被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳。  
“我决定在你走之前，好好地“补偿”你一次。”莫亦转过头，一改刚才严肃的表情，带着温和的笑容对王子鹤说道。  
“什么补偿？等等，你慢点。”王子鹤一脸疑惑。

莫简站在三楼看着正在花园里拉拉扯扯的两人，拳头不禁紧紧地握起，眼神也愈发地阴郁起来。很明显从今天早上王子鹤说认识他、还有他哥哥的那副奇怪的笑容开始，他那天强行对王子鹤所作的事情就已经被暴露了，一直到现在他都是被孤立的状态，然而就是这一点才让他愈发地想不通。  
如果自己的情人被别人强上了会是这样的表情吗？如果自己再次看见强x了自己的人会是这样的反应吗？这一切实在是太过于诡异了，莫简根本就猜不透这两人的想法。  
他的哥哥莫亦，由于两人的年龄相差较大，在美国的时候除了节假日以外，从小两人就很少见面，即使是见了面也说不上几句话，就更不用说是相互了解了，两人的关系除了那层不可磨灭的血缘之外，可以说是就连普通朋友都比不上。  
他对他哥哥的所有了解全都是来自于社交媒体里一些表面上的新闻，不外是年轻的企业家、知名的优秀继承者等等，诸如此类的评价，至于他是什么样性格的人，没有人清楚地知道，恐怕就连那位更加令人心惊胆战的父亲莫玺珏也不甚了解。  
莫简看着两人手拉着手消失在了花园处后便拉上了窗帘。  
之后他便回到了自己的房间躺倒在床，睁着眼睛一动不动地看着天花板。  
回忆着刚才两人亲密的动作，他不仅仅觉得嫉妒和羡慕还有一股来自于心底对莫亦的莫名恐惧，一时之间五味杂陈。  
这感觉就仿佛是滴进滚烫油锅中的水、瞬间溅起的灼液不断侵蚀着他的内心，让他感觉疼痛难忍，呼吸困难。

莫亦拉着王子鹤的手再次来到了四楼的那间浴室。  
一到达浴室，莫亦便将他推在门上并且双手按着他的脑袋，凶狠地吻在他的唇上。  
“唔····嗯····”  
王子鹤一边闭着眼睛回应着他火辣的热吻，一边用手将浴室的门反锁上。  
听到锁门的声音，莫亦突然停了下来，他睁开眼睛看着王子鹤突然从喉咙深处发出一阵低沉的笑声。   
随着他越来越大的笑声，王子鹤也睁开了眼睛，看着莫亦向上扬起的嘴唇，王子鹤便忍不住冲着他翻了个白眼，随后便一把勾住他的脖子，亲在了他还在笑着的嘴上。  
他一边伸出舌头与莫亦纠缠在一起，一边来回顶动着胯部，隔着裤子薄薄的布料在他的下身处来回地摩擦，感受着两人因为摩擦而微微抬起的欲望，王子鹤的脸上也泛起情动的绯红。  
莫亦的双手放在王子鹤挺翘的臀部上，一边来回揉搓一边用力按压，使得两人的欲望加大了接触摩擦的面积。  
此刻王子鹤的小腹也紧紧地贴在莫亦的皮肤上，微微撅起的丰满翘臀与纤细的腰肢形成了一道性感诱人的s形弧度。  
“你去准备一下，我给浴缸换一下水。”  
眼看王子鹤已经要被吻到缺氧 ，莫亦便松开他的唇说道。  
“好。”  
还沉浸在欲望中的王子鹤显得无比乖顺，他红着脸喘着气点了点头。  
约莫过了近一个小时王子鹤才从厕所里走出来（他去给自己灌肠了），当他出来时便看到了仅仅穿着内裤坐在浴池石阶上的莫亦。  
然而王子鹤却并没有走向他，反而是走到浴室的尽头将窗帘全都拉紧，做完这些之后他才返回来走到莫亦的身边。  
莫亦看着他的动作不禁露出了几分笑意，他拉起王子鹤的手将他慢慢地带入水中。  
浸泡在温度适中的水中，王子鹤靠在池边看着与他面对面的莫亦忽然伸出了手掌：“我的补偿呢？”此时的他表情出奇的有些严肃。  
莫亦看着自己面前白皙的手掌，不禁微微一笑，随即将自己的下巴搁在了他的手掌上问道：“难道有我还不够吗？”  
他英俊帅气的脸上露着几分雅痞的笑容显得魅力十足。  
面对莫亦的耍无赖，王子鹤却并不显得退缩，反而是顺势地勾起他的下巴，然后霸气十足地咬上了他略微丰满的下嘴唇。  
两人情动地、激烈地相拥而吻，带来的是不断被勾起来的欲火。  
他伸出手滑向莫亦的下身，握住那滚烫的硬物来回揉搓了起来。  
沉浸在欲望中的莫亦动作似乎没有了平时的那般优雅变得粗爆了起来，他抓着王子鹤的头发将他纤长白皙的颈脖送入自己的嘴边啃咬起来，揉搓着臀部的大手也逐渐往下插入了股缝之间。  
“嗯·····”  
感受着已经完全探入后穴的手指，王子鹤不禁发出一阵舒爽的轻哼。  
浸泡在水中的肉穴似乎要比以往更加的柔软，从手指处传来的触感让莫亦不禁加大了扩张的力度。  
不过一会儿，三根粗大的手指便已不再能满足王子鹤骚浪的肉穴，他勾起莫亦的脖子在他的耳垂上吮吸着，之后便在他的耳边诱惑着说道：“我后面好痒，你赶紧插进来····嗯·····。”  
说完还故意收缩起后穴的肌肉，将那三根手指丝丝地夹住。  
听到王子鹤性感十足的耳语，莫亦便迅速将插在他肉穴里的手指抽了出来，双手托着他的屁股将他早已靡乱不堪的嫩穴对准了自己早已勃起的肉棒上。  
这时王子鹤便配合地伸过手，将那根滚烫粗大的肉棒握在手里对准了自己的肉穴。  
“·····莫总·····你的肉棒·····啊······操的我·····好爽·····唔·····哈·····”  
由于在水中和姿势的原因，王子鹤的身体完全依靠着莫亦，只见在他火热的肉棒插入的一瞬间，带入的些许池水，一时间火热的肉棒和略带凉意的水一齐进入了他的身体内部，摩擦在前列腺上带来了今人欲火焚身的快感。  
当莫亦的欲望完全没入王子鹤的肉穴之中时，便从炙热的小穴深处传来了巨大的吸力和紧致感，又紧又热的肉穴让他的欲望不禁又涨大了一圈，他将王子鹤的背部压在池壁上，双手托住他丰满的臀部就着这个姿势开始来回抽插起来，动作虽然不快但是每一次进出都伴随着微凉的池水，带来的异样的快感，让他不自觉地泄出了淫荡至极的呻吟。  
“啊·····唔·····嗯·····好粗······嗯·····”  
每一次的进入都是整根完全没入，粗大火热的肉棒像是活着的一般不断地狠狠地刺出他最敏感的地方，随之带来的源源不断的快感，让王子鹤爽得直翻白眼，似乎整个身体都不属于自己了一般，像是毫无依靠的浮萍，随着莫亦抽插的动作，荡漾在春水之上。  
不过这样的姿势虽然进入的最深但也十分消耗体力，在操干了几分钟之后，莫亦便将抱着的王子鹤放了下来，他将插入肉穴里依旧挺硬无比的肉棒拔了出来，随着火热的粗大消失，混着肠液泛着白色的液体飘散在了水池中。  
他将王子鹤的身体反转过来，让他趴在池边撅起屁股好方便自己进入。  
动情的王子鹤显得无比的配合，甚至还伸出双手将自己的两瓣臀肉掰开，让自己的骚穴完全暴露在莫亦的眼前，好方便他的抽插。  
莫亦看着他似乎急不可耐的样子微微一笑，力度适中地一巴掌拍在了他丰满的臀肉上，瞬间白皙的臀肉便泛上了淫靡的绯红，接着他便将自己粗大的肉棒扶起来再次插入王子鹤愈发淫乱的肉穴之中。   
“喜欢吗？”莫亦一边亲吻着他肩膀处的肌肤一边在他的嫩穴里快速抽插着。  
“嗯·····唔······喜···欢····好喜欢·····好爽·····哈···啊······”  
沉浸在欲仙欲死的快感中的王子鹤，显得格外的诚实可爱。  
“啪啪”作响的肉体碰撞的声和因为两人激烈的动作而不断激荡起的“哗哗”水声，当然还有王子鹤那淫荡而又性感的呻吟声和窗外连绵不断的蝉鸣声······等等数种声音混杂在一起形成了一幅绘声绘色的夏日春色艳图，像是烈性春药一般，不禁让人生出脸红心跳和欲火焚身之感。

第二十一章 空虚

两天后的中午，王子鹤果然如那天夜里说的一般，坐上了离开s市的飞机，他看着手上那张莫亦所谓的“补偿”——一张存有五千万的银行卡和一套s市中心高级小区的房产证，不禁露出了略显苦涩的笑容。  
也不知道莫亦是怎么办到的，不管是银行卡还是房产证，里面的身份和名字都是他王子鹤，显然这个世界上似乎没有钱办不到的事情。  
两样东西加来的价值恐怕他一辈子都难以赚到，然而不过是陪他睡了几次，王子鹤便立马就将这些轻易得到，愈发地显露出两个人身处在截然不同的世界，中间遥远的距离仿若天堑一般无法跨越。  
王子鹤将两样东西放入随身携带的背包中后，看着窗外湛蓝的天空，一双好看的桃花眼逐渐失去了焦距······

当他到达b市之后，便直接回到了自己的出租屋里，王子鹤看着屋子里依旧还活着的众多植物盆栽不禁松了口气，植物的生存能力要比预想的强大许多，放好行李换好衣服之后他便开始给植物们浇水修剪。  
打理完植物之后他也没闲着而是继续打扫起来，快半个月没有住过的屋子已经积了些灰尘。  
看着窗外的太阳已经完全西落，灼热的温度仿佛也将了不少，当然呆在室内吹着空调的王子鹤自然是无法触感到，他用了近三个小时才将房间恢复到了一尘不染，看着变得干净的房间他的脸上不禁露出了满意的笑容，此时他脸上的表情似乎又恢复到了半个月之前的活力四射，仿佛中间那段令人疯狂的事情没有发生过一般。  
生活再次回到了最初的轨道，洗完澡躺在柔软舒适的床上，王子鹤蹭了蹭枕头露出无比安心的微笑，果然只有回到自己的小窝才会让他完全地放松，此刻他的心里充满了温暖的感觉。  
第二天，王子鹤伸了个懒腰后，起床刷牙，看着镜子中元气满满的自己，王子鹤自信地对着镜子露出洁白整齐的牙齿绽放出了无比阳光爽朗的笑容。  
当王子鹤拿着咖啡杯出现在公司里时，得到的是公司里众人活力十足打招呼问好的声音。看着同事们充满朝气的笑脸，他的内心感到一股难以言喻的归属感，果然这里才是属于我的世界。   
“终于舍得回来了？”白希芸依旧穿着一身干练十足的ol套装，她笑着伸过手捏了捏王子鹤的脸。  
“当然，这里可是我的第二个家。”看着白希芸快速伸过来的手，王子鹤想躲却没有躲开。  
“这下可要收收心，好好工作啊！”感受着从手指上传来柔软弹性的触感，白希芸内心不禁感叹保养的比她这个女人还好。  
“那是自然。”王子鹤笑着点了点头。  
在跟众人打过招呼之后，他便回到了自己的办公室区。  
公司里虽然有他专门的办公室，但是相比起来他更喜欢和众人一起工作的感觉，王子鹤看着电脑屏幕上那一堆令人又爱又恨的Adobe系列软件，不禁露出了幸福的笑容。

（我居然有种自己要完结了的错觉hhhhh大家别怕距离后面的故事还很长，这是个很重要的过度章。）

日复一日朝九晚五的生活就这样持续了一个月。  
躺在床上的王子鹤看了看手机上显示的时间早上8点，星期六。  
他揉了揉惺忪眼睛，看着身下因为生理现象而撑起的小帐篷，无奈地叹了口气，随即掀开薄被伸出手向着自己昂扬挺立的欲望摸去。  
躺在枕头上看着自己红的似乎可以滴出血一般的肉棒，王子鹤的右手在上面用力地来回撸动着，十分钟过去了，随着一阵阵刺激的快感，依旧气势昂扬的欲望除了铃口处吐露出些许的透明前列腺液以外，丝毫没有要射的意思。  
伴随着这种异常的不满足感，王子鹤的手越伸越往下，他一边用右手继续在肉棒上来回摩擦，一边用左手用力地挤压着下面的囊袋，两颗睾丸表面上的粉色皮肉也随之变得愈发通红。   
然而过了好几分钟，虽然能感觉到自慰带来的快感，但是却莫名觉得距离射精还有很远的差距，王子鹤看着手上粘腻的透明液体，不禁皱起了眉头，他深深地叹了口气，似认命了一般，将手继续向下探去。  
当微凉的手指在碰触到不断收缩着的菊穴时，粉嫩的穴口竟然极度敏感地向后收缩着，更加令王子鹤震惊的是，触入的柔软之地的手指居然感觉有些湿润······也就是说他刚才撸动肉棒和阴囊的时候，因为快感的刺激后面的肉穴居然自己主动分泌出了肠液，得到这个结论的王子鹤不禁惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他看着手指上泛着些许水光的液体，瞬间一股巨大的羞耻感瞬间侵入他的内心，让他的脸瞬间红了起来。  
然而没有得到充分满足的欲望，依旧背叛着他的大脑直直挺立在空气之中，他强忍着羞耻感在心里不断地催眠自己，这不过是正常的生理现象，不要惊慌，你要坦然地面对它······  
最后在王子鹤一边快速撸动肉棒和一边挤压着阴囊的双重快感刺激下，倔强挺立的肉棒在他已经磨到泛红的手掌里吐露出了一团团淫靡的白色浊液，看着终于释放出来的欲望，他喘着粗气闭上了眼睛，沉浸在欲望中英俊精致的脸庞显得格外性感淫乱。  
拿着卫生纸将身上已经冷下来的浊液擦拭干净，不知为何竟然从心底生出一种烦躁的无法言喻的空虚感。  
他闭着双眼将脸埋入枕头中，手指抚摸着自己嘴唇，脑海里竟然不自觉地浮现出了莫亦的那根火热滚烫的阳具在他体内快速抽插的场景，那令人欲仙欲死的快感仿佛还停留在他的身体里，他伸出舌头舔舐着自己的手指，双腿也死死地夹紧不断摩擦着，后面的骚穴似乎又开始流出淫靡的肠液，前面已经平息的欲望，居然又再次地慢慢地抬起头来。  
他沉浸在这幻想的性爱场景中无法自拔，当他不自觉地伸出手略过前面挺立的欲望达到后面的穴口处时猛然被惊醒，似收到什么可怕的惊吓一般，他迅速地收回手·····  
“啊····烦死了······”突然他用双手紧紧地抓着自己的头发，表情也变得狰狞起来。  
王子鹤懊恼地揉乱了自己的头发，他拿起手机看着时间依旧停留在上个月的聊天记录，不禁陷入了沉思，随即他狠心地将莫亦的账号拉入黑名单后，退出wx。  
滑动着手指，鬼使神差之间竟然点开了tb的标志，只见他在搜索栏中输入了“灌肠器”三个字样，瞬间从屏幕中弹出无数件商品的售卖信息。  
他紧紧地盯着屏幕，看着上面种类繁多、花样十足的各式成人用品，不自觉地咽了咽口水，他滑动着手指，来来回回地点开查看着这些商品的信息。  
最后购物车中的东西逐渐越来越多，突然王子鹤猛然惊醒，随后他颤抖着手指点进结算页面将购物车里的东西全部下单付款。  
成交金额2567。  
看着上面扣除的金额数目，王子鹤莫名地觉得口干舌燥，接着他迅速退出tb的界面，当然他还没忘记删除自己的搜索记录。  
做完这一切的王子鹤看着自己下身依旧气势磅礴的欲望，不禁露出一丝苦笑，他无奈地再次将手抚摸上去，来回撸动，并且脑海里再次浮现出了那些与莫亦纠缠在一起的性爱画面。

第二十二章 真我

看着手机里来自蜂巢的取件短信，王子鹤松了口气，不需要去面对快递员真的是太好了，他如此想到。  
晚上7点和同事一起吃完饭后，下班回到小区的王子鹤取走了勉强能塞进蜂巢信箱的巨大包裹，不知为何他感觉自己就像是偷了东西的小偷一般，莫名的紧张感让他的心脏不自觉地加速了跳动的频率。  
在关上房门的那一瞬间，背靠着房门的王子鹤不禁松了口气。  
接着他换上拖鞋来到卧室，将箱子放在床前的地毯上，随后他又将窗帘紧紧地拉拢、不留一丝缝隙。  
做完这些的他坐在地上，拿出小刀划开了箱子上的胶带打开了箱子，看着箱子中的情趣用品，他仔细地将包装全部拆卸干净，之后便收拾好垃圾。  
看着摆放在地毯上各式各样的情趣用品，王子鹤的脸上不禁泛起一丝绯红，事实上自成年到现在以来他便从来没有用过这些东西，从前他也并不觉得作为同性恋使用后穴能有多大的快乐，并且以前的他一门心思的学习研究，根本就没有怎么接触过这些，对比起真正的与人发生关系，像这样一个人偷偷躲在家里用道具自慰更加让他觉得害羞。  
他看着那个外表有些高级的灌肠器后深吸了口气，将它拿了起来去了浴室。  
当他从浴室出来的时候，身体上不着片褛就这样赤裸着回到了卧室，他将摆在地上的情趣用品全都放在了床边，他率先拿起来的是一条黑色绑带式的情趣内裤，他对着穿衣镜将其穿在身上，黑色带子穿过他丰满白皙的臀肉，透明的三角形黑色网纱罩在他还没有勃起的欲望上，黑色的丁字裤与王子鹤白皙的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，明明他脸上的表情是那样的英俊秀雅，实在是难以想象他的下身穿着这般淫荡下流的情趣内裤。  
看着镜子中的自己，王子鹤不禁倒吸了一口冷气，他从未觉得发现过自己居然有如此淫乱不堪的一面，但是却又如此的性感，就像是天使变身成的欲望淫魔，显得既清纯又淫靡······  
他转过头看着床上摆着的一根硕大的肉色按摩棒，不禁咽了咽口水，他将其拿在手中发现这按摩棒做的居然极其逼真，不仅跟真的一样，棒身还有凹凸不平的纹路。  
王子鹤拿起一瓶润滑剂将其透明的粘液滴落在这个粗大的假阳具上，随后又倒了一些在手上，之后他便对着镜子张开了修长的双腿，此时他后的后穴全部暴露出来，看着镜子里如此淫乱的自己，他的脸更加红了。  
将盛着润滑液的手伸到自己粉嫩的肉穴处涂抹着，然后伸出一根手指探入其中，湿湿的滑滑的触感便从指尖传来。  
接着他加大了探入的力度和手指，小穴包裹着手指又软又紧，时不时还从里面传来紧致的吸力，让王子鹤十分惊讶，他还是第一次发现原来自己后面的肉穴是这般光景。  
也许是他的手指不够粗大或者是自己探索的深度还不够，用手指来回地抽插并没有让他感觉到有什么快感。  
随即他拿起身边那根巨大的假阳具缓缓地插入已经泛着水色愈发红嫩的肉穴之中，也许是太过粗大的缘故，涨的肉穴有些发疼，他忍着痛将大量的润滑液淋在穴口与按摩棒之间，当他好不容易按摩棒完全吃进肉穴深处时，只觉得又涨又痒，他明显能感觉到假阳具在进入的一瞬间，龟头处摩擦在他的敏感点上带来的快感，让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
“嗯····啊·····就是哪里啊····”  
说完，王子鹤便打开了按摩棒的开关，硕大的假阳具便插在他的肉穴里来回扭动起来，摩擦着他肉穴里敏感的前列腺，伴随着延绵不断地快感，他不得不坐在地上，靠着向后撑起的胳膊支撑身体的重量。  
“嗯····唔····好···爽····哈·····”  
他看着镜子里泛着欲色的脸颊和被假阳具不断刺激的肉穴，如此淫荡下流的模样，让他的心里居然生出一股禁忌般的快感，也许如此淫乱的他就是真正的自己也说不定呢。  
也许是觉得这样还不够刺激一般，只见他伸过手握着假阳具的末端将其抽出又狠狠地插入模拟着性爱的姿势。  
他一边操控者假阳具在自己的后穴里不断抽插，一边握着前段早已挺立的欲望上来回摩擦，不过一会儿，他便陷入了高潮之中，在前后两重的快感的夹击下，他喷射出了大股又浓又粘稠的白色液体。  
“哈·····嗯···哈·····”  
射出精液的王子鹤闭着眼睛依旧沉浸在身下不断传来的快感余韵之中。  
过了一会儿，他用卫生纸将身上还有地上的液体擦干净，将所有的情趣用品都放进了衣柜的最深处，除了那颗红色的造型十分可爱的电动跳蛋。  
此时，王子鹤关上了灯，他躺在床上便将那颗跳蛋塞进了自己依旧湿润柔软了蜜穴之中，随后拿起薄被盖在赤裸的身体上，他的脸陷在柔软的枕头里，看着自己手上的跳蛋开关，直接按到了最大频率，顿时便从身体内部传来了细微震动声。  
随着跳蛋的高频率震动带来轻微的快感，让王子鹤的觉得不管是身体还是心理都觉得十分舒适，恰到好处的快感，并不会让他因为过于激动而发出呻吟，只不过一旦闭上眼睛和陷入快感中，他的脑海里总是浮现出跟莫亦缠绵的影像，让他感觉十分无奈，大脑和身体根本不受他的控制。

就这样随着时间的流逝，王子鹤逐渐发现在有了这些情趣道具之后，他的生活依旧没有发生任何变化，因为他越是使用这些东西就愈发觉得空虚寂寞，从最先开始的一周使用三次到现在一周都不见得用一次，那种无法言喻的空虚感不禁没有被填满反而继续扩散着，到后来他明显地感觉到自己之所以能有快感，很大一部分都得归功于脑海里总是冒出来的莫亦。  
这就是所谓的颅内···高潮？  
洗着澡的王子鹤紧闭着眼睛摔了摔头。  
他不禁十分气恼，都怪莫亦，为什么性能力那么好，操的他那么爽，这下可好自己想忘都忘不掉。  
对于自己陡然生处幼稚至极的想法，王子鹤有感觉自己十分可笑。  
他仔细回忆着跟莫亦相处的点点滴滴，在那间别墅里发生所有的事情真的就像是做梦一般，对于莫亦来说他到底算什么呢？炮友吗？随即他便想到了自己收到的大量金钱跟房子，还是说是他花钱找的鸭子？不，那是他对莫简强奸他的赔礼······沉浸在胡思乱想之中的王子鹤猛然发现，他跟莫亦似乎从头到尾就跟清晨的露水一般，当太阳完全升起的时候就是它消失的时候，不会留下任何痕迹，宛若从未出现过一般。  
这么一想，对比起依旧对人家念念不忘的自己倒显得极其卑微又可悲，估计人家早就已经将他忘掉了，不过是过眼云烟的露水情缘。  
反过来想，气势他并不觉得自己对莫亦萌生有爱情的想法，最多是抱有好感，但是却并没有达到非要跟他在一起不可的地步。  
王子鹤一直觉得自己在感情方面是极其理性的，因为他觉得不管是性爱还是爱情都是生活中的一部分，有没有它们的存在都不会对人的基本生活和生存产生任何影响。   
跟吃饭喝水睡觉不一样，缺了性与爱情顶多是觉得心情不好，但是如果不吃不喝不睡，人就会死亡。  
两者之间根本就没有办法相提并论，在生存的前提下，性与爱情明显没有对比的资格。  
所以，王子鹤并不后悔自己删掉莫亦的联系方式，因为他早就准备好了与他不再见面的准备，对于这一点他那突如其来的自怜感着实显得又些好笑，又不是女人，何必这么感性。  
王子鹤自嘲的笑了笑。  
俨然，想通了的他更多的是觉得可惜。  
比如现在，每当他想要发泄欲望的时候每次都不可避免的回忆起莫亦的器大活好，干的他有多爽。  
除此之外仔细想一下，他好像也没有再想起过他。  
王子鹤拿起浴巾将身上的水渍擦干，看着镜子里依旧英俊帅气的脸庞，不禁露出了自信的笑容。   
这，才是真正他，王子鹤。

第二十三章 想念

每天按时上下班的王子鹤也许没有发现，三个月了他居然没有一次缺勤迟到，对于以前的他来说简直就是天上突然下钞票雨一般，难得一见。  
今天是关于戴普斯s市五星级酒店的项目会议，公司里的众人坐在会议室中讨论着相关事宜。  
“戴普斯那边的团队跟我们联系了，下周菲希耳的施工团队将会抵达s市，到时候需要我们去对接一下。”白希芸坐在办公室的一边对着众人说道。  
“这么快？开发区已经全部拆走了？”王子鹤看着手中的资料突然一愣，他并没有从爸妈那里听到具体的搬迁消息啊？  
“还没有，不过已经拆好一半了，剩下的拆迁区价格和安排都已经布置妥当，应该会非常快速。由于菲希耳那边的人非常重视这次的项目，另外s市又靠海，关于地下空间的建造需要严格勘测，所以他们要求提前开始工作。”白希芸解释道。  
“嗯，这样也好，提前开始工作磨合的话对项目的完成确实很有帮助。”  
王子鹤看着会议室的众人点了点头。  
随后他又问道：“这么大的案子······派那些人去比较好？”  
“这个你不用担心，人手我已经全部安排好了，就是住的地方嘛······s市的房子租金也太高了。”白希芸皱着眉头叹了口气说道。  
“如果人数不超过十个人的话，我倒是可以解决，正好我朋友出国，把房子给空了出来。”随即王子鹤突然想到了莫亦送给他的那栋房子，到时候家里人搬家他正好就能住在那里，和公司的同事住一起的话也能方便办公。  
“诶？可以吗？那这样就再好不过了。”白希芸没想到这个困扰了她许久的问题竟然这么快就被解决了，不禁露出了欢喜的笑容。  
接下来一群人看着开发区的地理参数图和施工蓝图仔细地讨论起来，一直到了晚上6点多众人才因为强烈的饥饿感而不得不停止工作。  
“丹尼尔联系你了吗？他怎么还没有回来？”田云知一边吃着外卖一边看着对面的王子鹤问道。  
“嗯·····说起来我们上一次联系还是三个月前······，他说那个博物馆的预算出现了问题，不得不继续呆在那边。”王子鹤的手扒着蟹壳回道。  
“不是吧，他是又超预算了？真的是天秀。”田云知一听是预算的问题，便已经大致能猜到丹尼尔为什么还回不来了。  
王子鹤吃着蟹膏一脸享受：“不用替他担心，以他的能力估计又是一个惊世大作，不超预算是不可能的。”  
“这么说也是没错，大佬就是不一样，估计最后甲方还是会心甘情愿追加预算。”田云知扒完了最后一口饭，略微带着羡慕的语气说道。  
“想那么多干嘛，把自己手上的工作做好，不出漏洞就行。”王子鹤倒是看的很开，政府的项目那能是那么好接的，不仅要承受住来自政府的压力还要能扛得住大众媒体的批评，比起纯粹的商业性建筑要难了不知道多少倍。  
“没错，没错。”田云知听到王子鹤的话后连连点头。  
“我吃好了，先下班啦。”说完他便离开了休息室。  
“嗯好，拜拜。”王子鹤一边扒着蟹腿一边向他点头说道。  
当他吃完桌上的这份蟹肉煲时已经是晚上8点多了，在收拾好桌子和办公室后，跟还需要加班的众人打了声招呼便离开了公司。  
开着车回到家中时已经是晚上9点多了，他换好衣服躺在沙发上看着wx的黑名单里“莫总”的头像发着呆，然而就在这时手机突然响了起来，来电显示着一个陌生的上海号码。  
“是王子鹤吗？我是莫亦······”  
听着电话那头熟悉的声音，王子鹤微微一愣，他怎么都没有想到莫亦会突然给自己打电话，毕竟两个人在这漫长的三个月中完全断了联系。  
“是····我，莫总你好。”王子鹤此时的心情非常微妙，他内心深处是排斥再跟莫亦产生联系的，但是却因为工作的原因他又不得不再跟他联系。  
“你是把我的wx给删了吗？”  
不知为何王子鹤突然觉得对方的声音有些冷。  
“是的。”他诚实地回答道。  
“所以说·····你还是讨厌我的，对吗？”停顿了一会之后，莫亦继续说道，语气显得有些沉寂。  
“我说过的，并不讨厌，当然也谈不上喜欢。”王子鹤看着茶几上的水杯，语气显得有些冷淡。  
“算了，我今天不是要跟你谈论这件事。”电话那边的莫亦叹了口气，转移了话题。  
“还记得我跟你说过的那间海底密室吗？其实这是我父亲莫玺珏的想法，所以下周他会跟菲希耳的人一起从美国过来，参与这次的设计项目。”  
“什么？”突然听到莫玺珏这三个字，王子鹤不禁瞪大了眼睛。  
“我建议你最好提前来察勘一下，我的父亲····脾气有些古怪，希望你能有个心理准备。”莫亦的语气中难得的透露着几分担忧。  
“好的，我知道了，那么我明天就去s市。”说完也不等莫亦的回答便直接挂断了电话，接着他又将wx里莫亦的账号从黑名单里拉了出来。  
做完这些的王子鹤不禁捏了捏眉心叹了口气，之后便回到卧室开始收拾行李。  
当他洗完澡躺在床上时已经是深夜了，他拿起手机买好了明天的机票，然后在公司的群里说明了一下情况，不知为何在听到莫玺珏的名字后，他就难以自制地陷入了惶惶不安之中，难以入睡。

第二天早上7点，王子鹤洗漱完毕后拖着不大的行李箱出了家门。  
当他到达s市的时候，已经是下午两点。  
为了不打扰父母，这次他回来并没有跟他们打招呼，而是去了莫亦送给他的那套市中心的房子。   
王子鹤看着眼前这栋高级的住宅群忍住不感叹，在这之前他可从来不敢想象自己有一天也能住在这样寸土寸金的地方。  
在门卫处验证完身份之后，他顺利地进入了这栋高档小区，看着里面优美的环境，不得不让他再一次感叹莫亦的大方。  
当王子鹤到达目的地打开房门时依旧惊讶不已，他没想到房子里家具用品一应俱全，就连厨房里的餐具都提前准备好摆放的整整齐齐。  
看着这间三室一厅的豪华精装套房，王子鹤突然觉自己就像是没见过世面的穷酸，完全被莫亦的财大气粗给震慑住了。  
就在他四处打量着房间时，突然手机响了起来。  
正好是莫亦打来的。  
“到了吗？我在公司，需要我派人来接你吗？”手机的那边传来他磁性的声音。  
“嗯，到了，等会我自己过去。”王子鹤点了点头。  
“好，我等你。”说完，莫亦便挂断了电话。  
收好手机，王子鹤便挑了一个自己最喜欢的房间，准备将行李箱里的衣服挂入衣柜。  
然而当他打开衣柜时不又禁睁大了眼睛，衣柜里居然挂满了符合他尺码的各种样式的西装，下面透明抽屉里摆满了手表、袖扣还有领夹等饰品，并且这些东西全都是顶级的奢侈品牌。  
莫亦······真的有必要做到这个程度吗？  
王子鹤看着衣柜里价值不菲的衣物和饰品，不禁皱起了眉头。  
收拾好之后，他便出门打了个车直接到了戴普斯公司的楼下。  
依旧是一路畅通无阻，他直接到达了莫亦的办公室，当他打开那扇虚掩着的大门后便看到了端坐在办公椅上的莫亦。  
“好久不见。”看到王子鹤进来，莫亦便站起身向他走来。  
“好久不见。”王子鹤的脸上依旧是和三个月前一模一样爽朗温和的笑容。  
接着，莫亦便一把将他推到门上，一手搂着他的腰，亲在了他的唇上。这一套动作仿佛眨眼之间，让王子鹤根本就来不及反应，只能被他抵在门上按着亲吻。  
莫亦的吻依旧霸道而性感亦如三个月前，让王子鹤欲罢不能。  
两人沉浸在拥吻的快乐之中，他们相互啃咬着对方的唇瓣、相互用舌头舔弄着对方的唇齿，时间仿若一下子回到了之前亲密无间的时光。  
当这激烈地而又充满了挑逗的吻终于结束，王子鹤便喘着气将头靠在莫亦的颈间，像是真正的恋人一般，闻着他身上迷人心窍的淡淡的石榴花香味，他不得不在心底承认，他是极其喜欢的。  
“你们公司的项目负责人是谁？我明天就去开发区勘测。”王子鹤搂着莫亦的腰，亲了亲他的脸颊说道。  
“明天我陪你一起去。”说完，莫亦便放开了搂着他的手。  
接着他走到办公桌前，将上面的一摞厚厚的资料夹递给王子鹤。  
王子鹤接过资料夹之后，便直接将其放在茶几上，而自己则坐在沙发上仔细翻看了起来。  
当他将所有的资料全部翻完后说道：“其实三个月前我们就参照你们公司给的地质数据将施工重新计算了，要改的都已经改完了。”  
“虽然没有实际去看过场地，但是应该跟勘测结果出入不大，明天我们再去实地确认一下，查看一下容易出漏洞的细节地方，基本上可以说是没问题了。”  
王子鹤看着坐在他对面的莫亦认真地说道。  
“嗯好的，确保万无一失。”莫亦琥珀色的眼眸看着他的眼睛说道。  
“嗯····我应该要提前说一下，在实地项目中不管是施工方还是我们设计方都有可能遇到不可抗力的各种问题，希望到时候莫总能够体谅理解。”王子鹤的脸上虽然还挂着淡淡的微笑，但是语气却显得十分公式化。  
“这个我自然是明白的。”莫亦点了点头。  
“你住哪里？”莫亦看着重新又翻动着资料的王子鹤突然问道。  
“住在你的心里啊。”王子鹤抬起头调皮一笑。  
“开个玩笑，我现在住在你送的那栋房子里。”他抬起头，一双明亮的桃花眼里含着温和的笑意，接着他又说道：“不过莫总你真的是吓到我了，衣柜里面居然还装满了奢侈品。”  
“你喜欢就好。”莫亦与他的眼神撞在一起，微微一笑说道。  
“你一点都不心疼吗？那么多钱。”王子鹤忍不住发问，有时候他真的搞不懂这些有钱人的心里在想些什么。  
“为什么会心疼？钱对于我来说不过是一串数字罢了。”  
说完，莫亦便站起身来坐到了他的身边。  
“······”  
有钱人果然与众不同，听到莫亦霸气十足而又随性的回答，王子鹤的心里忍不住吐槽着。  
“想我了吗？”莫亦伸出左手轻轻地抚在王子鹤的脸颊上，放低了声音在他的耳边呢喃。  
“想，很想。”王子鹤看着莫亦近在咫尺的俊颜，诚实地点了点头。  
“想我的哪里呢？”莫亦轻轻地咬上他已经泛起绯红的耳垂，诱惑地问道。  
“想你的这里了。”说完，他便迅速地低下头来到莫亦的小腹处，在他还没有反应过来的时候，突然伸出粉嫩的舌头隔着黑色的西裤布料在他有些凸起的地方舔了一口。  
似乎是觉得还不够一般，他慢慢地跪在地上，双手分别搭在莫亦的大腿上，低下头让自己鼻子里呼出的热气尽数喷洒在他隔着布料明显凸起的欲望上······接着王子鹤又抬起头，用含着几分笑意和魅色的桃花眼看着莫亦。  
“真是越来越大胆了呢。”莫亦先是被他惊了一下后便将手伸向自己的双腿之间勾起了王子鹤的下巴，然后俯下身吻在了他的唇上······

  
第二十四章 绝望

当天夜里，莫亦下班的时候直接载着王子鹤回到了别墅里。  
在浪漫的烛光映射下，两人享受着美味的晚餐。  
“你弟弟不在吗？”王子鹤嚼完嘴里鲜嫩的牛肉说道。  
“我把他送进了野外生存训练的夏令营。”听到他的声音，正切着牛排的莫亦抬起头回答道。  
“什么？”得到答案的王子鹤不由得露出惊讶的表情。  
“精力太过旺盛的小孩就应该找地方让他好好发泄一下。”说完，莫亦便微微一笑将切好的肉块送入了嘴里。  
“······”  
王子鹤没想到莫亦居然这么狠，想想那些野外生存纪录片就让人不寒而栗，不过他惩罚人的方式倒真的是别具一格。  
不过一会儿用完餐的两人就像三个月前一样，一起洗澡一起相拥而眠，就这样一周的时间过的飞快，转眼便到了莫亦的父亲莫玺珏抵达s市的日子。  
当然在这之前，王子鹤也有好好向莫亦打听关于他父亲的事情。  
关于莫玺珏这个人，他虽然已经是两个儿子的父亲但是年龄却并不大，才四十一岁左右。  
据说他在十六岁的时候就找了人工代孕生了莫亦，后来又在二十四岁的时候依旧用人工代孕的方式生了莫简，所以他们兄弟二人并没有母亲，只有父亲莫玺珏，当然还有爷爷奶奶等等众多的亲戚。  
莫玺珏也有着四分之一的美国人血统，并且他在初中的时候就跟家里出柜了，不过由于那个时候莫家早就已经在美国落地生根，几乎完全变成了美国人，以至于整个家庭氛围都非常开放，对莫玺珏也没有什么反对和歧视，反而更多的是理解和包容，可以说是非常开明的大家族。  
他从小到大就非常神秘，自从在培养出莫亦这个继承人之后就再也没有管过家族企业的事情，而是经营着自己独立创办的艺术品和古董贸易公司，从那之后他便完全消失在了大众眼前成为了操控在幕后的神秘人物。  
至于他的性格方面则是一个极其深沉且善于伪装的人，尤其擅长心理学和操控他人的内心，是一个相处得愈久愈会让人心生恐惧的人，以至于即便是莫亦也非常不喜欢跟自己的这位父亲过多相处。  
由于莫玺珏本人不喜欢接机，所以王子鹤跟莫亦都呆在别墅里等待着他的到来。  
接近黄昏时分，别墅的大门终于被打开，王子鹤也越来越紧张。  
只见，仆人们穿着整齐的制服站在大门路口两边，在门打开的一瞬间齐齐弯腰鞠躬，接着便看到好几辆一模一样的黑色加长林肯慢慢地向前驶来，穿过前院来到别墅门口的喷泉池前。  
紧接着便从停下来的数辆车里下来众多的黑衣保镖，其中一道白色的身影尤其引人注目，即便是在一群身强力壮的保镖当中他依旧鹤立鸡群，王子鹤站在不远处的门口，双眼不自觉地被那一道白色的身影所吸引。  
这个人便就是莫玺珏了吧。  
王子鹤的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他、打量着他，原本紧张的心情竟然出奇的平静了下他。他真的从未见过如此完美的人，只见那道白色的身影他的身高似乎比莫亦还要高出几分，修长高挑却并不瘦弱，一头齐胸的微卷的棕色长发，精致而深邃的五官完全让人感受不到岁月有在他身上留下任何痕迹，一双琥珀色的眼眸如同充满魔力的宝石，似乎散发着使人神魂颠倒的魔力，微薄的淡粉色嘴唇含着淡淡地笑意，看起来像是魔幻小说中描写的神秘、优雅而又尊贵充满了智慧的精灵。  
他从未见过气质如此独特的人，那种神秘感和崇高感，像是帝王一般难以接触、无法高攀。  
一群黑衣保镖围在身着白色西装的莫玺珏周围，他们不紧不慢地朝着莫亦和王子鹤所站的方向而来。  
“父亲。”莫亦对着莫玺珏点了点头。  
“好久不见。”莫玺珏与莫亦面对面站着，他的脸上依旧挂着淡雅的微笑，性感而又略微沙哑的成熟嗓音吐出了字正腔圆的中文。  
“这位是？”说完，他转过头一双明亮的琥珀色眸子盯着王子鹤。  
此时的王子鹤不知为何，感觉自己就像是被蛇盯上的猎物一般，这双与莫亦相似的眼睛似乎格外的具有穿透性。  
随着莫玺珏的目光落到自己的脸上，王子鹤只觉得愈发地紧张，心脏不受控制地迅速跳动着，他没想到自己居然紧张到如此不知所措的地步。  
“这位是建筑师王子鹤。”莫亦简短地介绍着。  
“您好，莫先生。”面对紧盯着自己的目光，王子鹤只觉得头皮发麻，他尽量克制住想要颤抖的声音说道。  
“你好，王子鹤先生。”说完，莫玺珏便对他微微点了一下头，然后便带着众保镖越过他们两人直接走进了别墅里。  
而一直站在旁边低着头的管家杨叔便迅速跟上前去，为莫玺珏引路。   
看着那道已经远去的白色身影，王子鹤不禁松了一口气。  
“害怕了？”莫亦笑了笑。  
“瑟瑟发抖。”王子鹤耸了耸肩苦笑道。  
“我这两天还是要继续去公司，你就继续住在这里。”莫亦带着他走进了别墅。  
“这样不好吧？我们可不仅仅是甲方与乙方的关系。”王子鹤忍不住皱着眉头。  
“你以为我父亲会不知道吗？整个别墅的人都很清楚。”莫亦微微一笑，接着他居然直接拉起了王子鹤的手一同来到了餐厅里。  
“······”  
王子鹤无语。  
不过一会儿便到了晚餐时间，此时王子鹤依旧坐在距离莫亦和他的父亲莫玺珏最远的地方，三个人就这样在一股莫名尴尬又沉闷的气氛中用完了晚餐，当然看着那两人气定神闲的样子，估计感觉到难受的只有他王子鹤一人而已。  
这一天，王子鹤与莫亦两人依旧是在同一张床上相拥而眠。  
第二天早上7点，莫亦雷打不动地起床穿衣出门去公司，而王子鹤因为没什么事一般都是8点才起来。  
虽然已经快十一月了s市白天的时候依旧有些热，但是夜间的时候却又正好相反，昼夜温差极大。不过，呆在一直都有空调和加湿器的豪华别墅里，一年都是四季如春。  
穿好衣服的王子鹤准备下楼吃饭，正当他来到一楼的餐厅时便看到了正在吃着早餐的莫玺珏。  
再晚些起来就好了，王子鹤心里如此想到。  
“早上好，莫先生。”他忐忑不安地站在餐桌旁。  
“不用这么客气，一起吃吧。”莫玺珏抬起头来对他微微一笑。  
然而看似温柔优雅的微笑却没有给王子鹤带来一丝暖意，只觉得手脚似乎更加冰凉了。  
“谢谢。”王子鹤也笑着点了点头坐在了距离莫玺珏最远的位置上。  
当他坐下时，在一旁站着准备随时服务的女仆遍将餐车上的食物摆到了他的桌前。  
“吃完之后，随我一起去五楼的书房吧，我想要听听你的设计方案。”  
在俩人沉默地用餐的时候，莫玺珏突然说道。  
“好的，请允许我先去取一下资料。”  
这时，王子鹤正好十分迅速地解决完早餐，说完他用手帕擦了擦嘴角，慢慢地拉开椅子站起来说道，从始至终都没有发出一丝声响。  
“请便。”莫玺珏继续微笑着，一双有些狭长却很有神的眸子盯着王子鹤说道。  
王子鹤将椅子摆回原位后朝着他微微欠礼后便离开了餐厅。  
看着王子鹤离去的背影，莫玺珏用手帕擦了擦嘴角后，嘴角勾起的笑容逐渐向上扬起。

“笃笃。”两声不轻不重的敲门声传来。  
“进来吧。”接着传来莫玺珏温和的声音。  
“打扰了。”这时穿着一身白色衬衫和黑色西裤的王子鹤推门而入，只见他搭在额前的刘海全被梳起露出了白皙饱满的额头，显得愈发的精神和英俊挺拔。  
“请坐。”坐在办公椅上的莫玺珏慵懒的用手支起下巴看着王子鹤说道。  
王子鹤逐渐走近办公桌，然后拉开椅子与莫玺珏面对面坐下。接着他拿出手上的文件夹将里面的图纸一一拿了出来摆在宽大的办公桌上，并且还非常细心地将图纸的方向朝着莫玺珏。  
“虽然莫亦已经跟我讲过基本的功能需求，但是由于还不清楚您本人的意愿，所以我先画了三种不同方案的草图。”王子鹤一脸认真地将图纸按照顺序摆好，细细地讲解起来。  
“这时方案A，在密室的入口处我做了比较大胆的设计，您看看这里。”说着王子鹤竟然慢慢地站起身一只手撑着桌子，一手在图上指示起来。  
“为了加大这种神秘感，我将整个密室规划在了地底一百五十米的深度，这个地方不仅已经完全到达海底同时又跟旁边的土地相连，也就是说整个密室可以一面朝向深海，一面朝向地底。”他看着图纸，随着讲解脸上也开始逐渐泛起自信的笑容。  
然而他不知道的是，莫玺珏从头到尾都没有看过图纸一眼。  
就在这时，莫玺珏平视着王子鹤，将他还在图纸上移动的手按在原处。  
手背上突然而至的一片细腻微凉让王子鹤从讲解中惊醒过来，他看着覆盖在自己手背上那只白皙而宽大的手有不禁一愣，随即他抬起头看着莫玺珏似笑非笑的表情。  
“我可以问你一个比较私密的问题吗？”莫玺珏的脸逐渐向王子鹤凑近，两人的脸仿佛马上就要亲上了一般。  
看着近在咫尺精致无暇的脸庞，王子鹤紧张的连呼吸都忘记了，他想说话可是身体就像是被定住了一般，没有办法发出一点声音。  
“游走在我的两个儿子之间，是不是很有成就感？”微热的夹杂着一股难以描述芬芳的气息轻轻地飘散在空气中。  
他琥珀色的眼眸就像是毒舌一般，充满了魅力的同时又危险至极。他的脸上依旧是温柔和煦的笑容，然而却让人感受不到半分温暖。  
听到莫玺珏的话，王子鹤觉得自己像是掉入了冰窖中，浑身冰凉、无法呼吸。  
“不，我从未有过这样的想法。”王子鹤强行让自己镇定下来，他迅速与莫玺珏拉开距离，皱着眉头说道，然而声音还是带着几分恐惧的颤抖。  
“真是不诚实。”听到王子鹤的回答之后，莫玺珏的脸瞬间冷了下来，就像是艳阳高照的晴天突然降下来的狂风暴雨。  
冷酷无情的表情透着一股令人惊惧的威严，接着他站起身来居高临下地看着王子鹤，一双眼睛像是紧盯着猎物的野兽，犀利而又今人绝望。  
王子鹤感觉自己的双腿都在打颤，他从来没有感受到一个人就这样只是站在你的面前就能让你忘记怎样呼吸，忘记自己其实还活着，就像是无上的天神一般，令人顶礼膜拜、令人臣服、令人绝望。  
接着在王子鹤瞪大了惊恐的眼神中，莫玺珏掏出了一把戴着消音器的手枪。  
“莫先生，请您相信我，我从来没有······不·····我·····”在极度的恐惧之下，他不禁语无伦次，他看着距离自己不过三十厘米的手枪那漆黑的洞口，从来没觉得死亡距离自己如此之近。  
然而，他的解释却没有起到任何作用，莫玺珏依旧一脸漠然地看着他，冰冷的眼神就像是在看着一直不断挣扎的蚂蚁。  
他的脸色因为恐惧而变得极其苍白，原本粉嫩的嘴唇也变的毫无血色，睁大的桃花眼也泛着绯红，满脸的绝望之色。  
然而就在这时，一言不发的莫玺珏突然扣动了扳机。  
紧接着“咻”的一声，子弹以人肉眼不可见的速度朝着王子鹤飞速旋转而来·····

第二十五章 底线

“啊·····嗯·····嘶·····唔·····”  
当子弹穿过胳膊的一瞬间，王子鹤只觉得钻心般的痛延绵不接地从手臂上传来，剧烈的痛感瞬间到达全身，一时间仿佛是身处地狱一般。  
他跪下身用右手捂住左胳膊的枪伤上喷薄而出的猩红色的血液，由于剧烈的疼痛使他整个身体都蜷缩了起来，刺激得眼泪不自觉地一滴一滴滚落而下。  
“有那么可怕么？我的枪法可以一向很准。”说着，莫玺珏便将手枪收好，一改刚才冷漠的表情变得温和起来，他带着淡淡的微笑再次坐回到办公椅上。  
“过来。”莫玺珏温和地下着命令。  
听到他的话，王子鹤便瞬间从剧痛中惊醒过来，他轻颤着睁开眼睫上还沾着泪珠的双眼，不禁紧咬起下嘴唇忍着痛，慢慢地站起身颤颤巍巍地绕过办公桌来到莫玺珏的面前，红黑的血液随着他的移动，不断地滴落在地板上留下一片骇人的痕迹。  
不知是因为太过于恐惧还是太过于疼痛，他竟然对莫玺珏生不出一星半点的仇恨，他红着双眼看着依旧满脸笑容的如天神一般的男子，说不出一句话来。  
“跪下。”莫玺珏用手指抚摸着自己的薄唇，轻飘飘的吐出两个字来。  
王子鹤就像是一个被下达了指令的机器人一般，在距离莫玺珏不到二十厘米的地方逐渐弯下腰准备跪下。  
此时的他浑身狼狈不堪，原本洁白的衬衫也有近一半的地方被染上了红色，脚边的地板上同样也沾染着可怖的血色。  
似乎是因为太过于疼痛，即使是如此简单的动作对于此刻的王子鹤来说也显得无比艰难，他颤抖着双腿因为重心不稳，使得他直接连缓冲都没有便直挺挺地跪倒在地。  
“咚”的一声，是膝盖砸在地板上所发出的刺耳的声音。  
瞬间从膝盖上传来钻心刺骨般的痛感，让王子鹤不禁再次呻吟出声。  
好不容易等疼痛稍有缓和，他才慢慢地抬起头来看着眼前的莫玺珏。  
看着王子鹤一系列的动作，莫玺珏的表情没有丝毫变化：“过来帮我口吧，什么时候吃到了我的精液就带你去医院。”  
他性感的略微沙哑的声音带着诱惑和笑意。  
“什么？”听到他说的话，王子鹤一脸惊愕，他怎么都没有想到莫玺珏竟然会提出这样的要求。  
“如果你不怕左手完全废掉的话，可以不做。”看着完全呆楞住的王子鹤，莫玺珏用手支起下巴淡淡地说道。  
王子鹤皱着眉头看着依旧还在流血的左臂，咬了咬牙，接着他用右手将自己脖子上的领带解了下来，然后强忍着疼痛，一边用牙齿配合着一边将左臂上的伤口处死死地缠绕了几圈包扎了起来，做完这些的他额头上再次冒出了许多冷汗，脸上也因为这样的动作而沾染上了些许血痕，配合着他苍白精致的容颜，倒是显出几分奇异的美感。  
现在，王子鹤不禁回忆起当初莫亦向他介绍自己父亲的性格的话——诡异多变。  
这才有些恍然大悟，也许刚才莫玺珏所做的一切都是在戏弄他，试图激起他的怒气。如果他没有猜错，他刚才表现得越是生气越是愤怒，那么他将会面临更加可怖的惩罚，因为他刚才包扎伤口的时候发现，子弹并没有射到他的骨头里，而是在肌肉中，对他并没有造成实质上的伤害，其实这就已经可以说明，这一切不过是他的一场考验。  
逐渐想明白的王子鹤心里也慢慢地平静下来，仔细分析着。  
然而在他迅速地思考完各种解决方案之后，绝望的发现他仅仅能做的就是顺从，绝对地服从莫玺珏的所有命令，他就像是高坐在宝座上的国王一般阴晴不定，仿佛永远都没有人能猜透他的想法。   
想到这里，王子鹤不禁有些破罐子破摔，既然预料不到，那么就顺其自然吧。  
看着他包扎伤口的动作，莫玺珏挑了挑眉头后不禁嘴角微微上扬。  
接着王子鹤便跪在地板上挪动到了莫玺珏的双腿之间，他忍着疼痛慢慢地将脸凑到他的裆部，对着那块明显的凸起处，伸出了舌头吐露着温热的气息。  
即便是隔着布料，莫玺珏还没有勃起的欲望就足以让王子鹤感到心惊，这家伙是怪物吗？身材看着没有很强壮但是没想到那玩意居然这么大，混血果然都是优良品种么······  
他伸出右手在上面抚摸了一会儿之后便将他的皮带解开，但是又因为左手受伤，想要一只手解开皮带显得有些困难，以至于他不得不用嘴去配合，不过一会儿他便解开了皮带拉下了拉链。  
接着他便看到了莫玺珏那隐藏在黑色内裤下面的硕大，这时他伸出舌头不断地在上面舔舐着，连带着挺翘的鼻尖也抵着那块软肉，幸运的是这块地方就像是莫玺珏本人一样非常干净，甚至隐隐约约间还透出一股洗衣剂的清香。  
在将内裤的那块凸起处完全舔湿之后，王子鹤便抬起头来看着正居高临下看着他的莫玺珏，两人的双眼就这样对视着。说来也奇怪，明明王子鹤的脸上没有什么表情，但是那双微微上挑的桃花眼居然透露出一丝钩人的魅意。  
莫玺珏微微一笑，伸出手来，他用指腹在王子鹤又恢复了些血色的唇上来回抚摸着，突然又将手指插入他的口腔之中。就像是情色电影中描绘的那般，他含着那两只再他的舌尖处来回搅动的手指舔舐吮吸起来，时不时还传来“啧啧”的口水声，显得极其的淫靡和色情。  
王子鹤舔在弄着他的手指的同时，右手也没有闲着，而是伸手探入那黑色的内裤，将他极其硕大的肉棒从内裤中间的缝隙处掏了出来。（ps：男士内裤前面都有个洞）  
似乎是玩腻了一般，不一会儿莫玺珏便将手指从他的嘴里抽了出来，接着便低下头看着自己完全暴露在空气中的欲望上，示意着他。  
领会到他的眼神的王子鹤转过头看着近在咫尺的已经逐渐勃起的肉棒上，竟然不自觉得咽了咽口水，接着他便闭上了眼睛，将肉棒顶上的龟头全部含入嘴中。  
莫玺珏感受到自己的欲望被一处温暖湿滑的地方包裹着，他硕大的肉棒逐渐全部勃起，粗大的紫红色肉棒表面上逐渐凸起着青筋，看起来格外的狰狞可怖，根本就没有办法想象当他刺入人体内部的时候是怎样一番景象。  
王子鹤的右手握住肉棒的底部来回撸动着，上面的小嘴也完全没有停过，他卖力地在那龟头上又吸又添。  
然而这样的行为根本就不会让人满足，只见，莫玺珏直接伸过手按住他的头将不断地往下压。  
“唔····嗯·····”  
瞬间，王子鹤只觉得的自己的喉咙像是要被捅穿了一般，然而还不等他压下那股想要吐的欲望，莫玺珏便直接按着他的头做起了来回抽插的动作，一时间激得他眼泪再一次地流了下来。  
“唔····啊·····嗯·····”王子鹤皱着眉头发出难受的呜咽声。  
来回好几十下之后，莫玺珏才松开手说道：“这才是正确的示范。”  
被松开的王子鹤立刻将嘴里的肉棒拿了出来，他的脸色泛着异样的潮红，眼睛就像是染上了水色的琉璃珠子一般，好看极了。  
“哈·····哈·····”他上气不接下气地喘着。  
接着他又用右手握住那根挺立火热的肉棒，将其送入嘴中。这次他睁着眼睛看着莫玺珏，上下耸动着头颅，将他火热的欲望含在嘴里来回抽插着。  
他吮吸着，轻轻用牙齿挑逗着，还有时不时的深喉，即使是身体本能地发出了想要反胃的声音，他依旧将其含着嘴中，似乎是使出了浑身解数一般。  
就这样来回有近十分钟之后，王子鹤感觉嘴仿佛都已经不是自己的了，整个口腔又麻又酸，他不得不暂时松开嘴，将肉棒吐了出来。  
但是他却并没有停下，而是继续低下头将那两颗硕大囊袋中的其中一颗含在了嘴里，而右手依旧握住肉棒来回撸动着。  
随着时间的流逝，被他用领带包扎着的左臂上的枪伤似乎已经不再流血，但是由于流失了大量的血液，依旧让王子鹤感觉身体越来越疲倦和虚弱。  
然而更加令人绝望的是，经过了他这么长时间的努力，莫玺珏看起来依旧丝毫没有要射的样子。  
王子鹤忍不住在心底叹了口气，他无奈地闭上眼睛在莫玺珏光滑的小腹处亲了亲，就像是对待恋人一般，轻轻一啄般的细吻是那样的温柔与缠绵，以至于莫玺珏居然伸出手轻柔地抚摸着他的耳朵和发丝。  
王子鹤继续将手上紫红色的粗大肉棒继续塞回了嘴里，不断地用舌尖挑逗着龟头处的小孔，用略微粗糙的舌苔摩擦着，右手也握着两颗硕大的阴囊来回揉搓，在双管齐下的动作下弄了有近五分钟之后，在口腔的细微感触中发现那个硕大的肉棒居然剧烈的弹动了几下，接着他睁开眼睛便看到了莫玺珏因为欲望而微微眯起的双眼，似乎连呼吸也变得沉重了一些。  
感觉到他隐隐要射的样子，王子鹤不禁心里一喜，突然他便将整根粗长的肉棒吞入了口腔，虽然还是不能将其完全吞入，但是这已经到达了他所能承受的极限。  
在连续深喉的快感刺激下，莫玺珏抚摸着他的手逐渐移到了他的后脑勺处，随着快感的不断攀升，他用力地将王子鹤的头往下压，似乎是要整根全部没入他又湿又软的喉咙深处。  
在剧烈的抽插之下，王子鹤只能呜咽着，终于在最后也是最为激烈的数次抽插之后，莫玺珏终于将自己的精华射入了他的喉咙深处。  
刹那间，又热又腥的浊液喷射在他的喉咙里，让他本能地将还插在嘴里的肉棒推了出去，接着还在喷射着精液的龟头随着他推出的动作，直接射在了他的脸上还有头发上，瞬间白色的浓稠液体慢慢地从他的脸上滑落，留下一摊泛着淫乱之色的痕迹。  
“咳····咳·····唔·····”伴随着莫玺珏的释放，王子鹤忍不住低下头剧烈地咳嗽起来，他想将那些火热的腥味液体咳出来。  
“给我吞下去。”莫玺珏喘着气命令道，此时的他正眯着眼，似乎还停留在刚才高潮的余韵之中。  
“咕···噜·····”随着他突然冷漠的命令声，王子鹤竟然本能地将口腔中的精液全部都吞咽了进去，随后反应过来的他便皱着眉头，伸出右手在自己的口腔里拨弄着。  
即便是跟莫亦做了那么多次，他从来都没有吃过这种东西，瞬间一股奇怪的恶寒感遍布他的全身让他恶心的想吐，王子鹤像是疯了一般不断地将手伸进自己的喉咙，想要将刚才吞入的东西全部吐出来。  
“你知道吗？有一种人是表面上看似端庄清雅内在却又极其淫荡，这种人还极其聪明，又对自己很了解，所以······他不仅淫荡并且下限极地。”说着，莫玺珏突然站起身来，将王子鹤不断抠挖着自己喉咙的右手一脚踢开。  
“唔······嘶······啊·····”被踢到右手的王子鹤连带着躺倒在地，正好摔到了左臂的伤口处，霎时间钻心般的疼痛再次传来，他的右手紧捂着伤口蜷缩着身体就像是只瑟瑟发抖的小鹌鹑。  
莫玺珏无视着他的疼痛，一边慢慢地走近，一边将自己的裤子穿好。  
高级的皮鞋踩踏在沾着血水的木地板上，发出奇怪的脚步声，王子鹤头靠着地板看着眼前倒影着自己模样的黑亮皮鞋，眼泪从鼻梁处滑落，滴在了血液之中。  
莫玺珏慢慢地蹲下身，他伸出手用微凉的指腹擦拭着王子鹤因为疼痛而不断从眼里冒出的泪珠说道：“所以我很好奇，看似没有尊严和下限的人，他真正的下限又在哪里呢？”  
他声音温柔得如春日盛开的桃花，是那般的轻柔甜美，仿佛还含着丝丝缕缕令人迷醉的香甜气息。  
王子鹤听到他的轻声细语不禁惊恐地睁大了眼睛······他想说话却发现自己似乎已经没有了张嘴的力气，伴随着一股强烈的疲倦感和无力感，他缓缓地闭上了自己的眼睛。  
“在逃避吗？·····”看着昏迷过去的王子鹤，莫玺珏不禁勾起了嘴角，接着他便拿起手机拨通了一个号码。  
“过来，把我书房里的人带走，顺便给他做个全身检查。”说完，莫玺珏便转身离开了书房。 

第二十六章 自私

当下午五点准时下班的莫亦回到家里的时候已经是晚上六点多了，他不急不缓地走到餐厅映入眼帘的是正在用晚餐的父亲莫玺珏，然而却并没有看到王子鹤的身影。  
“王子鹤呢？”莫亦坐在距离莫玺珏不远处的位置上，将餐巾布铺在腿上问道。  
“菲希耳的团队已经到达，他去接待了。”莫玺珏喝了一口酒之后，脸上依旧挂着淡淡的微笑。  
“是吗？”莫亦一直没什么表情的脸上突然勾起嘴角微微一笑。  
“当然，他说直接下来的几天都要去工地勘测就先暂时不住在这里了。”莫玺珏一边切着盘子里鲜美的牛肉一边用那双迷人的眼睛看着莫亦。  
“如果是这样，那真是再好不过了。”莫亦看着自己眼前正被端上来的盛着精美食物的盘子说道。  
说完，他便举起手边的酒杯看向莫玺珏，表以示意之后喝了一口。  
“放心···他很好。”莫玺珏微微一笑，琥珀色的眸子里映射着点点荧光。  
之后，莫亦沉默地吃着美味的食物，他的脸色也再次恢复到了冷漠面无表情的样子，让人难以猜透他内心的想法。  
“慢用。”不过一会儿用完餐的莫玺珏优雅地擦了擦嘴角之后离开了餐厅。  
从始至终莫亦都专注着吃着食物并没有看向他，待莫玺珏完全离开之后他放下了手中的餐具，皱着眉头将手边的红酒一口饮尽。  
他看着还留有红色残液的高脚杯，紧皱着眉头将膝盖上的餐巾布一把拿起狠狠地仍在了桌上还未吃完的食物上，随即拉开椅子转身离开了餐厅。  
他当然清楚的知道刚才所说的一切不过是他父亲的谎言，但是他却没有办法因为王子鹤来去跟莫玺珏对抗，没有必要也没有好处，并且也没有理由。  
但是他的内心依旧有着无法抑制的愤怒，不过这样的怒却并不是来自于王子鹤也不是莫玺珏，而是源于他自己。  
并非是那种来自于各方面压力的无力感，而是自己对感情的态度。  
作为如此庞大企业家产的继承人他从小就生活在一种类似于被早已计算好的程序当中，随着他逐渐长大便开始慢慢地脱离既定程序，然而当他成年之后，自以为自由之后才猛然发现自己依旧活在程序的影响之下，他依旧习惯了······就像嫁接的植物一样，这种可怕的基因程序已经透过了身体，穿过了灵魂，完美的生长在了一起，无法剥离、无法丢弃、无法改变。  
如今已经成长为青年的他已经开始习惯、开始学会掌控这种将伴随自己一生的既定规则，他开始变得淡然冷漠，对周围的一切都毫不关系，他发现原来他深爱着的人永远都是自己，也只能是自己。  
面对王子鹤的那种心情也许他自己都还处于茫然状态，他喜欢王子鹤的长相、喜欢他的身体、喜欢他的性格，因为·····跟他很像。  
当然另一面则是一直告诫自己这个世界除了自己没有人有资格得到他的喜欢和爱。  
极其矛盾，却又极其有趣。  
莫亦躺在四楼的浴池中，看着清澈见底的水面不禁露出了一丝苦笑，随即他又闭上了双眼深深地呼出一口浊气，现在他只想一个人静静地呆着。  
至于王子鹤······他的父亲莫玺珏难得对一个人如此感兴趣，他又何必插手呢？（ps  
：成年人的世界就是这样的自私呢）

此时已经是晚上九点多了，当王子鹤悠悠转醒时他看着白洁的天花板不禁瞪大了眼睛，随即他迅速转过头打量起四周，借着旁边有些昏黄的床头灯，他发现自己似乎是身处在一个十分低调奢华的房间之中，不远处又还有看起来像是医疗器具的东西，他又低下头看着手臂上插着的注射器还有身下极其柔软的大床，不禁有些疑惑。  
当时在莫玺珏书房里发生的事情······他逐渐回忆着，是将他带到了医院？他抬起头看着已经快要滴完的药袋后又赶紧查看了一下左胳膊上的伤势，看到早已经包扎完好的伤口他不禁松了口气。  
王子鹤揉了揉眉心想要下床去上厕所，当他掀开被子才猛然发现自己身上居然什么都没穿，然而就在这时传来了门被打开的声音，当他拉好被子准备继续躺下装睡时门正好已经被打开。  
接着便走进来一个穿着护士服的年轻女子，此时两人正好四目相对显得有些尴尬。  
“王先生您已经醒了？有没有感觉哪里不舒服？”年轻的女护士反应很迅速仅仅只是愣了一下便向王子鹤走来。  
“没有，我很好。”王子鹤点了点头。  
女护士十分温柔得笑了笑：“那我就放心了。”说完便一边帮他换上新的药水一边将他背后的枕头摆好，让他能够稍微躺起来。   
“请问······”王子鹤躺起来的过程中幸好有被子挡着不然胸都要露出来了，感觉着赤裸的身体让他非常不适应。  
“您是说莫先生吗？他马上就过来。”女护士又递了杯温水给他，显得格外的善解人意。  
被女护士打断了自己的问话，王子鹤只得皱着眉头无奈地接过水杯，他想问的是有没有衣服穿······算了，正好他的喉咙也有些渴。  
“那么我就不打扰您休息了，如果有什么问题按一下床边的呼叫器即可。”女护士笑得十分温柔，在说完话之后便轻轻地关上了房门。  
女护士前脚刚走没过多久，房间的门再一次被推开，王子鹤看着进来的人不禁瞪大了眼睛。  
此时穿着一身白色绸缎衬衫和黑色长裤的莫玺珏正站在门口看着王子鹤，他的脸上依旧是温和的笑容，他转过身将房门锁好后慢慢地向床走去。  
随后他便坐在了床上，用那双深不可测的琥珀色眸子看着王子鹤。  
再一次如此近距离地看着眼前的莫玺珏，王子鹤不由得陷入紧张和恐惧之中，他不断地在心里暗示自己不要害怕、平常心，但是起到的效果却微乎其微。  
“莫先生，你到底想要怎么样？”随即他想了一个最好也是最为保险的办法——那就是单刀直入，尽量掌握说话的主导权。  
“嗯···这句话应该是我来问你才对吧？王子鹤先生，你到底想怎么样呢？”听到他的话之后，莫玺珏勾起的嘴角逐渐上扬，将问题又抛给了他。  
“······”王子鹤根本就不是他的对手，他现在才清楚地认知道了自己目前所处的地位，与他的儿子们发生关系这件事只能让他处在最劣势，他根本就没有资格去质问莫玺珏。  
想到这里王子鹤毫不闪躲地与莫玺珏直视，一双明亮的桃花眼在温暖的黄色灯光下显得格外有神。接着他便将覆盖在身上的被子全部掀起让自己赤裸的身体暴露在了空气之中，随后又迅速地扑到莫玺珏的怀里，将自己的头靠在他宽阔的肩膀上。  
“抱我吧，莫玺珏先生。”王子鹤眯着眼睛在他白皙精致的耳边吹着热气。  
“呵～一旦做了决定，可就没有了后悔的机会。”莫玺珏伸出手抚摸着王子鹤的头发，笑着说道。  
王子鹤搂着莫玺珏的脖子，一双温和的眸子此时却透着几分冷然，他漠然地看着自己的左臂上的枪伤，突然脸上露出了一丝神秘的笑容，随后他便伸出右手将左手上还在注射的针头拔了下来。  
王子鹤将自己赤裸的身体紧紧地贴在莫玺珏身上，转过头含着他的耳垂轻轻地舔弄着，之后再慢慢地往下，亲吻着他的脖子。  
这，便是他的回答。

第二十七章 失控

莫玺珏将王子鹤压倒在床上，低下头亲吻着他的嘴唇，他先是伸出舌尖在王子鹤的唇上轻轻舔舐着，痒痒的感觉便从敏感的唇上传来。  
随后他才将舌头伸进王子鹤的嘴里，两人的舌头纠缠在一起发出“啧啧”的声音，王子鹤闭着眼睛用手抚摸着莫玺珏的脸庞，沉浸在着火热又温柔的舌吻当中，莫玺珏的吻出乎意料的温柔，就像是春日的连绵细雨温和而又缠绵，细细地滋润着。  
他柔软的舌头逐渐勾勒出欲火的模样，让王子鹤不禁开始享受、开始期待。  
不过一会儿，莫玺珏便松开了他已经发红的双唇，来到他的纤长白皙的颈脖处啃咬起来。  
从脖子处传来一阵酥麻的快感让王子鹤不禁发出愉悦的轻哼声，之后莫玺珏一路向下来到他胸前那两颗粉嫩小巧的乳头边，将其中一颗含在了嘴里，吮吸着、轻轻啃咬着。  
“嗯·····啊·····”  
王子鹤的乳首十分的敏感，感受到胸前被含在温暖湿滑的口腔之中让他的嘴里不禁泄出一丝呻吟。  
接着在他意想不到之中，莫玺珏居然一边吻着他的乳首一边直接将手伸探入了他的后穴，为了让他的手方便伸入，王子鹤非常自觉地将双腿张开。  
事实上今天医院已经在莫玺珏的要求下给王子鹤做了一个彻底的全身检查，不仅如此还给他灌了肠。由于时隔不长，所以此时他后面粉嫩的小穴还有些湿润，倒是极大的方便了莫玺珏的探入。  
他先是用指腹在菊穴的周围打着转 ，似乎是感觉到小穴本身已经十分湿润根本不需要润滑便直接伸进了两根手指。  
王子鹤只觉得后穴处有些涨涨的并没有多大的感觉，但是随着那两只手指在他的肠壁里来回抠挖按压，便一下子碰到了他敏感的前列腺，猛然间一股剧烈的酥麻的快感袭来，让他不禁浑身一震。  
似乎是感受到王子鹤突然的激动，莫玺珏便松开了嘴里的乳首，将插在后穴中的手指也抽了出来。  
此时两人的欲望早已挺立，只见莫玺珏胯下那粗大的肉棒散发着狰狞的气息，王子鹤看到后忍不住咽了咽口水，如此粗长的巨物······一股恐惧感从心底蔓延开来。  
莫玺珏看着王子鹤面露惊恐不禁加大了笑容：“害怕了？”  
王子鹤抬起头看着莫玺珏俊美优雅的容颜无声地摇了摇头。  
随后，莫玺珏便将枕头垫在王子鹤的腰后抬起他的双腿，将他那粉嫩诱人的肉穴暴露在了眼前，他跪在王子鹤的屁股后面，用手撸动着自己粗大的肉棒，将鲜红的龟头处抵在了还在不断蠕动的肉穴面前。  
随着肉穴逐渐将硕大的龟头吃下，王子鹤只觉得自己后面要被撑破了一般，火辣辣的痛感让他皱起了眉头，他只能不断深呼吸尽量让自己放松，然而肉棒还在继续前进。  
莫玺珏的肉棒是那种越到根部越粗的类型，这也就导致了王子鹤的肉穴被越撑越大，后面被塞得满满的找不出一丝缝隙，伴随着愈发强烈的胀痛感，他不禁用牙齿咬着下嘴唇极力忍耐着。  
有时候人的潜力真的令人惊叹，完全将莫玺珏的欲望吞进去的肉穴居然毫发无损，只不过周围的褶皱都被撑的又红又平，泛着鲜嫩的光泽。  
“不，先别动·····啊·····嗯·····”感受似乎已经要被撑破的肉穴，王子鹤抬头看着露出一脸满足笑容的莫玺珏，不禁露出了惊恐的眼神，慌乱之中他连忙叫出了声。  
然而，莫玺珏并没有体谅他，而是在自己的欲望被完全吞入之后便开始抽插了起来。  
湿热而紧致的肉穴包裹着自己粗大的欲望，瞬间一阵阵的快感便让莫玺珏忍耐不住地律动起来，刚开始动作有些缓慢，但是随着慢慢的适应，抽插的速度逐渐变快。  
被撑得满满的骚穴在如此粗大的肉棒前激动得疯狂分泌着肠液，湿滑的透明液体包裹着体内的肉棒和肉穴上，使得抽插逐渐变得越来越容易起来。  
“啊·····唔·····哈·····啊·····”  
王子鹤此时感觉就像是被欲海淹没的小船一般，体内滚烫挺硬的肉棒不断地按压在自己的敏感点上死命摩擦着，不留一丝缝隙、也不留一丝情面，又酥又麻的快感直冲脑门，如此剧烈的快感让他的身体本能地升起了一系列的反应，只见他的身体迅速泛着绯红，身体也忍不不住地痉挛，双眼翻白，嘴也不自觉地张着不断地发出淫乱而有火热的呻吟声。  
伴随着将近有十分钟地剧烈活塞运动，王子鹤不仅后穴分泌出大量肠液，就连前面的欲望也从龟头上的小孔里吐露出了许多透明粘液。  
莫玺珏喘着粗气将自己的肉棒从王子鹤的肉穴里拔了出来，粉嫩的骚穴周围沾满了不知名的白色泡沫，配着还无法合拢的肉洞，显得格外的淫靡。  
他看着王子鹤深陷在欲望中无法自拔的样子，不禁露出牙齿微微一笑。接着，他便躺在王子鹤的身边，将他的一条腿搭在自己的腿上，以侧背着的姿势再次将自己粗大的欲望插入了微微合拢的骚穴之中。  
“嗯·····哈······”伴随着莫玺珏的再次插入，王子鹤不禁发出了呻吟。  
经过刚才十几分钟的剧烈抽插，此时王子鹤已经通红的骚穴又湿又软，并且也开始慢慢地习惯起如此粗大的进入，所以这一次进入的十分顺利。  
由于姿势的缘故，这次莫玺珏的动作变得非常缓慢，随后似乎是觉得插入的还不够深，他直接抱起王子鹤的腰，让他的完全躺在了自己身上，不过由于莫玺珏比他高和强壮了不少，两人体型上的差异显得格外有趣。  
此时王子鹤完全躺在了莫玺珏的胸前，由于他大张着腿，屁股的正中心地抵在了莫玺珏硕大的肉棒上，以至于肉棒插的越发深入，王子鹤只觉得自己的肚子似乎是要被捅穿了一般。  
不久后，莫玺珏再次律动了起来，他搂着王子鹤纤细的腰，不紧不慢地在他紧致的骚穴里来回抽插，突然覆盖在小腹上的手似乎是感觉到了什么。  
随着他的再一次进入，莫玺珏的手明显感觉到了小腹处的某处突然隆起，不过非常的细微，直接用眼睛看的话根本就看不出来，但是抚摸在上面的手却能明显地感受到。  
“嗯～这里是我吗？”说着，莫玺珏侧过头看着王子鹤沉浸在欲望中的眼睛问道。似乎是好奇一般，他用手感受王子鹤小腹上微微隆起的地方然后便按了下去。  
“不·····啊······嗯·····”紧接着王子鹤发出比起刚才还有大的呻吟声，并且他已经泛红的桃花眼更是被刺激得流出了眼泪，他迅速按住了莫玺珏还放在他小腹处的手，看着他的眼睛似乎是在乞求着一般，拼命地摇着头。  
“我知道了······。”说完，莫玺珏从喉咙里发出了性感低沉的笑声，略微狭长的眼里含着几分不怀好意。  
见到莫玺珏如此反应，王子鹤只觉得愈发的绝望，刚才他全部插进自己身体里的肉棒原本就已经粗大的吓人，挤压在他的肠壁中带来令人欲仙欲死的快感就已经让他难以招架，然而他居然还将手按在小腹处挤压，便立马让他生出一股要失禁了般的绝顶快感。  
这来自于身体内部与外部的双重压榨让王子鹤又惊又恐，这样可怕的快感已经让他感觉到了恐怖与绝望，他不知道自己在这般的摧残折磨之下会变成什么样子·····就像是丧失了理智的充满了欲望的淫魔，落入欲望的深渊，这种无法控制的场面、无法控制的自己、无法控制的肉欲，已经将王子鹤逼到悬崖边缘。  
然而王子鹤却忘记了，他越是流露出恐惧的反应就会愈发刺激莫玺珏的恶欲。  
看着他几近失控的表情，莫玺珏不禁放大了笑容在他的耳边幽幽地说道：“你会喜欢的。”  
随后，他每次将自己的欲望完全没入肉穴深处，便会用力地按在王子鹤微微隆起的小腹处，这样来自两边的挤压，不断被肠壁摩擦吮吸着的肉棒也得到了极其巨大的快感。  
“唔·····嗯·····哈······不······”  
“救命······啊······不·····不要···啊······”  
“求···你了····唔····嗯······”  
王子鹤像是疯掉了一般疯狂地摇着头，紧闭着的眼睛也制止不了夺眶而出的大量泪水，口水也不受控制地从下巴滑落，紧握着莫玺珏手腕也没有起到任何的作用，因为这绝顶濒死的欲望让他如同小孩子一般失声痛哭起来。  
看着王子鹤如此疯狂不受控制的表情，莫玺珏露出了满意的微笑，他更是直接死死地按着小腹那块不断微微凸起的地方，在肉穴里疯狂抽插起来。   
伴随着如此可怖的抽插，身体被刺激得完全失去了控制，王子鹤感觉自己像是来到了天堂又像是堕入了地狱，他开始逐渐丧失理智······  
“啊·····要···出来····啊·····要射·····啊······”  
他挺立着的紫红色肉棒随着快感的不断攀升瞬间喷出了大股浓稠的白色浊液，然而身后的莫玺珏依旧没有停止的迹象，按压在小腹上的手也越来越用力，被两边挤压着的敏感肠壁和前列腺上。  
“唔·····求···你··了····啊·····放····放过···我······啊······”  
“我受····不····了····啊·····嗯·····”  
王子鹤因为这绝顶的快感而忍不住浑身抽搐着，他从来没有因为肉欲快感而如此失控过，小腹前挺立着的欲望越发地红了，顶上已经红到要滴血的龟头处突然像是忍耐不住了一般，一股灼热的黄色液体就这样喷射了出来，滴洒在床单上还有他的腿上。  
即使是看着王子鹤被操到尿了出来，莫玺珏依旧没有停止动作，随着抽插的越来越快，他似乎也到了要释放的边缘。  
由于王子鹤被操射和失禁以至于他不自觉地一直收缩着后面骚浪的肉穴，紧紧地咬着莫玺珏粗大的肉棒，不过一会儿伴随着一阵强烈的快感，莫玺珏一个挺身将自己的欲望送入了王子鹤体内的最深处，一股滚烫的液体瞬间喷洒在他还在不断蠕动的肠壁上。  
“嗯·····”莫玺珏闭着眼睛感受着肉穴处的温热，直到精液完全一滴不剩地注入内部之后，他才慢慢地将自己依旧粗大的肉棒从那个让人欲仙欲死的肉洞中拔了出来。  
而此时的王子鹤则将脸全部都捂进了枕头里，身体还在时不时颤动着，不知是因为欲望还未散去，还是因为在哭。  
看着他因为刚才激烈的性爱还泛着绯红的身体，莫玺珏毫不怜惜地直接将他脸下的枕头抽走，使得王子鹤的脸不得不暴露在他眼前。  
只见他微红的俊颜和略微张开的性感的嘴唇，似乎还能看到里面鲜红的舌头，他泛红的还带着几分春色的桃花眼盛满了泪水，却带着些许引人怜悯的魅惑，精致的脸庞上满是泪痕，这无声的抽噎和泫然流涕的样子，看起来好不可怜。  
“哦···还会用这种眼泪来博取同情。”莫玺珏伸手勾起他的下巴，嗤笑了一声。  
王子鹤听到他的话之后只是将头转向一边同时默默地闭上了眼睛，因为闭眼又有两行清泪夺眶而下，愈发显得惹人怜爱。  
看到这里，莫玺珏依旧微笑着的脸上挑了挑眉头，随后他便将王子鹤一把抱起，也不嫌弃他身上的污秽便直接去了浴室。

第二十八章 协议

王子鹤躺在床上看着自己左手背上的针孔周围泛起的大片青色不禁一阵苦笑，昨夜激烈的性事让他第一次知道原来这样的事情居然可以如此疯狂，一想到自己居然被操到失禁，既感到分外羞耻又觉得不可思议，以前只是听说过这种事情，并且他一直以为那些都是别人的杜撰，然而这次是真实的在自己身上上演······  
王子鹤裹着被子将自己的头完全藏在里面，他没有办法想象自己再次面对莫玺珏的样子，真的是太过于羞耻。  
“医生说你可以随时出院。”一身白色西装的莫玺珏打开房门走到王子鹤的床边说道。  
“可是我不想出去。”随即传来王子鹤在被子里发出沉闷的说话声。  
“随你。”说完，莫玺珏便让身后的正端着餐盘的护士将食物放在一旁的桌子上。  
之后过了好长一段时间也没听到有人说话，外界的沉默让蒙着头的王子鹤以为莫玺珏已经走了，然而当他将身上的被子掀开才发现屋子里还有一个人。  
“······”正好两人四目相对，一时之间王子鹤不知道该说什么好，他默默地坐起身将自己身上的睡衣上的褶皱拉平后，走到了餐桌边。  
看着桌上可口的饭菜，王子鹤也没再管莫玺珏是不是在屋子里，而是直接坐下来吃饭。  
而坐在一旁的莫玺珏则是带着温和的笑容看着他吃饭的一举一动。  
因为左臂受伤的缘故王子鹤只能用右手，幸好这里的服务非常细心，所有的食物都只需要用汤匙和叉子便能解决。  
王子鹤丝毫不在意莫玺珏的视线，迅速地填饱着自己早已饥肠辘辘的肚子。  
不一会儿就讲餐盘里的食物吃得一干二净，当他吃完饭又喝了口水后向莫玺珏问道：“莫亦知道我在这里吗？”  
“我好像发现一旦跟你发生关系之后，你的胆子变得越来越大了。”莫玺珏琥珀色的眼睛盯着他微微一笑。  
“抱歉，是我失礼了。”王子鹤原本有些放松的表情因为这句话而变得紧张起来。  
“今天，我是想要告诉你那间海底密室你可以不用做了。”莫玺珏突然站起身来居高临下地看着王子鹤说道。  
“什么？可是·····”王子鹤不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，那他这几个月里做的这些有什么意义？不断地接近莫亦，然后昨晚又被莫玺珏操，并且磨了他将近一个月才想出来的设计稿居然就这样全都不算数了？  
“放心，那一个亿我还是会给你，不过我需要你替我做其他事。”莫玺珏看着王子鹤诧异又担忧的表情当然知道他在想什么，他伸出手轻柔的替他抚平睡衣领子上的褶皱看着他的脸，低垂着眼帘说道。  
“什么事？”王子鹤一愣，虽然他很不习惯莫玺珏暧昧的靠近但是他却没有躲开。  
“买你一年的时间怎么样？”莫玺珏将手移到了他的颈脖处，细细地摩挲着。  
“为什么？如果我不答应呢？”王子鹤的脸色一冷，只觉得在自己脖子上抚摸着的双手格外的冰凉。  
“我这个人，很不喜欢威胁别人，就好像自己是电影中的反派角色一样。”莫玺珏略微狭长的眼睛看着王子鹤，透着一丝骇人的气息。  
“好，不过我要求签署协议。”王子鹤皱着眉头点了点头，这种情况由不得他拒绝，“威胁”这个词真的是一语双关，不仅仅说的是他更有可能是他的父母······为了家人还有自己的安全他不得不答应。   
此时王子鹤不禁在心底懊恼后悔，当初就不应该参加这个竞标，不然这后面的事情都不会发生，然而这个世界上没有后悔药可以吃。  
“当然。”说完，莫玺珏便用手机给自己的秘书打了个电话。  
接着没过多久房门便被打开，只见一个身着黑色西服身材魁梧的白人大汉手中拿着文件夹走了进来。  
看着桌上明显是早已备好的合约书，王子鹤不禁瞳孔一缩，他果然还是太小看莫玺珏了，没想到所有的东西早已经准备好，就只差请他入瓮了。  
仔细地看着合约上的内容便发现上面的条例描述的都非常详细，根本就找不到任何漏洞，不管是对他还是莫玺珏来说都是一场十分公平的金钱交易，看到这里王子鹤只能拿起手边早已备好的钢笔签上了自己的名字。  
“很好。”莫玺珏满意的点了点头。  
随后那名黑色西服的壮汉便将桌上的东西全都收好离开了房间。  
“我还可以出去工作吗？”王子鹤抬起头看着莫玺珏问道。  
“抱歉，接下来你这一年的时间都是属于我的。”对于王子鹤如此听话地签好协议和答应他的要求，莫玺珏非常满意，他用手勾着他的下巴笑着说道，心情似乎非常好。  
“我知道了。”王子鹤垂下眼帘低声说道。  
王子鹤对自己未来的一年充满了恐惧和担忧，他不知道自己会遇到什么事情，也不清楚莫玺珏会怎么对他，一切都充满了未知。  
“你放心，我可不会做什么违法监禁之类的事情……”似乎是看出了他在想什么，莫玺珏抚摸着他光洁的下巴说道。  
“……”猜的可真准，王子鹤已经无力吐槽了。  
“那么我接下来需要做什么？”他撑起自己的下巴突然露出了一丝神秘的笑容，就像是突然变了脸一般，跟刚才忧虑恐惧的表情截然相反。  
看着突然一脸笑容的王子鹤，莫玺珏嘴角愈发上扬笑容也逐渐放大。  
“我给你两个月的考验期怎么样，如果你没通过的话······我想后果你应该很清楚。”说完，莫玺珏用手摸了摸王子鹤柔软的头发，配合着他脸上温和的笑容，显得极其和蔼可亲的样子。  
王子鹤抬着头看着莫玺珏俊雅精致的脸庞说道：“那么接下来的时间，就承蒙莫先生······多多关照了。”说完，便将放在自己头上的手轻轻地挪到了自己的面前，然后他闭上了双眼，以一种极其虔诚态度，缓缓地将吻落在了他的手心。  
“我期待着。”感受着手心处痒痒的柔软细腻的触感，莫玺珏的脸色并没有任何变化而是依旧微笑着。

接下来的几天两人都是在医院度过的，当自己的伤口开始逐渐愈合王子鹤终于觉得已经呆腻，便向莫玺珏提出了回到别墅的请求，莫玺珏自然是没有拒绝，隔天两人便在众多保镖的护送下回到了别墅里。  
看着眼前熟悉的一景一物，王子鹤只觉得一阵烦闷，一切不该发生的事情都在这栋豪华的楼里上演了，就像是小品戏剧一般既有趣又不可思议，然而真正的现实往往要比戏剧夸张的多，奇怪和令人难以置信的事情可要比小说戏剧来的丰富。  
王子鹤在跟莫玺珏说了声之后便回到了他现在的房间，在五楼距离莫玺珏房间的不远处的完全属于他自己的空间。  
此时，他躺在豪华柔软的大床上睁着眼睛看着头顶的天花板，不断思考着。  
很明显，前两天他跟莫玺珏签的协议不过是有钱人惯用的把戏，在这些人眼里恐怕永远没有什么是用钱买不到的东西，而自己则对于他们来说不过是花钱买来的玩物罢了·····他仔细地回忆着自己被子弹打伤的那天莫玺珏对他说的最后一句话‘既聪明又没有底线’，想到这里他不禁露出了一丝绝情的笑容，同时他那双明媚的桃花眼也微眯着，透着满是算计的锋芒。  
从一开始他跟莫亦的关系就是你情我愿，除却莫简的强行行为，可以说王子鹤对于有莫亦这个炮友或者说情人本身是抱有极深的好感的，他甚至还有过长期和莫亦发展的想法，然而莫玺珏的出现却打破了他全部的美好幻想。  
莫玺珏笑面虎一般的性格，无疑是在王子鹤的心里留下了浓重的一笔。  
先是被毫不留情地拿枪射伤，再是强行逼迫自己给他口、吞下它的精液，最后令人羞愤欲死的性爱·····他确实是下限极低，但是却不代表他没有自尊、没有羞耻心、没有愤怒。  
兔子急了也会咬人，更何况是人。他可不是八点档电视剧里软弱可欺的女主角，自认为做不到忍气吞声，复仇可一直都是人类学会生存的基本原则。  
毫无疑问，他确实跟莫玺珏的身份差异巨大，但是一旦两人开始有交集和亲密接触的那一刻起，很多事情就不是他一个人能掌控的了，有时候金钱和权利并不能决定一个人完全的无懈可击，对于王子鹤自身来说他也并没有真的处于劣势和到无可翻身的地步。  
他，自然是也有着属于自己的武器。  
王子鹤看着洁白无瑕的天花板，脸上带着算计的笑容。  
既然想要我服从、那么就让你充分感受一下好了······

第二十九章 按摩1

第二天早上，莫玺珏九点起床洗漱完毕后来到餐厅后便看到了戴着一副金色细边眼镜的王子鹤微微一愣，此时他不仅穿着一身十分修身的黑色西装，脖子上还系着黑色蝴蝶领结，看起来显得非常正式就像是要参加某个颁奖典礼一般。  
当王子鹤在看到莫玺珏后便立马向他低着头微笑着说道：“早上好，莫先生。”  
“早。”莫玺珏看着王子鹤的样子不禁勾起了嘴角，看来游戏已经开始了······  
莫玺珏走到餐桌前正准拉开椅子坐下时，王子鹤便立马来到他身后将椅子拉了出来：“请。”  
说完他又将餐桌上的食物和餐具一一布好，看起来十分熟练样子。  
看着在自己面前显得有条不紊的王子鹤，莫玺珏目不转睛地盯着他的一举一动，似乎是在审查一般。  
当王子鹤布好菜之后便站在了一边，没有与莫玺珏一同上桌用餐。  
一直等到莫玺珏吃完早餐站起身时，王子鹤才动了动。  
“莫亦去公司里住了，说是为了方便办公。”突然之间莫玺珏的话打破了沉默的氛围。  
“哦，那真是再好不过了。”王子鹤依旧面带着微笑，接着他一边指挥着旁边的女仆将餐桌收拾干净一边用十分尊敬的语气问道：“那么接下来莫先生有什么安排吗？”  
“没有。”莫玺珏走近王子鹤看着他的眼睛勾起嘴角微微一笑。  
“那么我为您按摩放松一下怎么样。”王子鹤坦然地与他对视着。  
莫玺珏看着满脸笑容的王子鹤突然对接下来的“按摩”十分期待起来，他点了点头后王子鹤便伸出手做了个请的手势为他引路。  
两人一同来到了四楼的某一间休息室，当王子鹤推开门时，莫玺珏便看到了早已摆好的按摩床和一堆鲜花蜡烛，由于厚重的窗帘将窗户完全挡死使得整个屋子有些暗，正好借着些许昏黄的烛光显得氛围极其浪漫而又暧昧。  
“我可以帮您脱衣服吗？”站在莫玺珏身边的王子鹤微微抬头看着他的眼睛说道。  
莫玺珏并没有说话而是一脸笑容地看着他，就像是主人看着一只在不断献宝的宠物一般，带着似有似无的纵容。  
得到他的默认后，王子鹤便逐渐向他走近，直到两人能相互感受到对方的呼吸。他将自己的脸凑近莫玺珏白皙健壮的胸膛，略微灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤表面，随后便伸出右手将他衬衫上的纽扣逐渐解下，他的动作缓慢而带着暧昧的暗示，使得整个房间都逐渐散发出一股情色的氛围。  
由于左臂的伤口还未完全愈合，只能用右手的王子鹤动作有些缓慢，他在将衬衫的扣子完全解开之后又将莫玺珏的右手腕握在了掌心。  
他举着莫玺珏的手来到自己的嘴边，在他纤细修长的手指上落下一吻之后便将袖子上的扣子含在了嘴里，他用着自己的牙齿和灵巧的舌尖逐次将袖子上的三颗扣子解开，他的动作既认真又色情，让莫玺珏不禁呼吸一滞。  
他看着低着头含着他的袖口的王子鹤，原本英俊清雅的五官因为戴上了眼镜和动作的缘故，此时散发着一股淫靡和魅惑气息，再配上一身笔挺正式的黑色礼服就愈发地形成了鲜明的对比，看起来既干净而又情色、正直而又淫浪，不得不说他的确很了解自己，抓住了一身行头的改变和气质与行为动作形成的反差感，将自己的魅力完全地散发了出来，充满了情色的诱惑力。  
如法炮制地王子鹤在解开莫玺珏右手的袖口之后又将左手的扣子解开，他一边用手和嘴将衬衫完全从莫玺珏身上脱了下来。  
之后他又蹲下身体略微仰着头再次用手和嘴将他的皮带解开，接着他还故意地对着莫玺珏的欲望处亲了一口。  
不过一会儿莫玺珏便完全赤裸着身体，随后王子鹤便引导着他躺在了按摩床上。  
王子鹤看着莫玺珏令人妒恨的完美身材和身下的那根还没有完全勃起就极其骄傲的欲望，深深地吸了口气，随后他便将自己身上的外套脱了下来，将这些全部都准备好之后他拿起旁边小桌上的精油。  
先是将精油慢慢地抵在莫玺珏的身体各处，随后便伸出手将精油逐渐在他的皮肤上抹开。  
感受着王子鹤温凉的手指在自己的身体上来回抚摸着，他的动作温和且轻柔缓慢，逐渐地莫玺珏便发现自己全身的肌肉都开始慢慢地放松起来。  
在讲上身完全抹匀按摩了一遍之后，王子鹤又拿出了一罐和刚才不一样的东西，随后他便将瓶子中的透明粘液滴落在了莫玺珏的欲望上，接着他便伸出手握着这沾满了粘液的肉棒，缓慢地来回撸动着。  
莫玺珏自然是能猜出来他等会要做些什么，不过现在他需要做的就只是好好享受而已。  
又粗又大的肉棒在王子鹤的来回刺激之下瞬间变得挺硬起来，看着莫玺珏已经完全勃起的欲望，王子鹤放开了握住的右手，随后他有将自己的裤子和内裤完全脱了下来，接着他便赤裸着下身爬到了按摩床上，他跪在撅着屁股莫玺珏的两腿之间，用手扶着他那火热的肉棒送入了自己的嘴里。  
“啧······噗·····啧·····啧·····”不过一会儿便传来了令人脸红心跳的口水声。  
“嗯·····”莫玺珏微微抬起来便看到了正吞咽着自己欲望的王子鹤，感受着自己火热的欲望在那张湿滑的小嘴里进进出出，他不禁从喉咙里发出了舒爽的轻哼声。  
这一次的王子鹤明显与上一次被强迫时有很大的差别，这次的他显得十分娴熟，他侧过头在柱身处吮吸着，随后又来到已经通红的龟头处，他用自己略微粗糙的舌头表面舔舐着，时不时还用牙齿轻轻扫刮着，在他极富技巧的挑逗之下，莫玺珏的欲望越发挺硬通红，似乎又还涨大了一圈。  
看着肉棒的龟头处似乎还吐露出了些许透明的液体，王子鹤便稍微站起身张开双腿蹲在了莫玺珏腰的两侧。  
事实上他今天早上五点便起床准备这些，在这之前的一个小时里他才去清理过，股缝之间的肉穴早已经不再湿软，他伸出手摸了摸自己略显干燥的后穴后便将莫玺珏还沾着粘液的肉棒往穴口处来回摩擦着，似乎是想让肉棒将自己的骚穴打湿。  
王子鹤在放开手中的滚烫的肉柱之后，便坐在了莫玺珏身上，用自己丰润挺翘的臀肉将他的欲望夹在中间左右扭动起来，随后他又伸手握在自己了的肉棒上，来回撸动着。  
“嗯·····唔·····”  
感受着不停摩挲在自己骚穴入口处的肉棒，还有自己前面的刺激，王子鹤不禁闭着眼睛发出了断断续续暧昧的呻吟声。  
不过一会儿他又伸出手探入自己的后穴，发现果然变得湿软了很多，接着他便扶起莫玺珏透着几分狰狞的巨物缓缓地向自己依旧饥渴难耐的骚穴插去。  
为了让莫玺珏体验到无比绝伦的快感，王子鹤并没有给后穴扩张过，以至于他不得不极其缓慢地坐下来，结果仅仅只是有些湿润的小穴根本就没有办法将那硕大可怖的龟头吃进去，王子鹤尝试了许多次都没有成功，他显然是太过于低估了莫玺珏的尺寸。  
然而一直看着王子鹤的莫玺珏早已经有些不耐烦，他伸出手握着他略显纤细的腰肢问道：“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用，马上就好。”王子鹤一边喘着气一边回道。

第三十章 按摩2 

不断从后穴处传来的挤压感让他的额头上冒出了些许汗水，王子鹤闭上了眼睛仰起头，似乎是狠下心来一般，右手握着那挺硬狰狞的肉棒直接坐了下去，霎时间一股胀痛感便从肉穴处传来，让他忍不住浑身一个激灵。  
一瞬间疼的王子鹤眼睛都红了，不过他依旧强忍着没有发出任何声音。  
他的右手依旧扶着肉棒的柱身，显然刚才他仅仅只是吞进去了龟头那小部分，随着身体的不断适应，他慢慢地完全将身体的重量了下来，不过多久他身后的骚穴就已经将肉棒吞入了一半，接着他便撅起屁股开始慢慢耸动起来。  
“唔······哈·····好爽·····”不过一会儿便传来了王子鹤不知羞耻的呻吟声。  
莫玺珏感受着王子鹤体内火热的温度和湿滑紧致的内壁，一阵阵强烈的快感直冲脑门，他脸上一直微笑着的表情突然变得有些亢奋起来，他明显的察觉到了这次从王子鹤内壁处传来的吸力要更大一些，他火热的肠道内部突然就像是长了数百张小嘴一般，死死地缠在他的欲望上吮吸着、挤压着，带来了令人难耐的欲火，就像是在焚烧人的心智一般，一时间让他有种完全丧失理智，想要立马将王子鹤压在身下操死一般的感觉。  
由于王子鹤骑在莫玺珏的身上，导致了主导权完全在王子鹤的手里，所以他来回律动的频率有些慢，但是随着那火热的肉棒不断地在他体内的敏感点上的摩擦，他的骚穴开始逐渐适应兴奋起来，不断着分泌出肠液出来，使得这样狰狞的粗大的进入也越来越顺利，不过一会儿肉棒便整根没入了饥渴的骚穴深处。  
“嗯·····啊·····好涨····好痒····唔·····”巨大的肉棒完全地插入到了身体内部，王子鹤只觉得又涨又酸并且还伴随着令人心悸的快感。  
感受着自己的肉棒顺利进入到王子鹤的体内，莫玺珏便再也忍不住了，握住他的腰开始猛烈抽插起来，接着便传来巨大的“啪啪”声。  
“啊·····慢····慢····点·····哈·····啊·····”  
“唔·····好爽·····啊·····”  
“玺珏·····嗯······你操的好深····啊·····”  
王子鹤被操得连续发出又骚又浪的淫叫声，他坐在莫玺珏的身上紧紧地缩着穴口处的肌肉，以此来加大不断摩擦的快感，虽然他没有办法完全配合莫玺珏如此快速的进出，但是他含着滚烫肉棒的骚穴直接缩到最紧，瞬间便给两人带来了欲仙欲死般的剧烈快感和刺激。  
莫玺珏只觉得自己的欲望像是在一个肉做的绞肉机里一般，被着又紧又软的肠壁挤压着都已经有了隐隐作痛之感，然而就是这般微痛酥麻的刺激使得他抽插的愈发地快了。  
“换个动作。”在抽插了有近五分钟之后，莫玺珏才松开王子鹤的腰。  
此时王子鹤刚才被紧握的腰上居然留下了明显的红色指印，这足以证明刚才的莫玺珏是有多么的兴奋。  
看到这里王子鹤便推了推眼镜微微一笑，接着他便顺从地站起身来，撅着屁股站在地上，整根上身都趴在了床上。  
因为不管是对于承受的那一方还是进攻的那一方，背后入的姿势都非常的轻松且容易施力。  
待王子鹤趴好之后，莫玺珏便握着自己依旧挺硬的欲望直接插入了他早已变得湿软糜烂的骚穴内部。  
“嗯·····啊·····啊·····”后入的姿势使得体内的肉棒大面积地摩擦在他的敏感点上，让王子鹤不禁发出了愉悦而又难耐的呻吟声。  
身后的莫玺珏也开始喘着粗气，他一手掐着王子鹤的后颈脖另一手拉着他的右手腕，动作显得十分的粗暴狂野。  
王子鹤皱着眉头承受着让他全身痉挛发软的绝顶快感，随着快感的积压此时的他明显感觉自己已经到要释放的边缘，然而他的手却被莫玺珏死死地拉着根本就没有办法去撸动自己身前的欲望。  
“唔·····哈······啊·····要出来了·····啊······”  
“快一点······啊·····再····快一点·····唔······”  
王子鹤已经沉沦在令人欲火焚身的快感中无法自拔，他翻着白眼喘着粗气像是一条缺氧的鱼在岸上不断挣扎着，随着他一声高昂的叫声，他身前早已涨的发紫的肉棒喷出了大量白色的精液。  
“嗯·····唔······”  
伴随着延绵不断剧烈的快感，王子鹤终于射了出来，然而埋在他体内的硕大肉棒依旧挺硬异常，丝毫没有要泄的意思。  
由于王子鹤的释放，他被撑得没有一丝缝隙的骚穴咬的越发得紧了，使得莫玺珏差点就要缴枪解降，此时正处在兴奋顶点上的他自然是不会就这样放过王子鹤。  
接着他便将王子鹤翻了个身，让他面对着他。  
此时还戴着眼镜的王子鹤散发着一股极度惑人的禁欲的气息，他俊美的脸上满是欲望的绯红，泛着水光和欲色的桃花眼微眯着，一张性感的嘴也微微张着露出里面猩红的舌尖显得极其诱人。  
看到这里，莫玺珏只觉得内心一阵火热，他将自己挺硬硕大的欲望再次插入了还张着嘴的骚穴里，然后便俯下身来按着王子鹤的脖子根处，将舌头伸进了他诱人的嘴里。  
“嗯·····啧·····唔·····”  
莫玺珏一边吻着他一边继续来回抽插着，不过一会儿他便松开了王子鹤的唇，只见一道显得极其淫乱的银丝被拉扯了出来，配合着王子鹤此时骚浪的表情，使得他看起来格外性感。  
随后莫玺珏便双手托着他白皙圆润的臀肉，再一次地发起了更加猛烈的进攻，约莫过了近十分钟，他隐隐到了要释放的边缘便更加疯狂起来，似乎是要把那骚浪的肉穴捅穿一般，伴随着一阵阵火热的快感，最后他一个深刺，一股又烫又热的浊液便喷洒在了王子鹤的体内深处。  
“唔·····啊······哈·····好爽·····啊······”  
“好深·····嗯······”  
随着王子鹤的浪叫，将精液射进了他体内的莫玺珏慢慢地将自己的肉棒抽了出来，接着有些无法合拢的骚穴剧烈地蠕动着，似乎还能看到里面猩红的肠肉。  
接着一股股白色的液体便从不断收缩着的骚穴里流了出来，粉嫩的肉穴一张一合地蠕动着，随后便断断续续地吐露出了许多白色浊液直接滴落在了地板上，显得格外的淫乱和色情·····

第三十一章 消气1

就这样连着一个星期王子鹤都跟在莫玺珏的身边无微不至的服侍着，几乎成为了莫玺珏的专用仆人外加性奴，当然也不至于说的这般难听，莫玺珏倒是没有强迫他做任何事情，一切都是他心甘情愿。  
这一天很早起床的王子鹤依旧戴着眼镜和穿着一身笔挺的西装，他来到莫玺珏的门口敲了敲门后，便打开房门走了进去。  
走到卧室再次打开一扇门之后他便看到了侧着身子躺在大床上的莫玺珏，他英俊深邃的五官略微陷入柔软的枕头中，一头顺滑的棕色长发随意地散落在脸颊周围，像是画中沉睡的精灵一般，美到令人心颤。  
王子鹤向着此刻显得极其人畜无害的“睡美人”慢慢地走近，他来到床前蹲下身体后将头凑向莫玺珏，似乎是企图打破着静谧美好的画面。  
然而就在他逐渐靠近的瞬间，他突然睁开了那双令人胆战心惊的琥珀色眼眸，莫玺珏突如其来的睁眼让王子鹤吓了一跳，不过随即他便从惊吓中恢复过来，依然将脸再次凑近，轻轻地在他的额头上落下一吻，显得极其温柔、纯净。  
与预想中的反应截然不同的是莫玺珏并没有推开他，感受到自己似乎是得到了默许，他接下来的动作便愈发地大胆了起来。  
王子鹤闭上眼睛轻轻地将嘴唇移到了他泛着极淡的粉色双唇上，再次落下一吻，随后便伸自己的出舌头，极其轻柔地缓缓探入他的口腔。  
随着吻逐渐地加深，王子鹤发出了性感满足的鼻音声。接着他一边伸出手轻抚着莫玺珏如丝绸般柔顺的发丝，一边慢慢地爬上了床。  
此时他张开着双腿跪在莫玺珏的腰侧，用自己丰满弹性的双臀来回蹭着他腿间的欲望。  
许久之后两人紧紧缠绵在一起的双唇终于分开，王子鹤将自己的下巴搁在莫玺珏的胸口微微一笑道：“莫先生，醒了吗？”  
他略微低沉沙哑的嗓音带着香甜的诱惑。  
“醒了，不过我很生气，你打扰我睡觉了。”莫玺珏平躺在床上，微眯的双眼透着威胁的光芒。   
“那我帮您消消气好不好。”王子鹤露齿一笑，显得格外的温和爽朗，然而隐藏在笑容之下的是有些不怀好意的气息。  
说完，王子鹤挺立起上身，居高临下地看着莫玺珏，随后便伸出双手游走在他结实性感的胸肌之间，无言之中带着丝丝缕缕诱惑，之后他又抬起手来到自己的胸前。（受伤的左臂差不多已经愈合，可以动了）  
王子鹤微眯着桃花眼，脸上带着几分勾引的轻笑，之后便慢慢地拉起领带的结扣，随着拉起的动作使得他侧头上扬起脖子，露出了那性感白皙的颈脖。  
在脱去领带之后王子鹤继续脱去西装外套，随后又开始解起了扣子，他一边脱着衣服一边扭动着腰肢，动作缓慢而带着诱惑，像是酒吧里风骚的脱衣舞演员，唯一不同的是他并不仅仅单纯的散发着诱惑的气息，而是带着几分知性和禁欲感，最让人把持不住的莫过于禁欲的人放荡，纯洁的人下贱。  
解开衬衫所有的扣子之后，王子鹤并没有将其脱下而是俯下身将莫玺珏的内裤拔了下来，只见他直接扶起还在沉睡中的巨物，低下头一口吞了进去。  
“嗯····啧·····唔····”  
紧接着便传来吮吸肉棒时发出的淫乱声。  
在王子鹤极富有技巧的舔弄下，莫玺珏沉睡的欲望逐渐苏醒变成了令人心惊的规模，之后王子鹤又松开口，扶着手中完全勃起的阳物在自己光滑的脸上蹭了蹭，原本肉棒上的透明液体便粘在了他英俊的脸上，沾染着透明液体容颜上逐渐泛起欲望的薄红。  
莫玺珏似乎是早已经习惯了一般，他伸出手按在王子鹤的头上，插入他的头发根处感受着他发间的柔软。  
王子鹤伸出灵巧的舌头包裹着鲜红的龟头，在上面的敏感处来回摩擦着，不一会儿便从里面的小孔中流出了些许透明的前列腺液，随后他又将舌尖探入小孔之中，来回吮吸。  
接着他又将肉棒按在莫玺珏的小腹上，露出他下面硕大绯红的阴囊，看着越来越红的两颗囊袋，王子鹤微微一笑后便将其中一颗完全含在了嘴里，发出了“啧啧”的吮吸声。  
“呵·····”在将两颗囊袋全部都吞咽一边之后，王子鹤松开了嘴。  
他抬起头看着脖子上依旧浮现出欲望的红晕的莫玺珏，露出了些许揶揄的笑容，似乎是对于他此时沉浸在他超绝技巧中的模样非常有成就感，随后他又直起身体向前挪动了一下，来到了莫玺珏的胸口前。  
王子鹤温柔地拔开睡衣上的带子，露出了他白皙而又丰满的胸肌，看着莫玺珏有些小巧的乳首，他居高临下地看着莫玺珏完美的五官轻轻一笑后便低下头，将左边的茱萸含在了嘴里，他小心翼翼地用牙齿轻咬着，用略微粗糙的舌头表面骚刮着。  
感受着胸口处传来的快感，莫玺珏紧按着王子鹤的后脑勺，发出了些许愉悦的呻吟声。  
“还生气吗？”王子鹤松开嘴，故意伸出猩红的舌头舔着嘴角笑着说道。  
“当然。”说完，莫玺珏猛然翻过身将王子鹤压在了身下。  
他挑着眉将王子鹤的双手扣在头顶，宽大修长的手指大力揉搓着他微微隐藏在衬衫下粉嫩的乳首，略微粗糙的指腹反复捏起那颗柔嫩的凸起，逐渐粉色的乳头变得越来越红，看起来异常可口。  
“嗯······只要莫先生能消气的话，怎么玩弄我都可以·····唔····啊·····”感受着胸前处传来麻痒火辣的快感，王子鹤不禁仰起头眯着眼睛低喘着气说道，他故意撒娇般的声音又柔又媚，就像是轻轻撩拨在心房上的羽毛，猛然间让人生出一股欲念在心底深处喷薄扩散至全身，热血沸腾。  
“那么我就不客气了。”莫玺珏微眯着眼睛，透露着危险的锋芒。  
连续一周的相处，莫玺珏逐渐摸清了王子鹤的那点小心思。  
他就像是美艳绝伦的食人花一般，不断地散发着甜美的花蜜吸引着蜜蜂和昆虫的靠近，然而这一切都不过是个甜蜜的陷阱，看似美好的同时却深藏着危险。  
王子鹤不断地用身体和言行诱惑着他，对他无微不至、对他有求必应，看似极其美好，然而却透露着不怀好意。  
为了让自己迷恋上他、爱上他，王子鹤可以说是手段高超，既不会过分黏腻也不会过分低贱，而是以一种极其适中的态度织着这张温柔甜蜜的大网。  
他有时候像是情人一般柔性蜜意，又会像仆人一般照料他的生活起居，当然对于隐私部分他也从不窥探，可以说角色扮演的极其完美。  
但是他会上当吗？自然是不会，所以莫玺珏便开始不断地挑衅着王子鹤的下限，挑战着他的容忍度，在情事上让他臣服，在心理上让他恐惧，既然他这么想演这出戏，莫玺珏当然会尽力奉陪，至于最后是谁赢谁输早已经不再重要，重要的全身心地享受这个游戏的过程，如此精彩的剧本，他自然是不会放过。  
莫玺珏对于王子鹤身体的掌控也愈发严格起来，不允许他摸自己的欲望，必须无套内射·····这些原先让王子鹤十分忌讳的事物全都在他这里破了戒，他在不断地给王子鹤施加着压力，期待着他承受不了、求饶反抗的那一刻，那个时候的他一定比现在要更加美味。

第三十二章 消气2

“喜欢吗？”莫玺珏双手揉搓着王子鹤胸前早已红的要滴出血一般的乳首。  
“哈·····嗯····好舒服····我喜欢·····啊·····”随着王子鹤的回答，突然莫玺珏用力地拧在了他乳首中心微硬的内核上，激得他发出了大声的浪叫。  
“喜欢就好。”莫玺珏微微一笑，似乎是很满意他的反应。  
接着他便将王子鹤腰间的皮带解开拔下了他的裤子，只见伸手来到他的后穴处。王子鹤股缝间的骚穴果然没有让他失望，表面上十分温热湿滑，柔软的褶皱间一张一合地来回收缩着。  
他扶起自己挺硬火热的硕大直接向不断蠕动着的骚穴探去，意料之中的难以进入，但是莫玺珏的动作依旧，丝毫没有要体谅王子鹤的意思。  
“放松点。”试了几次都没办法将自己的欲望塞进他的骚洞里，莫玺珏便一巴掌拍在了他白皙丰满的臀瓣上。  
只听“啪”的一声，王子鹤原本白嫩的屁股便印上了一个鲜红的五指印。  
“嗯····嗯····”王子鹤轻哼一声，身体本能的瑟缩了一下，股缝的骚穴夹的更加紧了。随即反应过来的他听话的伸出双手将自己的两瓣臀肉扒开，将自己粉嫩饥渴的肉穴完全暴露了出来。  
看着如此乖顺的王子鹤，莫玺珏愈发地感觉浑身一股欲火正熊熊燃烧着，他再次扶起自己的欲望强硬地塞进了被微微拉开的肉洞。  
“嗯·····好胀·····啊·····”在莫玺珏的龟头进入的一瞬间，王子鹤便忍不住呻吟出声，他皱着眉头强忍着身下的不适感，努力地放松着身体，以此来迎接接下来更加粗大的部分。  
“嗯······”莫玺珏逐渐将自己的硕大整根没入了肉穴内部，感受着那火热紧致的肠壁他不禁发出了舒爽的鼻音。  
还不等王子鹤完全适应，莫玺珏便急不可耐地抽插起来。  
“啊·····嗯······慢···慢····点····啊····”王子鹤躺在床上来回耸动着身体，从嘴里泄出断断续续的呻吟。  
似乎是跟他作对一般，听到王子鹤说慢点，莫玺珏反而抽插的越来越快，像是要将他已经分泌出肠液的骚穴捣破一般。  
“啊·····啊······好····爽·····啊·····”  
“不行······要····死了·····啊······”  
“慢·····嗯······慢······哈·····啊·····”  
随着抽插越来越快、越来越用力，王子鹤发出了骚浪的呻吟声，他满脸绯红沉浸在欲望的深海中无法自拔，这次莫玺珏攻击的速度极其快，让他根本就毫无招架之力，感受着肠壁里那根火热硕大不断地摩擦在他的前列腺上，带来了延绵不断的绝顶快感和刺激。  
王子鹤翻着白眼，胡乱喘息着，随着体内积压已久的快感喷薄而出，股缝处的肉穴处不仅突然紧缩起来，就连肠壁中也是喷出了大量肠液。  
“啊·····啊·····嗯······”伴随着体内突然而至的高潮，王子鹤浑身痉挛，不受控制地剧烈颤抖起来，身体表面的皮肤也泛起一层薄红，看起来就像是沉浸在欲望中的媚妖一般，脸上也露出了色情至极的模样。  
莫玺珏感受着原本紧致的肠壁突然变得极其湿润黏腻起来，随后又死死的咬着他的肉棒，紧接着又看到王子鹤的反应之后便知道他已经被操到在体内潮吹了，王子鹤如此淫乱放荡的模样自然是激起了他愈发强烈的欲望。  
接着他便将王子鹤翻了个身，让他跪着撅起屁股背对着他，然后莫玺珏再次将自己滚烫挺硬之物插入了还留着透明液体的肉穴深处。  
“啊·····哈·····好深······”感受着体内再次被填满，王子鹤发出了满足的呻吟声。  
莫玺珏双手按住了他的臀肉，开始对着他白皙的屁股发起了进攻，这次的速度越来越快，在将近十几分钟漫长的抽插之后，王子鹤便终于忍不住，射了出来。  
“啊·····要去了·····啊······”伴随着绝顶快感的不断攀升，王子鹤终于忍不住释放了出来，一时间白色的浊液喷洒在床单上，留下一大片浸湿的水渍。  
当他射出的一瞬间后穴的肌肉本能的夹紧，更是带给了莫玺珏无法言语的超绝快感，他在感受到王子鹤的射精之后，便伸出手一只按在了他的后颈脖处，将他的头摁在床上，另一只抚摸着他早已射完的欲望前端。  
刚刚射完的龟头处十分敏感，在被触碰到的一瞬间，王子鹤的身体不禁抖了抖。  
莫玺珏深埋在他体内的巨物不断抽插着，手上也捏着他充血泛红的欲望，极富技巧的在敏感的龟头处反复挤压揉搓。  
感受着前后夹击的双重快感，王子鹤的双手死死地揪着床单，闭着眼睛发出了难耐的低吟。  
“不····不要····啊····放·····放手·····啊······”  
他原本就释放过的欲望那经得起莫玺珏如此对待，不过一会儿便从龟头的小孔里喷出了泛黄的些许尿液。  
“不···不要了·····啊·····”王子鹤发出了颤抖的哭叫声。  
他怎么都没有想到莫玺珏居然会知道这样的技巧，在男性释放之后迅速捏住肉棒，反复在龟头的敏感处来回摩擦按压，不过一会儿便会喷尿潮吹，带来持续不断地欲仙欲死般的快感······  
很显然莫玺珏对男性的生理构造极其了解，他当然不会因为王子鹤的几句哭嚎就这样放过他。  
粗大的肉棒在他紧致的骚穴里进进出出，握着他刚刚喷射出尿液的手还在哭泣不止的龟头处按压揉搓，随着他两边的动作越来越快，他隐隐也又了要释放的趋势，随即他的勾起嘴角露出了恶趣味般的笑容。  
随着最后的快速冲刺，莫玺珏用力地掐在了他龟头的敏感处，像是挤牛奶一般将手臂狠狠一扯，霎时间便听到了王子鹤愈发凄惨难耐的哀嚎声。  
“啊······不······哈······啊····”  
伴随着这声哭叫，莫玺珏插入他体内深处的巨物终于吐露出了白色的精华，同时王子鹤还被他紧握住的龟头处的小孔也喷射出了大量微黄液体。  
持续不断的恐怖快感侵蚀着王子鹤的身体和大脑，他不受控制般地全是剧烈颤抖着，全身瘫软在床。  
由于剧烈的喘息使得他的小腹来回收缩膨胀，似乎依旧还沉浸在那仿若濒死般的快感之中。  
“我可还没有完全消气呢。”莫玺珏硕大的肉棒即使是射了也没有从王子鹤的体内退出来，他伸出手将他的双肩拉起，使得王子鹤不得不抬起上半身撅起屁股，露出他完美的S形腰线。  
说完，莫玺珏便再次抽插起来，两人相连的接口处被带出了大量白色浊液，显得淫乱至极。  
随着第二轮的征讨再次开始，已经潮吹两次的王子鹤感觉自己可能要被他操死在床上，然而从体内再次燃起的欲火和从后穴处传来延绵不断的快感，让他再次大脑一片空白，完全沦为了欲望的傀儡，沉醉在舒爽绝伦的欲海里无法自拔。  
时间一点一滴的过去，伴随着充斥在房间里“啪啪啪”的肉体撞击声和王子鹤开始不断求饶的呻吟声，还有莫玺珏发出的性感的低吼声，使得整个画面格外的淫乱不堪。  
“唔····求您了·····啊······”  
“求·····您······啊·····我受·····受不住了······嗯······”  
欲火焚身般的快感再一次喷洒而下，浸透全身。  
感受着绝顶的快感刺激，莫玺珏将深埋在肠壁里的欲望拔了出来，他一边撸动着自己挺硬发紫的肉棒，一边来到王子鹤的面前。  
在他来回撸动了十几下之后，便对着王子鹤的脸，将浓稠的白色黏液喷洒在了他的脸上和嘴里。  
突然被喷了一脸的王子鹤在愣了数秒之后才反应过来，他赶紧闭上嘴睁开眼睛看着莫玺珏，然而他的右眼上也沾着不少浊液，使得他一睁开眼睛，那些精液便从纤长的眼睫毛上顺流而下，看起来好不淫荡。  
“该怎么做，不用我教你吧。”莫玺珏冷笑一声后伸出手指将洒落在他脸上的白色精液抹到了他的嘴边。  
王子鹤还泛着泪光的眼眸轻颤着，默默地张开嘴舔舐着莫玺珏的手指，将嘴里的和他手指上的精液尽数吞咽了进去，之后他又伸出舌头开始极其情色地舔弄起了他的手指，显得格外的放荡淫乱。

第三十三章 再遇1

两人“运动”了一上午都已经饥肠辘辘了，在洗漱完毕之后便一同去了餐厅，准备用餐。  
当两人一前一后地走进餐厅时猛然发现桌子边居然还坐着一个人，王子鹤看着姿态优雅用着餐的莫亦心里不禁暗暗吃惊。  
走在他身前的莫玺珏倒是没有什么反应，直接坐到了距离莫亦不远的地方。  
而王子鹤却并没有坐过去，他选择了站在莫玺珏的身后，就像是真的管家仆人一般。  
此时正在用餐的莫亦正好抬起头来，与王子鹤对视着，他的脸上依然是那副冷漠又严肃的表情，犀利明亮的琥珀色眸子里看不出任何情感。  
“酒店已经开始施工了吗？”莫玺珏嚼完嘴里鲜嫩的牛肉后看着莫亦问道。  
“已经开始了，非常顺利。”莫亦淡淡地回答。  
不过一会儿莫玺珏吃完所有食物之后擦了擦嘴角，他突然转过头看着王子鹤对着莫亦微微一笑说道：“王子鹤先生决定替我工作一年，以此来免去海底密室的设计。”  
看着两人的眼神都突然注视在自己身上，王子鹤不禁一愣，在听到莫玺珏的话之后，他眨着那双迷人而又有几分可怜的桃花眼看向莫亦，欲言又止的模样仿佛诉说着难以言喻的苦衷。   
莫亦喝了杯酒之后盯着王子鹤逐渐上扬起嘴角：“既然建筑师的职业可以轻易放弃的话，王子鹤先生是不是也可以考虑一下为我工作呢？”  
他自然是明白王子鹤跟自己父亲之间纠缠不清关系，也了解为什么他的父亲突然将其表明。就像是雄狮首领在向比自己弱小的家伙宣誓自己的权力和威严，不过这一切都太过于可笑了，王子鹤的身上哪有什么需要占有的价值？不过是一个情人炮友罢了。  
在公司里住了两周的他彻底想通了自己对王子鹤的感情，诚然他确实是对他抱有一定好感，但是这种好感实在是太过于微乎其微，估计几个月的时间就可以将其完全冲淡，根本就不会留下任何痕迹。  
不过，今天他的父亲开始向自己示威的态度让他有些摸不透了，不知道是父亲的恶趣味游戏还是王子鹤真的在他心里有了地位。  
他有意地试探着，不管两种猜测是否正确，既然父亲已经向自己发出了邀请，那么他便不会拒绝。在不知道结果之前，谁都不会知道最后的赢家会人是谁，毕竟未知的游戏总是充满了惊喜。  
在听到莫亦的突然发问之后，王子鹤并没有紧张也没有不知所措，而是十分坦然地露着公式化礼貌的笑容回道：“如果能同时为两位服务的话，我将感到无比荣幸。”  
模棱两可的回答似乎两边都不会的被得罪，但是在两个如此聪明且可怖的人面前极大的可能会变成同时得罪，然而一直处于弱势的王子鹤却不得不作出这样的选择。  
虽然情势看起来十分严峻，但是他也有着自己的一套想法······在这场游戏里，他有信心成为里面的最后赢家，因为往往看似处于弱势的那一方，才是最为保险安全的一方。  
足够弱小便会被忽略，他便可以充分地等待、制造时机发动自己最后的致命一击。  
螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的道理谁都知道，可是谁又能发现黄雀背后面还有鹰呢？！  
“哦～原来你还可以同时为两人服务？看来是我有些小看你了······”莫玺珏在听到王子鹤的回答之后，用略微惊讶的语气笑着说道。  
“这样啊····那今晚你就去我房间好了。”说完，莫亦便站起身来走到王子鹤的身边与他擦肩而过，离开了餐厅，至始至终都没有将他放入眼里。  
“你可不要让我失望啊······”莫玺珏并没有因为莫亦对王子鹤的要求而生气，他擦了擦嘴角之后站起身，来到王子鹤的面前伸出手极其温柔地揉了揉他的头发，微笑的脸上似乎还露着几分担忧，配合着他俊美的脸庞越发显得温柔，像是能让人完全融化的蜜糖一般，甜美温暖至极。  
接着莫玺珏便也离开了餐厅，独留下王子鹤一人站在餐桌旁。  
此时，他低垂着的眼眸里看不出任何情绪，不过一会儿，他突然抬起头来看着站的有些远的管家李叔露出了爽朗温润的笑容：“李叔，能麻烦您帮我上一份餐吗？如果是中餐就更好了，我想喝玉米排骨汤。”  
李叔是个穿着制服的非常老实的管家，他就像是一个比女仆更加高级的仆人，拿着莫家不菲的工资干着他应尽的工作，从来不会越界一步，因为他知道这栋房子里的雇主没有一个是好惹的。  
对于他来说，王子鹤这几天像极了这栋房子的主人，开始逐渐取代了他的位置。对这些他自然不可能有什么怨言，因为他能看得出来王子鹤与莫家的几位亦是关系暧昧，所以现在的他基本上都是听着王子鹤的命令，从来不会拒绝他。  
不言而喻他是个极其聪明的老头，这大概是为什么他能胜任这份工作的真正原因。  
“稍等一会，我现在就去为您准备。”说完，李叔便一边吩咐女仆进来餐厅收拾，一边让其他女仆去通知厨房做些中餐来。  
不过一会儿，飘散着热气的食物便被端了上来，王子鹤揭开盖子闻着令人食指大动的香味，露出了满足的微笑，随即他便拿起汤匙舀了一口鲜美的汤汁，对着上面轻轻地吹了口气后便微张开嘴将其喝进了肚子里，瞬间一股暖流便在身体里散发开来，只觉得身上的疲劳感都被消散了许多。  
早已经饿了多时的王子鹤慢慢地吃着面前的食物，只觉得身上沉重的压力都被缓解了不少，变得放松起来。  
用完餐的王子鹤在吩咐仆人们收拾好餐盘之后便离开了餐厅，吃饱喝足的他心情都变好了不少，一直在心里徘徊着的压力和阴霾也散去了些许。  
s市的秋天并不太冷，植物完全没有变黄的趋势依旧绿的生机勃勃，王子鹤看着窗外晴朗的天气他便来到了庭院中，他感受着洒在身上温暖的阳光和室外恰到好处的温度，深深地吐出了一口浊气。  
在吩咐旁边的女仆给自己上完下午茶，又将其遣退之后便一个人懒洋洋地躺坐在椅子里，他如秋水般地眼眸无神地看着远处的风景，也不知道在想些什么······  
没过多久，也许是天气太好、阳光太舒适或者是最近太过于疲惫，不知何时王子鹤已经闭上了眼睛，一脸安详地进入了睡眠之中。

第三十四章 再遇2

当王子鹤迷迷糊糊醒来的时候便发现太阳已经几近西落，他远眺着将天边染成一片霞红的夕阳不禁惬意的伸了个懒腰，转过头他便看到了坐在对面椅子上的莫亦，随即他便露出了温和阳光的笑容：“你什么时候来的？”  
他丝毫没有因为身边突然多出了个人而惊讶，表现的像是莫亦的恋人或者朋友一般自然、从容、随意。  
莫亦看着他的表情和动作，蓦然间仿佛是回到了两人第二次在酒店里见面时的场景，那个时候的他也是这般的轻松随意的姿态，就像对待一般人一样与他相处，然而不知何时两人的关系变得越来越复杂、越来越奇怪，好像中间突然多了一堵厚厚的墙，将两人分隔起来。  
“茶已经冷掉了·····”莫亦突然移开看着王子鹤的视线，转过头盯着圆桌上精致的茶具幽幽地说道。  
听到他生硬地转移话题，王子鹤突然觉得此时的莫亦有些好笑。  
可能他自己都没有发现，在他不想回答问题的时候便会板着脸看向别处。  
王子鹤伸出手端起早已冷掉的红茶仰着脖子一口饮尽，随即他脸上的笑容不知何时早已无影无踪。  
他放下手中精致的瓷杯，面无表情地看着莫亦说道：“莫亦，我是不是在哪里得罪你了？”他的声音带着几分软弱的颤抖，虽然是质问的话语却没有带上半分气势。  
听到他的问话之后莫亦有些诧异，没有想到王子鹤居然会问出这样让人摸不着头脑的话，他皱着眉头看着与他面对面而坐的王子鹤，一时之间不知道该如何回答。  
“那个什么密室之类的都是幌子对吧？儿子品尝过了觉得味道不错便又孝敬给自己的父亲？玩弄我很有趣吗？”一连三个问题，王子鹤越说越激动，说完之后他居然开始托起衣服来。  
只见，他快速地将自己的西装外套脱下后又将衬衫脱了下来，露出了左臂上依旧被包扎着的枪伤，随即他像是发狠一般将包扎的带子撕扯开，此时还未完全愈合的伤痕便暴露在了空气中。  
他那双明亮的桃花眼泛着粉红和朦胧的些许水光，看起来就像是远处倒映着夕阳的湖水，波光粼粼。  
“可是······可是我也会痛啊······”王子鹤看着莫亦的脸颤抖着说道，他眼睛一眨不眨似乎在努力地控制着不要让眼泪流下。  
“对不起······”莫亦站起身来走到王子鹤的面前皱着眉头蹲下身体，伸出手握住他的手腕看着上面可怖的伤口说道。  
他微微抬起头看着王子鹤的脸，那盛满泪水的眼眸就像是碎在他心里的宝石，扎在心尖隐隐作痛，随即他便低下头在他的手被上落下一吻，带着歉意和怜意。  
莫亦从未想过王子鹤也有这样一面，即使是那次在他弟弟那里受了委屈也没有像这般满脸悲伤绝望过，他当然能明白······莫玺珏的可怕。  
当然这一切也并未像王子鹤所说的那般不堪，首先他确实是从未想过他的父亲莫玺珏会看上王子鹤，并且在知道王子鹤可能跟莫玺珏发生关系的那天，他也是十分恼火，所以从一开始就不存在什么欺骗······然而有时候命运就是如此的爱捉弄人。  
所有发生的事情都已经脱离了轨道，所有的事情都脱离了掌控，即使是莫亦也有无可奈何的时候，他并不是无所不知、无所不能的。  
有时候就连他自己都是个矛盾体，他一面排斥着王子鹤另一面又想和他呆在一起。  
说起来很可笑，恐怕就连他自己都不清楚他有多么害怕去爱上一个人，仿佛对于他来说“爱情”就像是毒药一般的存在，一旦中毒就会让他生不如死。  
有时候再强大的人在感情面前都显得那么地脆弱、渺小。  
王子鹤看着莫亦在他手上的一吻，便再也忍不住了一般，随着他轻颤着的眼睫，刹那间眼泪像是散落的珍珠一般从绯红的眼眶里滚落而下。  
他猛然间弯下膝盖跪倒在莫亦的身前，将头靠在他的肩头，双手用力地搂着他汲取着他身上令人安心的温度。  
“可能说了你也不会相信，这些并不是我安排的，就连我·····也从未想过事情会变成这样。”莫亦一手手抚在他的头上，一手搂着他的腰，安慰地说道。  
“嗯·····我相信你······可是·····我·····。”王子鹤并没有完全哭出声来，作为一个男人他没有办法允许自己露出太过于软弱的那一面。  
“谢谢你能相信我······”莫玺珏低下头亲吻着他头顶上的发丝。那种由内而外散发着温暖而又强大的气息，仿佛就像是世界上最为坚实的壁垒，可以让你将身心都毫无保留地托付出来，义无反顾地去相信他能给你最安全的保护。  
王子鹤将头陷在他的颈脖处感受着从他身体里传来的热度，一时间心里竟然有些发酸，他从未想过莫亦会有这样的一面，与其说没想过不如说是从来没有想要去深入地了解过。  
他太了解自己了，他一直都没有办法去直面爱情，这也是为什么他大学时的两次念爱结束之后就再也没有谈过的主要原因。  
随着年龄的不断增长对于“爱情”的观念也越来越淡薄，因为它并不是人生的必需品，不知道从什么时候开始，一切都在向利益看齐，将有用的东西和无用的东西划出清晰的界限，对于难以得到的东西第一时间考虑的是好处，没有价值的东西便没有存在的意义，就是将一切都看的太过于透彻，自我保护欲太剩，逐渐人生也开始失去了许多乐趣和美好······也许这就是成长吧。  
“谢谢你能体谅我······”王子鹤轻轻地回答道。  
这一切当然都是他在演戏，只有将自己所受到的伤害暴露出来，一旦莫亦产生怜惜与自责感，就说明他的计划已经逐步走上正轨。  
两人就这样半跪在椅子前相互依偎着。  
“嘶·····好冷·····”一阵风吹过来，秋天的夜晚难免昼夜气温相差较大，看着远处只剩下点点夕阳余晖的王子鹤突然打破了安详静谧的气氛，十分煞风景地说道。  
“我们回去吧。”莫亦看着裸露着上身的王子鹤一边轻笑着一边温和地说道。  
莫亦搂着王子鹤的腰将他扶起身来，将他的衣服穿好之后两人便一同走进了温暖的别墅里。  
在走近房子里后，莫亦并没有带王子鹤去餐厅用餐，而是来到了三楼。  
王子鹤跟在莫亦的身后，来到三楼的某间房前，这时莫亦突然转过头看着他微微一笑将门打开，便露出了里面早已准备好的烛光晚餐，深色的地毯上铺满了玫瑰花瓣，桌子周围放置着闪亮而又美丽的装饰和鲜花，整个房间看起来就像是豪华酒店里的顶级套餐一般，充满了奢侈、华贵而又浪漫的氛围。  
“还记得上次在我办公室楼下的那天吗？”莫亦替王子鹤拉开椅子问道。  
“当然，那天发生的事可是让我记了许久。”王子鹤坐下身仰起头看着莫亦笑着说道。  
“这次的菜都是热的。”莫亦当然知道他说的是那天让他脱衣服的那件事。  
“谢谢。”王子鹤用手撑起脸颊看着已经坐在对面的莫亦露出了好不在意的笑容。  
“·····”  
“吃吧，希望你能喜欢。”莫亦听到他道谢的话，一时之间有些无言，他动了动嘴唇之后便将盘子上的盖子揭了下来。  
王子鹤看着盘子里的食物不禁震惊地瞪大了眼睛，他还以为会是什么法国菜，没想到居然是他最喜欢的麻辣小龙虾······他抬起头看着依旧一脸冷然的莫亦，他怎么都没有想到他居然知道自己的喜好，重点是他从未在他的面前表现出来过。  
“我很喜欢。”王子鹤看着盘子里香辣可口的小龙虾，声音突然有些哽咽。  
“那吃吧。”听到他的回道，莫亦的嘴角也微微上扬，将手边的塑料手套递到了他的面前。  
“嗯，希望你也能喜欢。”接过手套，王子鹤的脸上露出了温和爽朗的笑容，不知道是不是错觉，这次的笑容像是真正的发自于内心一般，变得真实了起来。  
吃着小龙虾的王子鹤看着周围浪漫的摆设忍不住笑出声来，在如此奢侈精致的房间里吃着小龙虾，怎么想都极其的不搭调。  
然而就是这样充满违和感的场景却让王子鹤感动不己，从来没有人会为他做过这些，他从未想过第一个做出这样的事情的人是眼前这位总是一脸严肃认真的莫氏家族继承人——莫亦。  
这一切是多么的不可思议啊······

第三十五章 考验1

王子鹤看着盘子里堆满的虾壳觉得满足极了，好久没有吃过这么令人放松的一餐了。他看着莫亦帮他拨虾壳的样子突然问道：“在我的印象里，像你们这样有钱的人都好像是不会服侍别人的吧？”他带着几分揶揄的笑意。  
莫亦将手中被拨去虾壳的肥美虾肉递到了王子鹤的嘴前笑了笑说道：“为什么不会？我还会做饭呢，不过喂别人吃虾倒是头一次。”说完他又拿起手帕给王子鹤擦去了嘴边的些许油渍。  
“谢谢你将第一次给了我。”王子鹤嚼完嘴里微辣的虾仁笑着说道。   
“不客气······。”听到他带有歧义的调笑，莫亦无奈地挑了挑眉。  
就这样不过多时两人在吃完饭之后便离开了这间浪漫的屋子。  
“我们去顶楼吧？”王子鹤说完也不等他回答，便直接拉起他的手来到了电梯口。  
顶楼是一个非常漂亮而又充满了自然气息的屋顶花园，在穿过特意设计的月亮门之后便能看到四处被灯光照映着的植物和桌椅。  
感受着暖气灯上传来的丝丝暖意和周围唯美浪漫的景色，王子鹤和莫亦一同坐在了沙发上抬着头看着天上的星星。  
由于今天天气非常好的缘故，墨蓝色的天空上镶嵌的如钻石般闪耀的点点星光显得格外耀眼。  
两人就这样静静地坐着，谁都没有说话，一时间静谧异常，然而却并没有感受到半分尴尬和不适，反而十分安逸和温暖。  
当莫亦觉得有些疲惫了转过头想要叫王子鹤一起下楼时却发现他早已经将头斜靠在沙发上，睡着了。  
看到他安静的睡颜莫亦突然生出一股莫名的安心感，他仔细地看着他眉眼只觉得他最近似乎消瘦了些许，接着他便鬼使神差之间在王子鹤满是碎发的额前轻轻地落下一吻，像是怕打扰到他一般，动作十分的小心翼翼。  
接着莫亦便站起身弯下腰来将王子鹤一把抱起回到了自己的房间。

当王子鹤再次醒来的时候天已经大亮，他看着周围熟悉的景色便知道自己是在莫亦的房间里，当他转过身正准备要起床时发现莫亦正好撑着胳膊看着他。  
在他还没反应过来时，莫亦突然压在他身上想要吻他。  
结果王子鹤迅速地伸出手捂在了自己的嘴上，莫亦便顺势亲到了他手被。  
“你等等。”说完，王子鹤也不管脸色有些不好看的莫亦，直接从他的腋下钻了出去。  
只见他居然跑去去了浴室，不一会儿便响起来淋浴的洒水声。  
莫亦看着王子鹤矫健灵活的模样不禁觉得有些好笑，接着他站起身来将自己身上仅剩的内裤脱下，全裸着身体慢慢地向浴室走去。  
他直接拉开门便看到了正在放牙具的王子鹤，只见他的嘴边还有一圈白色的泡沫，看起来显得非常可爱。  
王子鹤看着眼前突然出现的浑身赤裸的莫亦不禁一愣。  
莫亦看着他有些呆愣的样子不禁笑出了声，接着便拉着他的手走进了温度适宜的淋浴间。  
温热的水细细地喷洒在两人的头上和身上，周围的玻璃上也染上了白色显得整个空间都弥漫着氤氲的水雾。  
莫亦伸出手抚摸着王子鹤的脸颊，微微低下头缓慢地吻在了他的唇上，感受着他口腔内的那股牙膏的清香和唇舌间的柔软，湿滑的、温暖的、包裹着。  
接着两人便越吻越动情，空气中逐渐弥散着一股热烈的情爱的气息。莫亦松开王子鹤的嘴，一手抚在他的后脑勺一手搂着他的腰，在他的颈脖间亲吻啃咬起来。  
“嗯·····嗯······”王子鹤发出了动情的鼻音。  
他闭着眼睛感受着莫亦给予他的爱抚，他的手抚摸在他敏感的肌肤上，和温热的水珠夹杂在一起，带来麻痒的颤栗感。  
莫亦的手逐渐往下来到他丰润白皙的臀部，他大力地揉搓着，时不时还将手指摩擦在他的股缝间，向后面的更加柔软的褶皱探去。  
“不，不可以。”感受自己身后的肉穴处被粗大的手指抚摸着，王子鹤不得不夹紧屁股，随后他又一把将莫亦推开。  
“怎么了？”莫亦皱着眉头，显然王子鹤的突然拒绝让他有些不爽。  
“我还在考验期······”看着脸色不好的莫亦，王子鹤也皱起了眉头小声说道。  
“考验期······呵呵······”听到王子鹤的话，莫亦嗤笑了一声后，他紧皱着的眉头突然放松了下来，以一贯的漠然的表情看着王子鹤说冷冷地道：“那祝你顺利通过。”  
说完他便离开了浴室。  
不知为何莫亦的离开让周围的温度陡然下降，原本淋下的热水仿佛突然失去了热度，王子鹤看着莫亦突然变脸离开的样子不禁露出了一丝诡异的笑容，仿佛刚才沉醉在情欲中的人不是他一般。  
他站在淋浴头下面，伸出手将被水淋地下垂的头发全数向上撩起，迎面让水尽数喷洒在脸上后又低下头闭着眼睛撑着墙面。  
回忆着昨天两人柔情蜜意的时刻，他不禁露出一声嗤笑。  
所谓的考验期自然都是骗莫亦的，事实上莫玺珏所说的什么考验期压根就没有说明或者限制他跟其他人做，这不过是他故意说出来刺激莫亦摆了。  
说起这个考验期·····约定的两个时间，如今已经过去了半个月还剩下一个半月，虽然不知道莫玺珏所谓的考验期的合格标准是什么，但是王子鹤有自信可以达到标准。  
通过他这段时间对莫玺珏的观察发现，只要他保持出那种在极其刻意百依百顺之间流露出的锋芒和特别，基本上就没有问题。  
没错，在莫玺珏的面前就是要刻意装装傻，那种看起来被逼无奈顺从之间，即坦诚又保有几分本质。  
坦诚在性爱，本质在自尊。  
即使莫玺珏知道这一切所表现出来的性格都是假的也并不会生气，反而还会高兴，因为这个玩具很特殊，对于他这种人来说，没有价值的东西就没有存在的意义。  
所以王子鹤必须体现出自己的价值，不管是真的还是假的，他的身上有这种被莫玺珏玩弄的价值，也就是说只要他表现得又傻又聪明，理论上讲他可以顺利通过这场看似没有标准的考验。  
当王子鹤洗完澡出来时，屋子里已经没有了莫亦的身影，他看着空荡荡的房间无声地笑了笑之后给管家李叔打了个电话，让他送来了一套黑色西服。  
他穿着合身西装看着镜子里的自己不禁露出了满意的笑容，原本修长的腿在剪裁优良的黑色西装裤的包裹下显得愈发纤长、挺秀。  
看了看手表上的时间，已经快到中午了，王子鹤便来到了餐厅。  
不出意外地他只看到莫玺珏一人正在用餐。

第三十六章 考验2

“好玩吗？”正在切着烤鸭肉的莫玺珏抬起头对着王子鹤微微一笑。  
“不好玩。”王子鹤自然地露出了公式化的笑容，虽然像是抱怨的话但是却语气里却听不出半点不满的情绪，就像是在陈述某个无关紧要事实一样。  
“说起来我正好有件好玩的事。”莫玺珏吃完嘴里的食物之后说道。  
王子鹤走到莫玺珏的身边看着已经空着的酒杯后默默地将一边的香槟拿起再次倒满，在做完这些之后他便笑着回道：“如果是莫先生都觉得有趣的话，那一定是极其好玩的事情了。”  
随着这半个月的相处莫玺珏似乎是已经完全习惯了他这样不阴不阳奉承的话语，他放下手中的餐具后拿起王子鹤刚给他斟好的酒杯抿了一口说道：“这周末我预定赫顿酒店的宴会厅，举办一个交流聚会，我想你一定会非常喜欢。”  
“只要是莫先生做的事情，我都会喜欢的。”王子鹤一边说着恭维的话语一边向莫玺珏微微鞠躬一礼，既显得卑微至极的同时却又让人能感觉到他的言不由衷，仿佛就像是有一把刀无时无刻都架在了他的脖子上一般，他的所作所为全都是被逼无奈之下的结果，实在是让人难以相信从他嘴里说出的任何一句话。  
“那很好，我希望你到时候可不要让我失望啊。”说完，莫玺珏拿起手帕擦了擦嘴角后便直接离开了餐厅。  
看着空荡荡的餐厅王子鹤极其自然地随便选了一个座位坐下，仿佛刚才什么事都没发生过一般，吩咐着女仆们为他准备午餐。

就这样一连过了几天便到了去参加晚宴的时间，遗憾的是在这之前莫亦就像是消失了一般，再也没有回到别墅里。  
此时，王子鹤正在仔细地给莫玺珏打着领带，看着他近在咫尺的俊美到令人窒息的容颜，王子鹤的心忍不住跳动了一下，随后在他将领带的结向上拉起时，迅速地在莫玺珏的下巴上亲了一下。  
随着下巴上极度柔软的触感，莫玺珏那琥珀色的眸子里含着几分戏虐的笑意，接着他便双手捧起王子鹤的脸颊，亲在了他的唇上。  
他用舌尖挑逗着对方柔软的舌头，极富有技巧地将其反复卷起落下之后又轻轻地啃咬舔舐着他已经泛红的唇瓣。  
“嗯·····唔·····”王子鹤闭着眼睛从喉咙深处发出了享受、舒适的呻吟，他搂着莫玺珏的腰，抚摸着对方宽大坚实的背脊。  
“满足了吗？”一段极其情色的法式深吻过后，莫玺珏放开王子鹤的嘴唇，看着他的眼睛问道，  
“还没有。”王子鹤诚实地摇了摇头，他略微仰着脖子喘着粗气说道。  
“但是现在恐怕不行呢。”说完，莫玺珏将手挪到他的颈脖前，一边整理着他的领结一边露着温和的微笑。  
“如果莫先生想要的话，我随时都可以。”王子鹤耗不知廉耻地用那双勾人的桃花眼看着莫玺珏，就好像是古代宫里的妃子，时刻等待着君王的临幸一般。  
“我当然知道，你“随时”都可以。”莫玺珏加重了那两个字的发音，调笑着说道，似乎是对王子鹤的回答十分满意。  
当两人整理好着装之后已经是晚上七点了，随后两人便一同坐上了向赫顿驶去的加长款豪华轿车。  
王子鹤不着痕迹地打量着车内豪华的装饰问道：“莫亦会去吗？”  
他并没有与莫玺珏坐在一起而是面对面地坐着，他暗自打量着不禁感叹，如果不是因为跟莫家的关系他恐怕一辈子都坐不到这么豪华的轿车，这么一想似乎也没有什么好遗憾的了，王子鹤忍不住在内心嘲笑着自己。  
“你猜？”莫玺珏的脸上依旧是温和的笑容。  
“······”  
似乎是已经习惯了莫玺珏的阴晴不定，王子鹤沉默着没有说话，随后他便拿起手机玩了起来。  
其实，真的就如两人签合约时说的那样，莫玺珏并没有做什么违法监禁之类的事情，反而像是雇佣了一个二十四小时在线的男仆一样，所以也没有限制他不可以上网玩手机之类的事情。  
王子鹤看着wx里的讯息，一个一个回复着。  
虽然莫玺珏并没有限制他玩手机，但是由于他每天都有很多事要做，真正能玩手机的时间也没有很多。  
不过多时桥车便停在了赫顿酒店的门口，随着迅速围上来的一群保镖，王子鹤在理了理胸口的领结之后率先下了车，接着他便同时伸出手一边挡在车子的门框处，一边伸向车内。  
他已经完全进入了角色扮演的状态，成为一名优秀的仆人兼秘书。  
当莫玺珏握住王子鹤的手起身下车的瞬间他便将其松开，跟随者一众保镖走进了酒店内部。  
同样王子鹤也是亦步亦趋地跟在他的身后，只不过对比起周围身高马大保镖们，他显得格外的瘦小精致，一身修身的墨蓝色暗纹西装在一群黑色里愈发的格格不入。

今天的莫玺珏穿着一身洁白无暇的西装，非常的高挑俊美，就像是从画里走出来的一般，完美绝伦。  
当他一走进宴会厅，所有的人都像是被施了魔法一般被定在那里，眼睛一眨不眨地看着莫玺珏。  
相比起众所周知莫亦，突然出现的莫玺珏让大家一时之间都陷入了茫然之中，他们惊于莫玺珏的容貌和气场，同时又无法确定他具体的身份，就长相而言虽然与莫亦有几分相似，但是要知道在场里真正有资格见到莫亦的人也并不太多，所以对于莫玺珏的身份就显得愈发的扑朔迷离起来。  
并且极其巧合的是，莫亦此时并不在会场当中。  
不过现在最重要的并不是弄清楚莫玺珏的身份，毕竟能够出现在这里的都是s市里金字塔顶端的人物，也就是说从一开始就已经划定好了莫玺珏的等级，并且以他的容貌和那雍容高贵的气场，就已经足以表明，他的来历并不简单。  
王子鹤默默地跟在莫玺珏的身后，暗自打量着周围的装饰和设计，作为建筑师的他其实很容易被自己的专业所影响，每到一个地方便会忍不住打量建筑的设计和施工，在脑海不断地计算思考。  
会场的设计自然是非常奢华且气势磅礴，不过以王子鹤的喜好来说，其实他并不太喜欢欧式的装修，相比起人工雕琢的奢华，他更喜欢回归自然的质朴感。  
已经完全步入会场内部的两人在侍者的餐盘上取了两杯酒之后便坐在了角落的沙发上，与周围一群群相谈甚欢的众人显得有些格格不入。  
就在这时突然一个穿着黑色西装的年轻人向坐着的两人走去，看着他身后的一群衣着略显时尚的年轻男女，王子鹤便猜到了他应该是来自于某个权贵之家的后代。  
随着他快速地走近来到莫玺珏的面前，王子鹤不禁在心里有些幸灾乐祸起来。  
他仔细地打量着这个十分大胆的年轻人，他有着一张时下小鲜肉模样的脸庞和年轻人应有的朝气和活力，高挑的身材和俊秀的容貌确实是让他有自信的资本。  
只见他露着一脸礼貌谦和的笑容看着莫玺珏说道：“您好，我叫江雨岭，很高兴认识您。”  
“可是我不高兴认识你，怎么办？”莫玺珏微微一笑看着眼前的这位名叫江雨岭的年轻人问道。  
“呵，你可真有胆。”在听到他的话后，江雨岭脸上的表情瞬间冷了下来，他嗤笑了一声说道。  
想来这位自信的年轻人似乎还从未被谁如此轻慢过，他着实是没有想到自己一贯温和谦逊的态度也会有碰壁的时候，实在是因为莫玺珏太过于不按常理出牌。

第三十七章 考验3

“谢谢夸奖。”莫玺珏的脸上依旧保持着笑容，丝毫没有因为这位江雨岭的不客气而产生任何多余的情绪。  
“你到底是谁？”江雨岭到底是还没有被他气到完全失去理智，他深吸一口气似乎是在压下心中的怒气，极力地使自己冷静下来。  
能来到这场宴会的人都不是普通人，江雨岭自认为以他们家的身份在这个圈子已经是站在了最顶级里，不然他也没有胆子随便过去搭话。  
“你猜。”莫玺珏躺坐在沙发上显得气定神闲。  
“······”江雨岭只觉得额头上青筋直冒，突然有了种自己一直在被对方戏耍着的感觉。   
就在这时王子鹤站了起来，他右手上还端着一杯香槟向江雨岭走去，看起来像是要跟他打招呼以此来缓和略微尴尬的气氛。  
然而奇怪的是当他带着一脸温和的笑容不断向江雨岭走近时，明明两人已经极近了他却丝毫没有要停下的意思，以至于江雨岭不得不往后退出了几步。  
就在他已经受不了停下时两人已经是快胸口贴着胸口了，江雨岭看着对方英俊温润的脸庞不知为何心脏突然不自觉地剧烈跳动起来，他盯着王子鹤那双总是含着几分笑意的桃花眼，只觉得呼吸都有些晦涩，不知道是因为两人距离太近让他紧张，还是因为对方身上的那股气质让他被吸引。  
紧接着在江雨岭的错愕之间，王子鹤突然伸出手放在了他脖子前的领带结口处，动作缓慢而暧昧。  
就连站在周围的众人都纷纷露出了不可思议的表情，当然就更不用说江雨岭身后的那群活泼可爱的年轻人了，甚至有好些个女生都惊讶地捂住了嘴。（可能是腐女）  
江雨岭不自觉地微微转过头看向身后的朋友们，像是在求救一般，说起来也是非常奇怪，王子鹤的身上并没有什么特别让人害怕的气质，也并不会让人产生任何威胁感，但是不知怎么的他就感觉自己像是被对方施了魔咒一般，没有办法移动半步。  
王子鹤一边慢慢地将他的领结拉开一边低垂着眼帘，用着只能两个人听到的声音说道：“怎么办？我的主人好像生气了。”  
略微灼热的空气夹杂着淡淡的不知名的香水味喷洒在江雨岭的脸侧，让他不自觉地脸色突然泛起一阵绯红，只觉得脸颊像是要烧起来一般，滚烫的吓人。  
“呵，不过是个家仆。”像是在掩饰着自己的紧张，江雨岭眯着眼睛看着对方近在咫尺的脸，说出了与自己内心想法截然不同的话。  
“我可以当作是夸奖吗？”王子鹤的手将他的领带完全拉开，言辞里带着令人脸红心跳的热度。  
“你干什么？把手放开。”顿时有些反应过来的江雨岭一把握住对方想要进一步去解扣子的手腕，皱着眉头小声责问道。  
“我以为你会很喜欢的······”王子鹤的脸上露出了被打断的失望之色，但是却依旧没有停止解扣子手，看得周围众人一阵眼热，以至于一直到现在都没有人上去打断他们，像样子对接下来可能发生是充满了好奇和兴趣。  
虽然江家在s市及其有地位，但是并不能影响大家对于某些事物的强烈八卦心，在场的众人没有一个人是傻子，先不说莫玺珏可能有着极其特殊的地位，若是就这样贸然上前可能还会让这位心高气傲的江少爷面上无光，落得个两边都不讨好的结果，所以大家都是极有默契地坐岸观火，谁都没有要上前一步的想法。  
在江雨岭还未完全从王子鹤那暧昧异常的态度中反应过来，他胸前的三颗扣子已经全被解了开来。  
就在这时王子鹤突然一改刚才温和缓慢的动作，非常粗鲁地一把将他的领口拉开，将右手里的香槟尽数倒了进去。  
“你······”江雨岭只觉得胸口突然一阵冰凉，接着那些香槟顺着他的衣裤一路向下，浸湿了高级定制的西裤和皮鞋，在地上形成些许泛黄的水渍。  
对于王子鹤突如其来又极其迅速的动作，江雨岭彻底呆住了，他怎么都没有想到等着他的居然是这么一出，顿时心中的怒火再次燃起，更重要的是他没想到对方居然会在如此大众场合之下给他难堪，他向来是个将名声看的极重的人，瞬间便感到无比的尴尬和丢脸。  
“呀，你怎么突然流了这么多水。”王子鹤的脸上露着跟莫玺珏如出一辙的微笑，好似刚才做出如此事情的不是他一般，并且他还极其恶趣味地将这句话说的声音有些大，周围的人听到之后都忍不住捂住嘴偷笑了起来。  
这样充满了歧义的话语顿时让江雨岭满脸通红，这次可不是因为紧张而是因为愤怒和羞耻，他红着眼睛盯着王子鹤，就像是要将他碎尸万段一般，满是狠戾之色。  
“真是抱歉呢，要不我去带您换身衣服吧。”说完，他便转过头朝着莫玺珏的方向使了个眼色之后，一把拉起江雨岭的手快速走出了会场。  
将着一切都看着眼里的莫玺珏虽然表面上没有什么变化，但是内心却愈发觉得王子鹤有趣起来，他刚才所做的一切确实是没有让他失望，并且更重要的是他发现王子鹤似乎是在一直不断地成长着，他正在模仿、学习着自己的神情和性格，这大概是莫玺珏第一次遇到如此特别的人，他不得不在心里承认，王子鹤确实极其聪明。  
但是这对于他来说却并不会产生半点威胁，因为从一开始两人就没有站在同一个高度上，莫玺珏至始至终都是那个站在顶峰的人，而王子鹤充其量只是山上一棵逐渐长大的小树，永远都只能仰视着他，被他捏在手心肆意玩弄。  
看着王子鹤拉着那个名为江雨岭的年轻人离开，莫玺珏的脸上不禁浮现出一丝晦涩的笑容，他当然大概能猜出来两人去干了什么，他并没有限制王子鹤去跟“其他人”接触，但是这个“其他人”可不包括姓莫以外的人······看样子王子鹤似乎还是没有完全掌握他所制定的游戏规则。  
莫玺珏看着杯中还在冒着气泡的香槟，顿时觉得有些难以下咽。  
一旦王子鹤跨越雷池，他自然是早已准备好了惩罚手段，事实上他对惩罚人并不怎么感兴趣，当然若是有必要，他也定不会手软。

第三十八章 考验4

“怎么？江先生，您真的生气了？”王子鹤将江雨岭带入距离会场非常近的房间里，笑着说道。  
“你到底什么毛病？”脱离了众人视线的江雨岭十分暴躁地双手抓起王子鹤的衣领，满脸怒气地质问着。  
“我觉得您最好放开我会比较好。”王子鹤微眯着眼睛带着威胁的锋芒，然而他的手却抚摸在对方的手被上，带着几分挑逗的意味。  
“哼。”只觉得手上覆盖着一片温软让他的心里居然有些平缓了下来，为了掩饰自己的失态江雨岭故意生气的冷哼一声之后将王子鹤狠狠地推开。  
就在他松手的瞬间，王子鹤便从来到房间里摆放的电话处给前台服务打了个电话，让他们将衣服送过来。  
“这件衣服就当是我的赔礼好了。”做完这些的王子鹤转过身来再次看着江雨岭笑着对他点了点头后说道。  
在听到王子鹤随意又轻慢的话之后，江雨岭不禁嗤笑一声说道：“你以为就这么算了？呵呵，你是以为我很好惹吗？”  
说完，他便一把拉过王子鹤推倒在床，随后又迅速将自己的双腿压在他的腿上，让他彻底失去了抵抗能力。  
“那江先生怎样才能消气呢？”王子鹤躺在床上双眼直视着江雨岭的脸，丝毫没有被他突如其来地动作吓到，反而还露出了暧昧的笑容。  
“明知故问。”江雨岭的脸上带着得逞的笑容，他一边将王子鹤的双手死死地扣住一边低下头，似乎是要吻他。  
“那可就要让江先生失望了呢。”说完，王子鹤勾起嘴角露出了诡异的笑容，就在江雨岭快要亲到他的时候，他突然用力弯曲膝盖正好顶在了对方两腿之间的重要部位。  
“唔······你······嘶······”突然从下身传来钻心般的疼痛让江雨岭的身体直接蜷缩在了一起，配合着他痛苦表情和凌乱的衣服显得格外的凄惨。  
“等会服务员就会将衣服送来了，再见江先生。”王子鹤伸出手不轻不重地拍了拍他因为痛苦而扭曲在一起的脸，转身离开了房间。  
独留下可怜江雨岭像只虫子一样蜷缩在床上，来回翻滚。

当王子鹤再次一个人回道宴会厅的时候，众人的眼光纷纷投射过来，露出好奇的神色。当他们没有看到江雨岭时就更加好奇了，此时跟江雨岭要好的那群年轻人们甚至打起了电话。  
王子鹤也没管这些人而是直接走到依旧还坐着休息处的莫玺珏身边，微微鞠躬道：“已经顺利解决了。”  
“看来江先生很快嘛。”莫玺珏一把拉过王子鹤的手将他带入身边的沙发上。  
“因为只有莫先生才能满足我啊。”他顺势半躺在莫玺珏的怀里，将他还拉着自己的手放在唇边轻轻一吻。  
“我们回去吧。”莫玺珏低垂着眼帘将王子鹤的手放开后说道。  
“是。”王子鹤回答道。  
虽然有些奇怪怎么才来就要走，但是对于莫玺珏的一切命令，王子鹤都会做到顺从听话。不过有些遗憾的是没有见到莫亦，他们已经快有将近一周没有见过面了。虽然上次拒绝了他但是可不代表王子鹤会完全放弃他，这两者并不矛盾。  
有时候最为简单的欲擒故纵也会得到最令人满意的答案，然而令王子鹤忧心的是莫亦显然不是那种随便能被摆布的人，如此长时间没见面难免让他失去了些许自信，从一开始他就没有跟莫家的三个男人站在同一起跑线，现在想要赶超，难度不可谓不大。  
当两人再次返回别墅的时候已经是晚上九点多了，莫玺珏一下车便带着王子鹤来到自己的房间。  
“过来，我累了，帮我脱衣服。”莫玺珏站在床前半睁着眼睛，语气里似乎真的透着几分疲倦和懒散。  
“是。”王子鹤点头回答之后便伸出手退去了他的外套。  
随后他又慢慢地将他的领带解开，他的动作缓慢而暧昧配合着脸上淡淡的微笑，看起来就像是情人之间的相互调情一般，接着在将领带完全解开之后他还在莫玺珏隐藏在衬衫布料下的锁骨处落下一吻。  
如此他就以这样缓慢而情色的方式逐渐将莫玺珏的衣服全都脱了下来。  
此时莫玺珏赤裸着身体坐在床边，看着正跪在地上给他脱袜子的王子鹤，突然伸出手将他的下巴抬起，微笑着说道：“我最近是不是对你太好了？”  
正好将他最后一只袜子脱下的王子鹤不得不仰着头看着莫玺珏，在听到对方意味不明的话语后他不禁有些惊愕地张了张嘴，却没有说出半句话来。  
“让你越来越放肆了······如果通不过我的考验，你有想过后果吗？”莫玺珏看着王子鹤脸上惊讶的表情，眯起了那双如野兽一般锐利的琥珀色眼睛。  
“没有想过，因为我相信自己一定可以通过。”王子鹤毫不惧怕地直视着莫玺珏那令人毛骨悚然的眸子，一脸严肃认真地说道，仿佛就像是被上司下达了任务的士兵一般，他的脸上充满了自信和坚毅。  
在听到王子鹤的回答之后莫玺珏忍不住笑出声来，接着他弯下腰来低着头凑近王子鹤的脸说道：“你知道吗？你越是这样，我就越是想让你失败。”  
“我知道，但是，不管莫先生的惩罚是什么我都会甘之如饴。”说完，王子鹤突然站起身来，他用双手一把握住莫玺珏的双肩将他推到在床，随后便跪在了他的身体两侧，吻住了他微薄的双唇。  
他快速动作的让莫玺珏一瞬间有些错愕，随即在感受到口腔里的柔软之后，莫玺珏便放纵了他的行为。  
不久便传来了接吻而发出的“啧啧”声，随后王子鹤便闭着，微微喘着气松开了莫玺珏的嘴唇，他泛红的脸颊已经染上了些许情欲的神色。  
“你顶到我了。”莫玺珏就这样躺在床上气定神闲地说道，说完他还十分恶趣味地将膝盖抬起，摩擦在王子鹤腿间已经凸起的欲望上。  
“对不起······”还穿着衣服的王子鹤感受着有些粗糙的布料摩擦着自己的欲望，红着脸、颤抖着身体彻底趴在了莫玺珏的身上。  
王子鹤看着莫玺珏近在咫尺如鬼斧神工般雕刻的精致绝伦的脸庞，心脏控制不住地剧烈跳动起来，从内心燃烧起的欲望逐渐蔓延开来，以至于身下的欲望越发挺立起来。  
他的身体很想要，在向他的大脑叫嚣着，那股令人着魔的欲念让王子鹤开始丧失理智，满脑子都想着是莫玺珏那硕大的肉棒在他身体抽插的模样和两人赤裸着身体肌肤相互摩擦的热度。  
他撅起臀部扭动着腰肢在莫玺珏的欲望处不断摩擦着，以此慰藉着身体深处熊熊燃起的欲火……

第三十九章 考验5

王子鹤再次撑起身来到莫玺珏的欲望处将他那根让自己饥渴难耐的肉棒握在手里，随后便低下头伸出舌头舔舐着。  
他先是在光滑饱满的龟头处用舌尖来回挑逗着，时不时还往马眼里钻弄，随后便将其一口含进嘴里用力吮吸起来。  
噗吱、噗吱来回吮吸的声音异常的响亮，不禁让人浮想联翩。  
莫玺珏闭着眼睛抓着王子鹤的头发，从喉咙里发出了些许愉悦的低吟，他明显的能感觉到随着两人做爱的次数增加，王子鹤的口活越来越好，似乎是真的在一直学着努力服侍他一般。  
但是不管怎么说，都极大地增加了他的愉悦感，从身体上到心理上都得到了非常大的满足和惊喜。  
王子鹤侧过头舔弄着柱身上略微凸起的青筋，左手也没有闲下来地揉搓着他下面饱满的阴囊。他感受着手中的肉棒不断地涨大变成他一手才堪堪握住的尺寸，内心竟然感到一股奇异的兴奋感和成就感。  
随后他再次将莫玺珏红的快要滴出血一般的肉棒尽数吞咽了进去，他放松着口腔似乎是要将他送入喉咙深处，几乎是已经伸到喉咙里面，突然一股难以抑制的反胃感传来，王子鹤强忍着想要慢慢习惯，他努力放松着口腔。  
在感觉到已经有些习惯之后他便开始收缩起喉道，随即莫玺珏便感觉到一股吸力从那湿软紧致的口腔内壁传来。  
能做到如此深喉的王子鹤着实令他有些惊讶，他已经许久都没有体验过如此这般令人难以自制的快感，那种从身体的最敏感处传来的酥麻到令全身忍不住颤栗发抖的快乐，如同大海的浪潮一般，来势汹汹而又连绵不绝，让莫玺珏不禁用力地按着王子鹤的头，似乎是想让这快感来的更猛烈些。  
王子鹤强压着不适逐渐习惯了嘴里的硕大，随后他便来回耸动着头部，用吃着肉棒的嘴做着最原始的活塞运动。  
“嗯·····嗯·····”感受着王子鹤极富有技巧的口活，莫玺珏不禁发出了舒爽的呻吟，他看着在自己腿间努力地含着他的欲望的人，突然生出一股前所未有的满足感。  
这样艰难的运动无疑是十分消耗体力的，没过多久王子鹤便感觉口腔一阵酸麻，直到实在是坚持不住他才将嘴里的肉棒拔了出来，嘴里突然失去了那巨物让他一时间还有些难以适应，他忍不住颤抖着嘴唇用力呼吸起来，随后他用舌头舔了舔自己的上颚，便传来微微的刺痛感，想来是舌头和上颚的某处已经被磨破了······  
他抬起头看着脸上浮现出些许情欲的潮红的莫玺珏笑着问道：“是不是很有进步？”  
“是不是有进步，还要试试后面才知道。”莫玺珏看着他突然露出如一个等待被大人夸奖的小孩似的模样不禁也勾起了嘴角。  
“您会满意的。”王子鹤再次跪坐在莫玺珏的小腹上，一边用股缝摩擦着那根硬的发烫的肉棒一边斩钉截铁地说道。  
说完，他便开始脱起了衣服，这次他的动作没有像以往那样缓慢暧昧而是透着几分狂野和对原始欲望的难耐。  
他用力地扯掉脖子上的蝴蝶结领结后将外套脱下一把扔在了地上，随后双手直接扯开了胸口的衬衫，只听“碰”的一声便穿了扣子被扯飞散落在地的声音。  
王子鹤盯着莫玺珏的眼睛就像是只看家了雄性的正在发情的母猫，他伸出猩红的舌头舔着嘴角，露着满是欲望的媚笑。  
他一边前后扭动着胯部一边将自己皮带解开，随后又立马站起身来将内裤和裤子一同拉下褪去扔在了地上。  
脱完衣服的王子鹤光裸着身体再次坐到了莫玺珏的欲望上，他伸出手一边抚摸着他胸口上的肌肉一边将手伸入自己的嘴里，用口水浸湿，舔弄着。  
他将自己有些纤细的食指尽数含入嘴里，随后又拉出，像是在模仿着性爱的动作，带着情色和性的暗示，王子鹤微眯着那双勾人的桃花眼若有若无地带着诱惑和魅色，他就这样直视着莫玺珏的脸时不时还故意发出吮吸手指的声音。  
而莫玺珏则是将头靠在枕头上，一边用手来回抚摸着他的大腿一边饶有兴致地看着他的表演。  
随后，王子鹤便将沾满了自己口水的右手向身后探去，他来到自己的后穴处，用手指轻轻地抚摸着褶皱的肉穴，用唾液浸湿着。  
过了一会儿，他便放松着穴口伸入了手指，随着手指的来回抠弄，肉穴也逐渐开始变得湿软起来，在感觉扩张的差不多了之后，他扶起身下莫玺珏那根粗大的肉棒，慢慢地坐了上去。  
一开始的进入还是极其艰难，王子鹤连续将手指伸入口中不断地用唾液润滑着后穴，终于在他用力地强行挤压之下，那朵娇嫩的粉色肉穴终于将硕大光滑的龟头吞了进去。  
接着，王子鹤便狠下心直接坐了下去，一口气将后面还露在空气里的粗大柱身全部吞入了体内。  
“啊·····嗯·····哈·····”  
“唔·······”  
突然的尽数插入让王子鹤皱着眉头发出了高分贝的呻吟声，不知道是疼的还是爽的。  
王子鹤只感觉莫玺珏那粗大到吓人的玩意儿几乎是要将自己捅穿一般，不仅是扎过了穴口不远处的前列腺，就连体内深处的肠壁上的敏感点也被他的龟头摩擦到了。  
一瞬间的快感刺激让他控制不住得浑身痉挛，仿佛灵魂出窍般的快感，王子鹤只觉得大脑一片空白，等了好一会才能稍微忍受这连绵不断的绝顶刺激。  
随后，王子鹤深吸了一口气，努力地想让自己稍微镇定下来，接着他便开始扭动着腰肢，让体内的肉棒在自己窄小的肠壁画着圈，摩擦起来。  
然而他的身体根本就承受不来如此强烈的快感，没过一会儿他便气喘吁吁地撑在莫玺珏的胸口，似乎已经脱力了一般。  
“怎么？不行了？”莫玺珏低下头看着趴在自己胸口满脸潮红的王子鹤揶揄地笑了出来。  
“哈·····怎么会·····怎么会不行·····唔······”说完，王子鹤居然再次倔强地直起了胸膛，他握住莫玺珏的双手与他十指相扣，借着这份力的支撑再次扭动着腰肢律动起来。  
不过这一切都是他在逞强罢了，只见没过过久他便彻底失去力气瘫软下来，他全身的皮肤似乎被着情欲浸染了个彻底，伴随着他剧烈的喘息和时不时从嘴里泄出的几分呻吟，显得格外的淫靡放荡。  
“莫先生，你帮帮我好不好······”被情欲染上的声音似乎还带着些许哭腔，王子鹤用那双含着水光的眸子看着莫玺珏，泛着令人怜惜的光芒，说完他还讨好地亲了亲他的胸口。  
“要我怎么帮你？你不说清楚，我怎么帮？”莫玺珏伸出手轻揉地抚在他的头发上和耳垂边，像是在摸着小狗一般，然而他的脸上却带着不怀好意的笑容。

第四十章 考验6

“操我吧！里面又骚又痒，我好难受······唔·····”  
王子鹤说出了令自己听了都害臊的话，只见他满脸通红地将脸埋进莫玺珏的颈脖处，在他的耳边发出骚浪的呻吟。  
莫玺珏侧过头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他绯红的耳尖低沉着嗓音说道：“那你可要夹紧了。”  
说完，他便双手捏着王子鹤浑圆白皙的臀肉，用力的扒开，将两人的连接处彻底暴露在了空气中，接着他一个顶胯将那硕大的肉棒挺进了肉穴的最深处，激得王子鹤发出一声浪叫。  
“啊·····嗯·····好爽·····爽死了······啊······”  
王子鹤表现的比以往愈发的放荡，他毫不保留的将自己的欲望表露出来，随着莫玺珏的快速抽插扭动着臀部，配合的天衣无缝。  
莫玺珏用双手死死地压着他的腰，似乎是要将他捅穿一般，被硕大肉棒完全塞满的肉穴开始分泌出透明的肠液，浸湿了两人的连接处，也流进了肉棒的马眼里，感受着那火热紧致的肠壁和吐露出的大片热液，带来了令人疯狂的快感和刺激，不断来回收缩的肉穴和肉壁给了莫玺珏极致的快乐，他不禁闭上眼睛，喘着气沉浸在无法言喻的绝伦情欲之中。  
“哈·····嗯······”  
王子鹤挺起的上身被撞击得乱晃，他仰着头闭着眼睛感受着体内那根火热的肉棒，觉得又满足又快乐，那种毫无顾忌地释放自己所有欲望的快感让他着魔，让他疯狂，他紧缩着自己饥渴的骚穴，咬着肉棒，吮吸着龟头，刺激着自己两处极度敏感的地方。  
只觉得那快感就像是潮水一般，一浪接过一浪，越来越刺激。全身的血液都跟着沸腾起来，从体内传来的无数麻痒、令人难以自制的快感让王子鹤剧烈地颤抖着身体，发出了愉悦的呻吟。  
一连十几分钟的抽插，王子鹤终于快要忍不住了，就在他快要被操射的时候，前段已经挺硬通红的欲望突然被莫玺珏一把捏在了手心。  
“跟我一起射。”  
说完，也不等王子鹤反应，紧紧地捏着他的龟头处，一手握着他的腰翻过身来，将他压在了身下，而深深地埋在他体内的欲望也因为翻转的动作，在周围敏感的肠壁上打了个转，刺激的王子鹤直接流出了眼泪。  
更可怕的是前段被死死堵住无法发泄的马眼处，从前后两端传来的令人绝望的快感，一度让他忘记了呼吸，像是条濒死的鱼。  
“不，莫先生·····放手·····啊······嗯·····”  
还不得王子鹤适应新的姿势，莫玺珏直接一边抬起他的腿一边紧捏着他前边的欲望再次剧烈地抽插起来。  
然而，前端的肉棒被堵住让王子鹤陷入了魔怔一般，由于下身被固定住他只能疯狂扭动着上半身，只见他一边摇着头，一边伸出双手企图扒开握着他肉棒的莫玺珏。   
而莫玺珏丝毫没有要放过他的意思，他那双泛着欲望的琥珀色眸子像是黑夜中的星芒，透着几分漠视，看着王子鹤不断挣扎的模样不停地撞击在肠壁里的敏感处，刺激着他。  
“不·····求你····求你···让我射·····啊·····”  
被钳制住的欲望，得不到释放和满足的血红肉棒上开始泛起了紫色的青筋，似乎是在向自己的主人抱怨一般，原本令人颤栗的麻痒快感变成了深深的刺痛感，与后穴处的快感结合在一起，让王子鹤直接陷入了疯狂，他翻着白眼仰着头，张大嘴呼吸着周围泛着情欲的灼热空气。   
“求你了·····啊·····放···放过我·····唔·····”  
“啊····我···受不了·····让我射·····啊·····”  
不管王子鹤疯狂地哭喊着，泪水就像是断了线的珍珠从眼眶里渗出打湿了大片床单，这样疯狂的模样显得凄惨极了，然而他却低估了莫玺珏的铁石心肠。  
“啊·····哈······不·····不······啊·····唔·····”  
随着好几分钟的抽插之后，王子鹤突然不能自制地浑身痉挛抽搐起来，只见他的头抵着床单翻着白眼，抽咽的声音也变得细小起来，原来是因为身体的前端得不到释放和满足，后面的骚穴直接被刺激得喷射出大量肠液，以体内潮吹的方式释放着早已濒临绝境的快感。   
感受着王子鹤体内由于潮吹猛然缩紧的肠壁，刺激得莫玺珏也不禁从喉咙里发出了粗重的呻吟，他来回极速地抽插之后一个深挺直接将已经在释放边缘的肉棒送入了肠壁的最深处。  
“嗯·····呼·····”  
闭着眼睛，沉浸在射精的满足感里的莫玺珏当然还没有忘记被自己掐着的王子鹤。  
只见，他一松开手，王子鹤那早已经被折磨得发紫的肉棒，抽搐着棒身自动挺立着吐出了大片的白色浊液，喷洒在他剧烈起伏的小腹上，显得格外的淫靡骚浪。  
由于王子鹤的射精，他那仿佛永远不知满足的骚穴又被刺激得再次来回收缩起来，伴随着莫玺珏的射精和肠壁里再次传来的刺激，他直接勾住王子鹤的肩膀将他的上身拉了起来，两人胸前的肌肤相贴，莫玺珏搂着他的脖子吻在了他的唇上。  
感受着体内的那根肉棒还在喷洒着滚烫浊液的王子鹤不禁颤抖着身体，他像是失了魂一般顺从地被莫玺珏拉过身体按着头亲吻。  
莫玺珏将舌头伸进了他的嘴里，用舌尖挑逗着他的上颚和敏感湿滑的舌头背面，随后又轻咬着拉扯着他发红的下嘴唇，充满了情趣的挑逗。  
“满意吗？”莫玺珏松开他的嘴，抵着他挺俏的鼻尖，低声笑着问道。  
听到他还带着情欲的含着几分沙哑而又性感的声音，王子鹤颤抖着浓密纤长的睫毛张开还含着水光的桃花眼，看着他极近的深邃的眉眼，轻轻地点了点头。  
接着，他便勾着莫玺珏的脖子，将自己的头埋入了他的颈窝，像是被操累的母猫，眷念着对方给予自己无限满足的欲望。  
莫玺珏顺势搂着他的腰，将手轻抚在他的后脑勺上，在他敏感绯红的耳边吹了口暧昧的热气后，再次缓慢地耸动起腰来。  
还埋在王子鹤体内的那根硕大肉棒直接堵着刚射出的精液缓慢地再次抽插起来，开始了新一轮的征战讨伐······

第四十一章 搭讪

当王子鹤醒来时转过头看了不远处被遮得严实的窗户，皱着眉头艰难地坐了起来，他摇了摇有些昏沉的头后掀开被子，赤裸着身体走进了浴室。接着，便传来热水溅落在地面的声音，在这昏暗又安静的房间里，传的格外的远。  
将背后靠在冰冷的瓷砖上，感受着那份令人安心的冰凉，王子鹤彻底从混沌中略微清醒过来，他看着自己左手臂上已经完全愈合留下浅浅疤痕的伤口，伸出右手轻揉地抚摸在上面，带着怜惜，随后他突然将手握紧掐在那块伤口处，便立马传来微微的刺痛感，使得他皱起了眉头。  
突然，他盯着自己因用力而泛白的手指关节不禁又舒展了眉头，笑出声来······接着他便松开手，看着伤疤上被掐出来的红痕，露出了自嘲的嗤笑，果然只有弱者才会想要以自虐的方式来去报复别人······  
王子鹤洗完澡直接赤裸着身体回到了对面不远处的自己的房间，他翻找着柜子里的衣服最后换上了一件浅灰色的休闲装，一连穿了近一个月西装的他，只觉得舒适极了。  
他翻开了自己许久没有动过的钱包，看着那张莫玺珏送给自己的卡，谁能想到这里面居然有一亿呢？！随后他便整理好要带的东西，带着个背包出了门。  
看着手表上显示的时间，下午三点。  
按照以往这个时候的莫玺珏应该呆在书房，正好没有他什么事情。  
王子鹤来到别墅负一楼的停车场，在里面挑了一辆最不起眼的宝马后开往了市中心。  
按照计划他来到了早已经预约好的保险公司，他直接刷卡购入了价值不菲的意外身亡保险，包括他自己和父母的份额。随后又去s市某个豪宅售楼部买下了一套别墅，就这样一亿元已经被花掉了三分之二，之后他有将里面剩下的部分直接去银行购入金条然后存进了私人保险柜里。  
事实上连个月前莫亦在送给他商品房时给的那五千万都还没怎么用，随后又来的一亿更是让王子鹤惊讶不已，一连两三个月的时间突然“赚到”如此多的钱简直比中彩票还要来的快、来的多。  
他可以说是一夜之间成为千万富翁也是毫不夸张，从未有多这么多钱的他提前做了最好了很多计划，因为这钱如果不花出去实在是烫手，所以他今天的目的就是将这些钱尽可能的全部变成固定资产。  
当他做完这些的时候已经是天已经完全黑了，看了看手表上的时间才不过六点左右，王子鹤看着眼前的霓虹通明和车水马龙，不禁产生自己与此格格不入的感觉，他就像是游离在烟火气息之外的未知生物。  
他站在街边看着不断从他身边快步走过的人们，一股幽寂和难以言喻的疲惫由心而发，一时间让他有些呆愣，随即一股微凉的风吹了过来，他不禁抖了抖身体，扣紧了外套上的纽扣。  
不知何时起s市已经完全进入了秋天，就连他的心情也如这季节一般变得寂寥起来，他深深地吐出了一口浊气，突然露出了那干净爽朗而又温润的笑容，就像是寒冷的秋日透入树叶洒下来星星点点零碎的金色光斑，一股暖流由心而外弥散至全身。  
王子鹤一人来到了一家高级的法国餐厅，他看着桌前的美食露出了满足的笑容，已经许久没有度过这样的完全属于自己的时间了。  
这样都是情侣的高级餐厅，只有一个人坐着用餐的王子鹤就显得格外引人注目，他英俊的外表和一身休闲的打扮成功得引起了很多人的注意。  
就在这时一个衣着不菲的成熟女人来到王子鹤的桌前，毫不客气地坐在了他的对面，她有着精致的妆容和美艳的眉眼微微一笑说道：“1959年的Château Latour（拉图），品味不错。”  
王子鹤看着对方有些露骨的搭讪不禁勾起了嘴角：“谢谢夸奖。”说完又继续切起了盘中的高级牛肉，似乎是没有要跟对方搭话的意思。  
被完全忽视的女人并没有生气反而笑着挑了挑眉头。  
接着她十分自来熟地拿起桌上的红酒瓶给自己倒了一杯，十分专业地摇晃着酒杯醒酒后轻轻地抿了一口说道：“1959年的Latour一如既往的如此不凡，风味复杂、劲道而绵长。”  
她一边品味着酒一边将隐藏在桌布下的腿轻轻地抬起摩擦在王子鹤的腿缝处，其中隐含的意思不言而喻。  
然而令她意想不到的是，王子鹤的脸上并没有露出任何反应，他依旧露着恰到好处的礼貌的笑容，将手中的餐具放下后擦了擦嘴角说道：“我喜欢男人。”  
在听到他说的话之后美艳的女人露出了极其惊愕的神色，像是被施了定身术一般，在桌子下勾引着的腿也突然停住了，接着过了一会儿似乎是发现自己表现地十分失礼，她的脸上便露出几分尴尬而有不失礼貌的微笑，缓缓地放下了酒杯说道：“那还真是抱歉，我失礼了，希望你不要介意。”  
“怎么会，你很漂亮也很性感，如果我喜欢女人的话恐怕已经硬了。”王子鹤拿起酒杯和女人碰了一下杯之后喝了一口酒，笑着说道。  
“真的吗？不知道为什么被gay夸奖了简直比以往高兴了十倍不止。”女人也跟着再次拿起酒杯喝了一口之后笑着说道，她那因为喜悦而眯成了细缝的眼睛，看着异常爽朗可爱。  
“我从不说谎。”王子鹤直视着对方的眼睛说道，显得格外的真诚。  
“抱歉，打扰到你了，这瓶酒我请吧。”女人明显是被王子鹤的夸奖给取悦到了，她十分豪爽地说道。  
正当王子鹤想要拒绝对方的请客时，一个让他意想不到的男人的声音传了过来。  
“真巧啊，王先生，好久不见。”

第四十二章 幽会

王子鹤顺着男人磁性的声音抬起头来后，脸上惊讶的表情一闪而过，因为这个人正是已经许久未见过的莫亦。  
他突然打招呼的声音成功地吸引住了那位正坐在王子鹤对面的女人，只见那个女人正抬起头眼睛一眨不眨地看着莫亦，显然是被他英俊帅气的容貌所折服，相对比王子鹤来说，俨然莫亦这种类型更加能博得女人的好感和爱慕。  
修长高挑的身材却不失力量感、那种优雅而又神秘的气质着实是让人着迷，他就像就像是行走的荷尔蒙，无时不刻都散发着极强的魅力和吸引力。  
“好久不见，亦先生。”王子鹤突然站起身来，他的脸上带着几分惊喜与温和的笑容，看着莫亦的表情仿佛就真的是许久未见的生意人一样，演技十分精湛。  
“你好，请问你是······”莫亦看着王子鹤的反应不禁在心里觉得极其有趣，接着他又转过头看着那个女人客套地问道。  
“不好意思，女士你能先等我一下吗？我要去一趟洗手间。”突然王子鹤抢在了莫亦的前面对着那个美艳的女人抱歉地说道。  
“嗯····好的。”王子鹤的话让还沉浸在莫亦优秀皮囊下的女人一时间有些没反应过来，她顺势地点头答应着。  
王子鹤看着对方被莫亦完全迷惑住的模样不禁觉得有些好笑，接着他便拉开椅子准备去洗手间。  
“正好我也要去，我们一起吧。”莫亦看着王子鹤的脸，突然说道。  
随即便在女人有些错愕的表情中，两人一同离开了用餐区。

走在后面的莫亦看着空荡高级的洗手间，突然他一改刚才的温和客套脸上的表情瞬间冷了下来，接着他便一把抓住王子鹤的手将他拉入了最里面的隔间。  
被猛然拉住抵在墙上的王子鹤却并没有惊讶，事实上他一开始就不是想来厕所，刚才当他故意打断莫亦的问话时便悄悄地给对方使了个眼色，心领会神的莫亦自然是与他极有默契。  
“我好想你。”王子鹤伸出双手捧着莫亦的脸，将自己略微灼热的呼吸喷洒在对方的脸颊上，轻声低喃着，带着暧昧和诱惑。  
“我应该为此感到荣幸吗？”回忆着两人上次的不欢而散，莫亦那双琥珀色的眸子里含着几分不悦和嘲讽。  
“你明知道我的艰难······”  
“那现在你是什么意思？”  
“偷偷幽会，不觉得很刺激吗？”  
王子鹤的脸上露着与以往不同的带着几分狡黠的笑意，接着他便吻在了莫亦的唇上。  
他主动伸出舌尖舔弄着对方性感的嘴唇，随后又探入口腔来回扫刮着他的上颚和舌头，莫亦看着他闭着的双眼，仿佛已经沉浸在情欲中有些泛红的脸颊，便也探出舌尖与他纠缠在一起。  
随后，他便逐渐掌握了主导权。  
莫亦一边将他抵在墙上亲吻一边伸出双手抚摸着他性感的腰肢和臀部，两人紧密相贴的身体彼此感受着对方逐渐升高的体温，发出了暧昧的细碎的衣服摩擦声和接吻声。  
正当两人吻得火热升温时，王子鹤突然一把将莫亦推开，他看着对方有些不满地皱眉，露出了不怀好意却又诱惑的笑容，接着伸出自己的舌尖在他的眉间舔了舔，似乎是在安慰他一般。  
就在莫亦还没反应过来时，王子鹤突然蹲下身体将鼻尖抵在了他的欲望处。  
他一边伸出手解着皮带一边抬起头看着莫亦的脸，微微上挑的桃花眼里满含着欲望与勾引，那张英俊秀美的脸就像是只被被淫欲浸染的性感媚妖，浑身都散发着情欲的气息。  
王子鹤将他已经有些挺硬的欲望暴露在了空气之中，紧接着又将其一口含入嘴里，他一边用手在肉棒的柱身撸动着，一边吮吸着那硕大红润的龟头。  
感受着那又热又黏腻的温柔处莫亦不禁仰起头从喉咙里发出了低沉的声音，他将手按在王子鹤的头上似乎是想让他吞入的更深一些。  
跟在莫玺珏身边许久的王子鹤在这方面自然是有着丰富的经验，只见他时不时的深喉和舔弄后面的囊袋，显得专业十足。  
不过一会儿莫亦的欲望就已经完全勃起，粗大的模样看起来好不狰狞。  
王子鹤将爱他龟头上的小孔里因为兴奋而流出的透明前列腺液吞入了嘴里，随后又伸出舌尖往那小孔里钻，他灵活的舌尖重复着探入和吮吸的动作让莫亦不禁发出了舒服、满足的叹息声。  
在口了好几分钟之后，王子鹤松开已经酸麻的嘴，略微喘着气地站起身来看着莫亦陷入快感的表情调笑着说道：“我是不是很有进步。”  
“你总是这么特别。”莫亦睁开那双与莫玺珏极其相似的琥珀色眼眸，看着眼前王子鹤的脸叹息地说道。  
你也很特别······不知为何这句话就像是被堵在了嗓子眼里无法吐露出来，王子鹤看着莫亦那似乎参杂着怜惜和无奈的极其复杂的表情和语气，一时之间心里像是被巨石压住了一般，令人窒息、难以呼吸。  
他们是不一样的，王子鹤在心里想着。  
莫玺珏的眼睛里永远都不会出现他人的影子，对于他来说所有的人都是蝼蚁都是玩具，而莫亦则是截然不同的，他的眼里住着这个世界，可以倒映出自己的影子，可以折射出自己的模样。   
你在我心里是最特别的······不知为何对着莫亦，王子鹤永远也无法将如此甜腻而又肉麻的话说出口。  
为什么他会感觉难以启齿，他明明可以轻易地对着莫玺珏说出各种不要脸的话，但是唯独对莫亦······即使他张开嘴也发不出一丝声音。  
真的很奇怪，真的很奇怪，这样的自己还是自己吗？  
他明明没有什么自尊的，明明也没什么下限的，可是为什么就是说不出口呢？！  
一时间，王子鹤的心里五味陈杂，就连空气陡然陷入了沉默之中。  
莫亦低垂着眼帘看着突然呆愣住的王子鹤，不禁伸出手轻抚着他柔软的发丝，吻在了他的眉眼之间。  
随后，他那低沉的、性感的、令王子鹤着迷的声音再次响起。  
“辛苦了。”  
王子鹤不知道自己此时是什么表情，也不知道为何眼泪会突然不受控制地夺眶而出，也不知道自己为什么会突然勾住莫亦的脖子再次吻向他的嘴唇，也许他是真的累了吧······  
总有那么一种人他们永远无法对爱的人说出半句甜言蜜语，不过相对的总有聪明的人可以从他们细枝末节的动作和行为中窥探出来，他们那深藏在心底深处的比海啸还要波涛汹涌的爱意。

不知何时结束深吻分开的两人相互抵着头，露出了彼此间才懂的微笑。  
王子鹤感受着对方正抵在自己小腹上的火热欲望，再次调笑着问道：“还要继续吗？”  
在听到他的话之后莫亦突然用力地将他转过身，脸对着墙面，随后便在他的耳边吹了口热气：“还没有到最刺激的时刻不是吗？”  
说完，莫亦便粗鲁地一把将他的裤子全部扒下，露出了那两团白皙结实的臀肉，接着便伸出手用极其情色暧昧的方式揉搓了起来。  
直到两团白色的浑圆被折磨得像熟透的粉嫩蜜桃一般后，莫亦才放过他。  
随后，他又将手指伸入王子鹤的嘴中让他舔湿，之后又将其伸入他股缝处粉嫩的肉穴处慢慢地润滑起来。  
不过多时，那粉嫩的骚穴便吃进了三根手指，逐渐变得又软又湿。  
“嗯·····嗯······”感受着手指扫刮着肉穴内部敏感处，王子鹤不禁闭着眼睛仰着头，轻颤着身体彻底沉浸在了情欲之中。  
然而就在这时外面突然传来了有人走进洗手间的脚步声和使用声。  
听到声音的王子鹤转过头来看着身后莫亦的脸，露出了像是小孩子一般恶作剧得逞的笑容。  
“确实是很刺激。”莫亦与他上挑的桃花眼对视着，也露出了几分不怀好意的笑容。  
接着他迅速将还被王子鹤含在身体里的手指抽了出来，扶着自己硕大火热的肉棒直接对着还一张一合的粉嫩骚穴捅了进去。  
“嗯·····你·····”感受着身后的敏感处被一贯到底，王子鹤不禁睁大了眼睛，为了不让自己发出声音他慌乱直接急忙捂住了嘴，脸上写满了惊讶和不得不抑制呻吟的难耐。  
只见，还未等王子鹤完全习惯体内滚烫坚硬的粗大，将他压在墙上的莫亦便毫不留情地剧烈抽插起来。  
感受着体内突然传来令人颤栗的快感，王子鹤不得不用双手死死地捂着自己的嘴，深怕自己泄出半点荒唐淫乱的声音。  
“你有没有听到什么声音？”  
“衣服摩擦声和肉体相触的声音，嘿嘿，你觉得呢？”  
“高级卫生间确实很适合玩这种······”  
“你懂就好。”  
外面的两个男人故意地将相互讨论的声音放大，似乎是有意要让莫亦和王子鹤听到一般。  
王子鹤在听到外面两人特地大声的对话之后，突然松开了紧捂着嘴唇的双手，将自己低喘的呻吟声泄露了出来。  
他一边露着几分邪气的笑容，一边伸出胳膊反过来搂着莫亦的头，看着他琥珀色的眼眸，故意用极其诱惑和骚浪的语气呻吟道：“老公你的肉棒好大，操的我爽····嗯·····啊·····”

第四十三章 入幕之宾

看着王子鹤情绪的突然变化，莫亦忍不住笑了起来。  
外面的人在听到王子鹤的叫声之后也是惊愕不已，估计是没想到里面会是两个男的，两人表情极其尴尬地随便冲了下手赶紧离开了洗手间。  
“走了。”王子鹤眨了眨眼睛笑着说道。  
莫亦看着他满脸恶趣味的表情，直接挺着腰往他体内一个深刺，惊得王子鹤发出了一声满足的呻吟。

当两人收拾好离开洗手间的时候已经过了近四十分钟，两人回到原来的位置时，那位过来搭讪的美艳女人早已经消失不见，王子鹤正准备去结账时却被告知已经被付过了。  
“你付的？”王子鹤转过头看着莫亦疑惑地问道。  
“没有。”莫亦摇了摇头。  
想来这些应该是那个女人付的钱，王子鹤不禁感觉有些无奈和歉意，让人家等了那么久不说最后还掏了钱，并且他也没有对方的联系方式。  
正当两人走出餐厅时，王子鹤的手机突然响了起来，他掏出手机看着上面的来电显示后立马接通了电话，他对着莫亦动了动嘴唇，是莫玺珏三个字的唇形。  
“莫简今天凌晨到达机场，正好你在外面，顺便去接他吧，我想他应该很高兴能再次见到你。”电话里传来莫玺珏优雅磁性的嗓音。  
王子鹤在猛然听到莫简的名字之后不禁瞪大了眼睛，他正准备回话时莫玺珏已经挂断了电话。  
莫亦看着他突然变了的脸色不禁露出疑惑之色，不过他却并没有立刻说话，似乎是在等待王子鹤的解释。  
“莫玺珏让我晚上去机场接莫简。”王子鹤皱着眉头说道。  
“我陪你一起去吧。”莫亦温柔地伸出手将他紧皱的眉头抚平。  
“谢谢。”王子鹤露出了一丝苦涩的笑容。  
他真的难以想象自己再次遇到莫简的样子，完全不知道该以一种什么样的态度去面对他，对于一个强奸过自己的少年······他无法做到原谅。  
可是如今眼下的情况显然他是不可能拒绝，他必须要去面对莫简，然而他应该以一种什么样的姿态呢······关于这一点，他必须做出详细的思考。  
王子鹤本身对莫简并不了解，但是从那天晚上对方的所作所为来看，莫简不过是一个有钱人家的小少爷，有些叛逆和任性但是却不傻，然而越是面对这种类型，王子鹤就越是头疼。  
他一贯不擅长面对未成年人，也不喜欢未成年，对于他来说没有长大的男孩从来都不在他的交际范围内，他到底该怎么做呢·····一时之间王子鹤陷入了沉默。  
首先莫简知道自己跟他哥哥莫亦的关系，如果这次去接他，然后两人再一同回别墅，那么他绝对会发现自己还跟他的父亲纠缠不休，如此复杂而又尴尬的关系不禁让王子鹤愈发头痛起来。  
不难猜出莫简在知道自己与他的家人们发生关系会是什么模样，他必须做点什么以此来美化他对自己的印象，如果能做到这一点的话，后面的事情就比较好办了。  
仔细想想，也许莫简会成为三个人里最容易解决的人，显而易见的是他从一开始就站在了道德的最低点，只要能有利用他的心虚和歉意，也许很多难题都会迎刃而解，当然最重要的是，莫简得是个三观正常的孩子，不过想想对方既然能做出强奸这档子事······貌似也没有好到哪里去。  
当王子鹤胡思乱想之时，站在一旁的莫亦不禁也皱起了眉头。  
他自然是从来不会去关注莫简的情况，两人说是亲兄弟但事实上大部分时候却跟陌生人也没太大差别，两人都各活在属于自己的世界里，互不干扰，仿佛就像是两条平行线，似乎永远没有交汇的可能。  
想到这里，莫亦突然思绪一顿，他看着王子鹤的脸，才猛然发现，不知何时起两人竟然意外地产生了些许交集·······因为王子鹤的存在······  
两人就这样站在带着凉意的风中互不打扰地想着各自的事情，突然吹来的一阵寒风让王子鹤猛然惊醒了过来，他看着手机上的时间，已经是晚上九点了，从这里开车去机场的话需要将近两个多小时，如果再加上堵车，现在出发的话应该正好可以在凌晨的时候到达。  
略微思量之后王子鹤便坐上了莫亦的车，一同去往了机场。  
坐在车上的两人不知为何一时间有些沉闷，王子鹤转过头看着车子里后面宽敞的座位突然打破了沉默，笑着问道：“下次我们在车里试试怎么样？”  
“可以。”正开着车的莫亦在听到他的问话先是愣了一下之后，才点了点头回答。  
“莫简和莫玺珏的话，你最讨厌谁？”  
“问这个干什么？”莫亦挑了下眉头，显然是不想回答这个问题。  
“我最讨厌莫简，不知道为什么比莫玺珏还要讨厌。”王子鹤毫无顾忌地将心里的想法说了出来。  
在听到王子鹤的话之后他沉默了一会儿，说道：“我很好奇。”  
“我知道你在想什么，不过你要知道完全掌控这件事情的人是莫玺珏，并不是我。”  
“所以我什么都不用想、不用做，只需要完全听从莫玺珏的命令就可以了。”突然王子鹤的声音有些发冷。  
“他让你做什么，你都会照做吗？”莫亦问出了自己最为在意的事情，接着他不等王子鹤回答又问道：“包括跟他的儿子们做爱，对吗？”  
“当然，不管是什么事情。”王子鹤瞥了一眼莫亦，突然露出了笑容。  
在听到王子鹤自信肯定的话语之后，莫亦突然微微转过头与王子鹤对视着，随即他突然勾起了嘴角，露出了与以往截然不同的令人难以揣测的神秘笑容。  
接着他便说道：“不用担心，你会走到最后的。”  
“哦·····你怎么那么肯定？”王子鹤有些惊讶。  
“因为······从现在开始，我已经成为了你的入幕之宾。”

第四十四章 犯错

“哈哈哈，你在说什么呢？我的莫总裁，哈哈。”  
王子鹤突然大声笑了起来，他躺在座椅上仰着头，因为剧烈的笑声他的身体颤抖着，双眼眯成了一条弯弯的线，似乎是眼泪都要流出来了一般。  
他转过头看着莫亦因为他的笑声而皱起的眉头，不等他回答便迅速地停止了笑容后继续说道：“你还是不够了解我，因为不管你是不是跟我站在一起，我都会是那个笑到最后的人。”  
“勇气可嘉。”听到王子鹤极其自信的话语，莫亦不禁挑了挑眉头。  
听到莫亦对自己的评价，王子鹤无所谓地继续说道：“人生太过漫长了，我和你，还有你们能在一起的时间是有限的，用这短暂的时间去玩一场我可能永远都接触不到的游戏，难道还不够有趣吗？所以说从一开始我就已经赢了。”  
“就像浮游与星辉，两者之间的幸福与否怎么可能相提并论？”  
“所以顺其自然地享受当下的这份快乐就好，想的简单一些不是很好吗？”  
说到这里王子鹤突然顿了一顿，他转过头看着莫亦认真开车的侧脸，幽幽地说道：“而你总是给自己太多压力了······”  
这大概是两人头一次谈论如此深刻的话题，与周围的环境如此不符，然而王子鹤洒脱的话语就像是块无比沉重的巨石，溅落在莫亦的心海，掀起了惊涛巨浪。  
他大概是犯了一个所有“成功人士”都会轻易弄错的事情，那就是太过于自视清高，总是用一副高高在上的姿态去想象、去理解他人。  
在这一方面他要弱于莫玺珏太多，莫玺珏从一开始就将王子鹤看透了，不过两者不同的是，莫玺珏是真的在玩游戏、在享受。  
而莫亦却不一样，他从未将王子鹤当作是玩物，而是一个有个性、有血、有肉的人。  
在听到王子鹤安慰的话之后，莫亦叹了口气说道：“有些压力是伴随人一生存在的······这种责任是我的使命。”  
“我知道，所以请尽情地享受我这位贫民所带来的乐趣吧，跟我在一起应该没有很无聊对吗？”王子鹤笑着伸出手，轻抚着莫亦耳边的碎发。  
“我突然能明白为什么我的父亲莫玺珏会看上你了，你总是这么特别。”莫亦微笑着，直视着窗外络绎不绝的行车，突然握住了他放在自己耳边的手，接着将其带到自己的面前，轻轻地在上面落下一吻。  
“我突然能明白自己为什么会跟你搞在一起了，你总是那么特别，莫亦。”  
王子鹤重复着对方的话语，调皮地眨了眨眼睛，笑着说道。

当两人到达机场时，已经是将近凌晨了，两人在大厅里看了眼飞机航班时刻表之后便一同去了接机大厅。  
从美国n市到s市的飞机正好在这个时候降落，估计再等个半小时左右，莫简便能出来。  
“莫简是不是很怕你？”  
“在这个家里，只要是姓莫的，他谁都怕。”  
“噗嗤。”王子鹤忍不住笑出了声。  
“这么一想，他还挺可怜的。”  
“不，他是家里最幸福的。”莫亦转过头看着不远处推着行李车，正向他们走过来的人冷冷地说道。  
顺着莫亦的目光，王子鹤果然看到了此时他们正在谈论着的人，莫简。  
他看着年轻阳光、英俊帅气、高大挺拔的莫简，回想起莫亦刚才说的话，在心里亦是十分赞同，因为他在莫简的身上和脸上看不到一丝经历过磨难和艰苦的痕迹，那种被岁月侵蚀的创伤、被生活压迫的无奈和苦难，没有在他身上体现出一丝一毫，他真的很幸福。  
当然这也是站在成年人的角度去看待的。  
然而对于莫简来说，如果说一下飞机便能见到王子鹤自然是觉得很幸福，不过当他的身边还站着他的哥哥莫亦的时候，这一切就都变得很不幸了。  
“好久不见。”王子鹤主动上前打着招呼。  
“好久不见。”莫简在瞟了一眼让他忍不住害怕的莫亦后，又看着王子鹤的脸，语气有些干涩地说道。  
紧接着在莫简惊愕的表情中，王子鹤居然上前一把搂住了他，在他的脸颊两边轻轻地吻了两下，对着他的耳边吹了口气后用只有两人能听到的声音问道：“有没有想我？”  
说完他便放开了莫简，随后又转过身站到了莫亦的身边，看着对方有些泛冷的脸色笑着说道：“我应该没做错吧？美国人打招呼的方式。”  
“没有，你做的很对。”  
说完，莫亦便转身走去，似乎是要离开机场。  
王子鹤转过头看着还有些呆愣住的莫简不禁眨了眨眼睛笑着说道：“还不快跟上？”说完，他也跟上莫亦的脚步向前走去。  
莫简看着跟上次对他的态度完全不一样的王子鹤，不禁暗自疑惑起来。  
还有，更加令人想不通的是，为什么王子鹤现在还跟在他的哥哥的身边，难道这两个人真的是在谈恋爱吗？  
如果是这样的话，刚才为什么又会当着他哥哥的面，对他做出那样暧昧不明的动作······还有，为什么问他，想他了没有，到底是怎么回事？！  
莫简再怎么聪明自然是猜不到莫玺珏、莫亦还有王子鹤这三个人，在这段他不在的时间都发生了些什么，一时间让他不禁有些迷茫。  
但是，一想到刚才王子鹤那张英俊精致的脸庞在自己耳边吹拂而过，带来的那直接钻入心底的、暧昧的、独特香水味，莫简的心里不禁又有些心猿意马起来。  
这一切，也只有等他回到家里之后才能慢慢知道了。

第四十五章 春梦

三人坐在车上谁都没有说话，一时间气氛显得格外沉闷、压抑。  
也许是已经一点多了，外面的车也少了一些，一直到达别墅的时候都非常顺利，没有半点拥堵。  
三人一同坐上了电梯，兄弟二人在三楼时就下去了，独留下王子鹤继续向上去往五楼，临走之前他当然没忘记在莫简的面前秀下恩爱，他笑着亲了亲莫亦的脸颊后两人才分开。  
当王子鹤洗完澡的时候，已经是凌晨三四点了，这个时候的他只觉得疲惫极了，以至于几乎是一躺倒在床就立马睡了过去。

这个晚上并不是每个人都能像王子鹤这般没心没肺躺倒就睡的，至少莫简并没有如此，不知道是因为在飞机上睡太久还是因为心事，总之他几乎是一夜都没怎么睡着，虽然是闭着眼睛，但是脑子里却总是浮现出再次跟王子鹤见面的场景，当然这个场景里他自动把他哥哥的影子给过滤掉了。   
好不容易熬到早上七点，莫简终于受不了了，他现在只觉得心里极其难受，如果心里想的事情得不到满足，就像是千万只蚂蚁啃食着心脏一般，这种感觉简直就是一种折磨，一直生活在温室里的莫简根本就无法做到压抑自己的欲望······  
说起来很有趣，像他这种任性的、自己的愿望必须得到满足的小孩到底是怎么在莫家安然无恙生活的？那是因为他从小就被放在美国高级寄宿学校教育，他短短的人生里视野和眼界都是极其有限的，他想要的那些东西对于莫家来说根本就不值一提，自然也就能做到每一样都满足他。  
寄宿学校里的也大部分都是跟他一样的豪门子弟，所以他一开始就看的很明白，他见过了太多仿佛如八点档狗血剧里的兄弟阋墙、争夺家产的事件，然而这些对于他来说都太过于可笑了，先不说他的哥哥莫亦比他大了七岁，原本就是完全作为继承人来培养的，不管是在哪一方面都要胜过他太多了。  
并且他对家产之类的事物根本就不感兴趣，他喜欢运动、喜欢音乐，他有自己的生活和理想，从来就不需要什么你争我夺，他只需要轻松地做一个无拘无束的富家子弟就够了。  
莫简起身看了看窗外已经大亮，便穿好了衣服离开了房间。  
不自觉地他坐上电梯来到了五楼，他远远地看了那间属于他父亲莫玺珏的房间后，转身去了不远处的另一个房间，虽然他也很疑惑为什么王子鹤没有跟他哥哥住在一起而是住在五楼，但是他现在不想管那么多，他现在只想见到他。  
如果没有猜错的话，在五楼除了他父亲的房间，就只剩下另一间相对豪华的房间了，当他站在门口，轻轻地将门把手按下······门，没有锁。  
当他推开门时，便看到了远处正躺在床上的、让他昨夜难以入眠的王子鹤。  
他的脸上忍不住露出了一丝恶作剧般的笑容，他转过身将门锁好后，缓慢地、悄无声息地走近床边，最后他站在王子鹤的身边，看着他安静美好的睡颜，只觉得一股奇怪的感觉涌上心头，明明长的如此俊秀、干净，为什么一到了床上就会露出那样妖媚的、诱惑的表情呢？  
不得不说就是这样巨大的反差感，才给他留下了如此深刻的印象。  
莫简原本就很难想象自己跟哥哥莫亦喜欢上同一个事物的情景，但是他怎么也没想到这一刻会来的这么突然、这么快。  
他忍不住伸出手，轻轻地抚摸在王子鹤的脸上，随后他有低下头，亲吻着他的额头和脸颊。  
感受着那温润光滑的触感，一股邪念逐渐在他的心底升起，为什么不满足自己？他现在就在你的眼前，你是比不过莫亦，但是不过是上了一个无关紧要的情人，他又能拿你怎么样？再送到求生训练营？现在父亲莫玺珏也在，他根本就不敢······  
莫简脸上浮现的笑容越来越大，他不再满足于亲吻和抚摸，随后他将自己的衣服全部脱下，赤裸着身体缓慢地钻入了王子鹤的被窝。  
也不知道是因为昨晚太过于疲惫还是他原本就反应迟钝，直到莫简的身体完全贴着他，王子鹤依旧没有醒来。  
看着近在咫尺的俊颜和对方温热的体温，莫简只觉得心里一股欲火腾升而起，弥漫至全身后汇集到两腿之间的欲望上。  
他看着王子鹤还未苏醒的脸，露出了透着几分邪气的笑容，接着他便整个身体向后挪去，来到他的欲望处，将他的睡裤轻轻拔下，为了不将他惊醒，整个动作都十分缓慢轻柔。  
莫简伸出手抚摸着王子鹤尚在沉睡中的欲望，仔细观察着他的形状，发现他上次都没有注意到，其实王子鹤还是挺有资本的，不过稍微纤细了一些，长度还是要超过亚洲人的平均水平的。  
随后，他张开嘴将其整根吞入了口中，用舌头来回拨弄舔舐着，不过一会儿王子鹤的肉棒就逐渐涨大，完全勃起。

“嗯·····”  
还沉浸在美好睡眠中的王子鹤，感觉自己似乎是做了一个春梦，只觉得身下的欲望被一个不知名的湿软紧致的地方包裹着，时不时还有发热的某个软物舔弄着自己的龟头和敏感带。  
随着欲望的不断攀升，王子鹤猛然间睁开眼睛彻底从无名的春梦中醒来，他看着自己身下高隆起的被子，便伸出手一把将其掀开，露出了浑身赤裸正在给他口交的莫简。  
“你快放开。”看到如此情景的王子鹤，彻底清醒了过来，他皱着眉头命令道。  
“怎么？难道我的口活不好吗？”莫简松开嘴里含着的肉棒，抬起头看着王子鹤满是怒气的脸调笑着说道。  
“你······”听到莫简不怀好意的问话，一时间王子鹤有些语塞，主要是这幅场景给他的冲击实在是太大了，还有就是他似乎是睡的还不够，大脑反应还有些迟钝。  
接着，莫简又一次将他已经昂扬勃起的欲望再次含入了口中，耸动着头颅上下套弄着，时不时地还发出“啧啧”的令人脸红心跳的声音。  
王子鹤只感觉一股欲望从下身直达大脑，让他浑身忍不住颤抖起来，敏感的龟头被紧致的口腔深处包裹着，巨大的快感刺激得他不禁发出了几声低喘的呻吟。

第四十六章 满足

“嗯·····哈·····”  
王子鹤闭着眼睛，不禁伸出手抚摸着莫简的头发，将他的头往下压，想要他吞入的更深一些。  
不得不说莫简的技术实在是太好了，牙齿、舌头、深喉，基本上都被他用了一个遍，他用舌头尖部探入敏感的小孔，然后再用牙齿轻轻地摩擦，最后再一口尽数吞入喉咙的最深处，给王子鹤带来了前所未有的、无与伦比的快感。  
没有那个男人能拒绝性器被刺激的快乐。  
“要出来了·····啊·····出···来了·····唔·····”  
莫简一边揉搓着他欲望下的两颗精囊一边用力地回吸着口腔，在这般剧烈的、源源不断的刺激下，王子鹤终于要忍不住，到了释放的边缘。  
“松口·····你·····唔·····”  
王子鹤睁开眼睛看着依旧含着他性器的莫简，想要将他的头推开。  
然而还不等他反应，莫简居然直接一个深喉，王子鹤只觉得那处不可名状的柔软火热的深处，带了的是让他无法呼吸的快感，他闭着眼睛、张大了嘴发出剧烈的喘息声。  
随后他便无法控制地颤抖着身体，将精液尽数喷洒在了莫简的喉咙深处。  
“咳····咳····”莫简一边咳嗽着一边将那些白色的液体全部吞咽了进去，随后他抬起头看着满脸绯红沉浸在欲望中的王子鹤，不禁笑了起来。  
王子鹤微睁着眼睛看着莫简的动作，不禁瞪大了眼睛，他怎么都没想到莫简居然会做出这样的事情。  
“我还是第一次吃男人的精液·····不过比想象中难吃····”莫简孩子气地皱了皱眉头，像是在点评某种食物一般，随后他砸了砸嘴后越过王子鹤将旁边床头柜上的水杯拿起来一口饮尽。  
“你的好奇心挺强的。”王子鹤看着他喝水的动作，挑了挑眉头地评论道。  
“好了，你爽完了，接下来轮到我了。”莫简张开双腿跪坐在王子鹤的身上，居高临下地看着他，露着不怀好意的笑容。  
“······”  
在听到他说的话后，王子鹤抬着头看着他那张与莫亦相似却又非常不同的脸，不禁无声地叹了口气，早有预料的他对于莫简接下来要做的事情一点都不奇怪，看着对方强壮年轻的身体，他根本就没有反抗的能力·····  
“稍等一下。”说完，王子鹤将莫简轻轻地推开，走下床来到了不远处的衣柜前，他打开衣柜将抽屉里的一个管状物拿了出来。  
全程都紧盯着他的动作的莫简，在看着他拿了个东西后又重新回到床上，接着他又将自己的睡衣全部脱下后再次躺在自己身下，看到这里莫简不自觉地笑了起来，愈发觉得王子鹤真的要超出他想象的可爱。  
他看着王子鹤递给他的东西，是一管润滑剂，接着他挑了挑眉说道：“这次我不想用这个。”说完，将润滑剂仍在了一边。  
接着他也不管王子鹤有些不悦的表情，直接将他的双腿抬起，将他身后粉嫩的不断蠕动着的小穴暴露在了眼前。  
他让王子鹤自己双手勾着腿，将他的身体对折起来，接着在他震惊的表情中，莫简居然低下头伸出舌头舔在了那粉嫩的肉穴表面。  
“你·····唔······”  
感受着身后那舌头舔舐在无比敏感处的、所带来的无法言喻的、无与伦比的刺激，王子鹤不禁浑身颤抖着、紧缩起后穴。  
这种颤栗的、如过电一般的绝伦快感是他从未感受过的······他无法形容也无法表述，那种让他一瞬间灵魂出窍的快乐。  
他忍不住从嘴里泄出几声色气的呻吟，全身也泛起绯红，只觉得一瞬间敏感的神经都汇集在了身后的骚穴处，原来被人舔弄后面会如此的快乐······随着莫简不断地将舌尖往他穴肉里钻，略微粗糙的舌苔来回地扫动着粉嫩的褶皱处，王子鹤只觉得自己仿佛是来到了天堂一般，他不自觉地放松着自己骚穴处的肌肉，好让莫简的舌头钻入的更深一些。  
没过多久，感觉到那粉嫩诱人的穴口变得又软又湿，想来他已经是快要准备好了，接着莫简便抬起头来，他看着满脸情欲之色的、异常兴奋的王子鹤不禁勾起了嘴角：“我的哥哥从来没做过这种事吧？”  
王子鹤喘息着摇了摇头，他看着莫简英俊阳光的笑颜，突然觉得他似乎也没有那么让人讨厌了。  
接着，在莫简震惊的表情中，王子鹤突然放下双腿直起上身，用双手勾着他的脖子吻上了他的嘴唇，如果他没有记错的话，这应该是王子鹤第一次主动······  
不知为何他的心底猛然升起一股难以言喻的愉悦，简直比自己赢得了橄榄球比赛还要快乐，那股被猛然释放出的轻松感和愉悦感是莫简从未体会过的，他的心脏居然不自觉地剧烈跳动起来，脸上也开始泛起一丝绯红，那种如恋爱一般的脸红心跳的感觉。  
莫简只觉得自己像是被下了某种魔咒一般，他闭上了眼睛，完全沉迷在了这甜蜜的、轻柔的热吻之中，那种极度柔软、极度温热、极度浪漫的感觉充斥着他的内心。  
一瞬间，莫简大概是体会到了这是一种什么感觉了，他的欲望和执念在这一刻都得到了无与伦比的满足，是的，是那种如万蚁噬心的难耐感被治愈了、被满足了，这一刻，莫简感觉到了极致的快乐。  
这是一个漫长的、浪漫的深吻，直到王子鹤快要无法呼吸，莫简才放开了他，他看着随着两人双唇的分离而拉扯出来的极其情色的银丝，露出了无比爽朗阳光的笑容，随后他又在王子鹤被吻到通红的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一口，就像是陷入热恋中的小情人，这可能是在莫亦和莫玺珏身上永远都没有的热情和冲动。  
随后，一切都发生的非常顺其自然。  
莫简将王子鹤压在身下，将自己早已勃起挺立的硕大缓缓地插入了他已经饥渴难耐的骚穴之中。  
“嗯·····啊·····”  
感受着身体里缓慢挤进去的粗大，王子鹤不禁紧绷起身体，从嘴里泄出了几声诱人的呻吟。  
直到那粗大的肉棒完全没入肉穴深处，莫简也忍不住从喉咙里发出一阵舒爽的叹息，也许是被王子鹤的主动给俘获了，这次的莫简动作十分缓慢，显得格外的温柔。  
感受着自己敏感的肉棒被那紧致火辣的小穴吞咽着、包裹着，莫简终于忍不住了一般剧烈地耸动着腰肢，快速抽插起来。  
那硕大的肉棒，每每进入都会摩擦在王子鹤的前列腺处，所带来的快感和刺激让他忍不住白眼上翻，满脸潮红。  
此时，被压在身下操弄着的王子鹤已经完全沉浸在了情欲之中，他本能地配合着莫简抽插的动作扭动着腰肢、紧缩起骚穴处的肌肉，随着体内快感的不断攀升，他不禁发出了淫荡而又性感的呻吟声。  
一时间，整个屋子里都充斥着肉体相撞的“啪啪”声、王子鹤的媚吟声还有莫简的低喘声，弥漫着肉欲和情色的味道。  
然而就在两人都沉浸在肉欲的快乐中无法自拔的时候，突然传来了房门被钥匙打开的声音·····

第四十七章 演员

突然传来的开门声并没有影响到正完全沉浸在肉欲快感中的两人。  
当莫玺珏完全将门打开，便一眼就看到了自己的小儿子莫简赤裸着身体压在王子鹤的身上，接着他总是带着微笑的脸上，笑容逐渐放大，含着令人难以揣度的神秘感。  
“我是不是打扰到你们了？”这时，莫玺珏一边走近床边一边带着笑意的问道。  
在听到他的声音之后，正在床上运动着的两人就像是被突然按了暂停键一般，同时停了下来。并且两人此时的表情也是出奇的一致，他们睁大了眼睛，迅速转过头不可置信地看着莫玺珏。  
“不····父亲·····请你听我解释·····”马上反应过来的莫简在呆愣了片刻之后，动作慌乱地迅速撑起胳膊想要从王子鹤的身体里退出去。  
然而就在这时，王子鹤亦是做了一件令莫简再次震惊的事，只见他仿佛就当莫玺珏不存在一般，在他还没说完话时就突然伸出手腕勾着他的脖子，侧着脸看着莫玺珏的脸，随即便露出了暧昧的笑容说道：“别管他，我们继续。”  
“嗯····听他的，不用管我，你继续。”看到王子鹤极其出乎人意料的表现，莫玺珏不禁也来了兴致，他走到正一脸紧张的莫简身边，拍了拍他的脸以示安慰后地笑着说道。  
“你没力气吗？”王子鹤看着依旧一脸呆滞的莫简，皱着眉头呵斥道。  
“······”莫简转过头看着身下的王子鹤不禁深吸了一口气，谁能告诉他这是什么情况？！简直就是地狱里的修罗场，被自己的父亲发现操男人不说，还被父亲和男人要求继续，公开表演吗？！一想到刚才王子鹤的态度，莫简便忍不住火冒三丈，他是没有办法向自己的父亲发泄，但是面对王子鹤他可没有什么顾忌······反正这是他哥哥的情人。  
这般想着，莫简那双有些泛绿的琥珀色眼眸里闪烁着不怀好意的锋芒，接着他直接将王子鹤转了个身，不禁让他跪在了床上，还让他头冲着莫玺珏的胯下。  
看着满脸怒气的莫简和依旧挂着淡淡笑容的莫玺珏，不知为何一股绝望之感从他的心底涌起，刚才他的所作所为不过是他的虚张声势罢了。  
他被莫简用力地按压着腰部，高高地撅起臀部，将后穴彻底暴露出来，最后便迎来了莫简如狂风暴雨一般快速的抽插。  
王子鹤皱着眉头喘息着、呻吟着，双手紧紧地抓着身下的床单，从身体内部传来源源不断地快感充斥着他的全身，他忍不住颤栗着、颤抖着身体。  
但是这种忍不住颤抖身体的行为，根本就不仅仅来自被粗大性器带来的快感，更多的是来自于被正大光明看着的那种羞耻心，他闭着眼睛低垂着头颅，将自己隐藏着······他不想看到莫玺珏、他害怕看到莫玺珏、害怕他那隐含着蔑视的眼神，多么地令人恐惧和绝望。  
他以沉浸在情欲之中的姿态伪装着。  
莫玺珏弯下腰将脸凑近王子鹤，看着他此时因为情欲而泛红的脸庞，露出了一丝笑容，接着他伸出手勾起他的下巴，让他不得不抬起头。  
“眼睛睁开。”莫玺珏命令道。  
感受着喷洒在自己脸上，温热的带着难以描述的苦涩香味的气息，王子鹤轻颤着眼睫，缓缓地睁开了眼睛。  
又是那双绯红地被泪水浸湿的眼眸，眼泪却未流出的样子，这泫然流涕的模样着实能极大的勾引起别人的同情和怜爱，然而他此时面对的人是铁石心肠的莫玺珏。  
并且更加糟糕的是他一而再、再而三地将同一种手段使用在对此完全免疫的莫玺珏身上，着实是最大的败笔和失误。  
莫玺珏不是他的那两个儿子会陪他玩这种情人之间的、缠绵悱恻的小游戏。  
他早就已经看的太多了······王子鹤那装可怜无辜的眼神只会让他觉得厌烦和腻歪。莫玺珏盯着王子鹤的眼睛，他那琥珀色的眸子就像是一把利剑，透露着锋芒和令人惊惧的气息。  
“你要是敢在我面前露出这种表情，我就挖下你的眼睛。”莫玺珏低沉着嗓音笑着说道，仿佛是在陈述某个不关紧要的事情，轻柔性感的声音就像是春日里从树叶上滴落而下的露珠，充满了温和的气息。  
然而他越是这样，王子鹤就愈发恐惧。那种由心而发的、令他浑身如浸入冰窖般的致命恐惧感，像是再也控制不住一般，一时间眼泪就像是春日的细雨，悄无声息地从他的眼眶里缓缓滑落，将在床单浸湿。  
他闭着眼睛，颤抖着身体不禁从嘴里泄出几声极其淫乱的呻吟，随后他剧烈喘息着，不知道是因为身后莫简的抽插还是因为前方莫玺珏狠戾的话语。  
“嗯······唔······啊······”  
突然，莫简挺动着腰将自己的欲望送入了肠壁的最深处，摩擦在敏感的肉壁上带来了无与伦比的快感，惊得王子鹤再次呻吟出声。  
莫玺珏看着莫简不断在王子鹤身体里进出的模样，还有两人一同沉浸在肉欲中的表情，只觉得实在是有趣极了，接着他便转过身直接坐在了不远处的椅子上，似乎是打算继续观赏下去。  
看到坐在不远处满脸微笑地看着他们的莫玺珏，莫简只觉得心里矛盾至极，他不断地自我催眠，想象着他的父亲根本就没有在看，强行将自己的所有心神都带入操弄王子鹤的快感之中。  
虽说是一场激烈的性爱现场，但是作为演员的莫简和王子鹤来说却难以完全投入其中，两人都想着能尽快结束这场极其尴尬的床上运动。  
然而不得不说年轻人的体力旺盛，更何况是经常锻炼的莫简，在换了好几个动作、操弄了有近半小时，他才完全释放在了王子鹤的体内。  
听着莫简因为射精而发出如野兽一般的低喘声，王子鹤不禁在心里松了一口气，这大概是他有生以来觉得时间过的最漫长的一场性爱。  
同时也是感受最差的一次，没有之一。  
他怀疑自己是不是天生就跟莫简八字不合，每次遇到他就没有什么好事······想到这里，王子鹤又不禁在心底自嘲起来。  
莫简感受着身体上的满足和浸入高潮的余韵，他慢慢地抽出自己的硕大，接着他便看到了不断将自己刚刚射入的白色黏液吐露出来的骚穴，脸上不禁露出了心满意足的笑容。  
不过当他抬起头，无意间跟自己的父亲莫玺珏四目相对时，只觉得又尴尬又羞燥，似乎是忍受不了这种气氛一般，他快速地捡起地上散落的衣服套在身上，逃也似的离开了王子鹤的房间。  
“是不是很可爱？”莫玺珏看着跑出去的小儿子，慢慢地走到王子鹤的身边，随后他又坐在床沿伸出手抚摸着王子鹤依旧还沉浸在高潮余韵所带来的、泛着潮红的脸颊上。  
“你知道吗？当你进来的那一刻，我真的是想自杀的心都有了！”王子鹤伸出手一把将他停留在自己脸上的手一把握住，哽咽着声音委屈地说道。  
“呵呵，别演了，像你这种人才不会因为这种小事而自杀。”听到他半真半假的话，莫玺珏勾起嘴角冷笑道。  
“谢谢夸奖。”说完，王子鹤的脸上突然露出了温和的笑容，接着他便伸出舌头舔舐在莫玺珏白皙而骨节分明的手上，温柔至极的模样仿佛就像是只还未断奶的小猫一般，不含一丝情欲的色彩，只有深深地依恋和爱恋······

第四十八章 残忍

午餐时间，王子鹤依旧扮演者自己“忠心”男仆的角色，穿着一身剪裁合体的燕尾服站在莫玺珏的斜后方。  
他看着父子三人端坐在餐桌前的样子，不知为何感觉格外的有趣，尤其是在莫简的脸上，那种极力掩饰尴尬的表情，更是让王子鹤忍不住在内心暗笑。  
此时，他就像是一个局外人，观看着三人沉默地用餐。  
“说起来，圣诞节快到了呢。”莫玺珏喝了一口酒后打破了沉默的气氛。  
“已经都准备好了。”莫亦抬起头回道。  
“我很期待。”说完，莫玺珏擦了擦嘴角后用饶有深意的眼神看着兄弟二人，之后他便站起身来，在看了王子鹤一眼之后便迈出不紧不慢地步子离开餐厅。  
已经对莫玺珏一些细小动作了如指掌的王子鹤，自然是清楚他那一眼是什么意思，接着他便转过身亦步亦趋地跟上了莫玺珏。  
看着两人同时离去的样子，莫简忍不住皱起了眉头，随后他便抬起头直视着莫亦的脸疑惑地问道：“王子鹤跟爸爸是什么关系？”  
“你所看到的关系。”听到莫简有些白痴的问话，莫亦不禁勾起嘴角嗤笑了一声回道。  
“什么？那他跟你不也······还有我······”莫亦的回答让莫简惊讶不已，接着在他满脸不可置信地惊呼一声后，说话的声音逐渐变小，直到最后变得声不可闻。  
看着莫简震惊的模样，莫亦只觉得有些好笑，有什么事情是莫玺珏做不到的吗？显然是没有······想到这里，莫亦忍不住在心底叹息着，不知是因为无可奈何还是在后悔。  
随后莫亦也用完餐离开了餐厅，这时便独留下莫简一个人，思绪纷乱地坐在餐桌前，盯着盘子里的食物发呆。

跟随着莫玺珏一同来到了五楼的书房，当王子鹤走进房间之后，再次被他命令锁住房门。  
此时，两人并排坐在了沙发上，王子鹤侧着身体紧挨着他坐下的莫玺珏，内心忍不住有些忐忑。  
“最近觉得怎么样？”  
令王子鹤意想不到的是，莫玺珏温和的语气就像是亲密的朋友一般，问出了一个普通到异常的问题。  
“我很好，莫先生。”顿了一下之后，王子鹤平视着对方的眼睛回答道。  
“你很会用钱。”莫玺珏勾起嘴角露出了温和的笑容。  
听着对方夸奖的话语，王子鹤却一点都高兴不起来，看来对方对自己的一切都了如指掌，不管做什么都离不开对方的眼睛。  
莫玺珏丝毫不介意王子鹤的沉默，接着他伸出头勾起他的下巴，轻轻地摩挲着再次说道：“你果然超出了我的预料，拿了钱却没有逃跑，明明知道会有危险，但是还是会往我的怀里钻。”  
“为什么，还要继续回来？”莫玺珏凑近王子鹤的脸，在他的耳边轻声地问道。  
感受着对方皮肤上传来的热气，王子鹤不禁深吸了一口气，又是那股奇异的带着苦涩的香气，他只觉得自己像是被迷惑了一般，像是吸入了某种令人上瘾、令人神智不清的毒品，他努力克制着自己保持清醒回答道：“因为我确定你喜欢操我。”  
“呵呵······”听到王子鹤的回答，莫玺珏不禁笑出声来，他微微转过头看着对方白皙细腻的皮肤和精致的五官，在他敏感的耳边再次低喃地问道：“操完之后呢？”  
说完，他突然一把掐住王子鹤的脖子，将他按倒在柔软的沙发上。  
“如果，我开始掐你的脖子，你怎么办？”莫玺珏的脸上依旧带着温柔至极的、淡淡的微笑。  
突然感受到紧锁在脖子上的力道，王子鹤不禁伸出手企图把他那双令自己窒息的双手扒开，然而他根本就做不到，莫玺珏的力气实在是太大了······王子鹤瞪大了眼睛满是恐惧之色，随着脖子被逐渐捏紧，他能呼吸的氧气也越来越少，他皱着眉头张大了难耐地嘴喘息着说道：“其实你还可以拿自己的肉棒噎死我。”  
说完，他居然还发出了断断续续的嗤笑声。  
“你会死哦。”听着王子鹤的反击话语，莫玺珏不禁笑容逐渐放大，接着他掐着王子鹤脖子的手又用力了几分。  
“停下，放手。”王子鹤瞪着眼睛直视着莫玺珏那双满是恶趣味的琥珀色眸子，毫不客气地命令道。  
“是不是很刺激？”就在这时，莫玺珏突然松开了掐在他脖子上的双手，还不等王子鹤喘息，又将他的双手扣在了脸侧两边。  
“只有在我这里，你才能感受到这种濒死的刺激，有刺激你才会硬。”莫玺珏将他压在身下，看着王子鹤因为刚才缺氧而猛烈喘息着的脸，轻笑着说道。  
“想想这种危险的感觉，这种兴奋······呵呵······你果然硬了。” 莫玺珏感受着王子鹤下身微微顶在小腹的欲望，露出了邪魅的笑容。  
接着他又亲吻着他的脸颊和额头，显得格外温柔甜蜜。   
听到莫玺珏调笑的话语，王子鹤不禁脸红羞燥至极，他根本就控制不住这种身体的本能反应，他红着眼睛喘息着，感受着莫玺珏压在他身上的重量和热度，不禁抬高臀部让自己已经挺硬的欲望摩擦在他的小腹上。  
就如莫玺珏所说的一般，刚才被掐住脖子严重缺氧的那一瞬间，他那精致高贵的容颜、他身上的那种独特诱惑的香味、他的笑容还有从他身体上传来的致命滚烫的温度，这一切都让王子鹤如同着魔了一般。  
在这中濒临死亡的危险又恐惧的氛围包裹下，他感受到了前所未有的、他从未体会过的致命诱惑和刺激。  
那种大脑瞬间缺氧的感觉和从脖子上传来的疼痛都让王子鹤觉得刺激，无与伦比的刺激，他抑制不住地兴奋了。  
“操我！”王子鹤看着莫玺珏的脸，微微喘着气说道。  
“我拒绝。”看着王子鹤已经染上了情欲的脸色和眼眸，莫玺珏笑着残忍地说道。

第四十九章 标准

莫玺珏的回答确实是让王子鹤有些惊讶，不过随即又想到对方不按常理出牌的性格，便觉得一切都在正常不过了，又是在戏弄他。  
王子鹤翻了个白眼后，挣扎着被他紧按在沙发上的手腕，企图挣脱他的钳制。  
“我有一个好消息，也有一个坏消息，先听哪一个？”依旧将王子鹤压在身下的莫玺珏轻笑着说道，看起来对他的控制显得极其游刃有余。  
“我都不想听。”王子鹤的胸口剧烈起伏着，他盯着莫玺珏的眼睛毫不畏惧地说道。  
“嗯···真的吗？”莫玺珏突然从喉咙里发出了微长的疑问声。  
“那就听坏的吧。”听到他带着威胁的语气，王子鹤无奈地叹了口气回答道。  
“坏消息就是如果你没有通过考验，我决定将你做成活体标本；至于好消息嘛，就是在圣诞节那天你必须将你觉得最珍贵的东西送给我，当然是不是“最珍贵”的标准来自于你，是不是很公平？也很简单？”  
说完，莫玺珏便松开了掐着他手腕的双手，轻轻地抚摸在他满是狰狞掐痕的颈脖，似乎是在抚平他的伤口一般。  
“什么都可以？”感受着颈脖处传来被温热的指尖扫过的火辣痛感，王子鹤皱着眉头微微一愣后继续问道。  
“当然，合不合格，就要看你自己了。”  
“好了，现在你可以离开了。”莫玺珏显得十分亲昵地拍了拍王子鹤的脸颊，接着便从他的身上下来，站在沙发旁居高临下地看着。  
“······”  
王子鹤看着莫玺珏的那双琥珀色眼眸没有说出一个字，他沉默着一手抚摸着自己的脖子，一手将自己撑起身来，紧闭着嘴唇强忍着从脖子上传来火辣的刺痛，缓慢地退出了这间给自己留下恐惧回忆的书房。（王子鹤第一次被莫玺珏用枪打伤也是在间书房）

和莫玺珏分开之后，王子鹤便回到了自己的房间，他看着这间简约又奢华的套房皱着眉头思索着。  
自己最珍贵的东西······  
他一边思考着一边将自己的电脑拿出来走到书桌前，在开启电源之后看着自己以前的设计作品，沉浸在那些图片和回忆之中。  
没过多久突然传来了敲门的声音，王子鹤在愣了一下之后便站起身来。  
当他打开门看着站在门口的莫简，不禁皱了皱眉头问道：“有什么事吗？”  
“这么不欢迎我吗？”莫简挑了挑眉头露齿一笑。  
接着他便直接走进了房间，丝毫没有将王子鹤不悦的表情放在心里，接着他又问道：“在干什么？”那气定神闲的模样就好像早上没有发生过那档子糟心事一般。  
当然对于他来说确实是件微不足道的小事，在美国那么开放的风气下，被父母看到做爱也没什么，但是对于王子鹤来说就极其难受和抑郁了，所以原本就不怎么喜欢莫简的他，就越发厌恶了起来。  
对于莫简自来熟的问话，王子鹤并没有予以回答，就当他像是不存在一般无视着他的存在，接着他返回书桌前继续看着一些建筑资料起来，显得格外的冷淡。  
没能得到王子鹤的回应，莫简也不甚在意，他走到办公椅的后面，和王子鹤一同盯着显示屏上的内容，他看着上面精致的图纸和令人震撼的设计图样，不禁在心底大吃一惊，他一直以为王子鹤是个小明星或者模特之类卖脸卖身材的高级男妓，没想到居然还能有这般才华。  
“这些都是你设计的吗？”莫简不禁问道。  
“你猜？”懒得回答他的王子鹤动了动嘴唇吐出了两个字。  
听着他不屑的语气，莫简的脸上反而露出了如阳光闪耀的笑容，接着他拿出手机检索着王子鹤的名字，看着手机上显示着关于他的生平介绍，莫简心里就愈发惊异起来。  
还有新闻媒体上面那些对于王子鹤的评价和报导，莫简怎么都没有想到他居然是个建筑师，明明他长着如同明星一般的脸庞，难以置信的是他又是如此的才华横溢，从大学开始就拿奖无数，实际项目拿奖的也不在少数，重点是他还如此的年轻······将来的成就不可估量。  
建筑师也是很多富家子弟会选择的学习专业，业界很多有名的大师也都是出身不凡，莫简看着王子鹤的一头柔顺的黑色短发和电脑上那些设计图纸，突然来了兴致：“你可以教我建筑吗？”  
“你已经高三了吧？SAT多少分？想去那个学校？”  
对于王子鹤突如其来的三个问题，莫简在微微一愣之后又笑着答道：“我已经得到了哈佛的录取书了，不然你以为我怎么会有时间来c国？”   
“如果是业余爱好的话，我不建议你学建筑。”听到对方自信的语气，王子鹤认真地回答道。建筑学是一门非常繁杂的学科，类似于医学一样，没有那个人可以像是业余爱好一般学有所成的，这是一门需要注入毕生心血的学科，同时王子鹤也不希望这样，对于热爱建筑的他来说，学着玩玩这种话简直就是这玷污他。  
“谢谢你的建议。”对于王子鹤突然认真的语气，莫简依旧笑着点了点头说道。  
“如果没什么事，你可以走了。”王子鹤盯着电脑屏幕继续说道，语气十分的冷淡。  
“这是我的号码，你随时都可以联系我。”对于他的无视和漠然，莫简只得无奈地留下了一张字条之后离开了房间。  
在莫简完全离开房间之后，王子鹤转过头看着桌子上写着号码的字条，在用手机记录下之后，将其撕成碎片后扔进了垃圾桶。  
不知为何，他冥冥之中有些预感，以后肯定会有再次用到莫简的时候。

第五十章 礼物1

自那一天后一直到圣诞节之前，王子鹤都没出过房门，就连吃饭都是女仆们端进去的，有趣的是那莫家的三个男人就像是达成了某种默契和协议一般，这几天也没有过去打扰他。  
直到现在，令人期待的圣诞节终于到来。  
身穿酒红色华贵西装礼服的王子鹤看着桌上比美剧里还要丰盛精致的圣诞节晚餐，不禁在心里感叹着，这大概是他目前为止吃过最华丽奢侈的一餐了。  
随即他抬起头看着分别坐在他对面和左边的父子三人，包括他在内四人一同举起了手中的香槟杯用英语说道：“圣诞节快乐。”  
然而诡异的是，在场除了莫玺珏以外，所有人的脸上都看不出一丝笑容，丝毫感受不到节日的热情与快乐，在周围华丽的充满了节日氛围的精致装饰下显得格外的诡谲压抑，仿佛是在举行某种邪恶的巫术一般，就连原本爽朗的莫简此刻都没有了笑容······圣诞节，到底有什么秘密······王子鹤疑惑着。  
在喝尽杯中的香槟之后，众人便开始了用餐，整个过程中没有人说话也没有人发出声音，就好像是一部诡异的默剧，空气里开始弥漫着令人心慌意乱的味道。  
王子鹤的内心充满了疑问，但是却不能开口，为什么莫家的圣诞节会这么奇怪又这么隆重，这到底有什么含义？  
直到众人用完晚餐，他跟随着众人的脚步来到了一楼的聚会厅，当四人坐在沙发上时，灯光全部一瞬间暗了些许，王子鹤这才发出周围除了他们几个以外，所有的仆人都消失不见了，窗外花园里的灯光也被关闭，整个别墅似乎只有这个开敞式的客厅灯还亮着。  
看到这里，王子鹤的心不禁剧烈跳动起来，这一切实在是太过诡异了，仿佛就像是美剧里的恐怖电影一般，他看着莫家父子三人的脸庞不自觉地咽了咽口水，手心里冒出了些许冷汗。  
“现在开始交换礼物。”莫玺珏站在那颗巨大无比闪烁着五彩光芒的圣诞树下，看着树下早已准备好的礼物盒说道。  
接着莫家父子三人的目光便一同看向王子鹤，似乎是在示意他。  
王子鹤看着都带着淡淡的笑容的三人，不禁在心底深吸了口气，大家的表情怎么跟餐桌上的差别那么大？他觉得自己都要被这三个人搞疯了，到底什么意思？！  
戏弄他也要有个度吧，随即王子鹤便心里一横，既然要装模作样，他自认为不会输给任何人，既然猜不透，那么就用自己的办法去应对吧，不管结局如何。  
想到这里，王子鹤突然微微一笑站起身来，既然是过圣诞节就应该开心一点，不是吗？！他不急不缓地走近圣诞树下，拿起了自己早已经准备好的礼物，那份关乎到自己命运的“礼物”，至于合不合格就要看莫玺珏了，他已经做了自己能做的，不管最后的结局如何，他都不会后悔。  
王子鹤捧起手中的长方形礼盒，走近了莫玺珏，接着半跪在他的身前笑着说道：“莫先生，圣诞节快乐。”  
“我很期待。”莫玺珏的脸上依旧挂着那一成不变的淡淡的温和笑容，他接过王子鹤手上的礼物放在自己的腿上慢慢拆开。  
当他完全打开礼盒，从里面拿出了一册装订好的A3大小的文件夹，在看到手上的东西之后，莫玺珏脸上的表情有些凝固了，接着他将其翻开看着里面的内容，随后脸上的笑容越放越大，直到最后他居然完全笑出了声来。  
“这就是你最珍贵的礼物？”莫玺珏笑着问着。  
“这是那个原本需要我用一亿设计的海底密室，里面是所有的设计图纸包括施工图、材料表、和结构图、预算表。”王子鹤的脸上露着自信的笑容。  
“你凭什么觉得这是你最珍贵的东西？”莫玺珏挑了挑眉头，质问道。  
“那莫先生觉得我最珍贵的东西是什么？我的身体吗？我可不觉得，我还没有自恋到这个地步······建筑设计是我唯一拿得出手的、能让我有自信的东西，这是上天赋予我的礼物。”  
“我的天赋，我觉得没有比这更加珍贵的东西了。”他微微仰起头看着莫玺珏的脸，自信地笑着说道。  
也许就连王子鹤自己都不知到，当他谈论到建筑时，整个人的表情和气质都变了，是那种执着的充满了热情的模样，同时也是极其令人心动的模样。  
听到他的回答，莫玺珏的脸上突然露出了十分满意的笑容，接着他伸出手勾住王子鹤的下巴，在他的唇上轻轻地落下一吻：“恭喜你，合格了。”  
“谢谢莫先生的赏识。”说完，王子鹤突然伸出胳膊勾住了莫玺珏的肩膀，主动加深了这个吻，他在含着对方柔软的唇瓣后又将舌头探入了他的口腔，吮吸着。  
“可以了。”不过一会，莫玺珏主动推开了王子鹤。  
接着他果然看到了坐在对面坐着的两个儿子脸上不悦的神色，还有隐藏着嫉妒的眼神。  
莫亦看着王子鹤主动献吻的动作还有他送出去的礼物，既觉得嫉妒又有些高兴，王子鹤果然没有让他失望，他的父亲莫玺珏已经被他吸引住了，想到这里他又觉得自己有些可悲，想要赢过自己的父亲，居然还要靠一个外人的手段，类似于美人计的手段······真的是可笑至极。  
这一切对于莫简来说，当然会嫉妒，但是这份嫉妒里还参杂着其他情绪，事实上他丝毫没有把自己当成是这场游戏中一员的自觉，虽然王子鹤很有才华和魅力但是他很清楚自己一开始就没有胜算。  
一场必输的比赛，没有参与的必要。  
当王子鹤再次站起身来，只觉得心里压着那那块顽石终于消失了，整个人都变得轻松了起来，他的脸上毫不掩饰着愉悦的笑容，这也预示着他的计划已经成功一半了······  
接着，他再次拿起一个小巧的礼盒走向了莫亦，这次他在整理了一下自己的领结之后显得十分正式地单膝跪在了他的面前。  
王子鹤主动解开了礼盒的包装，将里面的一个小盒子拿了出来，接着在莫亦震惊的表情中，他将盒子打开，露出了里面精致的反射着银辉的戒指。

第五十一章 礼物2

“谢谢你，莫亦。”不等他反应，王子鹤直接拿出戒指将它套在了他的小拇指上，尺寸刚刚好。  
“谢谢你，王子鹤。”看着小拇指上反射着的光芒，莫亦随即便反应过来，接着他模仿着刚才莫玺珏的动作，伸出手勾住王子鹤的下巴，在他粉嫩的唇上落下一吻。  
与上次不同的是，这次王子鹤并没有反过来吻莫亦，仅仅是蜻蜓点水一下后便站起身，回到了礼物前，还有最后一份属于莫简的礼物。  
看着身边互动的两人和王子鹤明显的差别对待，莫简只觉得心里一阵畅快，莫亦越是不爽他就越是开心，当然这些他都不会明面表露出来。  
这次王子鹤并没有像前两次那样做出半跪在地的动作，只见他拿了一个中等尺寸的长方形礼盒站在莫简的面前递给了他。  
这明显的差别待遇让莫简心里格外不爽，对比起刚才的莫亦都不如。  
“拆开看看。”王子鹤的脸上带着温和的微笑，似乎已经对莫简看到礼物时惊喜的模样非常期待。  
有礼物总比没有强吧，莫简看着包装精美的礼盒，面露阳光的笑容安慰着自己，接着他便在王子鹤极其期待的眼神中拆开了礼盒。  
他拿起盒子里长的跟橄榄球一摸一样的东西，但是分量跟大小都有点差别的东西，略微疑惑地看着王子鹤问道：“这是什么？”  
“橄榄球飞机杯，我特意定做的，喜欢吗？”说完，王子鹤便看到他脸上的笑容逐渐凝固，接着他又哈哈大笑起来，似乎是对莫简此时惊讶呆愣的表情非常满意。  
“你什么意思？”莫简无奈地翻了个白眼，他怎么都没想到王子鹤居然会送这么一个玩意儿，他就连自己的右手都用不着更何况是飞机杯，重点还是橄榄球形状的······简直就是一个恶作剧。  
“哈哈，感觉你精力挺旺盛的，不是吗？哈哈哈。”王子鹤已经笑得上气不接下气，尤其是莫简翻得那个白眼和有些无奈的模样，再一次戳到了他的笑点。  
就连坐在一旁的莫玺珏和莫亦两人都忍不住笑了起来，谁能猜得到王子鹤居然会送这样的东西。  
一时间，伴随着大家的笑声，周围的空气也变得缓和起来，越来越有节日的氛围了。  
礼物的交换依旧在继续，与王子鹤所送出的东西不同的是，莫家父子三人相互送的都是自己喜欢的东西，也就是说根本就不会考虑对方的喜好，全凭自己喜欢。  
莫玺珏送出的全是价值连城的稀有古董，莫亦送的是极其奢华高端的服饰，莫简居然送的是运动鞋······王子鹤算是彻底明白刚才这三个人为何会一脸不悦了，如果每一年圣诞节大家都送的是一样的东西的话，仔细想想还真的是挺可怕的。  
不过对于第一次收到如此名贵或者价值不菲的圣诞礼物的王子鹤来说，他倒是开心极了，尤其是莫玺珏送的那幅后现代主义名画，深得王子鹤的喜爱。  
除了好看之外，更重要的是无法估计的价值连城。

莫亦看着自己左手的小拇指上干净光滑的银色指环，回忆着刚才王子鹤手拿戒指单膝跪在自己面前的模样，有那么一瞬间他真的以为他会向自己求婚······尽管非常的不可思议但是他确实是真的有幻想过，虽然只有那么短暂的一刻。  
他松了松自己的领带关好房门之后，不紧不慢地走进了卧室，接着他便不禁瞪着眼睛看着眼前的一幕。  
只见，王子鹤的身上就绑了一根红色丝绸的蝴蝶结，除此之外并无他物，他侧躺在床上用手撑着头，脸上露着淡淡的微笑。  
“不来拆开你的礼物吗？”看着莫亦有些呆愣住的模样，王子鹤轻启着嘴唇微微上扬。  
“你怎么？”  
“没跟莫玺珏在一起？我骗他说我不舒服，当然他也知道我在骗他就是了，不过管他的！”  
“我今晚想和你在一起。”王子鹤站起身来，走到莫亦的面前拉起了他的左手，看着上面闪着银辉的戒指，轻轻地在上面落下一吻。  
莫亦双手捧着王子鹤的两颊，狠狠地吻在了他的唇上，含着他柔嫩的嘴唇，轻轻地拉扯，舔弄在湿软的口腔内壁，感受着牙齿尖端的锋利，最后是彼此紧紧缠绵在一起的舌头。  
两人一边亲吻着一边抚摸着对方的肌肤和身体，接着莫亦一把将王子鹤推倒在床，分开双腿跪在他的身上，居高临下地看着他，随后伸出手缓慢地将红色的绸带拉开。  
他低下头，将王子鹤压在身下在他的耳边轻声低喃着：“Merry Christmas。”  
“Merry Christmas。”王子鹤搂着他的脖子和肩膀，以同样的方式在他的耳边吹着热气说道。  
两人紧紧地相拥着，嘴唇再次重合在了一起。  
王子鹤帮莫亦褪去了身上的衣服，他亲吻着对方的颈脖深吸着那股让自己一直念念不忘的石榴花香气，比起莫玺珏身上苦涩怪异的香味他明显更喜欢这种，平和清雅的表面下深藏着成熟和火热，这时莫亦独一无二的魅力。  
深蓝色的床单上，两具赤裸的身体纠缠交织在一起形成了一幅美妙的、令人情动的图案，像是文艺复兴时期的写实主义古典油画，饱满紧实的肌肉和光滑的皮肤，充满了张力和喷薄而出的美感。  
当莫亦进入王子鹤的身体时，又是那股久违的如同被圣光照拂洗礼着的感觉，他沉浸在这无与伦比的情欲中无法自拔，他喘息着像是赞颂着这场性爱的快乐，他感受着浑身如过电一般的快感忍不住颤栗着身体，他如同一个英勇无敌的将军在王子鹤的体内冲刺上阵······  
响彻了整个房间的肉体撞击声，就像是最完美的交响曲，两人的喘息和呻吟是最完美的二重唱，还有什么能比得上这场无与伦比的性爱乐曲呢。  
也不知过了多久，最后在两人剧烈的喘息中，莫亦一个深挺将自己滚烫的硕大送入了他体内的最深处，灼热的黏液喷洒在敏感的肉壁上，打湿了王子鹤剧烈收缩的肠壁和砰砰跳动的心脏。  
他上下起伏着胸膛泛着高潮的余韵，他伸出手搂着莫亦的脖子亲吻在了他的唇上。  
“你是我收到过最棒的礼物，没有之一。”深吻结束，莫亦喘息着将自己灼热的鼻息喷洒在王子鹤的耳边，笑着说道。  
“我也是。”王子鹤将自己的下巴抵在他冒着薄汗的颈窝，闭着眼睛轻笑着说道。

第五十二章 诗人

被流放的最后一位伟大的古罗马诗人奥维德曾经赞颂过无数爱情，他说：“谁口口声声说‘我不爱’，谁都在爱。”想来这个“谁”还真的是有些口是心非，不过现在来看这类人往往占了大多处，越是真实的“爱”越是难以启齿。  
就好比莫家的这三个男人，他们从来不会将“爱”这个字挂在嘴边，就好像他们不是美国人一样，随口而出的一句“我爱你”看似简单，然而对于他们来说含有千金分量。  
当然这也是件好事，越是沉重越是有代价也预示着，越值得去珍惜。  
不过可能还有一种表达爱的方式，就是陪伴在你喜欢的人的身边，不离不弃。不过对于正在经受这些的王子鹤来说，只觉得这几天苦不堪言，因为莫简就像是吃错药了一般，整天缠着他，更确切地说是自从莫玺珏因为拍卖会的事情不得不去意大利，莫亦不的不每天朝九晚五之后，这个家里他怕的人两个人都不在，自然是如鱼得水。  
就像是牛皮糖一样粘在王子鹤身上，不管他去哪里就要跟到哪里，就连去找莫亦约会他都要跟着当电灯泡三人行。  
“你就不能找点事做？”王子鹤揉了揉眉心看着坐在他对面看报纸的莫简。  
“你没看见我正在看报纸吗？”看着他无奈的表情，莫简的脸上反而露出了阳光灿烂的笑容。  
“不要再跟着我了！”  
“这句话我已经听了五十八遍了，建议换一种。”  
“算了你不走，我走。”  
“这句话我也听了三十九遍了，建议换一种。”  
“fuck。”至此，王子鹤才发现他真的是拿莫简没有办法，任性叛逆的少年人总是能让他束手无策。  
“跟莫亦那个面瘫有什么好玩的，他又老又无聊，我可比他有趣多了。”莫简放下手中的报纸，装模作样地露出一副怒其不争哀其不幸的表情。  
“是吗？我好像还比你大了一轮吧，可比莫亦还要老，你自己玩泥巴去吧，小鬼！”王子鹤眯着眼睛冷笑着站起身来将手上的书一把甩到莫简身上，转身离开了客厅。  
看着满脸怒气离开的王子鹤，莫简先是有些呆愣之后笑声变得越来越大，随后又连忙起身追上了他的脚步。  
他跟着王子鹤一同来到了室内网球场，看着已经换上了一身运动服的他，对着墙面进行着疯狂的挥拍动作。  
“要来吗？”王子鹤看着网外的莫简说道。  
“我赢了跟我去约会怎么样？”莫简勾起嘴角带着几分痞气的笑容。  
“你赢了再说。”说完，王子鹤将手中的网球拍扔进了他的怀里。  
随后又是一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，莫简再一次惊讶了，原本就走体育路线的他会打网球并不奇怪，但是他做梦都想不到王子鹤居然能有如此实力。  
感受着从发间高速旋转飞驰而过的那一阵劲风，和网球砸在地上的剧烈弹跳声，一滴汗珠从太阳穴处快速地滑过他的颈脖，浸湿了他的衣领。  
“还觉得自己能赢吗？”略微喘着气的王子鹤对着站在对面的莫简挑眉一笑，带着无与伦比的自信。  
“在球类运动上，我从来都不会输。”已经连落三球的莫简，眼神也逐渐认真起来，他那双发绿的琥珀色眼眸燃烧着战斗的烈焰，他微微屈起膝盖双手握住球拍摆出了最完美的战斗姿势。  
“那我拭目以待。”说完，王子鹤再次将球高高抛起，接着便如同发动攻击的螳螂一般，迅速跃起挥拍，动作行云流水一气呵成。  
网球高速飞旋着越过中间的隔网，以肉眼难以可见的速度来回穿梭着，在你来我往不知多少个回合之中，两人终于分出了胜负，莫简最后还是以一球之差输给了王子鹤。（他们打球输赢没算分数，因为不是正规比赛。）   
此时两人浑身都被汗水浸湿了，他们剧烈喘息着躺到在网球场上，看着极高的满是钢构绗架的球场屋顶，同时发出了酣畅淋漓的爽朗笑声。  
“你知道吗？就因为我是橄榄球选手，就总被人误会我是脑子里被塞满肌肉的白痴，可是那些家伙又怎么会知道体育竞技也是需要智慧的。”莫简喘息着呵呵一笑自嘲地说道。  
“就像是网球，从握拍姿势、发球姿势到挥拍，每一个动作都需要大脑去计算和配合，体力和大脑缺一不可。”王子鹤点点头说道。  
“人们只相信自己眼睛能看到的东西。”莫简眨着眼睛叹息着说道，脸上的笑容也逐渐消失不见。  
“只有爱你的人才会想知道你身上那些看不见的东西，你的性格、你的爱好还有你的欲望。”王子鹤转过头看着莫简如鬼斧神工雕刻而成的完美侧颜轮廓，声音逐渐变低。  
“那么你呢？你能透过我的肉体看到我的灵魂吗？”莫简转过头看着王子鹤的眼睛，表情是极其少见的认真。  
“当然。”王子鹤盯着他泛着绿芒的琥珀色眼眸笑着说道。  
“他是什么样的？”  
“金色的，像是海上初生的太阳，像是照耀在人间的第一缕光辉，像是穿透乌云的金色利剑，像是能映出我影子的金色湖面······”王子鹤伸出手，用指尖描绘着他精致的轮廓，从饱满的额头来到挺立的鼻尖再到丰满精致的嘴唇，最后一路向下落在他颈脖上凸起的喉结。  
“我也能看到你的灵魂，嗯······他是蓝色的，像是一望无际的大海，像是笼罩在人间没有边界的天空，像是镶嵌着无数繁星的宇宙，像是能映出我灵魂的启明星······”莫简侧过身体，凑近王子鹤的脸庞，他的脸上再次露出了比以往还要更加阳光的笑容。  
“你不该当个运动员，太埋没你了，你应该去当个诗人，二十一世纪最伟大浪漫主义诗人莫简·莎士比亚。”听到他模仿着自己说的话，王子鹤忍不住调笑着说道。  
“那你就是二十一世纪最伟大的唯美主义剧作家王子鹤·奥斯卡·王尔德。”莫简撑起身体迅速地一口亲在了他的鼻尖，接着他伸出手抚摸着他额前被汗水完全浸湿的发丝。  
“二十一世纪的维多利亚吗？哈哈。”王子鹤仰着头看着莫简为自己抚去汗水的专注模样，突然有些自责起来，他何尝不是一直以将他当成小孩的眼光来看待他，站在大人的角度，用自己的眼睛去塑造一个表面印象，一个浅薄的带有个人偏见的印象。  
“要去看看王尔德的《莎乐美》吗？”莫简的思维快速跳跃着，突然他的双眼泛着明亮的光芒，活像一只可爱的小狗。  
“可以，不过这场比赛我赢了，作为输的人要有惩罚。”王子鹤撑起上身坐着，低下头看着莫简的脸露着不怀好意的笑容。  
“什么惩罚？你不会是想操我吧？事先说明我死都不会当受的。”莫简假装生气，故意皱着眉头斩钉截铁地说道。  
“你想的还挺美。”王子鹤忍不住伸出手一把拍在他的头上，翻了个白眼说道。  
“我要你一整个晚上都听从我的命令。”接着他继续说着自己的要求。  
“只要不是当受都可以。”莫简揉了揉被打的头部，再次露出了笑容。  
“走吧，我的shiny boy（阳光男孩）。”王子鹤也跟着揉了揉他柔然微卷的头发，接着他站起身来拍了拍身上的灰尘后，伸出手一把拉住莫简的手腕，两人一边打闹一边跑着离开了网球场。

第五十三章 告白

遗憾的是，两人找了半天也没能找到《莎乐美》的歌剧，最近并没有这个剧目的表演，最后两人再次去了那家他们第一次见面的酒吧。  
“你知道吗？再次听到这样的音乐我一点都没觉得自己又变年轻，反而心脏有点受不了，我想我可能真的是老了。”听着劲爆的音乐声，王子鹤站在吧台边喝了一口酒感时伤怀地说道。  
“没错你确实老了，已经老到每天只能听听古典乐，戴着老花镜看报纸，坐在夕阳下感叹年轻的自己多么英俊帅气。”莫简并没有反驳他而是露着温和阳光的笑容，描述着老去时的画面。  
“去你的。”王子鹤当然知道他是在逗自己开心，他的脸上也不禁露出了笑容。  
跟莫简在一起的感觉是很不一样的，他的笑容总是像阳光一般能够照亮你的门窗，打开你的心扉，充满了活力和朝气，一下子仿佛自己也跟着年轻了近十岁，虽然他们年龄差距巨大但是却丝毫没有影响两人欢快愉悦的交流。  
“还有不到一个星期我的假期就结束了，我很不想离开······”突然莫简低垂着眼帘，声音低落。  
“你会来参加我的开学典礼吗？”接着他不等王子鹤回答再次说道。  
“其他人会去吗？”  
“他们不重要，重要的是你，我希望你能去。”  
“你不应该邀请我的。”说到这里，王子鹤沉默了。  
“为什么？”莫简皱着眉头不解地问道。  
王子鹤看着他困惑的表情，伸出手抚摸在他的脸颊上，接着他再次露出了淡淡地微笑：“我们并不合适。”  
“你都不试试怎么知道会不合适？”  
“你会回去读大学，拥有你人生中最美好最自由的四年时光，和更加灿烂的人生，接着你还会遇到无数个英俊帅气的跟你一样大的男孩，而我对于你来说太老了。”接着他将杯中的酒一口饮尽，他看着莫简年轻俊逸的脸庞轻笑着说道。  
“我可以转学申请c国的学校。”莫简死死地盯着王子鹤的眼睛。  
“我很好奇，是什么让你突然转变，你原本应该没有多喜欢我才对。”王子鹤看着莫简逐渐变的严肃的表情突然转移了话题。  
“这里真的是吵死了，fuck。”莫简转过头将杯中的酒饮尽之后，一把拉起他的手冲出了拥挤的人群走出了酒吧。  
呼吸着外面新鲜的空气，两人同时深吸了一口气，如释重负一般。  
接着两人都沉默着，一时间空气都显得有些凝固，叹了一口气之后王子鹤主动开口说道：“我们回去吧。”

当两人回到别墅的时候，莫亦还没有回来，想来应该是在加班。  
莫简直接坐着电梯停在三楼准备自己回房，现在的他并不想面对王子鹤，他想过很多种被拒绝的方式，但是唯独没想到会变成这样，就因为年龄吗？都是鬼扯！  
当他准备跨出电梯时，王子鹤一把拉住了他，两人一同上到五楼来了他的房间，他拉着莫简的手将他带入自己的房间，随后又将房门锁好。  
“我现在没有心情做。”莫简站在门口皱着眉头说道。  
“你答应过的，今晚听我的命令。”王子鹤坐在柔软的床上向他招了招手，就像是使唤着自己的小宠物，带着温和与亲近。  
“······”不知为何面对他如此无礼的动作，莫简却无法拒绝，他顺从地走到床边，同王子鹤坐在了一起。  
“我有些事情要告诉你。”说完，王子鹤站起身来走到不远处的衣柜，将其打开之后露出了里面的一个保险箱，接着他打开保险箱从里面取出了一个A4大小的黄色文件袋。  
他拿着文件再次坐回到莫简的身边，将其递到他的面前示意他打开。  
莫简取出文件夹中的文件翻看着，随后他看着上面的内容不禁瞪大了眼睛露出了惊愕的表情：“你用一亿元将自己卖给了我爸爸？”  
“我还以为你跟别人是不同的！”莫简猛然站起身来，极其气愤地将文件一把甩在王子鹤的身上。接着，又用双手拉扯着他的衣领，表情狰狞地瞪着他。  
“我给你看这些可不是让你发火的，而是告诉你为什么我们不合适！”王子鹤任由他愤怒的发泄，他盯着莫简的眼眸，不禁露出了一声嗤笑。

“拜托你，用你那塞满肌肉的脑子好好想想，如果我不答应是什么后果，我可还没有活够呢。”  
“还不快松开我。”王子鹤的脸上也泛着一丝怒气，他撇了一眼莫简后不悦地命令道。  
“抱歉······”听到他的解释，猛然被怒气冲昏头脑的莫简这才想明白，他讷讷地松开了揪住衣领的双手，低垂着眼帘说道。  
沉默了一会儿之后，王子鹤收拾着散落在床的文件：“没什么可道歉的。”  
看着他难过的样子，莫简只觉得心里更加不好受了，他居然这样误会他。  
突然，他抬起头上前一把搂住了王子鹤的脖子和腰，将下巴抵在他的颈窝处深吸了一口气后闭上了眼睛，汲取着他身上的香味和令人安心的温度：“我最近一直都在做一个相同的梦，我梦到自己站在悬崖边缘忐忑徘徊，我看着悬崖下面湛蓝色的大海一直在呼唤我，他叫着我的名字，他知道我的一切秘密，他知道我在想的任何一件事情，好奇怪，我居然一点都没有感觉害怕，只是觉得紧张和不安，我怕他不要我了，所以我怀着那份不安而又激动地心情从悬崖一跃而下。”  
“接着，我感受到了，他果然就如我想象的那般，是那么的温暖、那么的恬静、那么的甜美，我知道的我是喜欢他的，我深爱着他，我在他的怀抱里吸取着他的温度，炙热的就像是喷薄而出的岩浆，那滚烫的热度让我的心都要融化了······然后我就醒了。”  
“当我掀开被子，果然发现我的精液喷得到处都是。”说到这里，他突然发出了一阵爽朗的笑声，接着他又在王子鹤的颈脖处亲了又亲，显得格外亲昵。  
“看来你没有好好使用我送你的礼物。”王子鹤忍不住调笑着说道。  
他微微仰起头轻轻地在莫简的耳垂上咬了一口后从胸腔处发出了快乐的笑声：“这是我听过最浪漫的告白。”  
感受着他因为笑着地而轻颤的身体，莫简忍不住将他搂的更紧了，就像是要将他完全镶嵌在自己的身体里一般。  
“你下一场橄榄球比赛是什么时候？”  
“明年二月，我会把票寄给你，我等你。”

数日后，s市机场的国际航站楼，两个英俊高大的男子紧紧地拥抱在一起的画面引来了众多人的视线，然而那两个人就像是没有注意到一般，自顾自地继续抱在一起。  
“一路顺风。”王子鹤温柔地亲了亲莫简的脸颊。  
“请不要忘记我。”莫简闭上了眼睛，用自己的鼻尖抵着对方的鼻尖。  
“你应该忘记我的。”他伸出手轻抚着他额前柔软微卷的头发，叹息了一声说道。  
莫简轻颤着眼睫睁开了眼睛，他那水晶一般闪亮的眸子里似乎泛着些许水色，随后他又无奈地低头微微一笑：“你可真够绝情的，王子鹤。”  
听到对方略带哽咽的语气，王子鹤只觉得心里发酸，一时之间竟然不知道该说些什么，一阵沉默之后，他抬起头直视着莫简的眼睛突然用双手起他的脸颊，吻在了他的唇上。  
两人相拥热吻的画面顿时吸引住了所有人的视线，甚至还有不少人拿出手机疯狂拍照，毕竟两个如此帅气英俊的男人拥吻在一起的场面实在难得一见。  
“你走吧，飞机要起飞了。”最后王子鹤主动松开了嘴唇，他的脸上再次露出了淡淡的微笑说道。  
“再见，my sunny boy。”说完，他最后狠狠地亲了一下莫简的额头之后十分潇洒地转身走开了。  
“再见，my blue soul。”莫简看着他离去的背影，不禁低声呢喃着，用只有自己能听到的声音说道。  
他注视着他离去的背影，直到完全消失不见，他只觉得自己的心脏就像是被撕碎了一般的疼痛，痛到无法跳动、无法喘息、无法呼吸······

第五十四章 鹤与亦

当王子鹤走出机场时意外地看到了莫亦正向他迎面走来。  
“他已经走了。”  
“我可不是来送他的。”莫亦皱着眉头拉着王子鹤的手将他带入了车内。   
当两人再次回到别墅时已经到了晚餐时间，这次只有他们两人。  
“莫玺珏已经把你们的协议告诉我了。”莫亦坐在餐桌前用刀叉切着盘中的食物说道。  
“什么意思？”正在用餐的王子鹤在听到他说的话之后突然停顿了下来，他微微皱着眉头看着莫亦的脸疑惑地问道。  
“他准备把协议转让给我。”  
“什么？”  
王子鹤彻底惊讶了，莫玺珏居然就这么轻易的放过他？！还有转让给莫亦是什么意思？！  
“他明天回来，会向你亲自解释。”莫亦喝了一口酒之后继续说道。  
他看着一脸震惊的王子鹤总是冷漠的脸上突然浮现出一丝神秘的微笑。  
王子鹤仔细观察着他脸上的表情也跟着笑了起来：“说吧，你用了什么方法？”  
很容易猜出来，莫亦肯定是跟莫玺珏达成了某种协议，才让他将合约转让出来，到底是什么呢？王子鹤非常好奇，因为在他看来莫玺珏实在是在太难对付了，可以说是完全的无懈可击，莫亦到底是用了什么手段······  
“想知道吗？”莫亦擦了擦嘴角后盯着王子鹤的眼睛诱惑着说道。  
“当然想。”王子鹤放下手中的餐具，毫不掩饰着期待的表情。  
“秘密。”说完，莫亦竟然勾起嘴角露出了一丝不怀好意的笑容，接着他站起身来走到王子鹤的身边将手伸在了他的面前。  
王子鹤仰起头看着他满脸温和的笑容，随后便将自己的手搭在了他的手上。  
“跟我来。”他轻轻地说道。  
两人一同走出了别墅，沿着林中的一条蜿蜒的小道看着雪花慢慢飘落。  
感受着空气中清冷的寒风，王子鹤不由自主地略微抬起头来看着莫亦的侧脸，如刀削般精致的轮廓充满了成熟男人的魅力，他不得不在心底感叹着老天爷怎么能创造出如此完美的男人，如此的巧夺天工、完美无缺，王子鹤觉得这一刻他就算是把自己所有知道的美好形容全都安置在他一个人的身上都显得极其苍白。  
也不知走了多久，突然一间充满了美式风格的林中小屋出现在了两人的眼前，王子鹤忍不住惊讶地问道：“你以前怎么没带我来过？”  
莫亦一边微笑着一边将小屋的门打开，他拉着王子鹤的手走进了屋子，瞬间便感受到了沁人心脾的温暖，还有一股不知道是松子还是松叶的清香。  
王子鹤看着屋子里的摆设，基本上是完全复刻了美式乡村风格，说是林中小屋其实一点都不小，一走进这间屋子就好像自己已经身处在了美国一般，他看着客厅的壁炉里正熊熊燃烧的火焰，还有围在壁炉四周的沙发和躺椅，脸上不禁露出了惊喜和满足的笑容。  
“因为只有在冬天的时候才能感受到它的浪漫。”莫亦走向厨房从酒架中拿出了一瓶红酒后分别给两个高脚杯斟满。  
他回到客厅将手中的酒杯递到王子鹤的面前，接着两人碰了碰杯之后同时饮了一口。  
“很温馨的房子，我很喜欢。”王子鹤坐在壁炉旁的沙发上感受着火焰的温暖，只觉得自己的心都要被融化了一般。  
莫亦将酒杯放在了茶几上，他坐在王子鹤的身旁将自己的头枕在了他的腿上，接着他伸出了那只戴着戒指的手，仰着头看着他的眼睛说道：“我发现了。”  
“发现了什么？”王子鹤伸出手抚摸着他柔软的棕色头发，挑了挑眉后轻笑着问道。  
“戒指。”  
“戒指怎么了？”  
“好了，别装傻了。”  
莫亦直接将小拇指上的戒指拿了下来，他看着戒指的内侧，上面清晰地刻着一行‘H LOVE Y’的字样,他伸出胳膊抚摸着王子鹤的脸颊，看着他那双辉映着黄色火光的明亮双眸：“上面的字是鹤跟亦吗？”   
“被你发现了。”他看着莫亦英俊深邃的脸庞露出些许调皮的笑容，说完便低下头吻在了他性感的双唇上。  
一阵浪漫的深吻过后，莫亦松开了王子鹤已经被吻到充血泛红的双唇，他再次将戒指戴回在手上后从王子鹤的腿上直起身来，接着他突然钳住他的手腕一把将他举过头顶，将他压在了身下来到耳边低声说道：“谢谢。”  
“我爱你，莫亦，如果你说不出口，那么就由我来说。”王子鹤抬起头注视着他的模样，专注的眼神满含着爱意，就像是要将他此时此刻的表情一分不差地记入心底一般，就这样眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，看着他那比宝石还要明亮透彻的琥珀色眼眸里倒影着自己的身影、倒影着自己的灵魂。  
“不，不，这句话应该由我来说。”听到他说的话，莫亦连忙伸出手指抵住了他柔软的双唇，有些慌乱地说道。  
“我爱你，王子鹤。”接着，他便放开手低头吻住了他嘴唇。  
他们伸出自己的舌头纠缠在一起，相互轻咬着彼此的唇瓣挑逗着，莫亦将他压在身下亲吻着他的颈脖，用舌头舔舐着他凸起的喉结，一路向下，逐渐褪去了身上的衣物。  
两人赤裸着身体倒影着壁炉里跳动的火焰，原本白皙的皮肤也被染成了金色，反射着诱人的光泽，莫亦将他的双腿抬起搭在自己的肩上，扶着自己火热昂扬的欲望缓慢地进入了他的身体。  
看着他陷入情欲中的绯色俊颜，听着他愉悦难耐的魅惑呻吟，抚摸着他光滑的皮肤下剧烈跳动的欲望，他想将这美好的一切完整的印刻在脑海里，永不忘却。

第五十五章 勿忘我

因为知道今天莫玺珏要回来，两人并没有在小屋里逗留太久，早上醒来之后便直接回到了别墅，紧接着在一同用过早餐之后，屋外便传来了汽车的轰鸣声。  
王子鹤看着有近半个月没见的莫玺珏，不知为何心情竟然有些复杂，明明他的计划和目的就快要完成了，但是却依旧忐忑不安、心乱如麻。  
莫玺珏还是如往常一样脸上总是挂着淡淡的温和的微笑，他看着跟自己的儿子站在一起的王子鹤明显能够感受到两人身上那种氛围的变化，看到这里他微眯的眼睛里透着几分危险的锋芒，接着他走向王子鹤便直接用眼神示意他，随后王子鹤在对着莫亦点了点头之后跟在他的身后一同前往了五楼的那间书房。  
他看着他们默契十足的眼神互动并没有说些什么，直到两人一同进入书房，一如往常一样，王子鹤依旧将房门反锁住之后才在站到莫玺珏的面前。  
“将我的两个儿子玩弄在手里，是不是很有成就感？”莫玺珏坐在书桌后的办公椅上看着王子鹤笑着说道，熟悉的话语一如他们见面的第一天所发生的事情。  
“当然很有成就感。”王子鹤也微笑着回答道，在气势上并没有弱于他分毫，但是他紧握的双手却出卖了他此时内心的无比紧张和恐惧。

“你觉得自己赢了吗？”莫玺珏又问道。  
“不，并没有。”  
“为什么？”  
王子鹤有些沉默了，他深吸了一口气之后直视着莫玺珏的脸继续说道：“虽然我没有赢，但是您也没有，虽然莫先生你并没有爱上我，但是你却会永远记得我。”  
接着他站起身来走到莫玺珏的身边，跨坐在他的腿上搂着他的肩膀和颈脖，他将自己的脸凑近让自己略微灼热的呼吸喷洒在他俊美宛若神邸的脸上：“养一条狗，即使喂的人不是你，就这样看着它逐渐长大衰老死去，多年之后你还是会想起它，因为它在你的身边存在过，你的记忆就是它活着的证明。”  
“你会记得我，永远地记住我的嘴唇、我的呻吟还有我的肉体。”说完，王子鹤伸出手将莫玺珏的手握在手里举到自己的脸旁，像是小狗一般用脸颊摩挲着，接着他又轻轻地在上面落下一吻，像是在膜拜神明一般，充满了纯净和虔诚。  
听到王子鹤说的话，莫玺珏突然不可抑制地笑了起来，因为剧烈地大笑他的胸膛和身体连带着剧烈起伏着，接着他伸出双手捧住王子鹤的脸吻在了他的唇上，随后他又将手探入自己的衣服内侧掏出了一把手枪抵在了他的下巴处。  
莫玺珏看着他面露惊恐的神色嘴角微微上扬：“如果你就这样死在我的身上，我想我应该会更加记忆深刻吧。”  
“·······”王子鹤瞪着眼睛皱着眉头忍不住在心底咒骂着，这家伙简直就是疯子！此时他只觉得浑身冰冷僵硬，就连呼吸都变得晦涩起来。  
“只需要“咻”的一声，子弹就会穿过你的下巴、你的口腔、你的大脑，然后你的血液就会像是被摇晃过的香槟一样喷洒在我的身上，想象一下那幅场景······随后你的身体就会失去支撑，倒在我的怀里，用自己滚烫的血液将我的衣服和身体浸湿，哦···当然还有那股浓烈的铁锈味。”他一边声情并茂地描述着一边看着王子鹤的眼睛，这大概是他第一次看到表情如此丰富的莫玺珏，然而他越是这样，王子鹤就越恐惧。  
他感受着从下巴处传来的枪孔上的冰凉，忍不住吞咽着口水，此时他似乎只能听到自己心脏剧烈跳动的声音：“你说的没错，但是我还不想死······我很害怕。”他的声音颤抖着透着对死亡的恐惧。  
接着，莫玺珏再次没能忍住笑出声来，他抖动身体着拿着枪的模样更是让王子鹤瞬间停止了呼吸，深怕他一个不小心就擦枪走火。  
“我不会杀你的。”莫玺珏放下枪，将它放回衣服内侧。  
“你害怕的样子也挺可爱的。”他用手勾住王子鹤的下巴笑着说道。  
“······”真的是让人无法回答。  
莫玺珏一把将王子鹤拉起将他翻身压在桌子上，他一边用手掐着他的后颈脖一边扒下了他的裤子，顿时他那白皙浑圆的臀肉便暴露在了空气中。  
“你要干什么？”刚刚才脱离死亡威胁的王子鹤显然没有反应过来，他趴在书桌上撅着屁股忍不住惊叫出声。  
“干你！谁让你那么不听话。”说完，莫玺珏一巴掌打在了他丰满的臀肉上。  
“嗯···唔·····”感受着屁股上传来火辣的痛感，王子鹤忍不住呻吟出声，接着他撑起胳膊转过头看向莫玺珏皱着眉头问道：“你不是说要将协议转给莫亦吗？”  
“哦···我反悔了。”说着便不等王子鹤反应，他直接扶着自己火热的巨物强行塞入了他干涩粉嫩的肉穴。  
“嗯·····啊·····好疼·····嗯·····”  
霎时间便从身后传来撕裂般的剧痛，因为疼痛他的额头上居然冒出了些许冷汗，他颤抖着身体剧烈喘息着，对比起身上的疼痛更加令他痛心的是那句反悔，他的双手死死地握着桌子边紧皱着眉头忍着痛连忙说道：“不····请不要·····莫先生只要您将协议转给莫亦，让我做什么都可以。”  
好不容易将自己的肉棒完全进入他的身体，莫玺珏强忍住抽插的欲望一把拉扯着王子鹤的后衣领将他的脖子用胳膊锁进怀里，凑近他的耳边冷漠地说道：“不要再试图惹怒我了。”  
此时莫玺珏的脸上丝毫不见一丝微笑的样子，他瞬间冷下来的脸色让周围的空气都凝固了几分，接着他再次将王子鹤的上身按在桌上，死死地钳制着。  
“啊····慢····好疼·····唔·····”突然莫玺珏按着他的腰猛烈抽插起来，一时间王子鹤只觉得自己的后穴传来撕裂般的疼痛。  
伴随着近几十下的剧烈抽插，王子鹤终于开始慢慢适应，略微裂开流血的菊穴也开始吐露出些许肠液逐渐变得又湿又滑，终于不再那么难受了······  
随后接踵而至的是难以描述的无与伦比的快感，硕大的肉棒将敏感的肠壁撑的不露一丝缝隙，不断地来回地摩擦在前列腺上带来的是令人欲仙欲死的刺激，王子鹤不禁泄出了愉悦而难耐的呻吟，他身体本能地缩紧穴口，含着火热的巨物蠕动着肠壁，吮吸着龟头上的敏感点，这些同时也刺激着莫玺珏。  
他不得不承认在这一方面王子鹤的自信是毋庸置疑的，他的身体、他的骚穴、他的放荡这一切的一切都让人难以忘却，足以被印刻在记忆深处。  
就像是从未吃过糖的小孩，在吃过世上最好吃的糖果之后，恐怕一辈子都不会忘记它的味道。  
莫玺珏叹息着，忍不住从喉咙里发出一声舒爽的低吟，他睁开眼睛低头看着正含着自己硕大的股缝，琥珀色的眸子里也逐渐染上了欲望的颜色。

近半个小时的征战之后，莫玺珏终于释放了出来，他看着王子鹤已经被操弄的完美没办法合拢的骚穴里不断吐露出白色的浊液，滴落在地板上留下一团淫秽污乱的痕迹。  
随后他一把将他翻过身来，面对面看着他。  
王子鹤微闭着眼睛张开嘴喘息着，绯红的脸颊跟脖子还带着高潮的余韵，他上身的衣服依旧完好无损然而下身的欲望却挺立着还有他骚浪的菊穴来回蠕动着吐露出精液，看起来好不淫荡。  
莫玺珏就这样站着居高临下的看着他，冰冷的脸上看不出一丝情绪，琥珀色的眼眸就像是毒蛇一般带着凛然的寒意，他伸出手抚摸着王子鹤的眼睑、鼻子、嘴唇、下巴，之后一路向下来到他的脖子处，用手指轻抚着他凸起的喉结，突然勾起嘴角：“真的很没意思，无趣。”  
王子鹤睁开眼睛看着他，感受着脖子上的凉意忍不住喉结耸动：“操同一个人操多了自然会觉得无趣。”  
“你说的没错，你赢了。”说完，莫玺珏低下头在他的额头上轻轻地落下一吻，随后脸上又浮现出那淡淡的温和的微笑，一如往常没有丝毫变化。  
听到他说的话，王子鹤瞪大了眼睛不可置信地撑起身体站在他的面前，突然他一把搂住对方的脖子，狠狠地亲在了他的脸颊上。  
“你是还想让我再干你一次吗？”感受着他的激动和喜悦，莫玺珏伸出手一把捏住他的下巴，勾起嘴角露出了邪意的笑容。  
“抱···抱歉，莫先生。”王子鹤急忙松开搂着他的手，低下头看着自己还挺立着的欲望正好抵在对方的身上，顿时觉得尴尬至极。  
接着他慌乱地拉好裤子，也不管后面黏糊糊地十分难受，迅速地逃也般地跑出了书房。  
莫玺珏看着他急忙离开的模样忍不住皱了皱眉头，他看着被弄的脏乱的书桌和地板也没有了继续滞留的心情。

  
第五十七章 归属（最终章）

数日后，戴普斯s分公司办公楼的‘不存在’楼层，王子鹤一边喝着杯中的香槟一边看着玻璃幕墙外的城市夜景，嘴角边是抑制不住的淡淡笑容。  
“现在，你就是我的人了，只属于我一人。”突然一个男子从后面搂住他，在他的耳边低声呢喃着，带着那股令人心醉的辛辣的石榴花香味。  
王子鹤深吸了一口气将这股弥散在自己周围的香气尽数吸入鼻腔，似乎是想要吸入自己的肺里一般，他转过身与莫亦面对面看着他英俊的脸庞，不禁露出了幸福的笑容。  
“还记得上次你让我脱光衣服站在这里吗？”王子鹤离开他的怀抱，走到满是烛光的餐桌前将酒杯放下。  
“当然记得。”莫亦以为他要旧事重提，只得无奈地笑了笑回答道。  
只见他一边再次向莫亦走来，一边解开自己的衣扣和领带，他的动作缓慢带着无法言喻的诱惑，当两人的距离已经是鼻尖抵着鼻尖了，他完全光裸着身体站在了他的面前，白皙的肌肤衬映着昏黄的烛光和窗外的霓虹，胸部和腹部上是均匀分布的肌肉还有他那双修长笔直挺拔的长腿，这一切都牢牢地吸引住了莫亦的眼神。  
“我们似乎还没有在这里做过吧？”王子鹤微微仰起头看着莫亦那双如燃烧着烈焰一般的眼眸笑着说道。  
“没有。”感受着他喷洒在自己脸上的热气，莫亦忍不住心跳加速。  
“你没有在这里跟其他人做过吧？”他亲吻着他的脸颊，继续问道。  
“没有。”说完，莫亦一把将王子鹤搂着抵到了玻璃墙上，用手掌垫着他的后脑勺吻在了他的唇上。  
他们的舌头纠缠在一起，相互汲取着对方的口腔中的热度，最后直到王子鹤快要窒息，莫亦才松开他的双唇，接着两人相互抵着鼻尖，同时露出了灿烂的笑容。  
“其实你是故意勾引莫玺珏的对吗？”  
“被你发现了？”王子鹤挑了挑眉头。  
“你明明可以表现的百依百顺，但是却总在关键时刻叛逆一下，因为你知道有趣的玩具就需要时不时表明一下自己的存在感。”莫亦含着他的耳垂低声说道。  
“没错，不过这一切可都是他先挑起来的。”王子鹤仰起头忍不住张开嘴发出了愉悦的叹息声。  
“然后你又故意在我面前装可怜，好让我跟他闹矛盾，哦，还有我那可怜的傻弟弟，估计到现在还在对你念念不忘。”说道最后莫亦居然笑了出声来。  
听着他性感磁性的低笑声，王子鹤不禁伸出手抚摸着他柔软的棕色头发。  
“所以你最后到底是跟莫玺珏交易了什么？让他将合约转让给你？”王子鹤疑惑的问道，就是这一点总是让他想不通，莫简到底拿出了什么······  
“我的精液。”莫亦继续亲吻着他的颈脖说道。  
“什么？”听到他的回答，王子鹤一瞬间以为自己的耳朵出现了问题，他将莫亦的头扶正用那双迷人的桃花眼注视着他的脸，露出了不可置信的表情。  
“没骗你，就是我的精液，他给我挑了一个代孕的女人，让我射进一个杯子里，然后让我亲自抚养孩子。”莫亦看着王子鹤的脸认真地说道。  
“可是······”  
“我原本计划不要小孩的，并且生了孩子并不代表我有养育他的责任，年轻的一代没有谁喜欢小孩，为了更好的培养出下一代继承人，他强行让我签署了协议让我亲自带他，然后我就跟他做了交易，换回了你。”说完，莫亦在他的唇上落下一吻，带着无比的温柔和爱意。  
“谢谢，那我们可以一起养他吗？”得知道结果的王子鹤真的非常高兴，他英俊的脸上也洋溢着幸福的笑容。  
“比起莫家的，我更想养一个你的孩子。”不得不说，莫亦说起情话来简直就是比蜂蜜都还要甜了无数倍，王子鹤根本就毫无招架之力。  
“那我也去代孕一个？”王子鹤忍不住笑出了声，他实在是好难想象莫亦在家带娃的样子。  
“有什么不可以吗？不过我更希望是个女孩，莫家的女孩太少了，为了培养继承人他们总是会挑雄性精子进行受孕。”莫亦依旧一脸认真地说道，好像真的有计划所说的一切。  
“我还以为你会说会将我操到怀孕呢？”他低下头用弯起膝盖抚弄着他两腿间的欲望，看着莫亦露出了勾引的媚笑。  
“那我就操到你怀孕为止。”说完，莫亦一把将他翻身按在玻璃墙上，接着他褪下裤子从口袋里拿出了一管润滑剂，挤在手上之后涂抹在他粉嫩的肉穴上。  
不过一会他淫乱的骚穴变得又湿又软，接着他便扶起自己的欲望一个挺身进入了他身体的最深处。  
“啊·····唔······”王子鹤趴在玻璃墙上看着远处的灯火通明不禁呻吟出声，体内的粗大碾压过敏感的肠壁带来无法形容的麻痒快感，让他一瞬间以为自己到了天堂。  
“你知道，每当你进入我身体的那一刻，都感觉我们的灵魂融合在了一起，不仅仅是身体相连，更重要的是来自灵魂的抵死缠绵。”他极力地转过头看着莫亦英俊的脸庞和性感的轮廓，喉结滚动轻轻喘息着。  
“那你就记住我在你身体时的感觉。”  
“我爱你，王子鹤。”说完，莫亦便扶着他的腰猛烈抽插起来，每一次都能准确无误地摩擦在他的敏感点上，每一次都能进入他身体的最深处，每一天都让他的灵魂颤栗发抖。  
“唔·····我爱你·····莫亦，啊······”王子鹤反手将手掌覆盖着莫亦的手被上，他沉浸在美好的性爱快感中无法自拔，身体本能地紧缩着后穴，紧紧地吸附在让他欲仙欲死的粗大肉棒上，含着他、吮吸他、不让他离开。  
他剧烈跳动着的心脏快速流动的血液，覆盖在全身的快感刺激，这一刻仿佛就连最末梢的神经都感受到了那份令人绝望的快乐，他嘴里不断地泄出情动的呻吟，像是在歌颂着这场无与伦比的性爱和快乐。  
莫亦也情不自禁地闭上了眼睛感受着那份令人丧失理智的快感和刺激，他就像是野兽一般在他的身体里猛烈冲刺着，直到操干了近十分钟他才拔出自己的性器，接着他搂着王子鹤的肩膀将他转过身来，突然他直接将他抱在了身上。  
惊呼一声之后，王子鹤连忙伸出胳膊紧紧地搂着他的脖子，双腿也夹在他满是肌肉的腰上，他感受着托在自己双臀上的大手，不禁笑着问道：“要带我去那？”  
“带你去受孕。”莫亦勾起嘴角调笑着回道，接着他便抱着王子鹤来到了卧室，将他放在了床上。  
随后他也躺了下来，他让王子鹤躺在自己的胸口，将自己欲望再次送入了他不断蠕动着饥渴的骚穴中，他轻轻地用手抚摸在他的小腹上，感受着自己在他体内的律动。  
王子鹤明显感受到了莫亦抚在他小腹上的手在寻找着什么，他慌忙地将手握住他的手腕，企图阻止他进一步的动作：“他不会将这种事都告诉你了吧？”他的声音有些颤抖。  
“对啊，他说你很喜欢。”说完，莫亦果然是摸到了某处随着他插入他体内深处的时候，小腹上微不可见的隆起，接着他猛地按压在了上面。  
“不····等·····啊······哈······”随着他猛地按下，王子鹤不可抑制地突然尖叫出声，他摇晃着脑袋死死地握住莫亦的手腕，以防止他再次乱动。  
“你果然很喜欢。”莫亦看着王子鹤如此反常的反应不禁从喉咙里发出了愉悦磁性的笑声，接着他每一次挺入都会死死地按住那个地方，肠壁和小腹同时挤压带来的快感也让他忍不住发出了几声呻吟。  
“不·····嗯······我····要死····了····啊·····”  
“停·····啊······救命·····啊·····”  
巨大的令人绝望的快感笼罩在王子鹤的身上，他再也控制不住地流下了眼泪，他真的有那么一瞬间觉得自己真的会被他操死在床上，着濒临死亡般地快感侵蚀着他的身体和灵魂，他就像是一只失去了翅膀的鸟，从天空上坠落而下，没有尽头。他身前昂扬的欲望终于再也忍不住，从龟头里喷射出了大量白色的浊液，洒在他的胸口和床上到处都是。  
然而莫亦依旧没有停止，在猛烈操干了近半个小时之后他终于一个挺身将自己滚烫灼热的精华尽数射进了他体内深处。  
他搂着王子鹤的身体剧烈喘息着、感受着刚才无与伦比的快感和高潮，他转过身看着他被操得白眼直翻口水流出了下巴的模样，不禁露出了一丝满意的微笑。  
事实上，他还没有被满足，接着他扶起王子鹤的双腿，将他分开露出了那个还在吐露着自己精液的骚穴，此时他因为长时间的抽插和操干已经变得泥泞不堪、又红又肿。  
他忍不住伸出手指将那些白色的浊液扒开，露出了红色的不断蠕动的褶皱，这张小嘴依旧不断地来回收缩着，他伸入一根手指将软肉扒开露出了里面深红色的肠肉，看到这里莫亦忍住不喉结滚动呼吸一窒，接着他再次扶起自己依旧还未满足的硕大，看着自己通红圆润泛着水渍的龟头慢慢地挤进了这可爱的小口中，接着他的骚穴被越撑越大直到完全将自己的欲望吞了进去。  
莫亦感受着自己被温暖湿滑的肠壁包裹着，深吸了一口气之后便再也忍不住地猛烈抽插操干起来。  
房间里充斥着肉体撞击的声音和不成调的呻吟低喘声，桌上的烛火摇曳地燃烧着，带着令人迷醉的芬芳，述说着令人脸红心燥的故事，今夜注定是个不眠之夜······

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话留言或者kudo，我还有其他作品！希望大家也能喜欢  
https://myrics.com/studio/novels/4448


End file.
